


Olympus en Hogwarts

by IAmGonnaDie



Series: Olympus en Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmGonnaDie/pseuds/IAmGonnaDie
Summary: Percy, Nico, Leo, Jason y Piper deben ir a una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts. La misión: proteger a Harry Potter. Dumbledore pide ayuda a su amigo Quirón, ya que el Torneo de los Tres Magos está a las puertas y el futuro de Potter pende de un hilo. Su única esperanza son unos semidioses con múltiples problemas personales. Historia Percico. Habrá bromance entre Percy y Jason.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Poseidon (Percy Jackson)/Harry Potter
Series: Olympus en Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718533
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Misión a Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado en Wattpad.   
> Actualizaciones diarias.   
> Ediciones paulatina en los capítulos.   
> Atte. Alex

Percy

Ahí estábamos. Ahí estaba yo, consumido por la ira, la pena, la intriga y la preocupación. Quirón nos había llamado a una reunión, un consejo. Honestamente no quería malas noticias, por poco muero al igual que mis amigos y todo el Campamento; por poco, el Olimpo fue destruido. 

Creo que ya hemos vivido lo suficiente. No creo poder soportar nada más. La guerra me hizo vivir lo que nadie debería sufrir. Viví lo peor de este mundo. Caminé por el Tártaro y algo dentro de mi se rompió, al igual que en Annabeth, solo que ella no pudo recuperarse. Pasa las noches gritando por las pesadillas y en los días, no sale de su cabaña. Lo único que hace es quedarse sentada en su litera con la vista perdida en el vacío.

Nosotros terminamos, con el paso del tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra relación estaba destinada a fracasar, y sí, dijimos que no volveríamos a separarnos, pero el otro nos recordaba el lugar que queríamos olvidar. Después de todo, me di cuenta de que había saltado solo por mi lealtad personal, mi defecto fatídico. Debo admitir que al principio me dolió la ruptura, pero luego le encontré su lógica. Ahora, todo eso no me molesta, la sigo queriendo, pero como a una amiga.

Hablando de amigos, Leo sobrevivió. Regresó al Campamento unos meses luego de la guerra y no llegó solo, de su brazo apareció Calypso. Me alegré de verla, después de todo, ella no merecía estar encerrada en aquella isla con el corazón siempre roto.

Volviendo al tema... Me dirigí a la casa grande, donde ya se encontraban Piper, Jason y Leo. Estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de juegos, Quirón miraba preocupado y si mis instintos no me fallaban, vi tristeza y dolor en su mirada.

—¡Ah, Percy! Ya era hora —dijo Quirón cuando me vio—. Siéntate, por favor. —Luego guardó silencio y comenzó a caminar por la sala.

Pasaron unos minutos y apareció Nico. Por un momento, mi corazón se detuvo, para comenzar a latir a un ritmo acelerado. Su rostro tenía signos de que recién se había despertado. Se restregaba los ojos y bostezaba. Entonces, caí en cuenta de que si estaba tan cansado era porque no había dormido bien. En lenguaje semidiós: pesadillas.

Al instante me sentí culpable. Nico solo tenía catorce años, la misma edad que tenía yo cuando fuimos a la misión en el Laberinto... y no había pasado por tanto.

Me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. Su alegría y espíritu se habían esfumado. Me sentí culpable, porque si yo lo hubiera cuidado bien, él no hubiera sufrido tanto. No tendría la vida que lleva, sería feliz.

—...ercy.

—¿Quirón? —Estaba tan ensimismado, que no me había dado cuenta de que me estaba hablando.

—¿Estás bien? —Se veía preocupado al igual que los chicos. Nico que esquivaba mi mirada.

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Entonces miré el pocillo con nachos que nadie había tocado. Para mi sorpresa, tenía una inusual mirada sombría. Intenté sonreír—. No te preocupes. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué me llamabas?

—¿No vendrán los otros jefes de cabaña? —preguntó Jason, mi bro.

—No. Seremos solo nosotros.

—Entonces dinos para qué nos llamaste —dijo Leo con impaciencia. Aunque podría apostar un dólar de arena a que es solo su TDAH.

—Chicos, sé por todo lo que han pasado y que solo han sido cinco meses desde la guerra, por lo que me avergüenza decirles esto, pero... — Tomó aire y suspiró—. Tengo una misión para ustedes.

Hubo un gran silencio. Jason abrazó a Piper, Leo bajó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con unos cables, Nico hizo una mueca dolorosa y yo... yo me enojé.

 _"Titanomaquía, gigantomaquía. ¿Ahora, qué? ¿Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis? ¿Es que nunca va a haber paz?"_ _._ —Pensé.

—Pero... ¡Quirón! ¿Po-por qué? Solo fueron cinco meses, ¡cinco meses! No quiero otra misión. ¡Ya hemos pasado por mucho! —exclamé—. No es justo. No otra vez. Viste lo que pasó con Annabeth. No quiero que mis amigos pasen por lo mismo.

—Percy, lo sé, pero... —Se lamentó—. Yo no puedo hacer nada. No voy a obligarlos. Solo... escuchen.

—Está bien. Vamos a escuchar, pero no pidas más —dijo Jason, mientras me sujetaba por el brazo en señal de apoyo.

—Está bien. —Suspiró—. Hace muchos años. Siglos, para ser exactos. La diosa Hécate, bendijo a algunas personas, concediéndoles así, el don de la magia. Entonc-

—¿Estás diciendo que existe algo así como magos? —interrumpió Jason.

—Sí, pero ellos no son tan poderosos como los hijos de la diosa. Ellos usan varit-

—¿Cómo es que nunca hemos sabido de ellos? —preguntó Piper.

—Porque ellos no son de aquí. Miren, existen escuelas de magia y la más conocida es Hogwarts qu-

—Espera... —dijo Leo, riendo. Aunque todos estábamos igual—. ¿Hogarts? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Es Hogwarts, Leo, y es una gran escuela de magia. La comunidad mágica ha prosperado bastante, de hecho, tiene su propia constitución y sistema de gobierno. El punto, es que el director de esta escuela, un viejo amigo mío, Albus Dumbledore, —Todos reprimieron la risa sin mucho éxito—, Me pidió ayuda.

>>Hace algunos años, un mago poderoso se volvió malvado. Él comenzó a aterrorizar a la comunidad mágica. A los desafortunados, que según sus ideales, eran sangre sucia, mestizos, traidores a la sangre, etc. Mató a muchos por diversión y torturó a otros hasta la locura. Su nombre es Lord Voldemort.

—Ese maldito hijo d-

—¡Nico! —reprendió Quirón.

—¡Este hombre es un ser asqueroso! ¡Causó un gran revuelo en el Inframundo porque el muy maldito encontró la forma de hacerse inmortal! Padre y Tánatos están más que furiosos y, y... él... —Nico se levantó fastidiado y pateó una silla.

—Nico, cálmate —pedí. Él me miró unos segundo, para luego, volver a sentarse. Aunque la molestia no aminoró en su expresión.

Si bien, hace unos años o meses, esta interacción habría acabado en un insulto, pero con todo lo sucedido en la guerra y el paso del tiempo, nuestra relación tuvo una mejoría. De hecho, hasta se podría decir que somos unidos.

—Nico tiene razón. Ese mago es una criatura vil. Una vez, se propuso matar a un niño, pero su familia se interpuso en sus planes, así que, acabó con el padre y la madre. Pero cuando iba a matar al bebé, no pudo y él desapareció. Desde entonces, ha intentado volver para finalizar lo que comenzó... matar al niño: Harry Potter —contó—. Ahí es donde entran ustedes.

—¿Ah? No te estoy entendiendo, Quirón.

—Verás, Percy, desde que el chico ingresó a Hogwarts. —Leo no pudo contener una risa que terminó por oírse—. Este mago ha intentado matarlo, por un medio u otro. Este año, se realizará un torneo en el colegio que podría ser de vida o muerte y el director cree que a Harry lo podrían atacar.

>>Verán, hace algunos días, los seguidores de este mago aparecieron en el Mundial de un deporte y comenzaron a atacar por diversión a inocentes, mientras la marca de Voldemort se veía en el cielo. Dumbledore cree que este año podría intentar volver, y si eso sucede, el futuro del mundo mágico recaería en un chico de catorce años.

Quirón guardó silencio, al igual que nosotros. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero mi mente solo decía una cosa:

_"El chico tiene la misma edad que Nico. El chico tiene la misma edad que Nico. El chico tiene la misma edad que Nico"._

_—_ Aún no entiendo qué quieres que hagamos. —Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Piper.

—Lady Hécate quiere que vayan al colegio de magos y protejan a Harry Potter y, si pueden, que derroten a este mago advenedizo que la molesta tanto.

—Yo iré —dijo Nico firmemente—. Si puedo acabar con esa escoria y ahorrarme más papeleo, lo haré.

—Yo también —dije. Miré a Nico y le sonreí; el me correspondió agradecido por el apoyo.

—Está bien. Nosotros también iremos —dijo Jason. Piper y Leo asintieron de acuerdo.

—Pero, ¿dónde está esta escuela — preguntó Leo.

—En Escocia.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta allá? Yo a un avión no me subo, Zeus me mataría. —Me apresuré a decir.

—Yo los llevaré —dijo Nico—. Por viaje sombra.

—Héroes —llamó Quirón—. Vayan a prepararse porque el tren parte en unas horas. Por cierto, no pueden llevar nada tecnológico, esas cosas no funcionan allí. Lo siento, Leo.

—¡¿Qué?!

*****

  
Salí de la casa grande y fui a mi cabaña a preparar las cosas. Guardé un poco de néctar y ambrosía, una botella de agua, algunas dracmas y ropa para cambiarme. Luego, me puse una camiseta azul y una chaqueta negra. Metí a Riptide en mi bolsillo y salí.

Jason y Piper me estaban esperando. Mi bro llevaban una camiseta morada, pantalones grises y zapatillas negras; Piper se puso unos tejanos, zapatillas negras y una camiseta gris con una chaqueta sin mangas. Me acerqué a ellos y comenzamos a platicar mientras esperábamos a Leo y Nico.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y aparecieron. Leo llevaba pantalones marrón con tirantes, una camisa blanca y zapatos café claro. Nico, por su parte, se veía bastante bien.

—Cierra la boca. Se te cae la baba. —Me dijo Jason en el oído.

—Cállate.

Nico llevaba pantalones negros rasgados, converse negras, una camiseta con calaveras y, claro, la chaqueta de aviador; su espada estaba oculta en su bolsa de lona.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó. Piper asintió.

—Quirón nos espera en la barrera.

*****

  
—Chicos. Antes de que se vayan, necesitan esto. —Nos entregó unos palos—. Los magos usan varita. Lady Hécate los bendijo temporalmente, así que las usarán.

—¿En serio usaremos magia? — preguntó Leo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se frotaba las manos. Nada bueno podría salir de allí.

—Sí... —respondió Quirón, mirándolo de reojo—. Percy, la tuya es de caoba con pluma de pegazo. La de Jason es de pino con pluma de águila. Piper, álamo con pluma de paloma. Leo, la tuya es de roble con núcleo de bronce. Por último, Nico, hueso con núcleo de thestral. Cuiden sus varitas, va para ti Percy.

—Muchas gracias, Quirón. Aunque para mí —dije, moviendo la varita entre entre mis dedos—. Sigue siendo un palo de brocheta.

—Sesos de alga —dijo Nico negando con la cabeza. Aunque pude ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus labios tan atrayentes. ¡No sé de dónde vienen estos pensamientos! No me culpen.

—Calla, aliento de muerto. —Me iba a decir algo pero Quirón nos interrumpió.

—No revelen su identidad, a menos que sea necesario o confíen en alguien, lo suficiente, como para decirle. Deben hacerse amigos de Harry Potter, no lo olviden. Manténganse siempre juntos. Ahora vayan que el tren sale en una hora. —Comenzó a entregar unos papeles. Me iba a dar el mío, pero pareció pensárselo y se lo entregó a Nico—. Son sus boletos, no pueden perderlos.

—¡Hey!

—Adiós, héroes. —Quirón nos miró tristemente y nos sumimos en las sombras.


	2. Expreso de Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer encuentro entre el Trío de Oro y los semidioses. Malfoy hace su aparición.

Percy

Luego de hacer varias paradas para que Nico no muriera del agotamiento, aparecimos en una estación de tren. Los demás seguían sintiéndose mal luego de cada viaje sombra, ¡novatos! Para uno que ya es veterano en el asunto... le resulta hilarante ver a los demás sujetándose el estómago.

Una cosa me sacó de mi dicha. No sé si lo han notado, pero siempre pasa que cuando todo es alegría, algo que estropea las cosas. Esta vez, no fue la excepción.

A unos pasos de mi, Nico se desplomó en un segundo. El ruido que hizo su cuerpo cuando tocó el piso, fue estrepitoso para mis oídos, a pesar de la distancia.

En ese momento la realidad me golpeó. ¡No entiendo cómo pude ser tan estúpido! Nico ya de por sí estaba cansado por la falta de sueño, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió que estaría usando demasiada energía, considerando que viajó con cuatro personas cuestas a través del océano?

 _"Si algo le llega a pasar, será mi culpa." —_ pensé.

Corrí hasta él. Los otros aún no se recuperaban del todo, pero por un momento lo único que había en mi mente era Nico. Cuando llegué a su lado, me arrodillé y puse la parte superior de su cuerpo en mi regazo. Se veía tan débil, tan... frágil. Él no abrió los ojos, así que rápidamente saqué de mi mochila la ambrosía y el néctar. Tuve que, prácticamente, empujarlos en su garganta; lo bueno de eso, es que comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos, sus hermosos ojos oscuros. Centró su atención en mí y pude ver confusión e incomodidad. Al instante me puse algo triste, no quería que se sintiera así conmigo. Le sonreí y él se ruborizó, se veía tan adorable, pero no era un buen momento para distraerse.

—Eres un idiota, di Angelo —dije mientras lo miraba mal.

—Gracias. Me siento tan querido —ironizó.

—Voy en serio. ¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas cansado? ¡No te costaba nada! ¡Podríamos haber venido con la Señorita O'Leary!

—Cálmate. Ya no soy un niño —respondió ante mi reto. Se levantó lentamente y yo lo imité.

—Pudiste haberte vuelto sombras, ¿cómo crees que me hubiese sentido? ¿Cómo crees que se hubiera sentido Hazel?

—No te he pedido que me cuides, Jackson —dijo con seriedad y me apuntaba con un dedo acusador—. Y no metas a Hazel en esto.

—Nico...

—No finjas que te preocupo. Solo déjame. —Nico quiso alejarse, pero lo detuve.

—Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Nico! Eres mi amigo, claro que me preocupo por ti. Ya deberías saberlo. —Me miró analíticamente, como si intentara encontrar alguna mentira en mis palabras

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—¿Te he demostrado lo contrario? —Él me miró escéptico, así que abrí los brazos—. Ven aquí.

—No creo que... —Lo miré fijamente y él me sostuvo la mirada. De igual modo, se acercó tímidamente y recibió mi abrazo. No duró más de 5 segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para sentir lo delgado que estaba.

—Por favor, nunca lo olvides ni pienses lo contrario, Niks.

—No me digas Niks.

—¡Hey, tortolitos! —gritó, Leo. Jason y Piper nos miraban divertidos, como si supieran algo que nosotros no—. Quedan veinte minutos.

Comenzamos a caminar por la estación y Jason se llevó a Nico de mi lado para iniciar una conversación. Nico parecía molesto y a veces resignado. Leo y Piper pidieron direcciones, pero las personas y guardias los quedaban viendo como si fueran dementes. Yo no tenía idea de qué plataforma estaban hablando, después de todo, mi boleto lo tenía Nico. Ese Quirón me conoce muy bien, sabía que lo hubiera perdido. Pequeño genio.

—Solo quedan siete minutos y al parecer, la plataforma 9 y tres cuartos, no existe —dijo Piper.

—No sé ustedes, chicos, pero creo que nos equivocamos de estación —comentó Leo mirando a Nico.

—No me eches la culpa. Esta es la estación correcta. —Se defendió con gran seriedad.

—Pero se supone que no debe ser fácil de encontrar por los mortales —dije—. Tal vez... un punto medio.

—¿Algo como entre la plataforma nueve y diez? —preguntó Jason.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo Nico con un saltito.

—Qué cosa. —Quiso saber Piper.

—Mientras ustedes, bola de quejumbrosos, estaban hablando... puedo jurar que vi a una familia de pelirrojos cruzar por esa pared. —Apuntó al muro del que hablaba Jason.

—Siento decirte esto, Niks. —Empezó, Leo. Nico le lanzó una de sus típicas miradas espeluznantes—. Pero eso es imposible.

—Tiene sentido, Leo. —Razonó Piper—. A ningún mortal se le ocurriría atravesar una pared.

—Claro, Beauty Queen. Es solo que, ¡Las murallas de ladrillo no se pueden cruzar!

—Leo tiene un punto —dije y choqué puños con él.

—Son magos, ¿no? Pueden hacer eso.

—Sesos de alga —dijo Nico, rodando los ojos.

—¡Hey!

—Solo vamos que ahora quedan dos minutos —comentó Nico, alzando la comisura derecha de sus labios.

—Mejor cállate, fantasmita —le dije burlón.

—¡No me digas así! —exclamó y yo me reí.

—Mejor vamos —dijo Jason y nos arrastró hacia la muralla.

—Te salvaste esta vez, Jackson —amenazó Nico, muy serio, pero pude ver diversión en sus ojos, una que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

Me alegré y me prometí a mí mismo que sacaría al niño que alguna vez conocí. A ese que le gustaba Mitomagia y me preguntaba si era bueno en el surf.

—Lo que tú digas. —Hice una reverencia—. ¡Oh, gran Rey de los Fantasmas!

—Oh, cállate —dijo al tiempo en que me daba un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

*****

  
Luego de cruzar y de una serie de empujones contra Leo para que pasara por la maldita pared, llegamos a la bendita plataforma. Íbamos casi tarde. Casi. Palabra clave. Lo sé porque el andén estaba vacío y el tren de color escarlata hizo sonar la bocina que anunciaba el inicio del trayecto. Corrimos hasta la entrada más cercana y los chicos entraron rápidamente, a mí me detuvieron hasta que Nico les entregó mi boleto.

Una vez dentro, nos pusimos a buscar un compartimiento vacío, pero para nuestra desgracia, no había ninguno. Yo ya estaba fastidiado, habíamos dado un sinfín de vueltas por la estación y resultaba que no había espacio para sentarse. Aparte, Nico estaba cansado, aunque lo negara y no era convincente que siguiera haciendo esfuerzo.

Seguimos buscando y para empeorar la situación, todos nos miraban raro, en especial a Nico. Parecía que le tenían miedo, por lo que yo me limité a ahuyentarlos con la mirada.

La situación solo empeoró, ¡aún más! Piper comenzó a regañar a Leo porque, en su aburrimiento, casi incendia el tren. Culpa al TDAH.

—Si quieren, pueden sentarse acá. Hay espacio. —Me sobresalté con la voz de la chica, no la había visto aparecer. Su cabello era castaño y poseía ojos calculadores que me hacían recordar a los de Annabeth.

—Gracias —dijo Piper, y entramos.

Harry  
Ya en el tren, fui a un compartimiento con Ron y Hermione. Pasamos el rato hablando de lo sucedido en el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch y de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa. Hermione nos advirtió que debíamos estar atentos, ya que, los días estaban cada vez más peligrosos.

Luego de un rato, escuché regaños y discusiones. Pensé que era Malfoy molestando a un grupo de estudiantes, pero no, eran cuatro chicos y una chica. Contuve el aliento cuando los vi. Ellos eran hermosos, en serio. Uno era rubio de ojos azules eléctricos, alto y musculoso e iba de la mano de la chica. Ella era una castaña de ojos caleidoscopios, que regañaba a un chico de cabello castaño con rizos. Él poseía una mirada traviesa, como si buscara la forma de jugarte una broma. Cerca de ellos habían dos chicos discutiendo. Uno tenía los ojos verdes como los míos, aunque los de él eran verde mar y los míos esmeralda. Tenía el cabello azabache y algo desordenado, parecía barrido por el viento. Y hasta ahí llegaban las similitudes, porque el era más alto y tonificado; portador de un bronceado envidiable. El último chico era terrorífico, se notaba más joven que los demás, pero parecía salido de mis pesadillas. Tenía el cabello y los ojos oscuros, mientras que su piel era pálido, lo que resaltaba bastante entre toda la ropa negra que usaba. Era hermoso, de manera intimidante y fantasmal, pero hermoso.

—Deberíamos invitarlos, no creo que haya un compartimiento vacío —dijo Hermione—. Aparte, se ven perdidos.

—Por mí está bien. No tengo ningún problema —dije. Total, quería saber más de esos jóvenes tan... curiosos y para qué mentir, guapos.

—Pero Hermione, no podremos hablar de Quién-Tú-Sabes.

—No seas así, Ron. —Dicho lo cual, se levantó y fue por ellos.

Una vez dentro, el chico de ojos verde mar se sentó rápidamente. Hermione se había sentado con nosotros, por lo que, ellos quedaban enfrente.

—Gracias, no saben lo cansado que estaba —dijo suspirando en alivio. Ron estaba asombrado, después de todo, eran las personas más bellas en el tren. Y si no me equivoco, tenían acento americano.

—Vamos, bro, no es que hubiéramos caminado tanto. ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba. El resto lo imitó.

—Le pasa que es un sesos de alga —habló el chico de negro.

—¡Tú calla, Niks!

—¡No me digas Niks! —exclamó, expresando su descontento.

—Lo siento por ellos —dijo la única chica—. Siempre son así. Aunque hay veces en que son peor. Soy Piper McLean, por cierto. Chicos preséntense.

—Jason Grace —dijo el rubio.

—Percy Jackson. —Ese era el chico de ojos verde.

—Leo, el increíble, Valdez. —Tenía una mirada traviesa y alzó ambas cejas repetidamente—. A su servicio.

—Nico di Angelo. —Ese era el chico sombrío.

—Un gusto. Soy Hermione Granger. Él es Ron Weasley. —Todos le sonrieron mientras que Ron... bueno, el miraba embobado a Piper—. Y él es Ha-

—¡El gemelo de Percy! —Saltó Leo.

—¡Calla, Valdez! —espetó el aludido.

—Es Harry Potter. —Ellos guardaron silencio, lo que era inusual. Generalmente me quedaban viendo o a mi cicatriz.

—¿No saben quién es? —preguntó Ron, incrédulo. Por un momento, quise que se callara, no deseaba que me vieran como el resto, o peor aún, como a un héroe.

—Hemos oído hablar de él, pero nosotros juzgamos a las personas por quien son realmente, no por la imagen que impone la gente —dijo Percy y yo lo miré agradecido. Nadie me había dado esa oportunidad antes. Para todos era El-Niño-Que-Vivió, no un simple adolescente.

—Eso fue profundo, bro —dijo Jason mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Percy—. Obtienes un bonus porque rimó.

—Gracias, bro —respondió este acercándose aún más al rubio. Eso fue raro. Parecían novios y estaba a punto de preguntar la naturaleza de su relación cuando Hermione me interrumpió.

—Son nuevos, ¿no?

—Sí. Venimos de América —dijo Piper.

—Por eso el acento.

—En realidad, yo soy de Italia —dijo Nico.

—Eso no cuenta, Zombie Boy —comentó Percy.

—Cierra la boca —contestó este.

—¿Y qué hacen aquí? —interrogó Hermione—. Son muy grandes para ir a primero. ¿De qué escuela son?

—Me recuerda a Annabeth —murmuró Percy con tristeza en su mirada.

—Lo sé. —Corroboró el resto.

—¿Quién es Annabeth? —pregunté con cautela, no quería tocar una fibra sensible.

—Una amiga —contestó Leo mirándome.

—Contestando a tu pregunta, Hermione. Estudiábamos en la Academia de Magia Delfos. Es secreta y muy pocos entran. Venimos porque ellos, —dijo Nico moviendo la cabeza hacia los otros cuatro—, dejaron la academia hace unos años y ahora que están muy atrasados, decidieron retomar los estudios. Nuestro director se puso en contacto con el suyo, quién accedió a recibirnos como estudiantes de intercambio. Yo iba bien en el año, pero Percy me convenció de venir.

—¿A qué curso vienen? Nunca había escuchado de esa Academia —dije.

—Es como dijo Nico: secreta. —Recordó Leo—. En cuanto al curso, a cuarto año.

—Nosotros también —informó Ron.

—Me voy a sentir como un anciano ahí —dijo Percy haciendo una mueca.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque tengo diecisiete años. —Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Sí que habían dejado los estudios de lado...—Leo, Jason y Piper tienen dieciséis. En cambio, Nico tiene catorce. El muy maldito está bien.

—¡Por los Dioses! Me siento amado—dijo con sarcasmo.

 _"¿Dioses?"._ —Pensé.

—Sabes que te quiero, Niks. —Le dijo este mientras lo abrazaba. Estos chicos sí que son cariñosos.

—Sigo siendo mayor que tú —dijo. Nico estaba intentando alejar a Percy y nos miraba avergonzado. Creo que hasta nervioso.

—El casino no cuenta. —Tanto Hermione como Ron y yo, estábamos completamente perdidos. ¿De qué estaban hablando? O sea, Percy acababa de decir que Nico tenía catorce años, ¿cómo podría ser mayor?

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada, aunque no era incómodo. De repente, la puerta se abrió.

—Así que era cierto. Sí habían nuevos. —Era Malfoy con los idiotas de sus "amigos".

—¡Qué quieres, Malfoy! —espeté.

—Cállate, Potter. ¿No te enseñaron que debes respetar a tus superiores? —Apreté los puños. Los nuevos pusieron mala cara y Percy seguía abrazando a Nico, quien parecía cada vez más nervioso—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Me llamo Piper. Somos estudiantes de intercambio —respondió con seriedad.

—Espero que quedes en Slytherin, preciosa. —Y le guiñó un ojo.

—Jason —dijo este con el ceño fruncido.

—Leo.

—Nico.

—Percy. —Todos se veían igual de molestos. Parecía que a ninguno le agradaba el papel de idiota que estaba desempeñando Malfoy.

—¿De dónde son? —inquirió.

—América.

—Ya que son nuevos y yo, un alma compasiva, les sugiero que no se junten con San Potter, la sangre sucia o la comadreja —dijo despectivamente. Los transferidos parecían cada vez más molestos y Percy había soltado a Nico.

—¡Piérdete, Malfoy! —exclamó Ron.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —cuestionó Jason filtrando su descontento.

—Soy Draco Malfoy. Espero que hayas escuchado de mí, aunque es obvio que lo han hecho. La familia Malfoy es conocida en todas las comunidades magicas. —Se presentó con esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante—. Y como soy tan benevolente, les reitero que no deberían juntarse con perdedores como Potter y sus... amigos.

—Escúchame tú ahora, maldito. No sé quién diablos eres y no me importa. No me interesa tu familia o qué apellido tienes. Eso no te define. —Le encaró Percy—. Porque apuesto a que no has hecho nada memorable que merezca los aires de grandeza que te das.

—Y estos chicos a los que insultas, se ven mil veces mejor de lo que tú nunca serás —defendió Jason.

—Ahora, largo —ordenó Piper poniéndose de pie.

—Como te atreves a hablarme así. Maldita hija de... —Y Jason lo tumbó de un puñetazo. Todos nos sorprendimos, al menos los que no conocíamos al americano. ¿Eso realmente había pasado?—. A mi novia no la insultas.

 _"¿Ella es su novia? ¿Qué hay de Percy? Pero Percy abrazaba a Nico... ¡Todo es tan confuso!"_. —Pensé

—Calma, bro, yo me encargo —dijo Percy sonriendo, lo que me causó escalofríos en la espalda. Esa sonrisa no avecinaba nada bueno.

—Tú a mí no te acerques —espetó Malfoy con asco—. Vi como abrazabas a ese otro chico, asqueroso homosexual.

—Si lo fuera, no es tu problema. —Le dijo con los dientes apretados. Percy lo levantó por la camisa como si nada y lo sacó del compartimento—. Vuelve a intentar insultarme a mí o a mis amigos y verás de lo que soy capaz cuando me enojo.

—¡Mi padre se enterará de esto! —amenazó.

De repente todo se puso mas frío y las sombras más intensas. No entendía qué pasaba, ¿dementores? ¡Merlín, no! Cuando Nico se levantó, quise hacerme un ovillo y llorar del miedo. ¡Era aterrador!

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eres el único con padres poderosos? —dijo con calma, lo que lo hacía mas espeluznante—. No quiero volver a verte.

Entonces volvió a sentarse. Yo estaba atónito, lo que acababan de hacer... era algo a lo que nadie se atrevía. Aparte nos defendieron y apenas nos conocen. Ron y Hermione estaban igual de sorprendidos.

—¿Quién se cree ese idiota? —Quiso saber Leo. Se veía molesto y no sé por qué, pero sentí que el aire estaba más caliente.

—Su familia tiene mucho dinero y poder. Se hacen llamar sangre pura porque no se relacionan con muggles. Creen que eso los hace mejores —dijo Hermione.

—¿Muggles? —preguntó Piper con desconcierto. Hermione la miró con sospecha.

—Personas sin magia.

—Ah.

—Aparte su padre es un mortífago (Death Eater) —dijo Ron. Los nuevos rieron.

—¿Quién se puede llamar así? —Se burló Leo, casi llorando de la risa.

—¿Quién, voluntariamente, se puede llamar así? —Rio Percy. Fruncí el ceño al igual que mis amigos.

—¡No se rían! Ellos son los seguidores de Voldemort —Espeté. Hermione y Ron se estremecieron al oír el nombre, pero ellos se rieron aún más—. ¿De qué se ríen? ¡Él es un asesino!

—Lo sabemos, pero... es que su nombre es muy chistoso. Si quería que lo tomaran en serio, ¿para qué llamarse de ese modo? Porque, amigo, tiene que ser inventado —replicó Jason, a pesar de que él era el que se veía mas correcto. Luego de otra oleada de risas, me entró toda la cólera que estaba reprimiendo desde el Mundial de Quidditch.

—¡No le veo lo chistoso! ¡Ese hombre mató a mis padres! —grité. Cosa que no suelo hacer—. ¡No le encuentro el chiste a eso!

—Harry, cálmate — dijo Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarme—. No creo que lo hagan con mala intención. Ell-

—¡No, Hermione! ¡Es que no creo que sepan lo que es eso! ¡Crecer sin nadie! ¡Perder lo que más se quiere! —Los nuevos dejaron de reír. Sus ojos se nublaron, como si estuvieran perdidos en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos nada agradables.

—Solo nos tenemos a nosotros —dijo Piper.

—Nadie nos espera en casa —agregó Leo.

—No digas que no sabemos lo que se siente perder a alguien que se quiere. No sabes nada sobre nosotros. —Le recordó Jason.

—Eres tú el que no sabe de esto. —Finalizó Piper. Se levantó y se fue, los demás la siguieron. Yo me quedé ahí, sin saber qué hacer. Ya no sentía ira...

—Bien hecho, Harry. —Me reprendió Hermione.

—Yo no quise. N-no fue mi intención. Yo...

—Solo cállate.

—No confío en ellos. Son extraños —comentó Ron.

—¡Nos defendieron, Ron! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡De Malfoy!

—Lo sé... —susurré.

—Son unos idiotas. —Y nos ignoró todo el trayecto.

No me animé a hablar con Ron. Me sentía mal conmigo mismo como para entablar una conversación. No podía creer lo que les había gritado, ¡y a los chicos que me defendieron! Que me trataron tan bien... que me trataron como Harry y no, como Harry Potter El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Estuve así hasta que el tren se detuvo y el llegar a Hogwarts ya no me parecía tan emocionante. Solo esperaba que los americanos quedaran en Gryffindor, así podría disculparme por ser tan idiota.


	3. El Sombrero Seleccionador

Nico

Lo que nos gritó Harry de verdad me dolió. Está bien, el tipo no parecía una mala persona, no nos conocía y se enfadó, pero eso no le da el derecho de gritarnos lo que se le antoje. Me hizo recordar todo lo malo que alguna vez pasé. Todas las muertes que presencié. Los problemas con mi padre, para quien no soy lo suficientemente bueno. Perséfone que me odia. Luego... lo peor de todo. Mi estancia en el Tártaro, el casino Lotus, Westover Hall, Zeus matando a una madre que no puedo recordar, la pérdida de Bianca, a quien amé como a nadie.

¡Quería golpear a ese tipo Harry! ¡Tenía que arruinar todo!

Primero, Percy me había abrazado. Bueno, no es como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero me sigo sorprendiendo cada vez que le dan sus minutos cariñosos. Él me hace sentir protegido y querido, pero no tiene porqué saberlo.

Después llegó ese idiota de Malfoy y el sorprendente arrebato de Percy cuando le dijeron homosexual.

¡No es justo! ¡Maldito, Potter!

Nosotros los defendimos, ¿y para qué? ¿Para recordar todo lo que hemos perdido? No es justo...

Me puse a recordar mi tiempo con Bianca, cuando aún me gustaba Mitomagia, parece haber pasado tanto tiempo desde eso. Luego están los recuerdos de Percy salvándome, cuando limpió los establos del Rancho Triple G por mí, ¡aun cuando sabía que le odiaba! Los recuerdos de él haciéndome reír, pasando tiempo conmigo, incluyéndome en el campamento. Luego de eso, adiós a la memoria de Percy y... y a él. Quedé destrozado con su desaparición y cuando lo encontré no pude decirle la verdad, y aun cuando no le dije quién era, fue a rescatarme de aquel jarrón peleando con dos gigantes. Percy es lo único que me queda que verdaderamente me importa. Él es lo que me ayuda cada día, la razón por la que no me he rendido. Podré tener a Hazel, pero no es lo mismo, ella tiene al Campamento Júpiter y a Frank...

Todo eso me hizo recordar ese Harry Potter. Me recordó que estoy solo y que los que están conmigo terminaran dejándome.

—¿Nico?

—Qué —respondí volteándome y Jason estaba ahí.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, no te preocupes —dije, en un intento de restarle importancia al asunto, pero me di cuenta que Jason no me creyó.

—Estás recordando, ¿verdad? —preguntó con cautela. Se veía preocupado.

—Ajá.

—Yo también. —Lo miré con más detalle y vi que también estaba triste. La vida de él tampoco había sido fácil—. Y debemos acercarnos a ellos...

—Si no queda de otra... —Jason entendió que no quería hablar, así que se marchó.

Ya habíamos bajado del tren y estábamos esperando que nos dijeran qué hacer o dónde ir. A mí alrededor solo habían chicos con túnicas, extrañamente contentos como para asistir a una escuela. Yo llevaba la misma ropa del campamento, no sabía que los magos usaban uniforme. De repente, alguien cubrió mis ojos.

—¿Quién soy? —preguntó una voz que era inconfundible para mí. Además, el aroma a agua salada, inundó mis fosas nasales.

—Sé que eres tú, Percy —respondí. Él me soltó.

—¿Qué me delató? —Quiso saber. Me di la vuelta y él estaba haciendo una mueca que parecía un puchero.

—¿Quién más iba a ser? —Bueno, esa no era la verdadera razón, pero no iba a decirle que era por su aroma o el sonido de su voz. Sonaría mal.

—Okay. Ya entendí. —Y me sonrió, pero no pude corresponderle. No estaba de humor—. ¿Qué está mal?

—Nada.

—No mientas. Te conozco. —Me miró fijamente y vi la misma preocupación que Jason había demostrado pero, por alguna razón, no podía mentirle a Percy.

—Fue por lo que dijo este chico Potter.

—No dejes que eso te afecte, Nico —dijo al tiempo en que me sostenía por los hombros.

—He perdido mucho. Solo los tengo a ustedes y van a dejarme

—Eso no es verdad —dijo—. Nico, mírame. Eso no es verdad. No sé qué te hizo creerlo.

—¿Experiencia previa, tal vez? —respondí con ironía—. Y tú no me mientas. Con Piper y Leo no me llevo. Hazel tiene su vida junto a Frank y Jason se irá con su novia.

—¿Y yo, qué? —cuestionó.

—También me dejarás.

—No, Nico. Yo...

—Solo déjame. —Quería llorar, pero no iba a humillarme de ese modo por culpa de unas simples palabras dichas por un mago—. Primero fue Bianca y a pesar de no tener a nadie más, igual me dejó. ¿Y luego preguntas por qué creo que van a abandonarme? ¡Ahí tienes tu respuesta!

—Escucha, Nico. —Lo miré y él me sostuvo por las mejillas, cosa que nunca había hecho antes—. No voy a dejarte, ¿me oyes? Nunca. Eres importante para mí y nunca te abandonaría. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No —respondí congelado en mi lugar.

—Porque te quiero. —He de admitir que eso me tomó con la guardia baja. En especial porque no percibí mentira en sus palabras—. Nunca lo olvides. No te dejaré y aun cuando tú no me quieras cerca, no te dejaré.

Luego, me abrazó. Una parte de mí, no quería creer en sus palabras para evitar el dolor de una posible mentira pero, la otra parte, quería aferrarse a ese abrazo. Aferrarse a Percy como un ancla y no soltarlo nunca más. Él me soltó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa que provocaba algo cálido en mi pecho

—¡Chicos! —Oímos gritar a Leo, quien se acercaba corriendo—. Nos tenemos que ir. Nos están esperando.

Lo seguimos hasta el borde un lago. Allí había un montón de niños sentados en botes y se veían emocionados. Debían tener unos once o doce años, lo que me provocó nostalgia por la infancia que nunca tuve, o la que tuve y no recordaba.

—¿Ustedes son todos los estudiantes de intercambio? —preguntó un hombre muy alto con una sonrisa fácil.

—Sí —respondió Jason.

—Pues bienvenidos, ¿no? Al ser su primer año, llegarán al castillo en bote. —Me estremecí. ¿En bote? ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser en bote?!—. Luego, los clasificarán en una casa. Por cierto, soy Hagrid. Ahora, vamos.

Él se alejó y se subió a un bote. Piper, Jason y Leo se fueron juntos. El rubio estaba un algo pálido, no debía agradarle estar en el dominio de Poseidón. Por mi parte, me subí a uno junto a Percy. Para mi desgracia, el bote se movía solo.

—No te asustes —dijo Percy notando mi nerviosismo.

—Es el dominio de tu padre —respondí aferrándome con fuerza del asiento.

—Niks, Niks, Niks —dijo. Yo estaba bastante atemorizado como para reprenderle—. Estás con su hijo, así que nada te va a suceder. Aparte, papá es amable.

Asentí poco convencido y él pasó un brazo por mis hombros. Después de todo... el viaje ya no parecía tan malo.

*****

  
Percy  
Cuando llegamos, no pude cerrar la boca por la impresión. ¡Era un castillo enorme! Tenía grandes torres, vista al lago, extensos campos y un bosque que se veía bastante tenebroso para mí gusto. La altura del colegio se extendía más allá de mi campo de visión.

Mis amigos estaban igual de impresionados. Leo estudiaba la arquitectura, mecanismos y mano de obra.

_"A Annabeth le hubiese gustado." —Pensé._

Jason hablaba con Piper acerca del diseño y algo sobre los tiempos en que se usaban los bla, bla, bla y más bla. Nico tenía una expresión extraña, como entre molesta y agobiada.

Cuando bajamos del bote, no solté a Nico. Aquí entre nosotros, debo confesar que me gusta estar así con él. Jason, Piper y Leo se sonreían entre ellos y lanzaban miradas pícaras. Los ignoré.

Luego de un rato, entramos al vestíbulo del castillo. Allí nos esperaba una mujer alta de aspecto severo y los niños la miraban admirados y asustados. Al menos no podía ser peor que la señora Dodds.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Soy la profesora McGonagall. —Comenzó. Me reí entre dientes y Nico me dio un codazo—. En unos minutos entrarán al Gran Comedor para el banquete de bienvenida, pero antes, deberán ser clasificados en una de las cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff o Slytherin. Para ello, se les llamará y se pondrán un sombrero que a juzgar por su forma de ser, los pondrá en la casa correcta. No olviden que su casa es su familia. Si sobresalen en las clases o actividades, ganaran puntos, pero si infringen las reglas, los perderán. Ahora, esperen aquí.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio luego de su retirada, hasta que tomé la palabra.

—¿Qué pasa si no quedamos juntos?

—No lo sé. Tendremos que juntarnos en horarios libres, supongo —comentó Piper.

—Exacto, Beauty Queen. Además, si estamos en casa diferentes, —Comenzó Leo—, podremos saber desde distintos puntos sobre ese chico.

—Bien pensado, Leo —dije y chocamos puños.

—M-mi señor —dijo una voz temblorosa. Fruncí el ceño en la confusión. Era un fantasma que se dirigía a Nico haciendo una reverencia mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

—Sir Nicholas —dijo Nico con tono acusador—. ¿No es así? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh, gran rey. No me envíe a los infiernos. —El pobre fantasma estaba muy asustado. Los niños miraban curiosos mientras que los chicos y yo levantábamos una ceja.

—No lo haré. —Y el fantasma parecía más aliviado—. Con una condición.

—Lo que usted desee, amo.

—No me llames señor ni rey, ¿entendido? —ordenó Nico con autoridad. Mi pulso se aceleró, vaya a saber uno por qué. El fantasma asintió y casi se le cae la cabeza—. Estoy de incógnito y no quiero que soples mi encubierta. Infórmale mi orden a los otros fantasmas y ahora desaparece antes de que me arrepienta.

El fantasma salió huyendo. Nico refunfuñaba y se veía lindo, pero en el nombre de Zeus, ¡¿de dónde vienen estos pensamientos?!

—¿No crees que fuiste muy duro? —pregunté.

—¡Oh, hombre! Casi volvió a morir —dijo Leo.

—Ustedes cállense —ordenó apuntándonos con un dedo—. Padre estará furioso. No tienen su permiso para quedarse y adivinen a quién le toca hacer todo el papeleo. Por si lo dudan: ¡a mí!

—Wow. Cálmate. Inhala, exhala. Eso es... —dije—. Ahora cállate que viene la señora esa.

—Síganme. La ceremonia comenzó.

Al entrar, pude ver que Nico tenía razón. El comedor estaba plagado de fantasmas, hombres, mujeres, jinetes, etc. También habían cuatro mesas largas llenas de chicos de todas las edades.

Cuando los fantasmas vieron a Nico, comenzaron a murmurar asustados, hicieron una reverencia y huyeron.

—Vaya impresión que das, di Angelo. —Le dije al oído.

—Cállate.

Mientras íbamos hacia el taburete, todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar. Escuché muchas cosas como: "¡Mira al chico rubio! Está muy guapo."

 _"¡Hey! Ese es mi bro"._ —Pensé.

"Aww. Mira al último, es tan tierno", "esa chica tiene que quedar en nuestra casa", "¡Mira al de los ojos verdes! Ese sí que está caliente". Me sonrojé ante el último. Luego oí cosas nada agradables. Una chica dijo: "ese chico de negro es muy guapo y misterioso. Me pregunto si le gustaría pasar por mi habitación" y un chico le contestó: " ¡Y que lo digas! Hasta yo me lo llevaría". Apreté los pulso. Nadie decía eso de Nico. Él es mío, er.. Quiero decir... Es mi primito, nadie tiene permitido decir algo así. Nadie se va a aprovechar de su inocencia.

Un hombre con una larga barba plateada estaba hablando, este debía de ser el amigo de Quirón, Abus Dombler o era ¿Dumbor? ¡Ah! Ya se me olvidó. Bueno, lo que sea.

De repente, la profesora McGonagall comenzó a decir nombres y los niños pasaban, se sentaban en el taburete y les ponían un sombrero viejo que, para mi impresión, gritaba la casa elegida. Cuando no quedaba ningún niño y hubo silencio, el director se levantó nuevamente.

—Como todos pueden ver, hay algunos jóvenes frente a nosotros. Ellos vienen como estudiantes de intercambio a cuarto año. Sé que algunos tienen más de la edad estipulada, pero eso es suyo para compartir. Espero que se sientan bienvendios. Y ustedes, —dijo centrando su atención en el resto de los alumnos—, háganlos sentir en casa y ayúdenlos en lo que puedan para que su estancia sea satisfactoria. Profesora McGonagall, proceda.

—¡di Angelo, Nico! —dijo. Este dio un respingo y yo le apreté la mano para darle ánimo. Caminó hacía el taburete y se sentó. Para mí molestia, pude oír muchos suspiros y comentarios.

—Calma, Aquaman. Si no se lo van a comer —susurró Leo detrás de mí—. Todavía.

—Cierra la boca, Valdez. —Él soltó una risita y yo sentí el rostro más caliente. Entonces, el sombrero se puso a gritar.

Nico  
Percy apretó mi mano y yo solo pude esperar no tener la cara tan roja como la sentía. Avancé y me pusieron el sombrero, el que comenzó a hablar en mi mente.

—Tienes un gran valor, pero la fidelidad no es tu fuerte... Aun así, darías la vida por quienes amas. Puedo ver inteligencia y-

—Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas? —cuestioné. No me agradaba que un sombrero estuviera leyéndome o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

—Qué delicado... Mm... Hay una gran oscuridad en ti, muchacho. No me decido...

—¡Solo elige ya! Antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—Debo ver tu mente y recuerdos.

—No quieres ir ahí, créeme.

—¿Un semidiós? ¿Hijo de Hades? A ver...

Entonces comenzó a gritar mientras imágenes de mi vida pasaban por mi mente. Quedé petrificado. Pareciera que todo estuviera sucediendo de nuevo, la pérdida de Bianca, el Tártaro, Percy cayendo y la mano que no pude sujetar.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Hay tanta oscuridad, sangre y tortura! ¡Tantas muertes!

—Solo calla. —Los alumnos me miraban expectantes y con miedo. Percy solo tenía preocupación en su mirada.

—¡Dolor, dolor y muerte en guerras! ¡Esqueletos, sangre y más dolor! ¡Esto es demasiado! —Seguía gritando—. ¡Solo sáquenme de su cabeza! POR FAVOR.

Luego, solo susurró una cosa:

—Slytherin.

La sala estaba en silencio. Caminé hasta la mesa que me indicaron con Percy y Jason mirándome muy preocupados. Me senté y todos quedaron viéndome. Les lancé una mirada marca príncipe del inframundo y se voltearon.

—¡Grace, Jason! —Siguieron llamando. Hubo muchos suspiros y desde acá pude oír el refunfuño de Piper y el de Percy. Es su bro después de todo.

Jason  
"Preocupación", no era la palabra que usaría para referirme al sentimiento que tenía por Nico. Él es como un hermanito para mí, por eso, me descolocó lo dicho por el sombrero y el rostro de Nico en ese momento... Supe que estaba recordando.

El sonido de mi nombre, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me senté en el taburete y me pusieron el sombrero,

—Otro semidiós. —Me sorprendí, ¿cómo podría saber eso?—. Un hijo de Júpiter. ¡Una guerra!

—Solo ponme en una casa, ya.

—Tienes lealtad, valor e inteligencia.

—¿Entonces? —Ya me estaba impacientando.

—¡Oh, cuánto valor! Como todo un león. Así que te pondré en... GRYFFINDOR. —Una mesa estalló en vitores. Le di un beso a Piper, lo que ocasionó protesta y me fui a sentar.

Allí pude ver a los tres chicos del tren que me miraban con arrepentimiento. Ninguno dijo nada, se veían muy avergonzados para ello. Opté por guardar silencio, después de todo, aún estaba dolido.

—¡Hola! Soy Lavender. —Saludó una chica internado parecer coqueta—. Bienvenido a Hogwarts.

—Gracias. Soy Jason, un placer — respondí por cortesía.

—Si quieres, puedo mostrarte el castillo —comunicó. Por las expresiones de todos, pude notar que no era la primera vez que ella se le insinuaba a alguien.

—Gracias por oferta, pero quisiera conocerlo con mi novia. —La chica me miró decepcionada y resto solo se rio o me levantaban el pulgar con aprobación. Ellos se presentaron y escuché el:

—¡Jackson, Perseo!

—¡Percy! —Se apresuró a decir—. Es solo Percy.

Percy  
¡Oh Dioses! ¡Nico! ¡Maldito sombrero! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejar esa expresión de dolor en el rostro de mi primo?! ¡Voy a quemarlo hilo por hilo! Nadie, repito, nadie le hace eso a Nico. Para empeorarlo todo, en su mesa estaba el tipo arrogante del tren y todos se lo quedaron viendo.

Luego llamaron a Jason, mi bro. Muchos lanzaron besos o suspiros y me molesta porque a mi bro nadie me lo ojea, excepto Piper, claro. Cuando fue mi turno, dijeron Perseo ¡Cómo se atreven! Le corregí, me senté y el estúpido sombrero comenzó a hablar en mi mente.

—Otro semidiós pero un hijo de Poseidón. Cuánta lealtad tienes, chico. También es tu defecto, así que Hufflepuff, no. Oh, espera...

—Solo sal de mi mente. No quiere ir allí, señor sombrero. No sea estúpido.

—Qué mal genio. —Varias imágenes de las guerras y el Tártaro pasaron por mi mente. Quedé lívido.

—Por favor, solo sal de mis recuerdos. Por favor —pedí.

—¡No! ¡No otra vez! ¡Oh, cuánto dolor, muerte y sangre! ¡Cuántas guerras! ¡Oh, no! ¡Cuántos cadáveres! VETE. ¡Vete!

—Si me dijeras la casa... —dije con voz temblorosa. Quería llorar. El sombrero me había mostrado lo más horrible que había vivido. Ahora entendía la expresión se Nico. Él me sonrió desde su mesa para darme apoyo.

—Gryffindor —dijo y Nico se veía triste.

Fui a mi mesa y me senté junto a Jason quien me abrazó. Me aferré a él y me apretó fuerte, para besarme el cabello. Pude sentir que todos nos miraban.

—Pensé que tenías novia —recriminó una chica. Al instante, supe que había coqueteado y descaradamente con mi bro, por la tensión de este y la mirada de los demás—. No, novio.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y que quiera a Percy no significa que sea mi novio. —Pude ver como la chica lo miraba mal, cuando saqué la cabeza del pecho de Jason.

—Y si lo fuera, no es tu problema, perra —dije. Luego volví a esconder mi rostro. Jason se rio y los demás también.

—Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor —susurró mi rubio amigo—. Gracias, Perce.

—De nada. Nadie toca a mi bro.

—¡McLean, Piper! —llamaron.

Piper  
Estaba preocupada por todo lo anterior. Mis amigos se veían muy mal, en especial, Nico. Jason, por su parte, abrazaba a Percy protectoramente, cosa que a mí no me molesta. Al ser hija de Afrodita, puedo entender que tienen una extraña relación. Aunque, últimamente, Percy ha estado muy apegado a Nico. No pondría mis manos al fuego, pero creo que algo pasa ahí. Aparte, Percy no ha superado el "no eres mi tipo". En algún momento pensé que Will estaría con Nico, pero no, solo son amigos.

Me llamaron.

—Cuánto poder, hija de Afrodita. —Eso me sorprendió—. Lo estoy diciendo en tu mente, querida. Una guerra. Oh, el dolor...

—No empieces.

—Calzas en todas las casas, pero me inclino más por RAVENCLAW. —Una mesa estalló en aplausos, así que me dirigí hasta allá.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, me senté y muchos chicos comenzaron a presentarse. Fue bastante incómodo. No quería que ellos se fijaran mí, menos de ese modo.

—¡Valdez, Leo! —gritaron por última vez.

Leo  
Caminé con confianza, aunque no me sentía muy confiado. Pero mi lema es: "Sonríe y bromea aunque no te sientas así. Sobretodo cuando no te sientas así". Me llamaron y me pusieron el sombrero.

—Un hijo de Hefesto —dijo—. Una guerra. Chicos, necesitan terapia.

—¿Sabes cuánto me costó salir del consultorio la última vez? No pienso volver, amigo. Pero si quieres, te puedo dar consejos a ti. También te puedo hacer unas mejoras porque, no te ofendas, estás hecho un desastre.

—Tan delicado como el otro —dijo—.  
Tienes un gran ingenio para inventar y una gran inteligencia para llevar a cabo esas ideas. No necesito ver más, tú eres... RAVENCLAW.

Una mesa estalló en gritos, lo bueno fue que quedé con Piper, así que me senté junto a ella y el banquete comenzó.

*****

  
Tercera persona  
Los semidioses quedaron encantados con el banquete, excepto Percy.

—¡Bro! —exclamó desesperado— ¡No hay comida azul!

—Sesos de alga. —se burló el rubio, negando con la cabeza.

Los demás Gryffindors los miraban extrañados y más cuando parte de la comida se volvió azul. Jason miró al director quien estaba guardando su varita. Percy sonrió.

—Percy... —dijo Jason llamándole la atención—. La ofrenda.

Tan pronto dijo la palabra, el director hizo aparecer un fuego en medio del Gran Comedor. Los semidioses se levantaron y ofrendaron ante la mirada atenta de todos, en especial una castaña, un pelinegro y un pelirrojo.

—Nico, ¿estás bien? —susurró Percy cuando llegaron junto a las brasas.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Qué mentiroso eres. Tú y yo vamos a hablar luego. —Nico asintió. Percy le apretó la mano y se fueron a sentar. Al instante, el fuego se extinguió.

Los magos miraron extrañados a Percy por abrazar a un Slytherin y las serpientes murmuraban un "traidor". Aunque los leones quedaron más impresionados por el hecho de que Percy fue tan cariñoso con Jason y Nico.

El director atrajo la atención de todos.

—Ahora que todos estamos satisfechos, —Percy protestó y recibió un golpe de Jason—, se les recuerda que el Bosque Prohibido está, bueno, prohibido. También tenemos nuevas noticias, les presento al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscursas...

—Defensa contra Nico —susurró Percy haciendo reír a Jason.

—Tú y yo hablaremos sobre Nico luego. —Percy lo miró nervioso y no dijo nada.

—...es Alastor Moody. —Un hombre con una pata de palo, lleno de cicatrices y un ojo falso que se movía en todas direcciones, entró. Mos magos ahogaron un grito cuando lo reconocieron.

>>También, debo informar que este año, Hogwarts ha sido elegido como sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos. —Todos estallaron en aplausos y vitores—. Por lo que recibiremos a alumnos de las otras escuelas de magia, quienes vendrán a alojar. Llegarán en una semana. Ahora, todos a la cama. Los alumnos de intercambio, síganme.

Todos se fueron y el director llevó a los semidioses hasta su oficina.

—Me presento formalmente, soy el director Albus Dumbledore, ustedes pueden llamarme profesor. Obviamente, sé de su misión aquí y les ayudaré en lo que pueda. Quirón me contó la historia de cada uno y me dijo que poseían poderes. Si se presentaran y dijeran su filiación y poder, estaría agradecido, así podría reconocerlos.

—Soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón. Puedo controlar el agua y curarme con ella; provocar terremotos y huracanes, entre otras cosas. —Al instante, el agua de sala se elevó formando figuras, mientras el director miraba asombrado.

—Leo, el increíble, Valdez, hijo de Hefesto. Puedo construir cualquier cosa, controlar y crear fuego, etc. —El director observó impresionado como el fuego envolvía la mano del chico.

—Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita. Poseo el don del charmspeak.

—¿Es decir? —preguntó el director.

—Puedo controlar a las personas con mi voz —dijo. Dumbledore estaba asociando ese poder con la maldición _Imperius_.

—Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter. Puedo controlar los vientos y lanzar rayos. —Y un trueno retumbó en la distancia.

—¿Y tú, jovencito? —preguntó. Los semidioses negaron con la cabeza.

—No debió de llamarlo así —dijo Percy.

—Soy Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades. Puedo convocar a los muertos y controlarlos, arrancarle el alma a las personas y hacer viajes sombras, entre otras cosas. —El chico sonrió cuando unas manos esqueléticas salieron del piso y el director se sobresaltó.

 _"¿Inferis?"_. —Pensó.

—Tienen poderes... interesantes.

—Y usted a muchos fantasmas sin el permiso de mi padre.

—Lo siento, señor di Angelo, pero ellos siempre han estado aquí. —Luego miró a todos con una sonrisa—. Por cierto, si tienen algún problema, solo díganme. Espero que su estancia sea agradable.

—Gracias, profesor —dijo Jason.

—Una última cosa, deben usar el uniforme del colegio.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos.

—Sí. Lo que oyeron. Cuando lleguen a sus habitaciones, encontrar todo lo necesario para el año escolar.

—Pero... ¿p-por qué uniformes? —preguntó Leo.

—Son las reglas y sería sospechoso que cinco estudiantes que desean encajar, quebranten la norma. —Leo bufó—. A la salida los esperan los prefectos de sus casas para llevarlos a su sala común. Vayan a descansar.

Los semidioses salieron de la oficina del director y se despidieron entre ellos. Luego, siguieron a sus prefectos con una sola cosa en mente: ¡uniformes! ¡¿En serio?!


	4. Primeras clases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habrá mucho bromance entre Percy y Jason pero Percico será lo central.  
> Atte. Alex

Tercera persona

Por primera vez, los semidioses durmieron sin sueños. Si eso seguía durante toda la estancia en Hogwarts, los héroes no tenían inconvenientes en quedarse el tiempo que fuera necesario.

La mañana llegó y todos se preparaban para ir a desayunar. Todos, excepto Percy, Nico y Leo.

En Ravenclaw ya estaban todos listos como buenos alumnos. Piper ya se había levantado y cambiado, lucía fastidiada al ver su reflejo usando uniforme. Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció un Leo uniformado con cara de sueño. Al ver a Piper se puso a reír a carcajadas, esta frunció el ceño.

—Beauty Queen —dijo Leo entre risas. Eran los únicos en la sala común—. Nunca creí ver tu lado Afrodita.

—Cállate Leo —espetó, pero parecía divertida—. Mira que yo no hablaría si fuera tú, considerando cómo luces.

Leo dejó de reír y fue el turno de la hija de Afrodita de burlarse.

—En verdad no lo entiendo —dijo Leo exasperado mientras levantaba su túnica—. ¿Por qué usar camisa y corbata? ¿Túnica? Aunque he de admitir que me veo fabuloso, ¡pero ese no es el punto!

—Yo quiero ver cómo quedó Percy. —Leo alzó una ceja—. Nunca pensé que podría verlo ordenado.

—¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¡Vamos! ¡Imagínate a di Angelo!

*****

En Gryffindor las cosas estaban... un tanto más complicadas. Jason ya se había levantado, al igual que sus compañeros de cuarto: Harry, Ron, Neville y un tal Seamus. Bueno, excepto Percy.

 _"¿En_ _qué_ _está_ _pensando Dumbledore? ¡Esto ya es hacinamiento!"_ —Pensó.

Los magos ya habían salido de la habitación, así que eran solo Jason y Percy, quien seguía dormido. Su cabello estaba desordenado y tenía baba en el mentón, el rubio sonrió. Caminó hasta la cama y le pasó la mano por el pelo, dormido, se veía muy inocente, como si ninguna guerra lo hubiese corrompido, como si nunca hubiese matado o pasado por el infierno. Nunca tuvo opciones o la oportunidad de mostrar debilidad y Jason quería protegerlo.

Estaba a punto de despertarlo cuando la puerta se abrió.

Harry  
Estaba en la sala común junto a Ron, Hermione, Neville y Seamus. Los últimos hablaban del torneo mientras Hermione me decía que debía disculparme por lo del tren. En realidad, me lo estaba ordenando.

—Harry —dijo Neville—. Los nuevos llegarán tarde.

—Mala suerte para ellos. Si querían ser atendidos debieron ir a Hufflepuff. Nada que hacer —comentó Ron. Se notaba que los nuevos no le agradaban, ¿la razón? Ni idea.

—¡Ronald! —exclamó Hermione. El aludido se sobresaltó y recibió un regaño—. ¡Vayan a buscarlos!

Hermione era muy buena dando órdenes porque al instante Neville, Seamus, Ron y yo, nos dirigimos al dormitorio. Aunque, yo creo que solo le obedecemos para no escucharla más.

Cuando entramos, encontramos a un Percy dormido mientras era acariciado por Jason. No sé por qué pero los nuevos me dan dolor de cabeza, o sea, Percy es demasiado cariñoso con Jason y Nico, pero se supone que Jason tiene novia...

—Emm... Hola —dije—. Jason, quería disculparme por lo sucedido en el tren. No acostumbro a gritar y dije todas esas cosas sin pensar. Yo... lo siento.

—Está bien. —Él sonrió de lado y miró a Percy—. No nos conoces, no podrías adivinar el impacto de tus palabras. Por eso, te pido que pienses mejor las cosas que vas a decir.

—Gracias. Lo consideraré —dije sintiéndome regañado, pero sabía que él tenía razón—. De-deberían bajar a desayunar. Se hace tarde.

—Sí, supongo —dijo mirando a Percy con afecto—. Estaba a punto de despertarlo, pero se veía tan tranquilo que no quise hacerlo.

—¿Ustedes son novios? —preguntó Seamus, lo miré para que no dijera más.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Quiso saber el rubio alzando una ceja.

—Porque se abrazan y lo acaricias. Solo falta que lo beses. —Yo le hacía señas para que cerrara la boca de una buena vez, pero no daba resultado.

—Creo haber dicho que tenía novia.

—Piper, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aunque se notaba que no le creía.

—Sí.

—¿Pero no es unos de estos casos en los que ella diría: Este es mi novio Jason y este es Percy el novio de Jason? —El sonido de mi mano impactando contra mi cara, se escuchó por toda la habitación.

—Eh... no. Percy es mi amigo. Mi bro. —Luego su expresión fue más seria—. Deberían apartarse, cuando despierta es un demonio.

No sé por qué, pero le creí. Aparté a Ron que no se había movido; Neville y Seamus se alejaron. Jason comenzó a hablarle al chico dormido, pero este ni se inmutó. Luego, lo zarandeó y Percy comenzó a moverse, frunció el ceñocomo si algo le doliera o asustara y entonces despertó. Abrió los ojos y su mirada era fiera, no parecía estar enfocando, así que aún no despertaba del todo. Se abalanzó sobre Jason empujándolo contra la pared y puso su antebrazo contra garganta de este. El rubio intentaba hablarle sin éxito y ya estaba algo colorado.

—Perce, bro —llamó Jason como si pidiera ayuda—. Ayúdame. Auxilio, Percy.

No creí que eso funcionara, pero al parecer esas palabras hicieron el truco. Percy cambió su expresión fiera por una horrorizada, inmediatamente soltó a Jason quien comenzó a toser. Percy se alejó de él cuando lo vio acercarse. Me sentía como un intruso.

—Percy... —El aludido negó con la cabeza—. No es tu culpa.

—Podría haberte asfixiado, ¿cómo puedes...? —Jason lo abrazó y el pelinegro se relajó visiblemente cuando sintió los brazos del otro.

—Escucha. —Comenzó a decir sin soltarlo. Mis amigos estaban algo perdidos, no sabían qué hacer—. No me importa despertarte cada mañana, si luego puedo verte sonreír, ¿entiendes?

—Gracias, Superman rubio —dijo Percy sonriendo mientras se separaba.

—De nada, bro. —Percy sonrió aún más y volvió a abrazar a Jason.

Para mí y para mis amigos, eso fue todo y nos pusimos a toser. Percy se separó un poco de Jason, pero seguía sosteniéndolo de la cintura. Cuando me vio, frunció el ceño.

—Tú eres el que puso triste a Nico. —Acusó con mala cara.

—¿A Nico? —cuestionó Jason alzando una ceja—. ¿Tienes que nombrar a otro hombre mientras te estoy abrazando? —. Su expresión era de fingido dolor. Percy soltó una risita.

 _"¿Qué? ¡Él dijo que solo eran amigos y nada más! ¿Qué hay de Piper? ¿Dónde queda Nico en todo esto? Me va a dar migraña..."_. —Pensé.

—¿Celoso, Grace? —preguntó divertido.

—Un poco, tal vez. ¡Nah! No quiero que toquen a mi bro, eso es todo.

—Te quiero, bro —dijo Percy sonriendo mientras se separaban. Jason hizo lo mismo y yo estaba colapsando.

—Nosotros tenemos que hablar de Nico, ¿recuerdas? —Percy asintió, y puedo jurar que estaba nervioso—. Por cierto, Harry se disculpó y yo lo perdoné. Ahora debemos ir a desayunar.

—¿Crees que me expulsarán de esta escuela? —preguntó distraídamente y para extrañeza mía, me pareció algo lindo.

—No. Primero expulsarían a Leo. —Percy rio—. Aunque déjalos intentar.

—Por cierto, Harry —dijo con una sonrisa radiante—. Está todo olvidado. Ahora, bro. Me iré a duchar.

—Te buscaré el uniforme.

—¡No! ¡Lo voy a quemar! —exclamó mientras se alejaba.

—Nosotros nos iremos —dije apresuradamente—. Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor.

Salimos casi corriendo de ahí. Llegamos a la sala común y Hermione nos esperaba, Neville y Seamus se fueron a desayunar en silencio pareciendo algo perturbados.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que Percy tiene una extraña manera de despertar —dije.

—Casi mató a Jason, Herms. —Agregó Ron.

—Estás bromeando, ¿ verdad? —Se notaba que esa información la había tomado por sorpresa. A cualquiera lo habría impactado, en especial porque parecían novios. Ya no sé ni qué creer.

—Ya me disculpé y dijeron que no había problema. —Informé. Ella asintió.

—Creo que Percy es un mortífago —dijo Ron de repente.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté. No sé por qué, pero la simple idea me parecía ridícula. Ellos eran las personas más cariñosas, inocentes y hasta tiernas, que había visto.

—¿No viste su brazo? —Hermione lo miró esperando que lo elaborara porque era obvio, ella tampoco lo creía.

—Estaba más interesado en la casi asfixia de Jason...

—Harry. Él tiene un tatuaje en su brazo. —Continuó totalmente convencido—. No pude ver lo que era. Pero tengan en consideración que ya es mayor de edad, así que perfectamente podría ser un mortífago.

*****

Tercera persona  
El Trío de Oro se encontraba en el Gran Comedor mientras Ron intentaba justificar, una vez más, que el tatuaje de Percy podría ser la Marca Tenebrosa.

El pelirrojo estaba convencido de que el chico nuevo era un mortífago. Si bien, los demás amigos de Percy parecían normales, era obvio que había algo inquietante en ellos. Por su parte, Nico decía por todos lados oscuridad, además estaba en Slytherin, así que también podría ser un seguidor de Voldemort.

El Trío de Oro iba a investigar o intentar conocerlos más para convencer a Ron de que Percy no era un mortífago y, tal vez, para confirmar sus sospechas sobre Nico. El nuevo Slytherin era poderoso y nadie podría negarlo, los fantasmas habían huido despavoridos como si él fuese la muerte en persona. Ahora, pónganlo así, ¿qué podría asustar tanto a alguien que ya está muerto?

Seguían comentando cuando vieron a Jason y Percy acercarse. El pelinegro tenía cada de sueño y se estaba restregando los ojos (bañarse no lo había despertado, al parecer), lo que provocó algunos arrullos y suspiros. Percy pareció notarlo porque soltó un gritito mientras se acercaba más a su rubio amigo quien pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Los que estaban desayunando, se sorprendieron con ese gesto porque esperaban que Percy coqueteara o alardeara, pero nunca que se ocultara tímidamente y menos, que Jason lo "protegiera", así que, todos creyeron que eran novios. Algunos Slytherin los miraron con disgusto, no les cabía en la cabeza que hicieran eso en público. Era una vergüenza. 

—¿Por qué hacen eso? —dijo Percy algo avergonzado mientras se sentaba. Jason lo imitó.

—¿No lo has notado? —preguntó una chica pelirroja.

—Notar, qué —Quiso saber. Miró a la chica, pero no la reconoció—. No recuerdo haberte visto...

—Es que no me viste —dijo ella sonriendo—. Soy Ginny Weasley. 

—Es mi hermana. —Informó Ron.

—Oh, bueno. Un gusto —dijo el pelinegro—. Soy Percy.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Uh, ¿Ginny? —dijo con interés—. ¿Ahora me lo explicas?

—Es que eres muy lindo y ellas, al parecer, también lo notan —respondió con una sonrisa al ver como Percy se avergonzaba.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Ron. Según él ella le decía lindo a un mortífago.

—¡Hey! —exclamó Jason—. Es mi bro. Solo yo le digo lindo.

—¿Qué? —dijo la pelirroja algo confundida por la actitud del rubio.

—No deberías meterte con Percy si está Jason para escucharte, guapa. —Todos se sobresaltaron. No habían notado cuando los dos Ravenclaw hicieron acto de presencia—. Soy Leo, el increíble, Valdez.

—Ginny Weasley. —Se presentó ella. Estaba algo sonrojada por el adjetivo empleado por el chico.

—Hola, amor. —Saludó la chica de ojos caleidoscopios, para besar a Jason en los labios. Al parecer, no había mentido con lo de la novia.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Quisieron saber dos pelirrojos idénticos.

—Soy Piper y este rubio es mi novio. —Ellos la miraron escépticos.

—Pe-pero... ¿qué hay de Percy? E-ellos... —tartamudeó Harry, cada vez más confundido.

—Te entiendo. Es solo que ellos tienen una extraña relación y...

—¡Hey! —Reclamaron los aludidos.

—...nada más. Han estado juntos en muchas cosas, así que, es lógico. —Jason se frotó la cabeza, lo que sacó una risa de Piper y Leo. Hermione iba a preguntar algo, pero Percy se adelantó.

—¿Han visto a Nico?

—No —respondieron.

—Pero estás olvidando de lo importante —diji Piper con una sonrisa—. ¡Nunca creí verte tan ordenado y menos con uniforme!

—Ni yo a ti con falda, McLean. —Atacó él haciendo que la chica dejara de reír—. Y tú Leo, no vayas a reducirlo a cenizas. Aunque hasta yo estoy tentado.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos algo inquietos, ¿estaban hablando en serio?

—¿Qué les toca ahora? —preguntó Piper distrayéndolos.

—Adivinación con Hufflepuff —respondió Ron apresuradamente—. ¿Y a ustedes?

—Historia de la Magia con Slytherin.

—Qué horror —comentó Ron—. Van a estar con esas estúpidas, engreídas y horrorosas serpientes.

—¡Hey! —Se metió Percy—. ¡Nico está ahí!

Los Gryffindor lo miraron con desconfianza, pero lo dejaron pasar. Después de todo, habían llegado juntos y era lógico que estuviera apegado a él. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo olvidara y comenzara a tratarlo como a una serpiente.

Luego del desayuno, se fueron a sus respectivas clases con Percy y Jason siguiendo al Trío de Oro hasta el aula de Adivinación.

—Bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación. Como sabrán, soy la profesora Trelawney y estoy para ayudarles a abrir sus mentes; mirar con su ojo interior para que juntos podamos ver... ¡el futuro!

Hermione estaba irritada, para nadie era secreto que ella odiaba Adivinación, pero decidió asistir porque los nuevos lo harían. Los demás parecían aburridos, algunos charlaban, otros hacían garabatos, etc. De repente, la profesora se centró en Percy y se puso rígida, su voz se volvió ronca y raspada, sobresaltado a la clase.

—La hija de la sabiduría anda sola, la Marca arde a través de Roma, los gemelos sofocarán el aliento del ángel, aquel que posee las llaves de la muerte infinita. La perdición de los gigantes se mantiene dorada y pálida. La victoria, a través del dolor de una jaula tejida... —Entonces, comenzó a toser. Miró confundida a sus estudiantes por las miradas de horror que estaba recibiendo.

Hermione intentaba encontrarle sentido o significado a lo dicho, pero no daba resultado. Miró a Percy en busca de respuestas, pero este se veía pálido y su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío; el dolor se podía ver en su expresión y postura.

Jason lo miraba preocupado. Él sabía el significado de esas palabras y aún más, lo que significaban para su amigo. De entre todas las profecías, esa era la peor, porque Percy tuvo que dejar ir a Annabeth, pensó que podría perder a Nico luego de haberlo recuperado en la guerra del titán y aquella profecía auguraba la muerte del hijo de Hades. Esa profecía significaba el peor temor de su amigo: la perdida de Annabeth y Nico.

—Percy... —susurró Jason. Todos lo miraron expectantes.

—Ni-Nico —dijo con la mirada perdida—. Nico...

—Percy. Mantén la calma... —El rubio lo sujetó por los hombros, pero eso no pareció calmar a su amigo.

—Jason... ¿dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está Nico?! —exclamó y salió de la clase apresuradamente.

Jason comenzó a seguirlo con Hermione, Harry y Ron detrás. En el aula, solo quedó una profesora totalmente confundida junto a unos magos descolocados por la rareza de la situación. ¿Qué había pasado?

Nico  
La mañana fue un asco, aunque puedo rescatar el dormir sin pesadillas. Algo es algo.

Me molesta que todos hayan quedado acompañados, excepto yo. ¡Y en la casa que todo Hogwarts odia! No es como que la soledad y el odio sea algo nuevo para mí, pero igual. Además, tuve que compartir cuarto con el idiota de Malfoy y un tipo llamado Theodore Nott. Muy educados y todo, pero ¡ninguno tuvo la decencia de despertarme! Aunque fue para mejor, si me hubieran despertado, es probable que hubiesen sido atravesados por una espada de hierro estigio.

Tomé mi tiempo en levantarme y con lo del uniforme... ¿Es una broma? ¡Túnica! ¡O sea, ni en mis tiempos usábamos eso! ¡¿Quién, en el nombre de mi padre, diseñó los uniformes para matarlo?!

Cuando llegué al Gran Comedor no había casi nadie, lo que agradecí, no me apetecía ver a idiotas. Saqué un poco de comida y fui a mi primera clas.

Me tocaba Historia de la Magia con Ravenclaw, al menos estaría con Piper y Leo. Según escuché la clase era aburrida, pero no pude evitar sonreír cuando entré. Quizás y solo quizás, podría ser interesante.

 _"¡El profesor Binns es un fantasma! Oh, dioses. Esto es maravilloso"._ —Pensé.

Me fui a sentar al lugar más apartado de la clase donde, estratégicamente, la luz escaseaba. Los Ravenclaw que me vieron comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, nada nuevo. Piper y Leo me sonrieron y yo incliné la cabeza en señal de saludo. Cuando el profesor se centró en mí, quiso mimetizarse con la pizarra, sorprendiendo a la clase.

—A-amo. —Debió ver mi expresión porque se retractó rápidamente—. Di-digo, señor di Angelo.

—Binns —dije. Los Slytherin me miraron atentos, como evaluando si era digno de estar entre ellos—. ¿Un profesor? ¡Vaya!

—Sí —susurró algo asustado. Está bien, no debería estar haciendo eso, podría soplar mi encubierta pero, ¡ningún fantasma debía estar allí en primer lugar!

—¿Y con el permiso de quién? —cuestioné. Binns se veía muy asustado, pero ¡vamos! No doy tanto miedo y los fantasmas son siempre unos cobardes.

—No puedes hablarle así, insolente. —Me regañó una chica de Ravenclaw.

—Yo lo conozco desde antes. Además, a él no le molesta, ¿verdad?

—N-no —dijo él. Las serpientes sonrieron ante mi actuar, les agradaba y eso solo me disgustó. No quería hacer algo que deleitara a esos idiotas. Piper y Leo estaban intentando llamar mi atención, querían que me callara, pero los ignoré.

—¿Lo ves? —le dije a la chica—. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

—No me ha-

Entonces Percy irrumpió en sala. Su expresión reflejaba preocupación y miedo, quería ayudarle. Jason y los chicos del tren venían llegando. Piper y Leo se levantaron y fueron apresuradamente junto al rubio, quien comenzó a explicarles la situación.

—¿Percy? —Lo llamé. Necesitaba sacarlo de ahí, estaba llamando la atención.

—¿N-Nico? —Entonces se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Pude sentir como temblaba, haciéndome saber lo mal que se encontraba. ¿Qué le habían hecho en la clase?

—Profesor, nosotros saldremos —dije sin darle opción a réplica, aunque parecía aliviado ante la posibilidad de no tenerme cerca. Los Slytherin estaban mirándome mal, por lo que me importaba.

Una vez afuera, Granger, Weasley y Potter centraron su atención en nosotros. ¡Malditos chismosos! Quería sacarlos de ahí, pero mi prioridad era el chico que me estaba abrazando.

—¿Qué pasó Jason? —Le pregunté.

—La profesora de Adivinación resultó no ser una farsante y recitó parte de la profecía que dijo Ella, sobre la Marca de Atenea. —Entonces comprendí su estado, más no el porqué de abrazarme a mí, en especial, cuando tenía a Jason tan cerca.

—Hey, Jackson —dije mientras intentaba alejarlo para mirar su rostro. Cuando me miró agregué:— No vas a perderla. Ahora está a salvo en el campamento, nada le va a suceder.

—No es por Annabeth, Nico. La estúpida profecía decía que sofocarían el aliento del ángel. Creí... creí que te habían secuestrado, otra vez. — Los tipos del tren ahogaron un grito—. Pensé que te estaba perdiendo y no creo poder soportarlo.

Quedé atónito y un calor agradable invadió en mi pecho. Para nadie era noticia que Percy se había vuelto más protector y emotivo desde la guerra con Gea. Era cariñoso y cercano con todos, en caso de que murieran y no alcanzara a despedirse así, ante cualquier imprevisto, ya había demostrado todo el cariño y amor que sentía por cada uno.

—No vas a perderme, Jackson. No seas idiota. No voy a dejarte. —Sentí como se repetía la situación, aunque ahora yo quien consolaba—. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No...

—Porque te quiero, pedazo de imbécil. ¿Qué no es obvio? —Y le sonreí, algo bastante raro en mí, así que los músculos de mi cara estaban protestando.

Percy se separó de mí sonriendo encantadoramente y mi corazón latió más a prisa con tan solo verle. Jason, Piper y Leo estaban sonriéndonos, mientras que los magos no sabían dónde meterse.

*****

  
Hermione  
Lo dicho por la profesora Trelawney, no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Siempre he creído que ella es un fraude, pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura.

Los transferidos nombraron a una tal Annabeth, supuestamente yo les recordaba a ella y tengo la sensación de que su destino no fue alegre. La supuesta "profecía", hablaba de la hija de la sabiduría...

 _"¿Alguien de Ravenclaw?"_. —Pensé.

"Los gemelos sofocarán el aliento del ángel" y Percy dijo que Nico fue secuestrado... Tendré que ir a la biblioteca.

—Chicos, ¿creen que Percy esté bien? —pregunté una vez que llegamos a las mazmorras, nos tocaba pociones con Slytherin.

—No lo sé —respondió Harry—. Pero se veía muy alterado. ¿Qué creen que significa lo que dijo Trelawney?

—Ni idea, pero si eso significa que alguien como Nico morirá, espero que sea cierto —comentó Ron tomándome por sorpresa, ¡¿cuál es su problema?!

—Que no son mortífagos Ronald. —Él no pudo replicar por la llegada de Snape.

Explicó la poción que debíamos hacer y comenzamos a prepararla rápidamente. En eso, llegaron Jason, Percy y Nico riendo, bueno... Nico sonreía. Percy le estaba sujetando el brazo como si este fuera a desaparecer, fuera de eso, se veía mejor.

—¿Qué significa esto? —inquirió Snape, mirándolos despectivamente. Menos a Nico que es de su casa—. Se atreven a interrumpir mi clase y riendo.

—Tenga —dijo Percy al tiempo en que le entregaba una hoja.

—Vayan a sentarse —ordenó—. Página 43. Empiecen o tendrán un deficiente.

Percy se sentó junto a Jason detrás de mí, mientras que Nico fue donde los Slytherin, sentándose solo. Su propia casa lo rehuía al creerlo un traidor y para las demás casas sigue siendo una serpiente.

Pasaron unos minutos y noté que Percy, Nico y el rubio no hacían nada, solo estaban mirando el libro de pociones con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pasa algo? —susurré y, obviamente, Snape me escuchó.   
pregunté bajito, pero el profesor me escuchó.

—¿Algo que quiera compartir con la clase, señorita Granger? —Las serpientes, sonrieron.

—No, profesor. —Snape caminó hasta mi puesto.

—Entonces, le sugiero que prese atención a su poción y no a las de sus incompetentes compañeros nuevos. 5 puntos de Gryffindor. —Luego, miró a Percy y Jason—. ¿A caso no saben leer? ¡Comiencen la poción!

—No podemos leer —dijo Jason. Me sorprendí al igual que todos pero las serpientes rieron, excepto Nico que tenía el mismo problema—. Pero si usted traduc-

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Aparte de incompetentes, son retrasados. Bien hecho, profesor Dumbledore. —Percy apretó los puños, se veía muy molesto. Se supone que los profesores no tienen permitido tratar así a los estudiantes, pero este es Snape.

—Con Percy y Nico. —Comenzó Jason intentando ser respetuoso, pero su molestia era evidente—. Somos disléxicos. Si usted traduje-

—Entonces deben esforzarse o terminaran reprobados y sin futuro. —Percy se veía más que enojado y para mí sorpresa, Nico sonrió.

—Mejor que ser un profesor fracasado como usted —espetó el de ojos verde mar. Los de mi casa hicieron un gran esfuerzo por no reír—. Cuya única entretención y propósito en la vida, es hacerles la existencia un poco más difícil a adolescentes.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Snape, bastante enojado.

—Disculpas aceptadas —dijo Percy sonriendo. Este chico era hombre muerto.

—50 de Gryffindor, por su falta de respeto.

— _Πηγαίνετε στον διάβολο!_ (¡Vete al diablo! —exclamó Percy y Nico no pudo contener la risa. Snape estaba confundido, eso no era inglés—. Ahora, ¿quién es el retrasado?

Y todos comenzaron a reír. Snape pasó por diferentes tonos de rojo antes de sacar su varita. Nosotros ahogamos un grito.

—Cómo-te-atreves —dijo entre dientes.

—¡Usted no puede amenazarlo! —exclamó Jason sacando su varita. Entre Percy y Snape habría sido un duelo legal, porque ambos eran mayores de edad, pero Jason no.

—¿Y tú vas a detenerme? —Se burló. El profesor no debería hacer un duelo con estudiantes, eso va contra las reglas, ¿en qué está pensando? ¡Una simple detención basta!

— _Braccas meas vescimini_ —dijo Jason y Nico volvió a reír. Eso fue... ¿latín?

Snape apuntó a Jason con su varita y los calderos explotaron. Las pociones a medio hacer cayeron sobre Snape a quien le comenzaron a salir verrugas. Ahora, toda la sala reía.

—¡80 puntos de Gryffindor! —gritó—. ¡Fuera!

El aula se vacío casi al instante. Los transferidos se reunieron a lo lejos y yo me escondí detrás de una columna para oír.

—¡Chicos! ¡Eso fue genial! —dijo Nico con una sonrisa—. Lo insultaron en dos idiomas que no conocía, ¡¿cómo se les ocurrió decirle eso?! ¡Dioses!

 _"¿Dioses?"_. —Pensé.

—Sí, bueno... El final lo ha dado Percy —comentó el rubio.

 _"¿Percy causó la explosión de los calderos?"._ —Pensé—. _"¡Magia sin varita!"_

—Nadie se mete con mi bro y se sale con la suya —dijo el de ojos verde con seriedad.

Juntos, se alejaron riendo.


	5. Pateamos unos traseros y el boggart

El rumor de lo sucedido en la clase de pociones, se extendió y explotó como dinamita. Los Gryffindor observaban a Jason y Percy admirados y otros furiosos buscando venganza (serpientes).

Los semidioses estaban algo inquietos. Si bien, habían llegado hace poco al colegio, pero aún no sabían nada de Harry y sus amigos. Por eso, el jueves después de clases, se iban a reunir para conversar e informar sobre lo que sabían hasta el momento.

Leo  
La arquitectura del castillo, me seguía impresionando. Eso y el montón de chicas que podrían ser del Team Leo. ¡Nah! ¿A quién engaño? Solo tengo ojos para mi hermosa Calypso.

En ese momento, me estaba dirigiendo hacia los jardines del colegio junto a Piper. Tendríamos una pequeña junta con los demás chicos, porque después de casi tres días, no había mucho que contar.

Los tipos de mi casa eran cerebritos totales, era como estar en la cabaña de Atenea. ¿Lo bueno? Me contaron la historia de Harry y lo sucedido en el colegio durante su estancia. ¿Lo malo? Se demoraban una eternidad en contar los hechos y con mi TDAH, ¡fue una verdadera tortura! ¿Dónde estaban los tutoriales de youtube cuando se necesitan? Hablando de eso, una cosa que me molesta... ¡No funcionaba nada tecnológico! Está bien, los semidioses no acostumbramos a usar mucha tecnología, pero ¡parecían ser del siglo pasado! ¡Usaban pluma y pergamino! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió meter a un hijo de Hefesto en todo esto?! ¡¿Qué se fumaron?!  
Okay.. Ya me calmé. Respira Leo, eso es. Estoy bien, soy genial.

 _"Uh,_ _tendré_ _que dejar de ver_ _películas_ _de Disney"_. —Pensé.

Divisé a Percy y Jason sentados junto al lago. Estaban hablando de quién sabe qué cosa, pero pude notar que el pelinegro estaba sonrojado y el romano muy serio, casi amenazador. Por la expresión de Piper, supe que estaba tan confundida como yo.

Se percataron de nosotros y guardaron silencio. Nosotros nos sentamos y Piper se apoyó en su novio.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó mi amiga.

—De nada —contestó Percy demasiado rápido. Con Piper nos miramos de reojo, mientras Jason reía y Percy volvía a ser un tomate—. ¡No te rías, Jason!

—Lo siento, bro, es que eres tan tierno. —Y siguió riendo. El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos haciéndonos reír a todos con esa actitud infantil. Aunque yo no podía decir mucho.

—¿Y Nico? —pregunté. Jason tosió recibiendo una mirada del pelinegro. En plan: habla y te mato. 

Honestamente, creo que entre Percy y Nico hay algo, tal vez ninguno se ha dado cuenta, pero estoy completamente seguro de que sienten algo y por lo visto, Piper también lo creía. Lo confirmo tanto como que me llamo Leo, el increíble, Valdez.

—Debería haber llegado. No creo que tarde —contestó Jason mirando a Percy.

—En serio, ¿de qué hablaban? —Comencé—. O sea, Percy está demasiado sonrojado y se pone raro cuando nombran al aliento de muerto.

Ambos compartieron una mirada y Percy le tapó la boca a Jason cuando este quiso hablar.

—¡De nada! —exclamó. Aunque era obvio que mentía—. Digo... no, no hablábamos de nada. Absolutamente nada, ¿por qué? Si es evidente que no hablábamos de nada.

—Calma, Aquaman, que si te gusta Nico no hay problema. — ¡Dioses! Esto era dulce. Cuánto material para chantaje...

—¡Leo! —gritó Piper. Percy me miraba paralizado y Jason tenía una expresión que decía: te lo dije.

 _Escena retrospectiva_  
 _—Percy. Tenemos que hablar —dijo Jason sentado junto a Percy._  
 _—Eh, ¡claro! ¿No_ _encuentras_ _que el_ _clima_ _está agradable? ¿Sabías que hay un calamar gigante en el lago? Definitivamente,_ _tengo_ _que ir a verlo. El otro día, escuché que una tal Parvati est-_  
 _—Tenemos que hablar de Nico —declaró Jason._  
 _—¡Uh, mira la hora! Se me olvidó que tenía que hacer algo. Si no me voy ahora,_ _dejaré_ _a mis amigos_ _esperando_ _._  
 _—¡Percy! ¡Yo soy_ _tu_ _amigo, se_ _suponía_ _que te ibas a juntar_ _con_ _nosotros! —dijo el rubio rodando los_ _ojos_ _—._ _Así_ _que deja de intentar huir y_ _hablemos_ _de Nico._  
 _—¿P-por qué? —tartamudeó al no ver escapatoria. Jason le puso una mano en el brazo para que se relajara._  
 _—Te he observado, bro, sé que sientes algo por él._  
 _—Obvio. Es mi amigo, lo_ _conozco_ _desde que tenía diez años._  
 _—Sabes a lo_ _que_ _me refiero._  
 _—Pues no lo hago._  
 _—¡Percy! —exclamó exasperado. El nombrado suspiró._  
 _—No, no es_ _así_ _. No_ _siento_ _eso_ _por Nico, sea lo que sea, a lo que te refieras._  
 _—No me mientas. Te conozco._  
 _—Yo no soy su tipo —susurró abatido jugando_ _con_ _el césped Jason se puso a reír—. ¡No te burles de mí, Grace!_  
 _—¡Fuiste su tipo por años! Ademas, eso no importa. Si supieras... —El hijo de Júpiter guardó silencio a la mitad de la oración como si fuese a decir algo que no debía. Luego, miró a Percy con seriedad—. No es por Annabeth, ¿verdad?_  
 _—No, Jason. Ya no la veo de esa manera, pero..._  
 _—¿Pero...? —Percy no_ _respondió_ _, se limitó a mirar hacia los alrededores, como si buscara ojos indiscretos. Una idea se formó en la mente del rubio—. No me digas que tienes miedo de lo que digan..._  
 _—Bueno, yo..._  
 _—...porque ellos lo entenderían, incluso te apoyarían. —El_ _pelinegro_ _asintió—. Percy... no quiero que Nico sufra._  
 _—Yo tampoco —susurró._  
 _—Quiero que entiendas una cosa. Puede que seas mi hermano, pero si lastimas a Nico, me perderás. Él ya ha_ _sufrido_ _bastante._  
 _—No... no puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo preocupado, pero entendió que las palabras eran verdaderas, cuando Jason lo miró on determinación—. No puedes dejarme, bro._  
 _—No quiero dejarte, pero tampoco quiero que dañes a Nico, él_ _también_ _es mi amigo. Y sé que no es asunto mío, pero me preocupo por ambos._  
 _—Yo nunca le_ _haría_ _daño intencionalmente. Yo... —Suspiró._  
 _—Tú... —Instó. Jason necesitaba que Percy lo reconociera. Debía decirlo para tomarle peso al asunto, solo así, aceptaría sus sentimientos._  
 _—Yo... bueno, creo que... —Estaba arrancando el_ _pasto_ _por lo nervioso_ _que_ _se encontraba—. Tienes_ _razón_ _. Yo... lo quiero. Me gusta... Me_ _gusta_ _Nico._  
 _—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? —El pelinegro miró a su amigo por primera vez y vio_ _que_ _le sonreía—. Hay muchos magos y brujas que gustaron de él o se interesaron por ese_ _aspecto_ _misterioso o qué sé yo._  
 _—Ni me lo recuerdes. ¡Son muy fastidiosos! Él va a estar conmigo —dijo,_ _haciendo_ _que Jason quisiera saltar de alegría. Él ya había hablado con Nico y aunque este no quisiera reconocerlo, seguía queriendo al hijo de Poseidón._  
 _—Calma, bro. Solo... por favor, no lo lastimes —_ _pidió_ _._ _Luego_ _miró_ _hacia_ _otro lado y advirtió: —Ahí vienen Leo y Pipes._  
 _Fin escena retrospectiva._

—Ahí viene Nico —dijo Piper.

—Miren la impresión que da el fantasmita —comenté. Algunos magos y brujas lo observaban al pasar. Intentaban ser discretos pero, como es lógico, no lo estaban conseguiendo. Nico los intimidaba, por ello, no se acercaban a él.

—¿Qué te pasó, fantasmita? —pregunté cuando se sentó.

—¡No me llames así, Valdez! —espetó—. Y no me pasa nada

—Tu cara dice otra cosa —comentó el rubio. Nico bufó.

—Esos magos son unos idiotas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te hicieron algo? —preguntó Percy interesado.

—Solo son unos entrometidos. Se la pasan interrogándome sobre cualquier cosa y ese estúpido de Malfoy no para de murmurar sobre mí —dijo y luego miró al hijo de Poseidón—. Y puedo defenderme solo. No necesito su preocupación.

—Lo sé, pero sabes que igual los golpearía si pasa algo. —La expresión de Percy no auguraba nada bueno y era sabido que no había que molestarlo. Nico puso su mano en el brazo del ojiverde y este se serenó.

—No hagas una tontería. Aparte hay cosas más importantes que hay que hablar.

—Para mí, no hay nada más importante que tú —susurró y creo que fui el único que lo escuchó.

—Nico tiene razón. Necesitamos hablar de la misión, ¿cómo van con las investigaciones? —preguntó Piper.

—Bueno... A pesar de lo del tren, Harry es una buena persona y Hermione es como la sabelotodo del grupo, así que deberíamos tener cuidado con ella —dijo el rubio.

—Creemos que Ron no confía en nosotros. Él es el prejuicioso y desconfiado del grupo. —Continuó Percy.

—Eso es lo de menos —dijo Nico con seriedad—. Yo siento en Harry algo muy fuerte, algo que grita muerte. Es extraño.

—Quizás sea por la maldición asesina — dijo Piper, entonces lo recordé.

—Cierto, un tipo de mi casa dijo que el Moldywart...

—Voldemort —interrumpió Nico corrigiéndome.

—Lo que sea. El punto es que ese tipo uso un hechizo, le llamaron.... ¿Piper?

—Maldición imperdonable.

—Eso mismo. Se supone que provoca muerte instantánea, pero en Harry rebotó y solo le quedó una cicatriz. —Finalicé. Nico pareció interesarse cuando escuchó lo de la cicatriz, ¿por qué? Ni idea.

—Entonces por eso le llaman El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

—Así es, Superman rubio. Eso es lo que sabemos y que Slytherin odia a Harry.

—Es cierto, siempre se burlan de él —dijo Nico.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Percy.

—Quizás sea envidia o porque los magos malvados como el mismo Moldy Voldy salieron de esa casa. —Intentó adivinar mi amiga.

—Pero Slytherin odia a todos... —siguió.

—Eso es porque los que están en esa casa son los llamados "sangre pura" —dijo Piper. No sé si se tragó un libro o qué.

—Entiendo. Pero, ¿qué haremos para protegerlo? —cuestionó Nico y todos miramos Percy que siempre la hacía de líder.

—Hay que vigilarlo. Nico averigua si tu casa supone un peligro para Harry o si traman algo en su contra. Piper y Leo cubrirán Ravenclaw.

—Puedo usar charmspeak para que me cuenten si saben algo o tienen un plan.

—Yo puedo prenderles fuego.

—Leo, no. —Me reprendió el hijo de Poseidón—. Piper, sé que lo tendrás controlado.

—¡Hey! —reclamé.

—La situación, Leo, no a ti. Aunque igual aplica.

—Con Percy estaremos pendientes de Harry e intentaremos ganar su confianza —continuó Jason.

—¿Y Hufflepuff? —pregunté. Nico me miró.

—Ellos se caracterizan por la lealtad y el compañerismo, no son una amenaza.

—Asunto zanjado, supongo. Ahora vamos a cenar que tengo hambre —dije.

Percy  
Nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor, pero mi mente solo me llevaba a la conversación con Jason. Mi bro tenía razón, me gusta Nico. Él es hermoso, tierno (aunque la mayoría piense lo contrario)e inteligente; sus ojos oscuros parecen tan profundos e intensos que hacen que me pierda en ellos, su actitud tan rebelde y sombría... Todo él es perfecto para mí, pero yo no soy su tipo.

Cada vez que pensaba en el momento en que me dijo eso, para luego irse con el hijo de Apolo, me molestaba y me ponía triste. Jason debió notar mi abatimiento, porque pasó un brazo por mis hombros. Me sentí algo más reconfortado, como cada vez que él estaba junto a mí.

  
—¿Estás bien? —susurró.

—¿Tú crees que Nico me...? —Me arrepentí a último momento, así que guardé silencio.

—¿...quiere? —Completó y asentí algo nervioso. Él se detuvo e hizo señas al resto para que se adelantara—. Mira, Percy. No me corresponde rebelar si Nico te quiere o no, o incluso hablar de sus sentimientos. Es algo que tú debes averiguar.

—Pero... ¿crees que tengo una oportunidad?

—Honestamente, lo creo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Por favor, no hagas que me separe de ti.

—Nunca lo haría. No vuelvas a decir que me dejarás.

—Y no te preocupes tanto. Eres una gran persona, cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerte, bro —dijo revolviendo mi cabello.

—Gracias, bro. Lo necesitaba. Deberíamos ir con los demás.

—Vamos —dijo y partimos en busca de los otros, mientras Jason se sujetaba por los hombros.

Caminamos por seis tramos y encontramos a Nico apoyado en una pared esperándonos. Cuando nos vio, sonrió y le devolví el gesto algo alelado. Él comenzó a caminar hasta nosotros, pero a su izquierda apareció Seamus y chocó con él. También iban Ron, Hermione y Harry.

—Lo lamento —dijo Nico, disculpándose. Seamus lo observó muy disgustado.

—¡¿Es que no sabes mirar, maldita serpiente?! —espetó.

—Ya me disculpé, ¿qué más quieres? —dijo Nico peligrosamente—. Y ten cuidado con lo que dices.

—Solo hazte a un lado, idiota —dijo al tiempo en que pasaba junto a él y le daba un empujón.

—No me insultes —advirtió para devolverle el empujón.

Entonces, Ron se adelantó con varita en mano mientras Harry intentaba apaciguarlo. Avancé hasta ellos. Tanto Jason como Hermione se mantuvieron al margen de la situación y Seamus se acercó a Nico.

—¿Qué crees que haces Ron? —pregunté. De repente, una multitud que no sé cuándo ni de dónde salió, nos rodeaba.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —respondió apuntando a Nico con la varita. Intenté mantener la calma—. Voy a defender a mi amigo de un idiota.

—Baja tu varita, Weasley. Él no te hizo nada —dije.

—¡Pues a mí, sí! —Se quejó Seamus.

—Tú lo empujaste primero —repliqué.

—No defiendas a la serpiente —respondió. No era el único sorprendido, varios miraban sin poder creer que un Gryffindor defendiera a un Slytherin de su propia casa.

—Quiero que pongan atención porque solo lo diré una vez —dije mientras tomaba la mano de Nico—. No se metan con Nico o me veré en la obligación de defenderlo de unos idiotas. ¿Entendido?

—Eres un traidor, Jackson —acusó Seamus, lo que no tiene sentido si mi defecto fatídico es la lealtad. Pude ver la molestia de Nico y la de Jason que se había acercado.

Usualmente, no me meto en problemas de este tipo, lo crean o no. Pero cuando vi que Seamus iba a hechizar a Nico, le di un puñetazo. Ron se dispuso a atacarme, pero Nico le hizo una llave de judo. Entonces, apareció Dean para defender a sus amigos, ¡me iba a atacar por la espalda! Así que Jason me cubrió.

—¿Alguien más tiene un problema? —pregunté. Todos guardaron silencio—. Bien, porque esto les pasará si se meten con mi Nico.

—Y lo mismo que le pasó a Dean —advirtió Jason—. Le pasará a quien se meta con mi Percy y su Nico.

Cuando la multitud se dispersó, me fui junto a mis amigos. Me sorprendió que ningún maestro llegara a detenernos, ¿qué clase de escuela era?

—Bro, ¡eso fue genial! —Le dije sonriendo.

—No iba a dejar que se metieran contigo —dijo revolviendo mi cabello—. Ni con Nico, obviamente.

—¿Estás bien, Nico? —pregunté tocándole la frente, pero él solo me observaba.

—¿Tu Nico? —cuestionó con la ceja alzada. Se me había olvidado ese detalle, realmente lo había dicho.

—Verás... es que, no quería que se metieran contigo.

—Ya, pero... ¿tuyo?

—Es que... ¿no quieres ser mío? —pregunté en broma y así desviar el tema.

—Eres un idiota, Jackson —dijo sonriendo.

 _"Y tú muy lindo cuando sonríes"_. —Pensé.

—¿Qué? —dijo sorprendido. Me aclaré la garganta. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?

—Yo... eh... ¿ah?

—Lo que sea —dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que no diría nada—. Gracias por... defenderme. Aunque no era necesario.

—Lo haría cada vez, Niks.

—¡Que no me digas Niks! —exclamó.   
gritó, yo reí.

—Te quiero, Niks. —Me dio un puñetazo en el brazo, pero se veía divertido. Lo abracé.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa porque estoy seguro de que oí un: "Y yo a ti".

*****

  
Tercera persona  
Era día viernes y Gryffindor junto a Slytherin se dirigían a DCAO. Seamus tenía un labio partido y Ron junto a Dean, cardenales en el rostro. Al verlos así, el rumor corrió por todo Hogwarts y de vez en cuando los semidioses recibían miradas cargadas de temor o curiosidad.

Percy y Jason se sentaron juntos, Nico detrás de ellos, ya que, después de lo sucedido, estaban muy unidos. La noche en Gryffindor había sido muy incomoda y en Slytherin parecían odiar al hijo de Hades por su relación con los leones.

El profesor Moody llegó gruñendo. Su ojo postizo daba tantas vueltas que Percy y Nico comenzaron a reír mientras recibían un codazo de Jason.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Moody acercándose a ellos. La clase estaba atenta, después de lo sucedido con Snape esperaban cualquier cosa, pero los semidioses sólo reían sin poder detenerse—. Clase, ¡de pie!

Todos se levantaron y el profesor corrió las mesas hacían los costados con un movimiento de su varita. Luego, trajo un baúl y lo puso en medio de la sala. Algunos ya tenían sospechas de lo que podría ser, pero no dijeron nada.

—Veremos si aún quieren reír después de esto —gruñó. Se veía demasiado molesto y vengativo para ser profesor—. En fila, los primeros deben ser di Angelo, Jackson y Grace.

Todos cumplieron la orden apresurados, el profesor era temido por los magos, su trabajo y fisionomía no ayudaban. Los semidioses se miraron sospechosamente mientras tomaban las empuñadura de sus espadas, en el caso de Percy, su bolígrafo.

—Les enseñaré a enfrentar a lo más horrible de este mundo pero, primero, deben dominar sus miedos. Me dijeron que estuvieron frente a un Boggart el año pasado, pero supongo que sus miedos cambiaron. Ahora, comiencen. —Y abrió el baúl frente a Nico.

Los semidioses no sabían lo que en el Hades era un Boggart, pero quedaron más sorprendidos cuando una chica de vestimenta plateada y un arco, salió.

—¿Bianca? —dijo Nico. Percy quería intervenir, sabía lo duro que debía ser para su primo volver a ver a su hermana, en especial ahora que ni siquiera estaba en el Inframundo.

—¿Cómo puedes decir mi nombre con tanta confianza? —decía con una mirada y un tono que de desprecio que ella nunca había usado—. No me fui porque era mejor para ti, me fui porque ya no te soportaba, no podía vivir contigo, estar cerca de ti... No sabes lo feliz que fui cuando me deshice de ti.

—Bianca...

—Pero tenías que arruinar lo mejor que me había pasado con tus estupidas niñerías —dijo, acercándose cada vez más—. Me das asco, por eso papá nos dejó en ese hotel, él también se aburrió de ti. ¡Por tu culpa mamá murió!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Nico viéndose cada vez más desesperado. Hermione y Harry comenzaron a entender sus reacciones en el tren y el por qué de su tristeza ante la idea de perder a alguien.

—¿Crees que te quería? Saliste defectuoso, ¿así quién podría amar  
te? —Rio cruelmente y Nico parecía a punto de llorar. De la nada, una réplica de Jason con expresión malvada, tomó el lugar de Bianca. El verdadero hijo de Júpiter estaba estupefacto.

—Nadie podría quererte, no sabes cuándo me repugna estar junto a ti, eres débil... Él jamás va a amarte ¿Quién querría a alguien tan patético como tú?

—¡Basta! —exclamó y Jason desapareció.

El verdadero hijo de Júpiter, estaba atónito, nunca creyó que ser despreciado por él, sería un miedo de su amigo. La sola idea le daba una suma tristeza, por eso le había costado tanto llegar a él, Nico estaba evitando ser herido.

—Nunca va a amarte... Es un héroe y alguien normal. En cambio, tú... Nunca va a quererte. ¡Estás dañado! —dijo el hombre que tomó el lugar de Jason. Nico se tensó al verlo porque era Cupido. El hijo de Hades se cubrió los oídos y el dios del amor, desapareció. Un Percy débil y herido tomó su lugar. Estaba aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al borde de un precipicio con un fondo negro.

—¡Nico! ¡Nico, ayúdame! —pedía a gritos. El nombrado estaba horrorizado e intentó alcanzar la mano de Percy.

—Percy...

—¡No me dejes morir! ¡Nico, por favor!

—Casi te alcanzó, resiste un poco más... No te sueltes...

—A-ayúdame... —pedía el de ojos verde. Entonces, las rocas del precipicio comenzaron a moverse.

—Ya, ya voy por ti... Perce, por favor. Aguanta un poco más —decía—. ¡Percy! No te suel-

—¡¡Nico!! —Entonces Percy cayó y Nico no pudo hacer nada.

El verdadero Percy no podía soportarlo, la nueva imagen se estaba formando peligrosamente en el Tartaro. Sacó a Nico de ahí envolviéndolo en sus brazos. El trío de oro estaba preocupado, hasta Ron que después de lo sucedido, quería ayudar y comprobar si Nico estaba bien. Incluso Malfoy pensaba en lo horrible de todo aquello, aunque no lo reconociera, se sentía pésimo por el hijo de Hades.

Percy salió con un lloroso Nico, no entendía qué había sido todo eso, pero por el momento no quería pensar en ello. No podía creer que Nico se culpara por su caída. Jason estaba tan enfadado que echaba chispas, literalmente, pero mmás molestaba la expresión divertida de Moody. Salió de la clase y siguió a sus primos.

—Esto no va a quedar así —dijo Percy muy molesto, adoptando una expresión aterradora.

Una vez afuera, Percy sentó a Nico en el piso, quien puso sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas sollozando.

—Nico, eso no fue real —dijo Percy intentando calmarlo—. Bianca te amaba, nunca pensó eso de ti, ¡eras lo más importante en su vida! Te quería más que a nadie... Lo sucedido con tu madre fue culpa de Zeus, no tuya. Nico...

—Y sabes que a Cupido le gusta fastidiar. —Continuó Jason—. Lo que dijo no es cierto, te lo puedo asegurar.

El hijo de Hades no dejaba de llorar y estaban tan concentrados en él, que no notar a un mago con gafas, escondido detrás de un pilar.

—Lo último sí sucedió... —Lloró y a Percy se le partió el corazón—. Si yo... Si yo hubiese sujetado tu mano... Si hubiera sido más rápido...

—Fue mi decisión, Nico, no fue tu culpa. —Percy sujetó el rostro de Nico entre sus manos y secó sus lágrimas.

—Si hubiera sido más fuerte... tú no...

—Shh, no sigas...

—Por mi culpa caíste al Tártaro... No pude salvarte. —dijo con verdadero dolor. Percy abrazó a Nico y este se recargó en el primero—. Lo siento... Per favore, perdonami. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto (por favor, perdóname. Lo siento, lo siento mucho).

—No fue tu... —Entonces Nico se desmayó—¿Nico? ¡Nico! NIKS. ¡Jason, se desmayó!

—Calma, bro.

—Si algo le sucede, yo... Juro sobre el río Estigio que si a Nico le sucede algo... Atravesaré a ese maldito profesor con mi espada y yo mismo lo arrojo al Tártaro. —Un trueno retumbó aceptando el juramento. El mago oculto estaba confundido.

El hijo de Júpiter estaba muy preocupado, pero debía mostrar tranquilidad o Percy colapsaría, su bro necesitaba un bastón de apoyo en ese momento. Levantó a Nico del piso y junto a Percy corrieron hasta la enfermería, dejando atrás a Harry Potter.


	6. Las visitas

Harry

Ya era domingo y no había señales de Nico, Jason o Percy. Honestamente, no sabía qué hacer con lo visto y escuchado. Consideré decirle a Hermione, pero aún no encontraba la ocasión, además sonaría muy loco y solo aumentaría las sospechas de Ron. Este último, trataba de buscar algo para enemistarse con los nuevos y aunque lo niegue, sé que está algo preocupado por Nico. A mí, personalmente, me molestó el comportamiento del profesor Moody, quien parecía estar vengándose por las risas a costa de su persona.

Estaba sentado junto a Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Fred, George y Ginny en el Gran Comedor desayunando.

—¿Creen que Nico está bien? —pregunté en un susurro, todos me miraron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Creen que Nico está bien? —Repetí. Los chicos me observaron con sorpresa y pude ver sus emociones con claridad las que, rápidamente, se transformaron en molestia. Tal vez ellos no entendían mi miedo por el bienestar del tipo que golpeó a mi mejor amigo, sea como sea, la idea planteada no les agradó.

—¿Estás jugando? —preguntó Seamus y cuando me observó, se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio—. ¿Te preocupas por una serpiente?

—¡¿Se te olvida que me golpeó?! —exclamó Ron dejando de comer.

—¡Eso lo merecías, Ronald! —Atacó Hermione molesta y todos se la quedaron viendo—. Él no te había hecho nada y cuando chocó contigo, se disculpó.

—¡Y luego me golpeó! —exclamó indignado.

—¡Estaba defendiendo a su amigo!

—¡Y yo al mío! —gritó golpeando la mesa.

—¡No le grites! —exclamé—. Te guste o no, Hermione tiene razón. Fuiste un completo idiota y sí, estoy preocupado por él, lo cual, ¡es mi problema!

Los que estaban en el Gran Comedor, escucharon nuestra pequeña discusión sin atreverse a opinar o interceder, lo cual agradecí, así podría seguir pensando en lo que escuché. Solo tenía palabras clave, como: "Tártaro", "Dioses", "Cupido" e "Hija de la Sabiduría".

 _"Sé que todo está conectado de algún modo, pero me falta el pegamento para juntar las piezas y que así, armen el puzzle"_. —Pensé.

—¿Alguno entiende la relación entre Nico, Jason y Percy? —La pregunta de Neville me sacó de mis pensamientos y rompió el silencio que se había formado. Sonreí, aunque no creo que sea por la misma razón del resto, supuse.

Yo encuentro algo tierna la forma en que se cuidan. El amor con que se tratan y miran, aunque me confunden... No sé de dónde vienen estos pensamientos, pero cada vez que pienso en el cariño que se demuestran, las miradas y gestos; esas pequeñas cosas con que demuestran lo mucho que significan para el otro... me siento extraño.

—Solo me confunde... —dije.

—¡Sí! O sea, Percy parece el novio de Jason, pero Jason tiene novia y ahora Percy dice que Nico es suyo. Entonces... ¡¿dónde queda el Jason que dijo que Percy le pertenecía?! —dijo Ginny de una sola vez y luego inhaló. Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada.

—Tal vez...

—...tienen un...

—¡Trío! —exclamaron juntos mientras sonreían de modo coqueto. La mayoría enrojeció.

—Eres asqueroso, Fred —dijo Dean.

—Igual tú, George. —Siguió Seamus. Aunque todos estábamos igual gracias a la imagen mental de Percy sobre Nico y sobre este Jason, mientras que en una perfecta y jadeante sincronía los tres...

—¡Necesito lejía mental! —supliqué. Fred rio.

—Así que... ¿pensando en ellos? —dijo al tiempo en que alzaba ambas cejas repetidas veces.

—¡Cállate! —Sentía mi rostro ardiendo y no ayudaba que el resto se estuviera burlando de mí.

—Eres un pervertido, Harry. —Continuó George—. Mira que pensar en los tres mientras que en una cama tienen...

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Hermione quien intentaba ocultar su rostro y todos rieron a costa nuestra. Mi rostro no dejaba de sentirse avergonzado porque el sonrojo continuaba y las risas no ayudaban. Se pronto, la diversión se apagó cuando dos Ravenclaw visiblemente molestos se acercaron a nuestra mesa. Leo y Piper estaban ahí; habían oído todo.

—Piper, preciosa. ¿Qué te tr... —Comenzó George, pero en los ojos de ella, no había rastro de su característica amabilidad.

—No estoy de humor para estupideces. —Su voz era amenazante y firme. Todos sabíamos que los nuevos eran amigos, pero eran mucho mas que eso a juzgar por el comportamiento de Piper.

—¿Alguno sabe de Jason, Nico o Percy? —cuestionó Leo y, por primera vez, no hubo sonrisa amistosa, traviesa o coqueta.

—¿Por qué tendríamos que saber sobre ellos? —inquirió Seamus molesto. Leo se acercó a él con paso decidido y el aire se puso caliente, literalmente.

—Hubo... un pequeño incidente... en la clase de Defensa Contra las Art-

—El Boggart. —Me interrupieron. Al decir aquello, se miraron algo preocupados, como si comprendieran lo que podría haber sucedido.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Piper mirándome.

—Nico.

—Ay no, ay no. —Piper estaba algo alterada—. Imagina lo que...

—Calma, Beauty Queen. —Leo se centró en mí—. ¿Dónde están?

—En la enfermería.

—Gracias. —Pero antes de alejarse, me miró algo divertido—. Por cierto, no es correcto ni sano pensar en los chicos de la forma en que te los imaginaste. —Estaba seguro de que mi rostro estaba tan rojo como lo sentía. Los demás se reían entre dientes—. Para ustedes igual. Uno no anda por ahí pensando en tipos desnudos que...

—Leo...

—Está bien, Pipes. —Ellos de dieron media vuelta pero chocaron con Malfoy y su grupo de idiotas.

—Tus queridos amigos están cuidando del traidor inconsciente —dijo con burla mientras alzaba su mentón en señal de superioridad—. Según parece, no va a despertar.

Lo que pasó luego, estaba lejos de ser normal y con los chicos tuvimos que hablarlo para saber que realmente había sucedido. Piper le dio tal puñetazo al hurón idiota de Slytherin, que cayó al piso sangrando por la nariz.

—Vuelve a decir eso... —Comenzó intentando controlar las ganas de lanzarse sobre el rubio y darle otro puñetazo—, y nadie podrá impedir que te ataque.

Leo sonrió y ambos comenzaron a marcharse, pero el rubio platino se levantó hirviendo de cólera y el muy cobarde tomó a Piper por la espalda.

—Deberías soltarla —dijo Leo con calma.

—O qué. —Desafío Malfoy, pero Leo sonrió.

—Me alegra que preguntes. —Al instante, de sus palmas salieron llamas de fuego dejando más pálido al rubio, quien soltó a Piper.

Yo tenía entendido que no se podía hacer algo así y Leo había sacado fuego de la nada. No creía lo que veía, no podía darle crédito a mis ojos, quizás mis lentes estaban quebrados o necesitaba otros, pero cuando vi las miradas de desconcierto en el resto de la mesa, supe que aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad.

—Por el resto del día, caminarás sin pantalones —dijo Piper con una sonrisa. Al instante, sentí el impulso de quitarme la prenda dicha, pero me resistí. Malfoy no tuvo tanta suerte. Él desabrochó sus pantalones para, luego, quitárselos rebelando unos bóxer con serpientes. Todos rieron mientras Piper y Leo salían corriendo del Gran Comedor en dirección a la enfermería.

—Chicos. —Les susurré a Hermione y Ron. Ya era hora de que supieran lo que yo sabía y después de lo sucedido recientemente, era necesaria una conversación—. Tengo que contarles algo.

*****

  
Leo y Piper habían llegado a la enfermería, pero para desgracia de ellos, Malfoy tenía razón. Nico se encontraba inconsciente, mientras que Jason abrazaba a un dolido, lloroso y muy demacrado Percy. Los Ravenclaw se llevaron al rubio para que descansara porque según Madame Pomfrey, ellos no se habían movido desde que llegaron con el hijo de Hades. Piper intentó llevarse a Percy, pero este se negó rotundamente, ni con charmspeak lograron sacar al héroe del Olimpo del lado de aquel que le había cautivado.

El hijo de Poseidón se la pasaba sentado junto a la camilla de Nico, no dormía y solo comía lo que Madame Pomfrey les daba.

Pasaba de medio día cuando aquel que se encontraba inconsciente abrió los ojos.

Nico  
Todo estaba oscuro.

Al principio no entendía lo que pasaba, pero luego, los recuerdos comenzaron a asaltar mi mente:

El profesor con una pata de palo abriendo un baúl mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción le pasaba por el rostro, la imagen de Bianca culpándome por la muerte de mamá, Jason diciendo que nadie podría quererme y Cupido burlándose de mi cobardía y sentimientos. Luego, lo peor de todo... Percy pidiéndome ayuda mientras intentaba aferrarse para no caer al abismo de la eterna condenación y yo, otra vez no había podido sujetar su mano.

Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, que el aire era sacado de mis pulmones mientras me hacía más ligero. Las sombras se veían demasiado cerca, casi podía tocarlas, se sentían muy solidas a mi alrededor. La negruna y oscuridad que me envolvía, era asfixiante y aun así, podía ver con toda claridad, ¿lo extraño? La imagen llegaba desde diferentes partes.

Cuando me percaté de lo que era, caí en la absoluta desesperación. ¡La oscuridad a mi alrededor, era yo! ¡Yo que me estaba volviendo uno con las sombras!

De la nada, la figura de mi padre apareció ante lo que quedaba de mí.

—Hijo mío —dijo, con todo el amor que siempre esperé de él. Sus labios se habían ensanchado en una amplia sonrisa y en sus ojos solo había cariño—. No te rindas, no te dejes morir. Hay mucho por lo que luchar y estar en esta vida, tienes que vivir _bambino_ , por más que te quiera junto a mí, esta no es la forma. _Sarò sempre orgoglioso di te, mio figlio_ (Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, hijo mío).

Sentí una alegría inefable e intensa que se apoderaba de mí, poseyendo cada célula de mi cuerpo. ¡Mi padre estaba orgulloso de mí! ¡Me quería por ser yo mismo!

Su imagen fue cambiada por la de un semidiós de ojos verde mar. Percy estaba junto al lago y me sonría con cariño.

—Vamos, Niks —dijo mientras extendía su mano—. No tengas miedo que nada malo te va a suceder. Estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré. Te quiero Nico, olvídate del miedo, yo cuidaré de ti.

Volví a ser sólido.

Nada malo me sucedería si él velaba por mí. Percy me iba a proteger y no me abandonaría.

Tomé su mano y abrí los ojos.

Estaba en una camilla, mis ropas habían sido cambiadas por una bata blanca de hospital.

 _"Blanco, qué asco"_. —Pensé.

Alcé la vista y unos ojos verdes mar cargados de preocupación, estaban observándome. Percy estaba frente a mí y aunque debería estar encantado, me alarmé al ver ojeras de cansancio y líneas de expresión muy marcadas, como si no hubiera dejado de fruncir el ceño. Su cabello negro, estaba aún más desordenado de lo habitual, mientras que su postura me hacía creer que no había dormido bien.

—¿Ni-Nico? —dijo Percy. Solo con oír su temblorosa voz, supe que todo valía la pena. Por más extraño que resulte, sonreí. Sonreí por el simple hecho de oír a Percy, saber que estaba para mí, que no estaba solo, que no debería enfrentar las cosas como antes. Ahora, tenía ayuda.

—Perce... —susurré y él se lanzó sobre mí en un abrazo. Me entraron ganas de llorar y sentir su preocupación, no ayudaba. De repente se separó.

—Lo siento. Sé que estás recién despertando y que es probable que no te sientas bien, pero es que... Solo... —Y volvió a sonreír aliviado—. Es que estoy tan feliz.

—¿Cuánto tiempo...?

—Ya es domingo. — ¿Había estado inconsciente tanto tiempo? Me senté en la cama y Percy se acercó a mí—. Pensé... pensé que iba a perderte. No quiero que me dejes, di Angelo, o podría hacer una estupidez como ir al Inframundo y reclamarle a tu padre.

—No digas idioteces, Perce. No voy a desaparecer. —Él me abrazó nuevamente.

—Sobre lo de... tu último temor... —Me tensé y como estaba entre sus brazos, él lo sintió—. No te culpes, fue mi decisión, no tuviste nada que ver... No fue tu culpa, Niks.

—No me llames... —Él se separó de mí y me cubrió la boca con una mano. Estaba seguro de que empezaría a sonrojarme, lo sentía.

—Tuve tanto miedo que... —Sujetó mis manos y se acercó a mí—. Nico tengo... tengo algo que decirte.

—Dime. —Él suspiró mientras clavaba su pupila en la mía y yo estaba muriendo de los nervios.

—Nico, tú me gu-

—¡Nico! —Escuché el grito y fui aplastado por cabellos rubios y unas gafas.

—¿Jason? Pero qué...

Luego, nos pusimos a conversar. Me enteré de que Percy no se había movido de mi lado, lo que me hizo sentir algo cálido en el pecho y, por primera vez, sentí plena felicidad. Percy me quería y no me iba a abandonar. También, me contaron que Piper y Leo habían defendido mi nombre frente a Malfoy aunque, de camino, Leo había soplado su encubierta.

—Ya va a ser hora del banquete —dijo  
Jason poniéndose de pie. Percy asintió—. Deberías cambiarte.

—¿Banquete? —cuestioné al tiempo en que me levantaba para buscar mi ropa.

—Sí, en honor a nuestros invitados. —Volví a poner cara de desconcierto y Jason rodó los ojos.

—No sé si lo han notado pero, ¡he estado inconsciente!

—Hoy llegaron las otras escuelas de magia, ya sabes, para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. —Informó Percy sin ánimo. Comprendí lo que pasaba por su mente, la llegada de ellos, solo significaba que nuestra misión comenzaba oficialmente y las probabilidades de morir, volvían a surgir. No era como que se hubiesen ido, sino que ahora eran aun peores—. Creo que se llamaban... No recuerdo... ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Eran Durtron y Bolxtrones.

Él sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo y de su respuesta, pero Jason negó con la cabeza de modo divertido mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su bro, quien se acercó instintivamente. A mí, me sorprendió la facilidad que tenía Percy para cambiar de ánimo.

—No era así, bro.

—Cállate, bro. Nico está recuperándose y tú aquí corrigiendo mi ortografía. —Eso hizo que me detuviera un segundo. ¿Él en serio había dicho...?

—Perce, la ortografía...

—¿Sí? —Quiso saber. Me miró de un modo tan inocente, que no pude decirle nada.

—Nada. No es nada.

Luego de eso, salí con Jason y Percy hacia el Gran Comedor. En el camino detuve al pelinegro y le hice señas al rubio para que continuara. Este apretó la mejilla de Percy, revolvió su cabello y se alejó.

—¿Qué pasa, Nico? —Me preguntó algo confundido.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—¿Ah? —Inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo que me ibas a decir en la enfermería, antes de que llegara Jason...

—Ah... Eso. —Lo observé, estaba soltando risitas nerviosas, miraba hacía todos lados como buscando una salida, se frotaba sus manos y respiraba rápidamente.

—Sí. ¿Qué era? —Percy me miró mordiéndose el labio. La curiosidad me estaba matando, necesitaba saber qué era aquello tan importante como para hacer que se comportara así.

—Bueno... Verás... Ya se me olvidó.

—Dices que Grover no sabe mentir, ¿pero tú? Tú eres el peor. —Percy me sacó la lengua—. Eres un niño, Jackson.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo soy un niño? —dijo poniendo una mano contra su pecho dramáticamente—. Tú eres el pequeño, di Angelo. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce?

—¡Tengo 84 malditos años! ¡Tú eres el pequeño! —exclamé. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese _imbecille_ a decir eso?

—El casino no cuenta o yo sería cinco días más viejo.

—Solo... cállate y vamos —dije y comencé a caminar rápido. Podía escuchar los pasos de Percy que intentaban darme alcance, pero no quise detenerme. Honestamente, no estaba molesto con Percy, pero nunca me ha gustado sacar a relucir el tema de mi edad, aunque a veces era interesante ver la reacción de la gente cuando les digo que, técnicamente, el mayor soy yo.

Llegué al Comedor y fui hasta mi mesa, lo que no me motivaba demasiado. Desde Gryffindor, pude ver la sonrisa radiante de Jason y Percy, la mirada simpática de Harry y Hermione; las molestas de Ron, Dean y Seamus, mientras que Piper y Leo me saludaban con la mano. Asentí con la cabeza y el banquete comenzó.

Los chicos tenían razón, el banquete era en honor a las otras escuelas de magia, por eso, en las mesas había comida no muy británica. Antes de que comenzáramos a comer, el profesor Dumbledore subió al estrado y tomó la palabra. Al instante las conversaciones y risas cesaron.

—Queridos alumnos, nuestros invitados han llegado y les recuerdo que Hogwarts es partidario de las amables bienvenidas. Sin más preámbulos, les presento a la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y a su directora, Madame Maxime.

Al instante, un grupo de chicas entraron danzando y los hombres de Hogwarts se levantaron eufóricos, también algunas chicas. En mi mesa, los tipos se pusieron a gritar cumplidos, lanzar silbidos y aplausos. Los observé atónitos y luego a ellas, me fijé en que no tenían nada de especial, solo eran chicas regulares, como cualquier otra. Me puse a pensar y concluí que, tal vez, era un especie de hechizo que intensificaba el gusto por ellas.

Miré a los demás, Piper estaba entre divertida e indignada con Jason que estaba embelesado por las de Beauxbatons, mientras que Leo estaba parado en la banca gritando a todo pulmón:

—¡Oh sí, nenas! ¡Vengan con el increíble y totalmente guapo, Leo Valdez! ¡Chico malo supremo!

Seguí mirando y me di cuenta de que no era el único exento del encanto, para mi sorpresa, unos ojos verdes me observaban. Percy me miraba sonriente, como si no hubiesen chicas que causaban euforia como el toque de Dioniso (no como el Señor D, el no haría eso, le daría flojera). Era imposible que él no se viese afectado, porque entonces él...

 _"No, eso es imposible. Percy es el héroe del Olimpo, él no es... No, quizás es tan poderoso que se resiste. Sí, eso debe de ser. Él no es como yo"._ —Pensé.

Una sombra me sacó de mi debate mental, una mujer muy, muy alta me tapaba la luz que daban las velas. Me tensé, estuve a punto de sacar mi espada y atacarla, cuando Dumbledore besó su mano y supe que era la directora de la Academia. No me culpen por querer matarla porque después de lo de Gea, no le tengo mucho aprecio a los gigantes, ni con nada que se les parezca a esos malditos hijos de Tártaro.

—Ahora, la Academia Durmstrang y su director, Igor Karkaroff.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, unos tipos con rostros no muy amigables entraron al Gran Comedor. La reacción fue variada, esta vez algunos se ocultaron mientras tenían expresiones de terror en sus rostros, pero otros como Ron, gritaban como hijas de Afrodita: "ES VIKTOR KRUM". No tengo ni puta idea de quién diablos es ese tipo.

La mayoría de los de Durmstrang estaban con nuestra casa, a quienes no les presté atención. A lo lejos, Percy estaba rodeado de chicas, tanto de Hogwarts como de Beauxbatons y él estaba muy colorado, mientras que Jason tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Algo en mi interior se sentía dañado, como si quisiera ir junto a Percy, tomarlo de la mano y ahuyentar a las chicas. Apreté el tenedor con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa, di Angelo? ¿Te quitan a tu novio?

Me di vuelta y pude ver a Malfoy riendo juntos a sus amigos y los de Durmstrang, mientas una sonrisa de suficiencia se adueñaba de su rostro. Luego de lo de Piper, no sé como es que consiguió ponerse unos pantalones.

—¿Quieres que se repita lo del tren? —cuestioné. Él se paró y caminó junto a mí. Me levanté quedando a centímetros de su estupida cara mientras toda la atención se fue a nosotros.

—Cuidado con lo que dices o...

—...o qué, ¿Vas a mandar a tus matones porque no puedes pelear tus propias batallas?

Todos estaban expectantes, la tensión se sentía y sabía que le había dado en todo su orgullo, pero no di marcha atrás.

—O irás a llorarle a tu papá.

\- Ve con sigilo o terminarás como los padres de Potter. —Eso lo dijo sonriendo y tan fuerte que todos lo escucharon. Harry caminó hasta nosotros junto a sus amigos y los míos.

 _"¿Este idiota en serio piensa_ _que_ _me asusta la muerte?"._ —Pensé.

—Si te refieres a que voy a morir, sí. Todos lo haremos, mañana o en un futuro. Aunque tú deberías tener cuidado o tu fin será mas pronto de lo que esperas. —Advertí sombríamente.

Sabía el nivel de temor que estaba provocando, pero este tipo me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Los fantasmas de Hogwarts se movían nerviosos y las sombras acechaban en las paredes. Entonces, sentí una cálida mano contra mía y un aroma a agua salada.

—Nico, cálmate. —Oí en su susurro. Me giré y casi me salgo de mi cuerpo. Percy estaba a cinco centímetros de mi rostro.

—Quiero golpearlo, Percy.

—Cálmate, él no vale la pena —dijo apretándome la mano. Entonces, me relaje y todo volvió a la normalidad. La atención se desvió y ya nadie nos observaba.

—¿A la señorita deben calmarla? —El bastardo de Malfoy continuó y Percy frunció el ceño. Le apreté la mano—. Eso es, llévense a este, este... asqueroso maricón de aquí.

_"¡¿Es que ese director de cuarta no hará nada?!"._ —Pensé—. _"Ni siquiera está prestando_ _atención_ _..."_

  
—Hazlo —dijo Percy—. Haz que pague.

—Percy... —Lo miré poco convencido, ¿qué tan rápido podía cambiar de parecer?

—No dejaré que te hable así. Nadie se mete contigo, Niks. —Puedo jurar que mi corazón se detuvo—. Hazlo o lo haré yo.

No solté la mano de Percy y junto a él me dirigí a la salida con paso sereno. Pude oír las risas a mis espaldas, podía sentir el asombro de Harry y sus amigos, la mirada escrutadora de Hermione y la desconfiada de Ron.

El ultimo en reír fui yo, porque me di vuelta, miré al rubio y sonreí. Al instante, se escuchó un griterío. Yo solo seguí mi camino, dejando a un Hogwarts en estupefacción y a Draco Malfoy con un esqueleto que le jalaba los pies.


	7. El Cáliz de Fuego

Harry

No sabía qué pensar. La teoría de Ron era cada vez más tentadora. Nico, por ejemplo, era totalmente tenebroso y... lindo, en cierto modo.

 _"No sé de dónde vienen estos pensamientos"_. —Pensé—. _"Sus ojos y la forma en que siempre se aleja e intenta parecen sombrío, para mí es llamativo..."_

Hasta se podría decir que parece seguidor de Voldemort, de hecho, he hablado con Ron y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que podría ser hijo del señor oscuro. ¡Pero me niego a creerlo! Nico no puede ser malo. No tengo ninguna prueba y las sospechas de que había sido él quién provocó la llegada de esos esqueletos, era cada vez más fuerte. En especial, por el trato de los fantasmas y las sombras que parecen obedecerle, lo que es increíble en cierto modo.

 _"Y_ _también_ _, atractivo"._ —Pensé.

También estaba lo de Leo y el fuego. O sea, ¡lo había convocado de la nada! No me lo explico. Fue alucinante pero, técnicamente, imposible para un mago, según Hermione quien se la ha pasado en la biblioteca desde ese momento. Cuando le pregunté qué buscaba, me dijo algo sobre "Magia sin varita" y no sé qué más. Por otro lado, ella compartió una conversación entre Jason, Percy y Nico, en la que, supuestamente, la explosión de los calderos había sido obra de Percy.

Piper, por su lado, hechizó a Malfoy solo con su voz y fue tan potente que casi le obedecemos todos. ¡Es mucho más fuerte que el poder de las veelas en el Campeonato de Quidditch!

En cuanto a Jason, el tipo es genial, es el más centrado de todos, pero pelea como un ninja, y creo que no falta mucho para que de su muestra de poder.

_"No sé qué creer. Las cosas se ponen cada vez más confusas, y si uno_ _resulta_ _ser mortífago, lo_ _más_ _probable es que todos lo sean"_. —Pensé. 

*****

Wormtail estaba inclinado, muy nervioso, sobre un gran sillón y cerca de este, se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro.

Me deslicé desde el piso hasta el sillón y pude entender lo que decían.

—M-mi s-señor... —dijo Wormtail, asustado.

—Calla —ordenó una voz rasposa. Parecía que le faltaban las fuerzas y la vitalidad—. ¡Tú! Dime como va el plan en Hogwarts.

—Mi señor —dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia—. El plan va progresando con rapidez. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que usted está interfiriendo, ni siquiera Dumbledore sospecha. Pronto podrá matar al chico.

—Muy bien. ¡Wormtail!

—¿M-mi señor?

—Habla ahora.

—¿Q-qué hare-remos con los chicos nu-nuevos? —De repente, Wormtail comenzó a retorcerse.

—¡Ellos no son una amenaza para mí!

—No me malinterprete, mi señor... —Comenzó el hombre—, pero yo he presenciado un gran poder en ellos, poder que hasta ahora no había visto...

—Te escucho.

—Son cinco, mi señor. Cuatro chicos y una chica; a pesar de que son excelentes luchadores, sus poderes son lo más llamativo.

>>Uno de ellos, convocó fuego de sus palmas. La chica hechizó al heredero de los Malfoy con su voz. Otro chico, que creo que le agradaría, es bastante oscuro. Los fantasmas le obedecen, las sombras parecen seguirle y en la noche... estoy seguro de que fue obra suya que unas manos esqueléticas aparecieran desde el piso.

>>En cuanto a los otros dos, uno se vio involucrado en una explosión de pociones y, el otro, estuvo punto de entrar en duelo con Snape.

—Al parecer... tendremos un... cambio en los planes... —dijo la voz, soñando pensativa y algo cautivada—. Quizá debamos persuadirlos. Me llaman la atención estos... extraños magos, si es que lo son. Quisiera conocerlos...

*****

Mi cicatriz dolía demasiado. Me senté en la cama sudado y tembloroso. ¡Odiaba esos sueños! Sabía, perfectamente, que eso debía de haber sucedido. No podía ser ficticio y solo se me ocurría una persona que querría asesinarme: Voldemort.

Él, estaba más que interesado en los nuevos. ¡Corrían peligro! ¡Nico y los demás estaban en peligro!

 _"Y yo no podía hacer nada..."_ —Pensé.

Entonces me di cuenta. Ellos no tenían nada que ver con Voldemort, no eran mortífagos. Eran inocentes...

Alcé la vista y me topé con unos ojos que me observaban detenidamente. Percy estaba despierto y su atención en mí. Se veía algo tembloroso y sudado, no pondría mís manos al fuego, pero juraría que había tenido una pesadilla.

Me sonrió y entendí que no era verdadera porque más de una vez sonreí de ese modo para aparentar que estaba bien. Y aun así, Percy se veía radiante con esos ojos verde mar brillantes.

—Hola. —Me dijo. Su voz ronca hizo que se me erizada la piel.

—Hola. ¿No puedes dormir?

—¿Crees que si pudiera hacerlo no lo haría? —Luego, soltó una risita. Sonreí.

—Yo tampoco puedo. ¿Vamos a la sala común? No quiero despertar a nadie. —Él asintió y se levantó de la cama vistiendo solo un bóxer azul.

Espero que la oscuridad haya ocultado mi sonrojo.

Su cuerpo estaba tonificado y, efectivamente, tenía un tatuaje en el antebrazo, pero ya sabía que no era la marca tenebrosa. Se puso una bata azul y caminó hasta mí.

—¿Vamos? —Asentí sin saber en qué momento me había levantado de la cama y caminado hasta la de él.

—Vamos.

—Espera. —Me di vuelta y el caminó hasta Jason para observarlo con cariño y besarle el cabello—. Ahora, sí.

Llegamos a la sala común y nos sentamos en un sofá. Percy me miró con la cabeza inclinada y pude ver por qué las chicas le seguían y coqueteaban, él era adorable.

—¿Qué estabas soñando? —Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Cómo...?

—He tenido un montón de pesadillas, puedo identificar una.

—Bueno... No sé si debería... —Entonces lo miré a los ojos y supe que podía confiar en él—. Creo que soñé con Voldemort... Estaba hablando con un tipo al que no reconocí y Wormtail...

—Wor... ¿qué?

—Wormtail. Es un traidor, por su culpa mataron a mis padres y... —No pude terminar de hablar porque los fuertes brazos de Percy me rodearon.

Podía sentir sus músculos a mi alrededor y el cariño con que me sostenía, como si estuviese sintiendo lo mismo que yo. No pude evitar sorprenderme. Nosotros no éramos muy cercanos como para semejante cercanía, aunque no me quejé y le abracé de vuelta.

—¿Los extrañas mucho? —preguntó cuando me soltó.

—Cada segundo —respondí. No quería ponerme a llorar como un niño, sería muy vergonzoso y el nudo en mi garganta no me estaba facilitando las cosas—. Nunca los vi ni los conocí. No que recuerde, al menos. Yo...

Sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, así que bajé la cabeza, no quería que Percy me viera de esa manera.

—Tranquilo. Todo estará bien —susurró y no sé por qué, pero esas palabras desencadenaron mi llanto. ¿Cómo las cosas podrían ir bien?

—Es que...

—No llores —dijo—. No me gusta ver a nadie así. Por favor, no llores...

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me arrebataron a mis padres y quedé en casa de mis tíos. ¡Ellos no toleran la magia! Me tratan como a un elfo doméstico...

—Harry... —Lo miré por primera vez, esperando ser juzgado por estar llorando como un bebé, pero en sus ojos solo vi preocupación y amabilidad.

 _"¿Cómo es_ _que_ _ni quedó en Hufflepuff? Es la persona más_ _amable_ _que_ _he conocido"._ —Pensé.

—Debes pensar que algo bueno saldrá de todo eso. Has conocido a personas que te aman, quienes te aprecian como eres. Nunca pierdas la esperanza. Nunca dejes de creer.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —pregunté. Estaba incrédulo por seguridad con me decía las cosas. Él, ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Honestamente, nunca hablo de mi vida, pero creo que es necesario para que entiendas. —Incliné la cabeza confundido—. Yo crecí sin un padre. Mamá decía que se había perdido en el mar, que no había muerto, solo perdido. 

>>Se caso con un tipo realmente horrible. Él gastaba todo el dinero en cerveza y juegos de azar con sus amigos. Mamá era la que se consumía en el trabajo para mantenerlo a él, a la casa y a mí. Y como tengo dislexia y THDA, necesitaba ir a escuelas muy costosas y nosotros no teníamos los recursos. El tipo era realmente asqueroso, me golpeaba y golpeaba a mamá

_"¿Qué?"_

>>Cuando tenía doce, mamá me dejó en un campamento de verano. Luego supe que la habían secuestrado y que mi padrastro me culpaba; la policía me buscaba y creían que era una especie de terrorista. Después de años, tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria; llegué a un lugar sin conocer a nadie, solo recordaba a mi novia y no podía hacer nada. Cuando recuperé mis recuerdos, me encontré con quienes amaba, pero perdí a mi novia. No murió, pero el accidente la cambió por completo. ¿Entiendes por qué te cuento esto?

No sabía por qué me lo decía, pero en mi corazón algo gritaba. Percy había sufrido mucho, más que yo y... no podía entender cómo... cómo no era alguien malvado. Él es había demostrado ser una gran persona. Me perdonó cuando lo ofendí, me ha ayudado y defendido cuando han querido burlarse de mí y aquí estaba escuchando mis penas. No merecía esa vida tan miserable.

—...no.

—Te lo cuento porque recuperé a mamá, mi papá apareció y me ayudó a deshacerme de mi padrastro. Encontré amigos, una nueva familia en ese campamento. Conocí a personas de confianza, personas que me quieren.

>>Harry. Te lo cuento porque, sin importar lo malas que sea vean las cosas, siempre mejoran. Tú no conoces a tus padres y tu vida junto a tus tíos no es la mejor, pero encontraste una nueva familia aquí en Hogwarts. Esta es tu casa. Este es tu hogar. Debes creer que las cosas mejorarán porque nada es completamente oscuro. Siempre hay esperanza. Nada dura para siempre.

No sabía qué decir, Percy me había dejado atónito. Sus palabras taladraron mi cuerpo y sentí que él estaba en lo correcto aunque, la tristeza en mi ser, quería negarlo. Había personas que me querían, amigos, hermanos y a Sirius. Quería echarme a llorar de nuevo.

Guardamos silencio unos minutos sin sentirnos incómodos, al menos, yo ni me sentí así. Percy me había dado todo el tiempo que necesitaba para serenarme.

—¿Qué mas sucedió en tu sueño? —preguntó y yo agradecí que me tratara con normalidad, como si nunca me hubiera visto llorar o teniendo un episodio emocional.

—Ellos estaban hablando sobre un plan aquí en Hogwarts... —Él me miró desconcertado—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dijeron que querían matarte?

—Sí... ¿Cómo lo sab-?

—¿Y que él estaba interesado en nosotros? —Eso era todo. Percy sabía de mi sueño, lo que era imposible.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soñé lo mismo...

Y se hizo el silencio. No lo creía, era imposible, yo puedo ver lo que pasa con Voldemort pero, Percy, ¿cómo...?

—¿Cómo...?

—No lo sé —diji apresuradamente—. Pero, por favor, no se lo digas a mis amigos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—No quiero preocuparlos. No quiero despertar malos pensamientos en ellos. Por favor, Harry... —dijo al tiempo en que tomaba mis manos y me miraba de un modo tan... No pude negarme.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Él asintió—. ¿Qué significa tu tatuaje?

Él miró su antebrazo y se levantó la manga dejando al descubierto algo que parecía un tenedor, con las letras SPQR y unas líneas paralelas.

—Bueno... mm... Esto es un tridente, eh... Representa la casa a la que pertenecía en la academia. Las líneas son los años que estuve y... uh, las letras son el emblema. —Acerqué mi mano inconscientemente.

—¿...puedo? —El asintió. Pase mi mano por su antebrazo sintiéndome algo extraño. No comprendí cómo una academia podía tatuar a sus alumnos, ¿no era doloroso?

—¿A qué casa pertenecías? —Él titubeó.

—A la casa que tenía que ver con... con el mar. —Eso era nuevo. Tendría investigar porque las cosas son muy diferente en Estados Unidos—. Se llama, eh... Po...s... sy...

—¿Possy? —El nombre más extraño de la vida.

—Uh, sí. Sí... es la Casa de Possy —dijo, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—¿Y las letras qué significan?

—Bueno... —Hizo una mueca y frunciendo el ceño. Parecía estar en un debate—. Significan _"Senatus Populusque Romanus"_. Es latín y es algo así como... eh... el emblema de Hogwarts. Sí, eso.

—Okay. Pero, ¿qué quiere dec...?

—Harry, ya es muy tarde. Deberíamos ir a dormir. Conversamos en otro momento, ¿te parece? —Quería seguir conversando, pero él tenía razón y juntos nos fuimos a los dormitorios.

*****

Tercera persona  
Los alumnos se encontraban desayunando. La alegría y el entusiasmo, se sentían en el aire gracias a que los mayores de 17 años ya podían poner su nombre en el cáliz aspirando a ser elegidos como los representantes de sus colegios en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—¡Percy! —Llamó Harry, sonriendo. Varios se sorprendieron creyendo que estos no eran tan cercanos, sin saber que desde lo sucedido en la mañana, habían construido un lazo de amistad—. ¿Planeas poner tu nombre en el cáliz?

Todos comenzaron a prestar atención y en la mesa de Gryffindor, el pelinegro de ojos verde mar pasó a ser el centro de atención. Hasta Nico en Slytherin le miraba.

—¿Eh?

—Que si planeas poner tu nombre en el cáliz.

—Eh... No, no creo dijo haciendo una mueca.

Jason sabía lo que sentía Percy. Este, por una vez en su vida, no quería entrar en una batalla, en especial si las podía evitar.

—¿Por qué no? Tienes la edad —insistió. Los demás, solo observaban.

—Deberías hacerlo Percy —dijo una chica, querido parecer inocente. Jason apretó los puños—. Eres muy lindo, imagina lo que pasaría si a eso le sumas el Torneo... Serías famoso.

Pero ella no sabía que Percy ya era famoso en mundo divino. Nadie podría ofrecerle algo mayor que la inmortalidad que rechazó. Él no necesitaba fama. Percy Jackson, por un momento, quería ser considerado un adolescente normal, no el salvador del Olimpo o el líder del Campamento Mestizo.

—Él ha dicho que no —dijo Jason con dureza.

—No respondas por él. Él no te pertenece. —Reclamó la chica.

Los hombre y mujeres interesados en Percy, odiaban que Jason estuviera, siempre, en medio; ahora también estaba Nico, que aunque ellos no lo notaran, para los demás era evidente que algo pasaba ahí. De cualquier manera, se negaban a aceptar que alguien tan hermoso como Percy o Nico o Jason fuesen homosexuales.

—Mira... eh, chica. —Comenzó Percy poniendo la mano en el pecho de Jason para prohibir que él se lanzara contra ella—. Jason puede interferir cuanto quiera porque es mi bro, mi hermano y mi amigo. Si él quiere hablar por mí, bien y tú no deberías hablarle mal.

—Aparte, Percy sí es mío —comentó Jason abrazando a Percy por los hombros.

—Volviendo a ti, Harry. No quiero participar, no soy muy bueno en la magia así que no sería una buena idea. Quiero seguir en una pieza, gracias.

—Oh... Bueno, hubiese sido genial apoyarte...

—Me sonrojas —dijo Percy bromeando mientras adoptaba una pose afeminanda. Harry sintió que su rostro se encendía al ver aquello, Percy causaba algo dentro de él que no entendía, al igual que el misterioso Slytherin, Nico di Angelo.

Lo que sucedió luego, nadie lo vio venir. Una chica de Beauxbatons, molesta con Percy porque no la tomaba en cuenta, se acercó por detrás de él y asiéndolo por su camisa lo besó. Eso dejó a todos estupefactos y sin saber cómo reaccionar. De la nada, Nico llegó junto a Percy y separó a la chica. El implicado no había reaccionado, la sorpresa era mayor.

Jason estaba apretando los puños, nadie iba a tocar a su bro, a su Percy, al "Per" de su "cico". Piper y Leo también llegaron y lucían bastante molestos. Ambos Ravenclaw hablaban de sus OTP y en ese momento eran Percy y Nico, por lo que, no dejarían que se arruinara.

Harry también estaba enojado, no sabía porqué, pero le molestó mucho que besaran a Percy y que Nico saliera en su defensa.

 _"¡Nadie debe ser besado a la fuerza! No corresponde. ¡Es por eso!"._ —Se decía.

—¿Cómo te atreves a besarlo? —inquirió Nico, oscuramente. Él no lo habría hecho hace unas semanas o meses, pero entendía que, desde Annabeth, Percy no quería nada con las chicas y él, como buen primo, lo defendería.

—Como si él pudiese querete a ti. —Se burló.

—¡Hey! ¡Nico sí es lindo! —reclamó Harry que, luego, se vio horrorizado ante las miradas de todos. Pero como la molestia era mayor, se lo dejaron pasar.

—No vuelvas a mirar a Percy siquiera —advirtió Jason.

—¡No te acerques a él nunca más! —ordenó Piper.

—¡Si lo tocas, otra vez, lo lamentarás. Créeme! —Continuó Leo.

La chica no sabía dónde meterse porque, seamos realistas, cuatro semidioses con pleno uso de sus poderes totalmente furiosos frente a ti no es agradable ni saludable de ver, en especial, si quieres vivir los próximos segundos. Aunque ella no lo sabía, podía ver el poder que salía de ellos.

—Pe-pero fue solo un beso...

—¡Que yo no quería! —Acusó Percy con seriedad.

No le gustaba que las chicas se le insinuaran, él amaba a Nico y no necesitaba a nadie más. Él, solo las toleraba por ser respetuoso y porque, quizás, Artemisa le enviaría un animal salvaje o lo derribaría con una flecha si les hacía algo, ¡pero eso ya era el colmo!

—Créeme cuando te digo que si vuelves a tocarme siquiera, no voy a responder por mis acciones puesto que tu te las buscaste. Estos chicos, Nico, Jason, Leo y Piper pueden tener cercanía conmigo porque se lo han ganado. Claro, se me olvidaba, Harry también puede.

Luego de eso, los chicos volvieron a sus mesas y el desayuno continuó en silencio. Todos entendieron el malestar de Percy, las chicas realmente le hostigaban y esta vez se habían pasado. Por su parte, Harry saltaba en su interior, Percy lo había incluido en sus amigos, las personas que tenían su confianza y cercanía... Le gustaba la idea, aunque por las miradas que le lanzaban Hermione y Ron, sabía que debería dar explicaciones... Aunque, en ese momento, no le importó.

*****

La cena en que se revelarían los nombres de los concursantes, había llegado. Todos estaban más que nerviosos y expectantes, necesitaban saber a quién elegirían.

Dumbledore se acercó al cáliz y todos comenzaron a morder sus uñas. Todos, excepto Harry que estaba algo triste por lo sucedido.

 _Escena retrospectiva._  
 _Nico se fue caminando hasta las mazmorras y, aunque no le gustaba la idea de pasar tiempo con_ _los_ _idiotas de su casa, no le quedaba de otra. De_ _repente_ _, llegó Harry luciendo agitado y con mejillas rojas, de seguro_ _había_ _corrido hasta_ _allí_ _._  
 _—Nico..._  
 _—¿Qué? —El Slytherin se detuvo. No le_ _había_ _agradado Potter, pero como se_ _había disculpado_ _,_ _podría_ _darle el beneficio de la duda._  
 _—Solo quería explicar lo que dije en medio de la discusión..._  
 _—Si fue por eso de llamarme lindo, créeme que no me interesa oirte. —Se dio media vuelta pero Harry lo tomó del brazo, a lo que Nico se alejó bruscamente._  
 _—No me toques._  
 _—Lo lamento, pero... ¿puedes_ _escucharme_ _? Estoy intentando disculparme. —Nico lo miro esperando, como si dijera: termina luego que me quiero_ _ir_ _—. Yo no quería decir eso. En realidad no. Sé que dres muy lindo pero no quería... A lo que voy es que, eh... no sé lo que estoy diciendo... Me pones nervioso... Alto... ¿Qué dije?_  
 _—Me... tengo que ir —dijo Nico algo desconcertado._  
 _—Yo no quería decirlo en frente de todos, eso fue un error. Eres lindo, pero... O-omite eso último. Lo siento, yo..._  
 _—Adiós... —susurró. No le gusto que le siguieran diciendo lindo. O sea, ¿se estaba burlando?_  
 _—...yo te encuentro bastante guapo y... me gusta tu nombre también y-y al parecer no tengo filtro. Lo que quiero decir es que, eres muy lindo y-_  
 _—Sei un idiota, Potter. Non parlarmi più (Eres un idiota, Potter. No_ _vuelvas_ _a hablarme)._  
 _Luego de eso, se alejó dejando a Harry confundido pues no sabía qué acababa de pasar. Entró en pánico y no supo qué fue lo que dijo... Más tarde lo recordaría y se sentiría un completo imbécil._  
 _Fin escena retrospectiva._

Los papeles comenzaron a salir y Dumbledore los recibió.

—De Beauxbatons... ¡Fleur Delacour!

Todos aplaudieron, mientras la chica se levantaba y caminaba a hacia la sala que le indicaron.

—De Durmstrang... ¡Viktor Krum! —Muchos aplausos porque, ya era famoso. Ron era el más entusiasta.

Viktor siguió el camino de Fleur.

—Y de Hogwarts... ¡Cedric Diggory! —Ese aplaudo fue aún mayor que los anteriores.

Dumbledore seguía hablando y explicando sobre el Torneo, cuando el cáliz comenzó a soltar llamaradas y un pequeño papel fue expulsado.

—...Harry Potter... —susurró, pero la mayoría le oyó a causa del silencio.

El aludido estaba estupefacto, cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía helada y su mirada dejaba ver el desconcierto y temor que sentía.

—HARRY POTTER.


	8. Leo, Jason y Percy se meten en problemas

El día de la primera competencia se acercaba y Harry estaba más que asustado. Aún no entendía qué había pasado ni por qué su nombre apareció en el cáliz.

Dumbledore y los otros directores, lo habían interrogado minuciosamente sobre la posibilidad de que él hubiese puesto su nombre ahí o que se lo hubiera pedido a alguien mayor, pero no había resultado porque él no había sido. Él les aseguraba que no había puesto su nombre, que no entendía lo que había pasado o por qué, pero no le estaban creyendo. Peor aun, lo iban a obligar a competir aunque no estaba preparado para tal competencia.

Sin saberlo, el profesor Moody lo vigilaba y hablaba sobre los hechizos que los demás concursantes sabían y que él no.

Sencillamente, Harry Potter se sentía un desastre. Sus amigos no ayudaban o no intentaban subirle el ánimo con un simple: "Todo estará bien". De Ron, solo había recibido improperios, lo había llamado traidor mientras decidido se alejaba de él. Al igual que los demás en Gryffindor, visitas y, por qué no decirlo, Hogwarts entero, pensaba que era un tramposo que ingeniosamente había logrado poner su nombre en el cáliz de fuego para poder robarle la gloria a Cedric Diggory.

Harry los escuchaba hablando a sus espaldas, las cosas que decían de él, que era arrogante, que todo siempre debía girar entorno a él, que nadie más podía ser popular. Harry se sentía hecho pedazos al oír cosas como esa porque las decían personas que, para él, eran importantes. La única que parecía confiar en él y creerle, era Hermione y eso era significativo, pues su mejor amiga no le había dejado.

El famoso mago, caminaba solo por los jardines de Hogwarts. Nadie quería acercarse a él o hablarle y cada vez que pasaba cerca de alguno, le oía decir insultos. Cuando ya no pudo seguir escuchando más, se alejó para tomar aire fresco y e sentó a unos metros del lago.

Harry no sabía cómo iba a seguir. Se sentía tan perdido en ese escenario tan oscuro y, aunque Percy le hubiese dicho que siempre existía lo bueno, en esa situación le faltaban los fundamentos. Harry no tenía a sus padres, se contentaba con tener su hogar y familia en Hogwarts, pero ahora que todos perecían odiarle...

Estaba metido en un Torneo que le haría probar las capacidades que poseía en la magia, aun aquellas que no conocía. Voldemort intentaría matarlo junto a los estadounidenses que lo habían defendido.

Harry dudaba que ellos quisiesen verlo. Nico y Percy debían estar odiándolo, creyendo que era un maldito egocéntrico, tramposo y arrogante. Seguramente, ellos no tenían intenciones de hablarle siquiera. Quizás Piper y Leo se sentían felices por estar en otra casa y así no tener que verle, tal vez Percy y Jason ya no lo defenderían y Nico... Nico ya estaba enojado con él.

El mago no quería llorar, no les quería dar esa satisfacción pero sentía que ya no podía. Todo lo que amaba parecía haberse ido producto de lo injusta que era la vida, que siempre le quitaba todo. No quería llorar pero, ¿qué importaba?

Estaba solo.

*****

  
Percy  
Quiero matar a alguien.

El nombre de Harry en el Torneo, era un indicio de que la misión había comenzado oficialmente. Sabíamos, perfectamente, que era el momento que habíamos estado esperando, la razón por la que habíamos venido a Hogwarts en primer lugar. Debíamos proteger a Harry Potter y a sus amigos.

Amigos...

¡Quiero matar a esos idiotas!

¿Cómo se les podía ocurrir que fue obra de Harry que su nombre apareciera en el cáliz? ¡Es una estupidez! Casi tanto como echarle agua al aceite hirviendo.

Si al menos hubiesen visto la expresión de Harry cuando dijeron su nombre... Ellos no lo entienden, yo sí. Mi vida a ido de misión en misión con dioses queriendo matarme. Sé lo que es que nadie crea en ti y que te odien.

Sinceramente, nunca lograré entender a los magos ni la razón por la que no creen en Harry. O sea, es alguien conocido y, por lo mismo, con muchos enemigos. ¿Por qué querría más reconocimiento?

¡Todos merecen una patada en el _podex_!

Me molesta mucho que no puedan ver la verdad. Se supone que todos son amigos, que son una familia, pero las familias no se hacen eso, por el contrario, se tienen respeto y confianza. Lady Hestia debe estar furiosa.

Estábamos con los chicos cerca del lago hablando de lo que deberíamos hacer a continuación, después de todo, para nosotros comenzaba la misión. Noté que mis amigos estaban preocupados y aunque esta no era una amenaza como Gea o Cronos, no dejaba de ser peligroso y no queríamos perder a nadie, no otra vez.

—...mos averiguar todo antes de intervenir —dijo Piper.

—Pidámosle información a Dumbledore. Si quiere que ayudemos a Harry, mínimo que nos ayude —aconsejó Jason.

—Tienes razón. Al menos, ya sabemos cual es la amenaza. Después de lo que vi en mi sueño y el nombre de Harry en el cáliz... —dije y todos me miraron.

—Creo que hay alguien infiltrado en Hogwarts, alguien que apoya a Voldemort. Este debe ser cercano a Harry para que haga lo planeado, quizás alguien de Gryffindor o... un profesor. No hay que descartar nada.

—Tienes razón, Niks.

—Jackson... —dijo, intentando parecer enojado. Le sonreí.

—Hay que vigilar. Pongan atención a cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. —Hice una mueca porque había mucho fuera de lugar. Por ejemplo, todos odiaban a Harry.

—¿Qué pasa, Sesos de alga?

—Que todos se alejaron de Harry. Sabemos que no fue obra de él, pero... los demás no lo ven así, Leo. Él no hubiera hecho eso y no entiendo por qué no le creen. ¡Hasta su mejor amigo le dio la espalda! No puedo imaginar cómo se debe estar sintiendo...

Me sentía muy mal por Harry y me entró el enojo; me levanté, le di un puñetazo al árbol más cercano y me lesioné la mano.

—¡Bro! —Jason se levantó para venir junto a mí, pero me alejé—. Debes revisarte eso...

—Estoy bien, Jason. —Mi amigo hizo una mueca. Entendí que no le gustó que lo llamara de un modo tan crudo. Suspiré—. Perdóname, bro. Es que me da tanta... rabia.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto el mago? —inquirió Nico con el ceño fruncido. Se veía molesto lo que, honestamente, no entendía.

—Nico... —Ante la mirada del hijo de Hades, Jason negó con la cabeza.

—¡Nico, nada! _Sei un idiota, Jackson. Non posso credere che io..._ (Eres un idiota, Jackson. No puedo creer que yo...)

—Que no hablo italiano. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

— _Vai via con_ _il tuo_ _Harry_ (Vete con tu Harry). —Nico me dejó desconcertado. No entendí nada de lo que me dijo y su actitud me confundía. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?

—Nico...

—Piper, Leo. Deberiamos ir a comer algo... —dijo Jason mangoneándolos.

—Pero yo no quiero...

—Vamos, Leo.

—¡Quiero ver el desenlace de esto! ¡Bo es justo, Superman! —Se quejaba mientras era tirado por el rubio.

—¡Leo, muévete! —ordenó Piper y se fueron dejándome con Nico. Antes de irse, Jason me sonrió, me guiñó un ojo y levantó los pulgares en señal de apoyo.

Una vez solos, miré a Nico. Se veía molesto y su lenguaje corporal me lo confirmaba. Parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de gritarme.

—¿Qué pasa, Nico? —Me miró por un segundo muy largo. Casi podía ver los engranajes funcionando a toda máquina en su cabeza, como debatiendo si hablar conmigo o no. Finalmente, suspiró derrotado.

— _Io... solo-_ (Yo... solo)

—Si no te importa... que sea en un idioma que pueda entiender. —Levantó la cabeza y me miró brevemente. Intenté acercarme pero se apartó—¿Qué te molesta? ¿Dije algo... malo?

—No es eso. Es que... —Guardó silencio y miró a otro lado.

—Dime —pedí mientras sostenía sus manos entre las mías.

—¿Desde cuándo, Harry, es tu... amigo? —preguntó y me impresionó que parecía celoso.

—Desde la otra noche, ya sabes, el día en que hablamos pero, no estás celoso, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —dijo apresuradamente.

 _"¿Por qué me está mintiendo?"._ —Pensé.

—Quizás estoy interpretando mal las señales... —No dijo nada y esquivó mi mirada. Entendí que no me había equivocado—. ¿Eso te molesta? ¿Que Harry sea mi amigo? —Pero seguía sin mirarme.

>>Nico... significas mucho para mí. Nunca te reemplazaría, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Nadie es como tú, así que nadie podría ocupar tu lugar. No voy a abandonarte... Te juro por el río Estigio que no voy a olvidarte.

Acto seguido, me abrazó. Al principio, qué petrificado por la impresión, era la primera vez que me daba esa muestra de afecto por cuenta propia. Me recuperé rápidamente y lo envolví en mis brazos para darle seguridad.

—Te quiero, Niks.

—Y... y yo a ti —susurró y mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. Me separé de él y lo miré—. _Non sai quanto..._ (No sabes cuánto...)

Lo que pasó luego, me daría que pensar. Nico se acercó a mí de puntitas y me besó la mejilla.

_"¿...me besó? Nico me_ _besó_ _... ¡Me besó! ¡Dioses, sí!"._

—Nico...

Nos estuvimos mirando un largo tiempo, tiempo en el que consideré besarlo, pero algo llamó mi atención. Harry se encontraba junto al lago, solo y se veía muy mal.

—Nico...

—Dime. —Le indiqué el camino con la cabeza y se volteó.

—¿Vamos junto a él? No quiero dejarlo solo, todos le han dado la espalda y yo no quiero hacer lo mismo. —Mi Nico Niks asintió a regañadientes.

Para darle alivio, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y lo atraje hacia mí; él se sonrojó tanto como yo, pero no me apartó.

*****

  
Ambos semidioses se acercaron al lugar que ocupaba un mago solitario y triste. Cuando llegaron a su lado, él se sobresaltó y lo único que hizo fue levantarse. Les plantó cara con las mejillas marcadas por un llanto silencioso.

—Si vienen a insultarme o a burlarse de mí, ya lo han hecho bastante los demás —dijo mientras los apuntaba con el dedo en modo acusador, medio implorando que no fuese, otra vez, producto de habladurías.

Los semidioses se miraron entre sí. A Nico se le olvidaron los celos que llegó a sentir por Harry cuando lo vio tan destrozado. Fue tanto el dolor que sintió en él, que se acercó lentamente.

—Potter... ¿qué te hace pensar que somos tan desalmados? —Nico lo decía con el ceño fruncido porque podía relacionarse con el dolor. El mago lo miró pasmado. Entre todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, del que menos esperaba una pregunta así, era de Nico. Después de todo, él había arruinado las cosas llamándole lindo.

—Nunca te acusaremos de nada. ¿Recuerdas que te incluí entre mis amigos? —Percy también se había acercado y tomó al chico por el brazo. Lo miraba directo a los ojos, para que viera la verdad en sus palabras pero, lo único que ocasionaban esos ojos verde mar junto a los oscuros de Nico, era nerviosismo y un calor creciente en el pecho de Harry Potter.

—Lo siento, Percy, pero es que... he escuchado tantas cosas, ¡incluso de Ron! No sé qué hacer, nadie cree en mí. Todos me odian... —Y bajó la mirada.

Los semidioses se pusieron furiosos, tanto, que Percy estampó a Harry contra un árbol. El mago estaba estupefacto, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Nico se acercó mirando con molestia al niño, quien estaba intentando escapar.

—¿Qué ray-?

—No digas una palabra —advirtió Percy con tal autoridad que revolvió los pensamientos de Harry y la cercanía no ayudaba a su concentración

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? ¡No quiero volver a oír algo semejante! ¿Me escuchaste? —Harry asintió perdido y algo intimidado.

—¿Eres estúpido, Potter?—Continuó Nico—. Si estás tan solo como dices, ¿dónde quedamos nosotros? —Harry inclinó la cabeza confundido. Entonces Percy le soltó y se echó a reír.

—¿De verdad crees que estaríamos aquí si no nos importaras? —Y una sonrisa comenzó a abrirse paso en los labios del mago, cuando no encontró indicios de mentira.

—Para decirme eso no era necesario estrellarse contra un árbol. —Se quejó.

—Lo era, así sabrías lo molesto que nos pones al decir estupideces —contestó Nico.

—Además, así es más dramático —comentó Percy con simpleza.

—Kelp Head... —dijo Nico golpeándose el rostro con la palma—. Pequeño rey del teatro. ¿Seguro de que no eres el hijo perdido de nuestro querido tío?

Percy abrió los ojos por el horror ante la posibilidad de ser algo más que el sobrino de su tío pantalones de trueno. Al instante, el cielo tronó de la nada y Harry lo miró extrañado. Hacía frío pero no había precipitaciones o algo que diese como producto un trueno.

 _"Qué extraño"._ —Pensó.

Los semidioses maldijeron en griego antiguo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mago.

—¿Te parece si vamos dentro? —preguntó Percy extendiendo la mano a Harry. Este asintió y se la tomó.

Los tres se dirigieron al interior del castillo. Percy sostenía a Nico por la cintura de Nico y a Harry por los hombros. Bastante incómodo, a decir verdad.

*****

  
El día de la primera competencia había llegado. Los campeones y semidioses (por obra de Dumbledore) ya sabían de lo que trataba la prueba.

Los héroes del Olimpo estaban nerviosos, pero harían todo lo posible para ayudar a Harry. Desde la conversación junto al lago, Piper, Leo y Jason, también se hicieron amigos de él y eran con quienes compartía más.

Harry ya sabía lo que debía hacer, el profesor Moody y Hermione le ayudaron con el hechizo que usaría en prueba. Aparte, el profesor prestó suma atención a los semidioses, atención que no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Les hacía preguntas sobre su antigua escuela e intentaba, por todos los medios, que alguno diera una muestra de poder.

Los otros competidores ya habían pasado la prueba y solo quedaba Harry. El mago se había aprendido el hechizo, pero sentía que no sería suficiente. Después de todo, él había visto con sus propios ojos lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la cortina.

Y el cañón sonó.

Harry sintió como la sangre corría por sus venas y como la saliva pasaba por su garganta. Intentaba mover su cuerpo, pero sus piernas no respondían y hasta el mismo tiempo parecía haberse detenido. 

Logró reaccionar y llegó hasta una especie de caverna. Las graderías, en lo alto, estaban abarrotadas de magos que prorrumpieron en aplausos al verle, cosa que Harry no comprendió. ¿No era que todos tenían una mala percepción de él? ¿Acaso no le odiaban? ¿No fueron ellos quienes lo trataron como a una basura?

Buscó con la mirada a quienes le infundían valor y los encontró. Percy, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo y Hermione lo observaban sonriendo. La última, se preocupaba por el bienestar de su amigo, mientras que los otros sabían de primera que el reto no era muy sencillo que digamos.

De repente, una fuerza brutal lo elevó hasta hacerlo azotar contra un montón de rocas. Harry se levantó polvoriento y dolorido e inmediatamente tuvo que rodar por el piso para ocultarse, ya que unas llamaradas abrasadoras intentaban darle alcance. 

Harry intentó concentrarse, pero el dragón lo distraía. Por un momento, no supo que hacer y el pánico tomó posesión de su cuerpo. A lo lejos pudo oír: "Tu varita, Harry. Tu varita". Entonces lo recordó y, rápidamente, buscó la buscó.

Mientras intentabs recordar el hechizo, el dragón derribó las rocas qud ocultaban al mago, quien fue lanzado lejos. Harry se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo y en el camino elevó su varita de acebo de 28 centímetros con pluma de fénix.

— _¡Accio saeta de fuego!_

Esquivó una llamarada de fuego y logró ocultarse tras un montículo de piedras. Su escoba llegó por la izquierda y se montó en ella.

Se elevó esquivando los ataques del enfurecido dragón e intentó conseguir el huevo, pero una llamarada lo alejó. El Colacuerno desplegó sus alas y comenzó a seguir al mago; gracias a la fuerza y peso de su cuerpo, rompió las cadenas que lo mantenían fijo y salió persiguiendo a Harry.

  
En las gradas, nadie sabía lo que sucedía, pero una cosa era clara, era el momento en que los semidioses debían actuar. Hasta el momento, Harry lo había hecho bien, pero no se arriesgarían a fallar en su misión o, peor aún, perder a un amigo.

Nico y Piper se quedaron vigilando a los espectadores, mientras que Leo, Jason y Percy siguieron al dragón.

Jason convocó a los vientos, los que adoptaron forma de caballos. Se montó en uno y Leo fue junto a él. Percy quería llamar a Blackjack, pero este no llegaría a tiempo. Había oído que el mundo mágico poseía pegazos, así que se concentró y al instante una figura color chocolate apareció en el cielo.

—Es un placer conocerlo, príncipe. No creí que algún día conocería al hijo de Poseidón —dijo luego de aterrizar.

—Un gusto conocerte. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Percy, acariciándole el lomo.

—Soy Berttel. —Relinchó.

—Y yo Percy. Uh, Berttel... ¿podrías llevarme? Necesito seguir a un dragón.

—Será un placer, mi señor.

Entonces, se subió al pegazo y juntos partieron a toda velocidad. A lo lejos podían ver al dragón sobre el tejado de una torre y a Harry Potter intentando sujetarse del borde de un ventanal.

El dragón estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando Harry se soltó cayendo al vacío.

El mago estaba desconcertado. Su caída había sido detenida y ahora se encontraba surcando el cielo sin una escoba.

—Te tengo. —Oyó decir. Alzó la vista y vio a un rubio de ojos azules eléctricos con gafas.

—¿Qué está p-?

—Calla. Nosotros te ayudaremos.

—Así es, gemelo de Percy —dijo Leo, sonriendo. Harry no salía de su impresion.

 _"Okay,_ _concéntrate_ _. Estás en el aire sin una escoba y te persigue un_ _dragón_ _pero... ¡¿qué es eso?!"._ —Pensaba.

Debajo de Leo y Jason, había una especie de viento arremolinado que, de vez en cuando, adoptaba a forma de un semental. El rubio lo sentó y, para la impresión del mago, el viento era sólido.

—¡Percy! —gritó Jason.

—¡Iré por la escoba! —Al instante y como una flecha, Percy pasó se lanzó por la atorada escoba de Harry, mientras esquivaba al dragón que reanudaba la búsqueda de su presa.

El hijo de Poseidón le tendió la escoba a un sorprendido Harry, quien veía a su amigo montar un pegazo.

 _"Se supone que son_ _criaturas_ _salvajes_ _...". —_ Pensó.

—¿Cómo es que tú...?

—No hay tiempo para hablar, viene el dragón. Harry, debes ir a busca el huevo. ¡Anda!

Harry se montó en la escoba y se mantuvo flotando en su lugar. El dragón, que ya estaba cerca, lanzó una potente llamarada que los alcanzaría. Harry no tendría tiempo para moverse, pero Leo se montó con en la escoba con él.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡Jason! ¡Toma a Harry! —El rubio convocó mas vientos que arrebataron a Harry.

Cuando las llamas estaban cerca, Leo se detuvo enfrente y alzó las manos en la máxima concentración. Lo que haría era nuevo y no sabía si funcionaría. Harry gritaba como loco diciendo que Leo moriría, pero cuando el calor se acrecentó y el mago creyó que su fin llegaba, el fuego fue absorbido por las manos de Leo quien sonrió presumido. El dragón inclinó su escamosa cabeza en confusión.

—¡Así es hace, señores! TIEMBLEN ANTE EL PODER DEL GRAN Y SEXY LEO VALDEZ. ¡Ahora, vamos!

Harry volvió a su escoba mientras los semidioses lo dejaban solo y desconcertado con un dragón que le perseguía.

Cuando llegó a la caverna, todos volvieron a gritar entusiasmados y, ara sorpresa de Harry, los chicos ya estaban ahí, haciendo que se cuestionara si lo anterior había sucedido de verdad.

Cuando bajó de su escoba, el dragón aterrizó junto a él sin darle tiempo de coger el huevo. Cuando el animal abrió el hocico, creyó que su fin llegaba, pero el fuego no aparecía. Harry, de soslayo, pudo ver a Leo con una mano medianamente alzada, así que, se dio la vuelta y tomó el huevo. El dragón se lanzó sobre Harry enfurecido, pero al instante en que levantó una pata, la tierra tembló. Todo se sacudía y las paredes de la caverna amenazaban con desprenderse. El mago observó como Percy parecía concentrarse, pero se centró en el dragón que con el movimiento, perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

*****

  
Harry no sabía qué creer, juraría que lo que había visto era real, pero entre más lo pensaba menos sentido le encontraba. No podía haber un tipo volador, otro controlador del fuego y uno que causaba terremotos. No tenía sentido.

El mago quería hablar con los estudiantes de intercambio pero, misteriosamente, ninguno se encontraba cerca y, aún más extraño, tampoco pasaron la noche en la torre de Gryffindor. Aparte, el huevo no revelaba nada mas que un horrible chillido que perforaba los oídos.

Al menos, se había reconciliado con Ron.

*****

  
En la mañana se produjo un revuelo en el Gran Comedor. Todos se encontraban con periódicos en las manos, era sabido que habían entrevistado a los campeones, pero aparte de eso había más. Los semidioses entraron a la gran sala y todos se le quedaron viendo de modo extraño. Harry se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Jason.

—¿De verdad no lo saben? —dijo incrédulo. Estos negaron y él les tendió un periódico.

La mayoría de las páginas eran sobre ellos, ¡habían fotografías de cuando Percy tenía doce años! Los semidioses se miraron entre sí, pasmados. Al parecer, alguien llamada Rita Skeeter, los había investigado.


	9. El periódico

¿ESTUDIANTES DE INTERCAMBIO?

Hogwarts nunca ha transferido o recibido alumnos de años superiores a primero, pero ahora podemos ver que cinco (Sí. Ha leído bien), cinco adolescentes se han integrado a cuarto año. Son transferidos de Norteamérica y se han visto envueltos en más de un conflicto.

¿Quiénes son estos chicos?

¿Qué oscuros secretos guardan en sus corazones?

¿De dónde, realmente, provienen estos extraños estudiantes?

¿Son una amenaza o una contribución?

Vea nuestra investigación en la página 32 y recibirá información detallada sobre esta inusual aceptación de alumnado en Hogwarts.

\- Rita Skeeter.

* * *

Pág. 32

INVESTIGACIÓN

Lo que revelaremos a continuación es alarmante sobre estos misteriosos transferidos. ¡Usted se sorprenderá con lo que logramos recuperar sobre ellos! Nuestros investigadores hicieron un trabajo minucioso que desatará más de un escándalo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. 

¿Pondrán en peligro al resto del alumnado? 

¿Contribuirán con sus conocimientos al colegio? 

Mientras lea, le dejaremos deducirlo por sí mismo.

  
PERCY JACKSON

Este chico fue clasificado en Gryffindor. Posee unos hermosos ojos verde mar y cabello negro alborotado; piel bronceada y cuerpo tonificado. ¡Es un bombón! Tiene diecisiete años, sí, diecisiete. ¿Qué hace en cuarto año? Eso aún no lo sabe pero, de acuerdo a que hemos investigado, lo sabrá mejor que nadie. 

Percy nació en New York, Estados Unidos. Actualmente, vive con su madre Sally Jackson y su padrastro, Paul Blofis (profesor), pero antes de este, un hombre llamado Gabe Ugliano formó parte de la familia, con quien que se vio envuelto en un montón de conflictos y disputas que nunca fueron esclarecidas del todo.   
Jackson fue acusado de secuestrar a su madre, ya que, como dice el señor Ugliano (quien denuncio el delito), este tenía problemas de actitud y temperamento, por lo que, solía reaccionar violentamente

Este muchacho, según nuestras confiables fuentes, ha sido expulsado de más de seis escuelas muggle donde, en cada una, ha causado un desastre exponiendo las vidas de sus compañeros y profesores, al peligro.

Le daremos ejemplos de desastres causados por él: 

\- Explosión de un autobús escolar con un arma muggle (cañón). La dirección del establecimiento educativo aseguró que no había niños dentro, pero nunca lo pudieron afirmar con total convicción, ya que, según cuentan algunos profesores, dos estudiantes salieron lesionados.

\- Accidente en un acuario. Jackson manipuló, deliberadamente, los controles para abrir las compuertas, exponiendo a los niños y sus madres a los tiburones. 

\- Explosión e incendio de su escuela. Su actuar, dejó con severos traumas a los estudiantes que presenciaron todo. 

\- Destrucción de un monumento nacional, el Arco Gateway en San Luis.

Aparte de los, ya nombrados y descritos, el chico fue el causante de otros peligrosos accidentes que, al ser tan numerosos, no expondremos en este momento. Y no se sorprenda porque estos son solo algunos pormenores, ya que, lo realmente preocupante fue el secuestro de su madre. 

Como hemos dicho, Gabe Ugliano (a todo esto, ¿dónde está su verdadero padre? ¿Por qué los abandonó?), acusó a su hijastro del secuestro de Sally Jackson. El adolescente, desapareció de su casa para ser visto en diferentes partes del país causando un revuelo nacional, al ser buscado por la policía como un presunto terrorista.

El terrorista Jackson, no viajaba solo. Una chica de cabellos rubios y un chico con muletas lo acompañaban, ¿serían los seguidores o rehenes de Jackson? El chico fue visto en un montón de ciudades: en un local de comida se reunió con un hombre que, según la camarera, era grosero e intimidante. 

¿Se reunió para una negociación o para recibir las drogas que quizás consumía o vendía? ¿Explosivos o armas muggle para seguir aterrorizando al país? 

Los días pasaron y se vio envuelto en un el escape de una cebra en Las Vegas, entre otros accidentes. El punto culmine fue en Los Ángeles, donde el terrorista, secuestrador y drogadicto Percy Jackson, desató una pelea brutal contra el hombre con el que se había reunido. Los testigos aseguran que, en la pelea, más de un policía sucumbió ante Jackson y que el hombre de negro terminó escapando despavorido del lugar, ya que, el muchacho le había herido de gravedad y este suplicando misericordia, solo había recibido golpes del abusivo adolescente. 

Esto nos lleva a las siguientes preguntas:

¿Por qué Albus Dumbledore permite a un adolescente con estos antecedentes, dignos de Azkaban, en Hogwarts? ¿Acaso quiere arriesgar la vida de los magos jóvenes de nuestra comunidad? 

Actualmente, en Hogwarts, Percy Jackson ha sido causante de más de una pelea donde, algunos estudiantes, salieron lesionados por los golpes del estadounidense. Nuestras fuentes nos indican que por mero gusto ha atacado a una importante cantidad de magos amenazando, recientemente, a su propia casa.

Pero eso no es todo, ¿presenta Jackson problemas hormonales? 

Según se dice, él ha estado saliendo con dos de sus compañeros transferidos (hablaremos de ellos más adelante), de los cuales, uno tiene novia. También se ha estado besando con una chica de Beauxbatons, pero su última conquista se ha asociado a un mago de Hogwarts. Al parecer, su nuevo plan de seducción va dirigido al guapísimo y famoso Harry Potter, ya que, se les ha visto abrazados junto al lago o a Jackson estampándolo contra un árbol para hacerle más de una perversión. El inocente, Harry, no pudo hacer nada y hasta ahora no ha hablado de lo sucedido; sus compañeros están muy preocupados después de haberlos visto hablando a eso de las 04:00 a.m. en la sala común.

Al parecer, Percy Jackson, aparte de ser un terrorista con problemas de violencia, también es un acosador que planea hacer un desastre en el colegio, puesto que, se le encontró hablando con sus amigos transferidos sobre Harry Potter y sus amigos. ¿De qué? Sea lo que sea deberían estar alerta.

Lo dejó a su criterio. ¿Es Percy Jackson un hermoso pero total delincuente? O, por el contrario, ¿un adolescente culpado injustamente? 

  
JASON GRACE

Este estudiante de Gryffindor, es un hermoso chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules eléctricos. Tiene dieciséis años y parece ser el amante de Jackson, ya que se le ve abrazando y besando constantemente al mencionado, a pesar de tener novia, Piper McLean, la única chica transferida. 

Ahora bien, de la vida de Grace no se sabe mucho, pero según la investigación, su madre era una actriz de televisión que murió en un accidente automovilístico producto de la ebriedad. También tiene una hermana que, supuestamente, había fallecido, pero de Jason se dicía lo mismo, ya que desapareció o fue secuestrado cuando tenía apenas unos tres años de edad. 

¿Dónde está el padre de Jason? ¿Dónde vive? Eso no lo sabemos, pero se rumorea que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en el mismo lugar que Percy Jackson, quizás sea un centro de rehabilitación para adolescentes problemáticos o una correccional. Usted dedúzcalo.

A Grace se le ha acusado, junto a dos de los transferidos (Piper McLean y Leo Valdez), de una explosión en el Monte Diablo, San Francisco. Según se dice, destruyó el lugar causando la muerte de personas inocentes.   
Junto a los mismos chicos causó otros desastres, como dañar el gran cañón (zona turística) donde un chico salió volando por los aires y los demás corrían por sus vidas, ya que Jason Grace junto a sus amigos, intentaron quebrar el piso de vidrio para barrer con las vidas de sus compañeros.   
Si bien, de este transferido no se sabe mucho, pero le podemos decir lo que ha ocasionado en su corta estancia en Hogwarts. 

Jason Grace, aparte de engañar a su novia, se mete en diferentes peleas como la agresión a unos estudiantes de Gryffindor junto con Percy y otro transferido, Nico di Angelo. También, estuvo a punto de meterse en un duelo con un profesor de Hogwarts quien, inocentemente, le había pedido que hiciese su tarea. Grace, junto al delincuente Jackson, agredieron al docente con ofensas en griego y latín. Esto solo demuestra que no es lo suficientemente valiente como para decir lo que piensa en la cara de las personas a las que insulta. 

¿Qué más se podría decir de él? 

Jason amenaza a cualquiera que se dirija a Jackson y en más de una ocasión ha golpeado a quienes le han dirigido la palabra al chico de ojos verde mar. 

Entonces debemos plantearnos las siguientes preguntas: 

¿Qué hace un adolescente tan violento y peligroso en Hogwarts? ¿Qué dirían sus padres de estas actitudes? ¿Estarían orgullosos o intimidados? ¿Serán estas actitudes repercusiones producto del alcoholismo de su madre?

  
PIPER MCLEAN

Ella es la novia de Jason y tiene dieciséis años; sus ojos son como caleidoscopios y su ascendencia Cherokee (antiguas tribus muggle). McLean vive en una mansión en L.A., donde reside junto a su padre, un actor famoso. 

Hasta ahora, diríamos que ella posee todo tipo de lujo y comodidad, que a su vida no le falta nada y que es feliz pero, no es así, Piper ha sido enviada a escuelas para delincuentes. ¿La razón? Ella es cleptómana. Ha robado desde pequeña, quizás sea la falta de madre pues, de esta última, no hay registros. Piper ha robado desde joyería hasta autos. 

¿Por qué Piper es una ladrona? ¿Se fue su madre por eso? 

Sea como sea, cuando Tristán (el padre), fue secuestrado la prensa desestimó el delito, ya que el mismo actor afirmó que estuvo de vacaciones pero, una piloto, afirmó que Piper se había subido a su helicóptero junto a dos adolescentes (Jason Grace y Leo Valdez), llevando a su padre quien estaba delirando sobre monstruos y seres que querían asesinarle. 

¿Su propia hija lo secuestró? ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de Piper McLean? ¿Tan peligrosa es esta transferida que causa pavor en su propio padre? ¿Tan desalmada es que agrede a su progenitor? 

¿La madre de Piper se habrá ido por los abusos de su hija? ¿Escapó por miedo? Es imposible saberlo, de la señora McLean no se sabe nada...

Como Percy Jackson y Jason Grace, Piper ha estado envuelta en conflictos. Ella agredió al hijo y heredero de los Malfoy, lo ha golpeado y hechizado, mientras que, con total falta de empatía, insultaba al muchacho. 

McLean dice ser una señorita, pero según una fuente de Gryffindor y otra de Ravenclaw (su propia casa) es una promiscua que anda coqueteando con todos los chicos. ¿Qué falta de moralidad hay en ella? La informante nos cuenta que Piper les ha hecho ilusiones a todos y que, luego, les rompe el corazón. 

¿Por qué Piper hace estas cosas si tiene novio? ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? ¿De secuestradora pasó a ser una suelta? ¿Qué diría su madre? ¿Sabrá su padre de esto? Usted saque sus conclusiones.

  
LEO VALDEZ

Se hace llamar el irresistible y totalmente atractivo, pero nosotros le llamaremos el total asesino.

Él es un adolescente de dieciséis años con rasgos latinos y cabello rizado; fue clasificado en Ravenclaw. En cuanto a su vida... Tome asiento, lector.

Leo Valdez, es huérfano. Su madre, Esperanza Valdez, era mecánica (trabajo muggle) pero lo relevante es su extraño fallecimiento. Como contaron las autoridades, la Señora Valdez estaba en su taller y de la nada se produjo un incendio que consumió el recinto y la vida de Esperanza. ¿Qué es lo extraño de esto? ¿Por qué me molesto en escribirlo? Bueno, lo diré. Del incendio solo hubo un sobreviviente, Leo Valdez, quien salió ileso sin siquiera una leve quemadura o rasguño. 

¡Un niño de tan solo ocho años, sobrevivió al incendio! 

Lo curioso, es que las autoridades muggle informaron que el cuarto en que se encontraba Esperanza, estaba cerrado con seguro desde fuera, eso quiere decir que la encerraron ahí. Ahora, ¿quién fue el culpable? Dedúzcalo, después de todo, solo Leo se encontraba con su madre en ese momento. 

¿Realmente Leo asesinó a su madre? ¿Qué clase de ser humano, si se le puede llamar así, podría hacer semejante barbaridad? ¿Con tan solo ocho años? ¿En qué se habrá convertido con el tiempo?

Antes de este incidente, las vecinas del lugar, habían comunicado algunos sucesos un tanto perturbadores sobre el niño. Según contaron, Leo, había dejado sus manos de bebé marcadas en una mesa como quemaduras. 

¿Será Leo una especie de pirómano? ¿Por eso la única familia que le quedaba lo abandonó a su suerte? 

Sobre esto último, Leo, fue enviado con su único familiar vivo, su Tía Rosa, una mujer más o menos anciana que rechazó la tutela del niño diciendo que el demonio habitaba en él y que, ese pequeño, era el causante de la muerte de su querida Esperanza.

¿Usted encuentra algo de razón en lo dicho por la mujer? 

Pero alto, esas no han sido las únicas tragedias sobre Leo Valdez, ya que, luego de ese fallo en la custodia, el chico fue enviado a diferentes centros de adopción, de los que siempre huía. Luego se unió a Jason y Piper en una escuela para delincuentes y, desde entonces, han surgido las trágicas aventuras de esos tres.

En cuanto a Hogwarts, Leo, es un estudiante muy peligroso. Según nos informaron nuestras fuentes, ha agredido a Draco Malfoy con fuego. Además, se ha metido en peleas con los Slytherin y se le ha visto y oído hablando con los otros transferidos sobre los planes que ellos tienen para Hogwarts y sus estudiantes. Una fuente, altamente confidencial, asegura haber oído que los cinco estadounidenses planean algo en contra de Harry Potter y sus amigos, así que les digo desde este medio, tengan mucho cuidado, puede que Leo Valdez los incinere, si ha matado a su propia madre, nada será un obstáculo.

NICO DI ANGELO

¡Este chico fue el más difícil de todos!

Nico, el chico de catorce años, fue el único clasificado en Slytherin. Su cabello es oscuro al igual que sus ojos, su mirada es siniestra mientras y su expresión poco amistosa. Todos en Hogwarts le tienen miedo y con justa razón, ya que según la investigación, di Angelo no debería de estar vivo.

Mi equipo investigó acerca de un di Angelo pero, ¡no encontró nada! ¡No hay registros de un Nico di Angelo! Así que, al parecer, este muchacho NO EXISTE. No hay nada acerca de este adolescente, no tiene nacionalidad estadounidense ni hogar ni familia. 

¿Quién es este chico? ¿Por qué no hay información acerca de él? 

Estamos demasiado impresionados por esta falta de existencia, sí, leyó bien, EXISTENCIA, porque si alguien no tiene documentación, no existe. 

Ahora bien, sí encontramos información sobre un tal Nico di Angelo pero, los números no cuadran. La persona encontrada, con el mismo nombre, era un niño de Venecia, Italia. ¿Por qué utilizó la palabra era? Fácil, porque este chico nació hace más de setenta años, sí, setenta años. Si este es el mismo Slytherin, difícilmente podría tener catorce años. ¿Una especie de piedra filosofal? ¿Sangre de unicornio? Sea como sea, es una abominación. 

Si Nico di Angelo es ese pequeño italiano, tenía una madre llamada María y una hermana, Bianca, y si mal no recuerdo, una chica de la propia casa de Nico, afirmo que el transferido había pronunciado ese nombre en una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

¿Es efectivamente el niño de hace setenta años? ¿Qué medio oscuro utilizó para mantenerse con vida? ¿Será un seguidor de Ya-Sabes-Quién? ¿Podría ser su hijo? ¿Un hombre infiltrado en Hogwarts a través de una poción multijugos? ¿Metamorfomago? Sea como sea, es un gran peligro.

Ahora le diremos lo ocurrido en Hogwarts entorno a él.

Nico, el misterioso y totalmente atractivo adolescente de Slytherin, parece tener una gran afición por las peleas, pero por las que se arman en su nombre. Lo digo porque, según se informa, por obra suya comenzó una pelea entre los Gryffindor donde, él agredió a tres leones enviándolos a la enfermería. ¿Por qué es tan salvaje? No es posible saberlo, pero sí diremos que con los profesores es igual… no siente respeto por la autoridad. 

Los fantasmas se aterrorizan cuando él está cerca y fue culpa suya un incidente que hubo en el banquete de bienvenida para las escuelas visitantes.

Eso no es lo más escandaloso, ya que, él parece ser el amante de Percy Jackson, nuestro terrorista. Según se cuenta, ellos siempre andan muy acaramelados por los jardines y más de una vez se han abrazado en público o metidos en peleas a causa del otro, pero Nico también se ve asociado a Harry Potter, ya que él se encontraba junto a Jackson cuando intentó aprovecharse del famoso mago. 

¿Acaso todos son una especie de pervertidos, promiscuos, altamente hormonales? 

No podemos decirle más, puesto que la información acerca de este adolescente es limitada.

* * *

Después de decirle estas cosas, ¿cree que es conveniente tener a sus hijos junto a estos delincuentes juveniles?Nosotros no responderemos por usted, sería inapropiado, solo le hemos proporcionado la información que merecían saber. 

La incógnita que nos aqueja es: ¿por qué fueron permitidos en Hogwarts?

Ellos dicen ser de una academia de magia llamada Delfos (no Ilvermorny), pero investigamos y esa escuela no existe, así como lo lee, NO EXISTE. 

¿Qué artimaña es esta? 

¿Planean liquidar a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Hogwarts?

¿Estamos completamente seguros de que realmente son magos? 

\- Rita Skeeter.

*****

Percy dejó caer el periódico y pudo sentir que la rabia le carcomía por dentro. 

¡Estaban allí para ayudar! ¡¿Y así les pagaban?! 

Y no era el único molesto, los demás estaban igual, en especial porque las heridas del pasado se habían abierto. 

Los semidioses alzaron la vista y pudieron ver con suma claridad como las emociones pasaban por los ojos de quienes los observaban: miedo, impresión, repulsión, burla... 

¡Su estadía en Hogwarts se volvería cada vez más terrible! 

¿Qué iría luego? ¿Investigar el Campamento? ¿Meterse a la cabeza de ellos? No querían imaginarlo, no en ese momento, momento en el que veían como el rechazo se agolpaba en el rostro de todos, al igual que el miedo. 

Harry les observaba atentamente, pero él no podía creer lo que decían de ellos. Percy le había hablado de esas acusaciones y sobre su padrastro. Además, él sabía, perfectamente, que Percy no había querido pervertirlo, pero ahora todo el mundo se acercaba a él para preguntarle lo que el hermoso de ojos verde le había hecho. ¡Harry confiaba en ellos! Esos chicos fueron los únicos que le apoyaron y creyeron cuando todos, incluido su mejor amigo, le habían rechazado. Él no haría lo mismo. 

El silencio no cesaba y toda la atención estaba puesta sobre los transferidos. Estos últimos se quedaron inmóviles, las cosas que podrían haber dicho y hecho no servirían de nada, nada cambiaría.  
Draco Malfoy se acercó a ellos con paso arrogante y mirada burlona, pero los semidioses le iban a dar cara, al igual que Harry y Hermione.

Una mirada de completo arrepentimiento e impotencia se encontró con la de los transferidos.

¡¿Cómo no pudo hacer nada?!¡Estaban ahí por petición de él! 

Albus Dumbledore lo sentía realmente.


	10. La nota

Los semidioses permanecieron impertérritos pero, en el interior, Percy quería golpear algo para aplacar su ira, mientras que Jason, Leo y Nico, hacían que el viento fuese mas rápido, el aire mas cálido y las sombras más sólidas respectivamente.

Los magos sintieron temor, casi podían tocar el poder que emanaba de esos chicos, pero había un tipo idiota que, a pesar de todo, avanzó con paso altivo y mirada burlona a los semidioses.

Draco Malfoy se paró frente a Piper, quien le sostuvo la mirada, aunque estaba medio herida al saber que le culpaban del secuestro de su padre.

 _"¡Jamás lo dañaría!"_ —Pensó—. _"La_ _falta_ _de memoria fue_ _para_ _que viviera en paz."_

—Así que... solo te acercabas a mí por el dinero —comentó tocándole un mechón de cabello. Piper se alejó bruscamente, sorprendida por su actuar. Malfoy le lanzó una moneda—. Mi padre tenía razón, las más bonitas son unas verdaderas... No, un caballero no debería decir semejantes palabras. Recógelo, ramera.

—¡No le hables así, Malfoy! —exclamó Jason, furioso. Su rostro reflejaba lo molesto que estaba y la electricidad comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo. Si no fuese por la mano de Percy en su brazo, hubiera reducido al idiota en cenizas.

—Y tú, asqueroso homosexual, ¿vas a intentar asesinarme? —Malfoy lanzó el contenido de un vaso al piso, luego tiró el utensilio y miró a Jason—. Lámelo y sigue los pasos de tu alcohólica madre. Ni alcohol tiene pero, para alguien como tú, no creo que importe.

Jason ya no lo aguantó más. Su vida había sido un infierno a causa de su madre, quien le había dejado a los tres años mientras le prometía volver por él y Jason había intentado ser fiel a sus palabras para que los demás no sintieran lo mismo que él. Para empeorarlo todo, en Ítaca la había vuelto a ver y sus temores regresaron, se sintió tan desprotegido y solo...

El hijo de Júpiter tocó el torso de Malfoy y una descarga eléctrica lo lanzó hasta la mesa arrasando con todo lo a su paso. Los magos se alejaron en el temor, excepto Harry, que no quería creer que le habían engañado.

 _"Ellos no son malas personas, Malfoy lo provocó"._ —Pensó.

Malfoy se levantó con el uniforme chamuscado y el cabello quemado en las puntas. Jason no había querido utilizar tantos voltios, pero fue tan natural... La ira le embargo y no pudo hacer nada contra ese impulso.

El Slytherin caminó con pasó decidido hecho un basilisco hasta Jason, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle franqueaban su espalda. Los estudiantes y maestros seguían sus pasos sin atreverse siquiera a mover un músculo, ¡ni los profesores! El Slytherin sacó su varita y apuntó al rubio con ella, pero Percy se paró en medio.

—Basta, Malfoy.

—¡No eres quién para darme órdenes! ¡Solo eres un maldito drogadicto, problemático, idiota, homosexuale e hijo de perra! —Malfoy estaba rojo de ira, pero la mirada sombría que se apoderó del rostro de Percy le quitó el calor del momento.

Al hijo de Poseidón no le pareció nada bien que llamaran a su madre de esa manera, pues Sally es la mejor madre del mundo, madre que soportó a un cerdo como Gabe para protegerlo.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, Malfoy. Retira tus palabras. —Percy hablaba con los dientes apretados, pero el rubio platino solo rio.

El pelinegro sacó su bolígrafo, dejando a los demás semidioses sorprendidos, quienes no creían que Percy pudiese ocupar su espada para dañar a un mortal o mago, pero por lo visto, este había pasado los límites de su amigo.

El hijo de Poseidón caminó un paso hasta quedar frente a frente con Malfoy y los perros falderos del mago tronaron sus dedos; para consternación de ellos, Percy solo resopló.

—¿De verdad creen que pueden asustarme? He visto cosas que de seguro los dejarían en pánico por el resto de sus vidas.

—Te creo, Jackson, de seguro casi matar a las personas debe de ser una carga muy pesada.

El semidiós ya no quiso oír más y optó por tumbarlo de un puñetazo. El heredero de los Malfoy escupió sangre mientras lo miraba iracundo.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —Al instante, Percy quedó medio aturdido, pero solo eso, su sangre divina le protegía de la magia tan poco avanzada de los magos, por si fuesen hijos de la diosa...

La exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. ¡Nadie nunca había escapado de un hechizo! Malfoy estaba atónito y algo atemorizado, pero su orgullo fue más grande e intentó golpear al semidiós. Nico no lo iba a permitir, puede que se sintiera destrozado y que todo se repitiera en su cabeza, pero nadie dañaría a sus amigos y mucho menos a Percy.

—Aléjate, Malfoy —dijo Nico escupiendo las palabras, Malfoy solo sonrió.

—Y pensar que alguien puede creer que eres hijo del Señor Tenebroso...

La ira creció en el pecho de Nico, pueden haberle dicho cualquier cosa de lo que estaba escrito, pero llamarlo semejante o hacerlo cercano a ese ser tan asqueroso al que quería darle las mejores torturas de los Campos de Castigo, era el colmo. Aparte ese tipo era un asesino y él jamás en la vida volvería a dañar a una persona luego de lo de Bryce. Quizás... solo al rubio platino que tenía enfrente.

—No intentes compararme con él... porque yo soy mucho más poderoso.

Su mirada se volvió más sombría que nunca y ondas de terror salían se su cuerpo, el clima se volvió frío, las sombras se solidificaron y fueron con dirección al mago idiota.

El cuerpo de Nico se volvió tenso, sus ojos fueron dominados por una expresión salvaje y sus labios adoptaron una sonrisa cruel, parecía digno hijo del inframundo. El italiano dijo algo en griego antiguo que solo los semidioses entendieron, excepto Jason que por la mirada de todos los demás, supo que no era nada bueno.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Percy?! —gritó Jason para que su bro le oyera. El semidiós miró al rubio con expresión urgente, en especial porque el piso comenzaba a agrietarse.

—¡Está llamando a algunos esqueletos para que se deshagan de Malfoy! —respondió. Tenía la esperanza de que nadie lo oyera gracias a las exclamaciones y murmullos, pero no se percató de que Harry los había escuchado.

Jason se horrorizó, él había visto lo que Nico podía hacer y no quería otro incidente y menos en la escuela donde cumplían una misión.

—¡Debemos hacer algo! —Percy asintió de acuerdo.

—¡¿Pero qué?!

—¡Intenta hablar con él! ¡Yo iré por Dumbledore! —Percy asintió serio, no sabía cómo ayudaría el director que, hasta ahora, había sido un inútil. ¡Ni siquiera pudo parar las burlas! Jason salió corriendo, podría haber volado pero no iba a delatarse aún más.

Una mano esquelética junto a un casco de guerra comenzaron a salir del piso del castillo, los fantasmas se agolparon furiosos, como si estuvieran poseídos e intentaron propinarle golpes a los magos. Todos gritaron y se ocultaron intentando protegerse.

—¡Nico, deten esto! —gritó Percy junto a él.

—¡No! —Rugió Nico. Si no fuera por la situación, Percy hubiera suspirado, pues Nico se veía muy atractivo y poderoso. El hijo de Poseidón acercó sus labios a el oído de Nico.

—Por favor, Niks... —El semidiós pestañeó. Una descarga eléctrica había recorrido su espalda gracias al aliento de Percy en su oído, pero no se detuvo. Percy lo rodeó con sus brazos—. Por favor, tú no eres así. Él no vale la pena, ni tú rencor... Recueda tu defecto fatídico. —Nico no lo miró, pero sacudió su cabeza. Era como si algo le impidiese detenerse.

—Nico, por favor, basta. Hazlo por mí, no sigas con esto. No quiero perderte, Nico. Prometo nunca dejarte, nadie volverá a osar decirte algo, pero detente.

Nico lo miró a los ojos y pudo sentir la angustia, la desesperación y el amor de Percy. Reaccionó. Sentir el calor y el aroma a agua salada que emanaba el cuerpo de Percy lo liberó de su ensimismamiento contra el Slytherin y pudo ver con verdadero pavor lo que había ocasionado.

En el Gran Comedor, los magos intentaban ocultarse, mientras que los más pequeños gritaban en el horror. Los fantasmas parecían dominados por una fuerza demoníaca, ya que, por momentos se volvían sólidos y propinaban golpes a los estudiantes.

Nico estaba algo asustado por lo que había hecho, sus poderes crecían cada día, a tal punto de casi volver a la vida a los fantasmas. Las sombras sólidas se arremolinaban entorno a Malfoy y ante cualquier otro que estuviera cerca, mientras que las manos esqueléticas comenzaban a salir en manada del piso.

—Nico, detenlo.

—Percy... lo siento... —El semidiós quería decirle que no era su culpa, pero no pudo.

—No te preocupes, solo... para.

—Mis poderes... Yo no...

—Hablaremos luego, lo prometo, pero primero debes detener esto. —Nico asintió y alzó los brazos, gritó en griego antiguo y todo cesó. El hijo de Hades trastabilló y comenzó a alejarse avergonzado por lo sucedido pero el hijo de Poseidón lo sostuvo protectoramente.

Nico quería llorar, recordó hechos muy tristes y sus poderes se habían descontrolado, pero Hades se lo había advertido, que sus poderes solo se fortalecerían con el tiempo.

—Creo haber dicho que no te dejaré, Niks.

—No me...

—...digas Niks. Lo sé. —Nico lo miró directo a los ojos y sonrió ante la confusión de Percy.

—Te iba a decir que no me mientas nunca, que no rompas tu promesa. —Percy bajó la mirada.

—No volveré a fallarte. Luego de lo de Bian... —Nico le tapó la boca.

—Sabes que no te recrimino nada, te he perdonado.

En ese momento, Percy le cogió el rostro con las manos y le alzó la barabilla a solo unos centímetros de sus labios, Nico se sonrojó hasta las orejas, venciendo el impulso de alejarse.

—Hoy no dormirás en Slytherin, te quedarás en Gryffindor... junto a mí. —Nico asintió sin saber cómo fingir que esas palabras no le afectaron positivamente.

El hijo de Poseidón se acercó y la respiración de Nico se hizo mas acelererada e irregular, no quería apartarse y a Percy no le importaba que estuviesen en público. Jason, Piper y Leo les sonreían a los lejos. Nico estaba casi flotando de la emoción, puesto que los labios de Percy estaban a milímetros de los suyos y este último anhelaba probar al hijo de Hades, besar a su amado... La atención de Nico se perdió. A lo lejos, Dumbledore estaba llevándose a Malfoy, mientras lo regañaba como nunca lo había hecho, pero nadie prestaba atención, solo miraban a Nico, en especial cierto profesor, porque ya tenían claro qué clase de mago era.

—Percy... —El semidiós se alejó un poco, a lo que Percy suspiró pensando que Nico no quería besarle—. Dumbledore...

—Sí, claro.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

*****

Harry se encontraba en su cuarto junto a Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville y Hermione, en silencio. Ninguno sabía de los transferidos, ya que, no habían vuelto a la torre Gryffindor y Parvati había dicho que Padma no había visto a Piper ni a Leo en Ravenclaw y supusieron que Nico no regresaría con los Slytherin. 

Nico.... 

Solo de pensar en ese simple nombre, todos se estremecían, lo que había provocado les había quitado el aliento. Nico había hecho erupciones en el piso, controlado a los fantasmas y... la oscuridad le seguía. ¡Ahora todo Hogwarts creía las palabras de Rita Skeeter! A Jason tampoco lo toleraban, aquella muestra de poder al lanzar a Malfoy, les había hecho sentir temerosos. A los demás tampoco se les creía, pues el periódico había dicho cosas sobre todos ellos y si lo dicho de algunos era cierto, cosa que medio confirmaron, no podían confiar.

—Es el hijo de Quién-Tú-Sabes. —Sentenció Ron. Todos se voltearon a verle y Harry sintió la molestia creciendo en su interior.

Él sabía, perfectamente, que Nico no era el hijo de Voldemort, en su sueño se había enterado de ello y en el tiempo que pasó junto a él. Ellos eran buenas personas, hermosos, cariñosos, gustaban de dar apoyo. Percy lo había consolado y contado de su vida, entonces Harry sabía perfectamente que lo dicho por Rita era una absoluta mentira. Además, eso de que lo habían querido pervertir, ¡no podía ser menos verídico!

Aunque, debía admitir que con esa muestra de poder por parte de Nico y Jason se le había erizado la piel. Hacía que se cuestionara si, efectivamente, Nico y los demás estaban escondiendo algo, después de todo Percy le había contado cosas sobre él, pero los demás, nada.

—Él. No. Es. Hijo. De. Voldemort —espetó con los dientes apretados. Los que estaban con él, se estremecieron al oír el nombre del mago oscuro.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? —Comenzó Ron algo molesto—. ¿No leíste lo que decía en el periódico?

—¡Son unos malditos asesinos! —exclamó Seamus totalmente convencido.

—¡Ustedes no los conocen! —replicó el de gafas.

—¿Y tú sí? ¿Sabías algo de esto? —Harry guardó silencio. Seamus le lanzó una mirada escrutadora, pero el mago se la esquivó—. ¡Harry! ¡No puedes confiar en ellos ni en lo que te dicen!

—¡¿Por qué no debería?!

Aquello era el colmo, nadie iba a cuestionar lo dicho por los transferidos en su presencia, nadie. Ellos fueron los únicos que le apoyaron cuando más los necesitaba, le demostraron que no estaba solo mientras le enseñaban el camino para que no se perdiera. Le enseñaron el valor del hogar.

Seamus se asombró ante la fiereza de Harry, verdaderamente, no entendía cómo era posible que pudiese confiar en ellos luego de lo que habían leído.

Los demás no opinaban nada. Neville no tenía qué decir, no había hablado con ninguno de ellos y por lo que había observado no eran malos, pero sí cariñosos y se enojaban cuando se metían con quienes les importaban.

Hermione no sabía qué pensar, había cosas que no encajaban y ella lo sabía, tampoco entendía aquellas muestras de poder que habían dejado entrever: magia sin varita. Pero de ahí a creer que eran asesinos...

Dean no se metería en medio, él no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo dicho era verdad o no, pero lo que sí le convencía, era que el poder de Nico. No podía ser bueno, ¡era magia oscura!

Ron... A Ron le molestaba que Harry, su mejor amigo, les defendiera. Él sí creía, en parte, que Nico era familiar se Voldemort.

—¡Porque ya leíste lo que son y lo que hicieron! —replicó Seamus.

—¡Así como se hablaba de mí en todo Hogwarts luego de que mi nombre saliera en el cáliz! ¡¿No?! ¡Lo mismo me pasó a mí y nadie creyó en mi palabra! ¡Ni siquiera Ron! ¡Mi mejor amigo! ¡Y después, descubrieron que yo decía la verdad y se arrepintieron!

Seamus se quedó en silencio. Aquello le había golpeado de lleno, o sea, el fue el primero en desconfiar de su amigo luego de aquel extraño incidente con el cáliz y ahora, estaba haciendo lo mismo con los chicos nuevos.

—Lo sé, entendí, pero dime una cosa, ¿acaso no fue magia oscura la que uso Nico? ¿No es oscuro su poder? ¿No te sorprende nada de lo que hizo en el comedor? —Harry guardó silencio y miró por la ventana, afuera ya estaba oscuro—. ¿No te parece sospechoso lo que hizo la serpiente?

—B-bueno yo... —Y, sinceramente, no sabía qué responder, porque sí era sospechosa la magia que Nico usó. Pero eran sus amigos... no le mentirían, ¿verdad?

En ese momento Percy, Nico y Jason entraron a la habitación y todos guardaron silencio. Harry se veía indeciso por la pregunta y las expresiones de Nico y Percy, lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. 

—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! —exclamó Seamus y Percy sostuvo a Nico por el brazo, como desafiándolo a que intentara sacarlo.

—Nico se quedará aquí —comunicó. Luego apuntó una cama—. Esa es mi cama, Nico, puedes dormir ahí.

El chico caminó hasta ella y se sentó mientras todas las miradas le seguían.

—Pero... es un Slytherin...

—No importa, Neville, él se quedará aquí hoy.

—¡Eso no lo decides tú, Jackson!

—Dije que se quedará aquí y punto, Weasley.

—Percy... —llamó el mago de gafas, pero el nombrado solo suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres Harry?

—Percy, Nico... Yo...

—Chicos, ¿podrían salir un momento, por favor? —Los demás se fueron a regañadientes, dejando a los tres recién llegados y a Harry—. ¿Qué está mal?

—Escuchamos lo que hablaban.

—Entonces saben que los defendí.

—Eso lo sé, pero... ¿por qué dudaste cuando hicieron esas preguntas? —cuestionó Percy, mirándolo—, y no intentes negarlo.

—Yo...

—Está bien. Sé que lo que ocurrió no es muy normal, pero debes saber que Nico no es un peligro, ¿por qué crees que lo traje aquí? ¿Crees que los expondría a peligros? ¡Nico no es una amenaza! Y solo quiero que esté bien.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar como si no estuviera presente?

—Lo siento, Niks. —El chico bufó.

—Chicos, ustedes saben que me deben explicaciones. Lo que pasó en la primera prueba, ahora esto... Yo confío en ustedes, pero ustedes confíen en mí.

Percy, Nico y Jason se miraron por un momento, los tres querían contarle quiénes eran, pero no sabían cómo.

—Harry, prometo que te contaré todo. —Un ruido se escuchó junto a la puerta—, pero este no es el momento, tenemos pequeñas interferencias.

—¿Me contarán todo? —Ellos asintieron. Harry alzó una ceja.

—Lo juro por el Estigio. —Un trueno retumbó sellando el pacto. Harry se extrañó, ¿otra vez ese trueno sin tormenta? Y ese juramento no lo había escuchado antes—. Es el juramento más solemne que se puede hacer. No se pues romper.

—Tu padre lo rompió —dijo Nico.

—Ese es un caso aparte. — Los tres rieron, mientras Harry los miraba extasiado.

*****

Habían pasado unos días y el ambiente era lleno de entusiasmo. La mayoría estaba olvidando el incidente con Nico, aunque todavía lo miraban con desconfianza. Percy era el más feliz de todos porque Nico se quedaba en Gryffindor. El chico dormía en la cama del hijo de Poseidón y este había decidido dormir en la sala común.

Hogwarts estaba en período de celebración. Las chicas eran las más entusiasmadas, en cambio, los chicos se mostraban nerviosos todo el tiempo. No sabían qué hacer, qué vestir, cómo pedirlo...

Aquella tarde se había informado del baile que se haría por el Torneo y que necesitaban una pareja. Todos los chicos estaban que colapsaban con eso de las invitaciones, en especial, Harry quien no sabía a quién invitar. Bueno... sabía, pero no lo pediría a esa persona, Nico di Angelo le rechazaría al igual que Percy.

El más complicado de todos, era Percy. Él quería invitar a Nico al baile, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, le daba miedo que Nico no quisiera o que todo fuera un desastre... Para él era muy importante que Nico aceptara, además sólo se imaginaba en el baile con él, pues solo a su Niks lo veía de esa forma.

*****

  
Cuando Nico se fue a dormir, sintió que algo molestaba en su cabeza, ¿desde cuando las almohadas crujían? La alzó y debajo de esta se encontraba un pergamino doblado con un listón azul y negro.

Nico se extrañó, prendió una pequeña antorcha y desató el listón para comenzar a leer. El hijo de Hades quedó perplejo, en el papel había letras muy grandes que decían:

_"¿QUIERES IR AL BAILE CONMIGO?"_

Nico pensó que una chica lo había dejado ahí para Percy, sin saber que él dormía en la sala común, pero siguió leyendo.

_P.D= Es para ti, Niks. No pongas esa cara._

Supuso que debería haberlo sabido, después de todo, estaba escrito en griego antiguo, pero todo lo que Nico pudo hacer, fue sonreír.


	11. Lo eres

En la penumbra se veía a un chico caminar hacia el bulto que había en un sofá. A unos pasos de distancia se detuvo, creyendo haber divisado movimiento a su alrededor y aunque se giró 360°, no vio nada. Le restó importancia creyendo que lo había imaginado, pero algo en su interior le inquietaba, estaba a punto de volver a su cuarto por un arma con la que defenderse y explorar a fondo el lugar, pero en ese momento algo distrajo su atención.

El bulto que había en el sofá se agitaba, así que se acercó, se arrodilló y quitó la manta de color azul. Observó lo que estaba en frente y no pudo evitar sonreír.

El chico que dormía se veía muy inocente con el cabello desordenado y un hilo de baba en sus labios. El que lo observaba, no pudo contener una pequeña risita. El chico dormido le llenaba de alegría. Verlo así, le demostraba que aunque una persona haya pasado guerras y batallas puede conservar la hermosura de la inocencia en su rostro.

El chico arrodillado se acercó al oído del contrario y le habló para despertarlo, mas este no se inmutó. Comenzó a zarandearlo, suavemente, mientras lo llamaba por su nombre hasta que el chico abrió los ojos.

La sonrisa que se posó en los labios del soñoliento chico, no se hizo esperar. Se sentó en la cama mientras el otro contrario seguía arrodillado.

La presencia se hizo sentir otra vez y ambos chicos la percibieron pero, al inspeccionar el entorno, nada encontraron. Se miraron fijamente y desde entonces la presencia ya no molestó más, pues frente a ellos estaba lo que mas querían.

—¿Nico? —dijo el recién despertado. El aludido se sentó en la cama algo nervioso—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Recibí tu nota. —Eso bastó para generar nerviosismo en el contrario.

—¿Nota? ¿De qué estás...?

—Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando, Jackson, no te hagas el idiota.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que la escribí yo? —cuestionó. Se sentía orgulloso de su pregunta que seguro le confundiría, según él.

—...Eres el único que me llama Niks. —Percy quiso patearse. Nico era muy inteligente.

—Bueno y... amm... —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Por qué no invitas a una chica? —cuestionó con seriedad—. ¿No sabes que se burlarán de ti si te ven con otro chico?

—Eso no me importa. Yo quiero ir contigo —declaró, dejando en silencio al contrario por unos minutos.

—¿Por qué? —Y en ese momento, lo taladró con la mirada. Durante toda la conversación no lo había mirado directamente, ya que la vergüenza y nerviosismo se lo impedían, pero ahí estaba intentando asegurarse de que no fuera una mala broma.

—Porque te quiero, Niks, y quiero ir contigo, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

—Está bien —Percy inclinó la cabeza e hizo una mueca casi dolorosa.

—Mira, Nico, sé que no soy tu tipo y todo eso pero, de verdad, creo que nos divert... —Se detuvo en seco y miró a un divertido hijo de Hades—. ¿Di-Dijiste que sí? ¿En serio?

—Sí. A no ser que ya no quieras.

—¿Es una broma? ¡Me encanta que aceptaras! —Nico bajó la cabeza sonrojado. Percy se acercó a él y le sonrió mientras le daba un cálido abrazo y el hijo del dios del Inframundo no se apartó.

El aroma a agua salada y mar llenó sus fosas nasales, el aroma tan característico de Percy. El semidiós más pequeño suspiró mientras sonreía complacido.

—De eso me estoy enterando —susurró. Luego se apartó y emprendió el camino hasta el cuarto, pero antes se giró y miró a Percy.

El chico estaba sentado en el sofá sonriéndole con verdadero cariño y para Nico, las sombras se volvieron más claras y todo pareció más bonito; la misión ya no parecía peligrosa y pasó a segundo plano. El hijo de Hades caminó hasta él y, rápidamente, le besó la mejilla.

—Yo también... te quiero —dijo al tiempo en que se alejaba sonrojado.

*****

  
Al otro día, Hermione caminaba junto a sus amigos cerca del lago. Comenzaron a hablar sobre los acontecimientos que involucraban a los transferidos y Ron inicio su típica charla de odio. Por su parte, Harry y Hermione, guardaron silencio.

La bruja estaba intrigada por todo lo que había pasado, es más, se había apartado de sus amigos para estar la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca en busca de cualquier indicio que delatara quiénes eran. En especial cuando, inconscientemente, soltaban frases como "dioses".

Hermione no lo tenía claro, no sabía lo que pasaba ni a lo que se enfrentaba y eso la molestaba enormemente.

La Gryffindor había interrogado a Harry sobre el asunto, al ser el que más tiempo pasaba con ellos por su relación de amistad (aunque la chica podría decir que su amigo gustaba de Percy y Nico pero no pondría sus manos al fuego), pero no recibió respuesta. Su amigo negó saber algo y cortó el asunto.

A pesar de todo, Hermione sabía que pasaba algo raro. En la primera prueba, Leo, Jason y Percy, habían desaparecido y lo dicho por el periódico solo abrió más dudas, aunque ella no creía del todo en esos escritos.

El incidente en el Gran Comedor le había puesto los pelos de punta y por primera vez se había permitido sospechar que algo tramaban. En especial, cuando algunas cosas escritas era ciertas. El Nico di Angelo que había existido era de Italia y cuando se conocieron en el tren, Nico había dicho que era italiano. Por su parte, Ron había compartido sus sospechas de que Percy tenía la marca tenebrosa, pero Harry le había visto el antebrazo y no era. Entonces, ¿qué creer?

La noche anterior decidida a saber qué pasaba, confiscó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, sin que este lo notara, para espiar una conversación entre Percy y Nico. Estaba emocionada por saber si dirían alguna cosa incriminatoria pero lo único que vio y escuchó, fue la aceptación de Nico al baile. Esto último le pareció muy tierno, ella notaba lo mucho que se querían pero, por alguna razón, se empeñaban en ocultarlo.

Sus pensamientos se desviaban y eso solo producía exasperación. Necesitaba enfocarse para descubrir todo. Hermione sabía que a Harry le habían prometido contarle todo había jurado por algo llamado Estigio. Cuando buscó esa palabra, como tantas otras que había escuchado, solo aparecían mitos, lo que era un disparate.

—Harry, por favor. Dime qué sucede con ellos —pidió, como otras veces.

—No lo haré, Hermione, ellos confían en mi y no los traicionaré. No insistas. —Dicho esto, el mago se alejó de sus amigos.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que Harry estaba perdiendo los nervios. Por un lado, necesitaba saber todo sobre los transferidos y aunque Percy había prometido contarle, aún no lo hacía. Por otro lado, tenía que invitar a alguien al baile y no sabía cómo o si se atrevería porque, ¿cómo iban a quererlo esos dos magos transferidos de cabellos negros?

Además, la segunda prueba lo tenía inquieto, ¡aún no descifraba el enigma! Lo único que tenía, era un ruido ensordecedor.

Por último, esos sueños extraños que estaba teniendo últimamente... Harry esperaba que fuesen solo sueños.

*****

  
Los semidioses necesitaban hablar temas relacionados con la mision sin que los molestaran o sin que los escuchasen hablar, así que se fueron al Campo de Quidditch.

—Voldemort sabe que algunos tenemos poderes —dijo Percy, con seriedad—. Un informante le ha contado todo.

—¿Sabe que somos sem-

—¡Leo! —exclamó Piper, al tiempo en que le cubría la boca—. Sabes que nos investigan, esa periodista podría estar espiando.

—Lo siento, Beauty Queen.

—A la pregunta de Leo, no. No sabe lo que somos pero sí de los poderes.

—¿A qué te refieres, bro? —pregunto Jason, con la misma seriedad.

—He estado teniendo estos sueños... En el primero, el informante hablaba sobre el poder de Piper, que puede manipular a la gente con el poder de su voz. Le comentó que Leo puede convocar fuego y de sus sospechas sobre Jason y su poder con la electricidad, además de que puede volar. ¡No sé cómo se enteraron de ello! Hasta ahora, no saben nada sobre mí pero de Nico... —Todos lo miraron y este agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable porque si algo salía mal, sería por obra suya.

—Nico, no te culpes... —Comenzó Jason acercándose a él, pero el chico se apartó.

—Déjame, Grace —espetó. El hijo de Júpiter miró a Percy en busca de apoyo, pero este le hizo señas para que lo dejara. Él hablaría con Nico al rato. 

—Luego de ese... incidente, —El semidiós aludido frunció el ceño—, le comunicaron a Voldemort que Nico puede controlar las sombras, los fantasmas e invocar esqueletos. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa porque tarde o temprano pasaría, aunque siempre creí que sería yo el que...

—Llega al punto, bro —dijo Jason alzando una ceja por el comentario de su amigo.

—Ya voy, bro. El punto es que Voldemort presentó bastante interés en Nico y ahora quiere conocerlo; quiere saber de él para averiguar sobre su "magia". Cambió su plan, ahora desea matar a Harry, conquistar el Mundo Mágico, interrogarnos y... apoderarse de Nico.

Nadie pudo articular palabra y ver la preocupación y nerviosismo en el rostro de Percy, les hizo sentir algo desprotegidos. El hijo de Hades vio las expresiones de los semidioses y no podía permitir que estuviesen así por su culpa.

—Olviden eso. No son tan fuertes como para atraparme —dijo con voz firme. Percy se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, como si supiera que Nico estaba ocultando su nerviosismo.

—No sería la primera vez que te atrapan, Nico —dijo con cautela, sabiendo que que era territorio delicado. El chico hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño algo se removió por recordar lo que había pasado y la razón por la que lo llevó hasta el jarrón.

—Esos fueron dos gigantes, Jackson. Además estaba débil por haber... Ya lo sabes. —Luego calló y el silencio incómodo se acrecentó. Ni Percy ni Nico hablaban sobre su estadía en el Tártaro y nadie los presionaba. Aquella experiencia había sido demasiado dura y horrible como para querer siquiera recordarla—. ¡Lo que sea! Quería decir que en la primera prueba, cuando fueron a ayudar a Harry, alguien salió del estadio y-

—¡Es verdad! —interrumpió Piper, recordándolo. Eso llamó la atención de los demás—. Ya se me había olvidado. No dijimos nada porque no encontramos la ocasión.

—¿Quién fue, Beauty Queen? —preguntó el chico reparador.

—El profesor Moody —dijeron Piper y Nico al unísono.

Percy apretó los dientes y Jason frunció el ceño. Después de lo de Nico, a ellos no les agradaba ese sujeto y la mayor parte del tiempo lo evitaban. Tampoco iban a pociones pues Snape los había vetado de su clase y Dumbledore se los permitía.

—¿Moody? ¡¿Ese hijo de gorgona?! ¡Si es él quien apoya a Moldy Voldy, lo lamentará! —Sus amigos se estremecieron ante la mirada: Percy Jackson mejorada por Lupa.

—Cálmate, bro —dijo Jason pasándole un brazo por la cintura. Percy suspiró.

—Gracias, bro —dijo el pelinegro y guardaron silencio.

—Percy... —llamó el rubio después de un rato.

—Dime, Jason.

—¿Cómo le contarás a Harry quienes somos? —Piper y Leo pusieron suma atención a eso.

—¿Percy le contará? —preguntó la hija de Afrodita.

—¡¿Le contarás y no me lo dijiste?! ¡Porque si alguien va a hablar sobre mi increíble persona, lo mínimo es que me dejes hacerlo, Aquaman!

—Cállate, Leo —dijo Percy algo divertido—. Y sí, se lo diré y no puedo retractarme.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Piper.

—Lo juró por el Estigio —informó Nico.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pe-

—¡Shh! Silencio que viene Harry —dijo Jason.

Y, efectivamente, Harry iba hacia el Campo de Quidditch sin haberse percatado de ellos por llevar la vista en el camino. A unos pasos lo seguían Ron y Hermione pidiendo que los esperara, pero el chico no los tomaba en cuenta. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Hey, Harry! —gritó Percy. El mago alzó la vista, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y caminó hasta ellos.

—Hola... Uh, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Bueno... —Comenzó a decir Jason, pero fue interrumpido por los dos magos que llegaron.

—¿Por qué no nos esperaste? —regañó Hermione quien, al ver a los transferidos, se puso cautelosa—. Hola.

—Hola —contestaron.

—¿Vienen a jugar Quidditch? —preguntó y las miradas desconcertadas no pasaron desapercibidas.

—¿Quidditch?

—¡¿No saben lo que es el Quidditch?! —exclamó Ron, atónito.

—Pues... No —respondió Percy.

—¡Eso es inaceptable! —chilló Ron. Luego miró hacia el lado sin enfocar la mirada, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. No importa nada. Debo enseñarles. —Luego los miró decidido—. ¿Qué juegan en su escuela?

Hermione puso total atención. Quería saber de esa supesta academia de la que venían. Al parecer, solo en eso acertó El Profeta, en que la escuela quizás no existía.

—Eran algo así como... uh, ¿simulaciones de batallas? —Percy miró a sus amigos en busca de apoyo pero estos no hicieron nada—. ¡Sí, eso! Hay que conseguir la bandera del otro equipo mientras enfrentas su defensa y, de paso, proteges tu propia bandera.

—¿Simulaciones? Eso no parece deporte —cuestionó Hermione.

—Porque no era un deporte. Eran prácticas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —Al decir eso, la chica quedó asombrada. Era algo novedoso el enfoque defensivo más allá de la magia.

—Entonces uste-

—¡Eso no importa! Nos estamos desviando —dijo Ron—. ¿De verdad no saben jugar?

—Nop —respondió Leo y los demás secundaron sus palabras. El pelirrojo parecía escandalizado.

—¡Eso es una tragedia! ¡Yo les enseñaré! —declaró.

—Eh... okay. ¿De qué trata? —Quiso saber Piper.

—¿Ven esos tres aros? —Todos asintieron—. Son dos equipos que intentan meter una pelota por los aros para ganar puntos, pero el cazador protege los aros. Los otros jugadores se pasan al pelota intentando anotar mientras las otras pelotas intentan golpearlos. Los golpeadores desvían esas pelotas para que no derriben a los de su equipo. El juego se acaba cuando se encuentra una tercera pelota, esta es muy difícil de ver. El buscador es quien debe atraparla para darle la victoria a su equipo. Al menos en los juegos de Hogwarts, y acabará el partido. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Los transferidos guardaron silencio mirando como Ron tomaba aire. Les había contado todo de corrido, sin espacios para respirar y estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello.

—¿Cómo llegan las pelotas tan arriba? —preguntó Percy, apuntando los aros. Rón lo miró como si le hubiera golpeado en la cara.

—Se juega sobre escobas. Se juega volando —aclaró al ver que no entendían. Al terminar de decirlo, Percy y Nico se pusieron pálidos.

—Tengo una idea... —dijo Percy—. No juguemos a eso.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Harry.

—Tienen... miedo a la alturas —informó Piper. Harry se extrañó, ¡él había visto a Percy volando en un pegazo!

—A mí me parece interesante —dijo Jason, sonriendo con complicidad mientras se arreglaba las gafas. Harry le encontró más sentido, o sea, Jason había volado sin escoba en la primera prueba para ayudarle—. Denme una escoba.

Luego de unos minutos, Ron llegó con una escoba para Jason y otra para Leo y Piper, pero ella se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Harry les explicará cómo se deben montar y hacerlo.

—Mmm... Picarón —dijo Leo batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente y abanicándose el rostro en señal de vergüenza. Cuando los magos y semidioses analizaron esas palabras, rieron, excepto Ron que estaba sonrojado al igual que Hermione.

—¡Me refiero a volar! —exclamó Ron apresuradamente. Volvieron a reír.

—Cálmate, Ron —dijo Harry—. Es fácil.

—Para ti —agregó Hermione.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Jason.

—¡Porque es el mejor buscador de Hogwarts! —Ante eso, los semidioses lo felicitaron. Jason le dio palmaditas en la espalda, Leo chocó puños con él, Piper le dijo miles de cosas; Nico le dio un intento de sonrisa, a lo que Harry sonrió. En cambio, Percy, le abrazó sonriendo y Harry se ruborizó.

—Bueno... deben ponerse la escoba entre las piernas y montarla.

—¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione. El aludido se sonrojó y los otros chicos junto a Piper se reían y chocaban puños diciéndose: "muy buena esa".

—¡No es mi culpa que no se pueda explicar de otra forma!

—Calma... —Comenzó el hijo de Hefesto levantando las manos—. ¿Qué va luego de montar la escoba salvajemente?

—¡Leo! —El chico chocó puños con Percy y Jason.

—Bueno... súbanse y empujen e-

—¡Harry!

—¡Qué!

—¡Mide tus palabras! —El chico repasó lo que dijo junto a lo que había dicho anteriormente y se sonrojó, haciendo que los demás volvieran a reír.

Luego de una serie interminable de risas a carcajadas, Jason hizo lo que le dijeron y salió volando al igual que Leo.

El último no lo hacía nada mal, hasta logró hacer algunas vueltas para lucirse. En cambio, Jason, bueno... el tipo es hijo de Júpiter, lo que se traducía en ser un volador experimentado. Los magos quedaron asombrados viendo como el romano hacía piruetas. Al final, se soltó de la escoba e hizo un giró en el aire para caer sobre la base de la escoba. Luego aterrizó perfectamente dejando a los magos con la boca abierta.

—Debes estar en el equipo —dijeron.

—Lo pensaré.

*****

  
El ansiado había baile llegado. Las chicas y varios chicos corrían de un lugar a otro contando las horas que tenían para arreglarse, probarse los vestidos, maquillarse, peinarse y todo ese rollo de las fiestas. A Hermione no se la había visto y según sus compañeras, estuvo en su cuarto todo el día.

Por el contrario, había dos personas que no estaban tan motivadas y alegres como los demás. Ron y Harry estaban por los suelos. Ron no había conseguido ir con Fleur como quería y, para empeorarlo todo, no le agradaba la chica con la que iría. Aparte, su atuendo era anticuado, lleno de moños y mangas raras con encaje. Harry, por su parte, no podría ir con quien quería.

_Escena Retrospectiva_   
_Harry estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Cansado subió a su dormitorio y encontró a Nico di Angelo leyendo un libro con letras extrañas. Se veía tan hermoso recostado. Su rostro pálido y sus ojeras pronunciadas le daban un toque rebelde, casi salvaje._

_—Hola, Nico —dijo. El semidiós despegó su vista del libro, miró al mago para saludarlo con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Quiero hablar contigo._

_Nico se sentó en la cama, marcó la página en que estaba y dejó el libro en la mesita que estaba junto a su cama._

_—Dime. —Harry se puso nervioso y comenzó a tartamudear. Se aclaró la garganta muchas veces provocando curiosidad en Nico—. Estoy esperando._

_"Es ahora o nunca". —Pensó, Harry._

_—Quería saber si te gustaría..._

_En ese momento, Percy entró a la habitación sonriendo, corrió hasta Nico y se sentó junto a él._

_—Hola, Harry._

_—Hola._

_—¿Ya tienes pareja para ir al baile?_

_—No. ¿Y tú, Percy?_

_—Sí, sí tengo porque este chico me dijo que sí —dijo al tiempo en que pellizcaba la mejilla de Nico—. Iré con Nico. —Harry sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, pero con hielo y todo._

_—Uh, ignorando a Percy... —El_ _nombrado_ _protestó. Nico lo ignoró—. ¿Qué me decías, Harry?_

_—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Percy, mirando al_ _semidiós_ _y al mago alternativamente._

_—Harry estaba a punto de decirme algo. —Este asintió_ _mirando_ _la puerta como un animal enjaulado._

_—Quería saber si te... si te gustaría contarme de tu miedo a las alturas, igual tú, Percy. —Ellos se miraron y comenzaron a explicarle._   
_Fin escena retrospectiva_

Entonces, Harry, tuvo que buscarse una cita de última hora. Intentó darse ánimo para la noche que ya había llegado. Entró al baño y comenzó a cambiar su ropa por el traje de gala después de ducharse.

Su traje era negro con la camisa blanca y una corbata de humita negra. Sobre su chaqueta sin mangas se puso una túnica/capa negra. Encontró que no se veía tan mal, pero su cabello seguía mojado y por ende, desordenado.

Salió del baño y entró a la habitación, donde Nico, Percy y Jason ya estaban listos. A Harry se le secó la boca, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y el calor abrasaba sus mejillas.

Jason estaba usando un traje gris con una corbata negra. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia el lado y sus lentes dorados brillaban. Aparte sus ojos resaltaban entre tanto color gris y el azul era lo que te cautivaba.

Percy, por su parte, estaba radiante. Se había puesto un traje azul marino oscuro, con dos botones de la camisa desabrochados y no llevaba corbata. Su cabello estaba desordenado dándole un toque de rebeldía y sus ojos verde mar destellaban al igual que su sonrisa.

Y Nico... No había palabras para describirlo. Al menos, Harry, no las encontraba. Su traje era completamente negro, al igual que la camisa negra y la corbata, que parecía mal puesta. Su cabello negro desordenado caía casi a la altura del hombro y sus ojos negros te miraban como escudriñando tu alma.

¡Se veían atractivos!

Cuando los vio por primera vez, habría jurado que eran las personas más bellas que había visto pero, ahora, podía decir con certeza cual era la diferencia entre hermosura y perfección.

—Chicos, se ven... —Comenzó a decir, inconscientemente—. Hermosos.

—¡Gracias, hombre! Aunque tú tampoco estás nada mal —contesto Percy.

—Él tiene razón, bro, te vez... asombroso. —Percy pasó un brazo por los hombros del rubio.

—Tú igual, bro. Eres precioso. Aunque debemos admitir que el que se ve mejor es Nico.

Los tres lo miraron y su expresión parecía querer decir "digan una palabra y los mataré" o "no quiero usar esto" y el típico "que hice para merecer esto".

—Dejen de mirarme.

—Lo siento, Niks —dijo Percy, aunque era obvio que lo sentía. Es más, lo estaba observando detenidamente y de pies a cabeza. Nico se cubrió el cuerpo con los brazos, como si la mirada de Percy le fuese a quitar su inocencia.

—¡No me mires así, Jackson! —Todos rieron, pero la alegría no llegaba a los ojos de Harry.

La hora había llegado. Los chicos comenzaban a salir cuando Percy tomó el brazo de Harry e instó a los chicos a que continuaran.

—Esperen abajo. Vamos en seguida.

Cuando se fueron, Percy miró a Harry poniéndolo nervioso. El mago pensó que quizás su amigo había notado o se había enterado de que quería invitar a Nico en primer lugar.

—Si hago algo, prométeme que no me lo cuestionarás hasta que sea el momento en que te cuente todo. —Harry iba a decir algo pero una mano cubrió su boca—. Y no, este no es el momento.

—Está bien, supongo.

Percy puso la mano en la cabeza de Harry, quien sintió como su cabello era sacudido y luego secado por completo. En la mano de Percy había una bola de agua levitando, bola que luego se evaporó. Frente a Harry solo había un Percy sonriendo.

—¿Cómo...? —Se retractó—. Lo siento. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Mírate en el espejo. —Harry lo miró con cautela—. Hazlo.

El mago caminó hasta quedar frente al espejo para asombrarse. Primero, Harry no entendía cómo Percy pudo quitar el agua de su cabello con un simple toque. Segundo, lo que había hecho con su melena incontrolable... El cabello del mago estaba peinado hacia el lado, con un toque desordenado para darle rebeldía.

¡Percy había logrado domar a su melena!

Harry estaba impactado y se llevó las manos al cabello. Percy se paró detrás de él y lo sostuvo por los hombros. El mago se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a su amigo.

—Ahora, el porqué de hacerlo.... Bueno, te veías bastante bien, pero ahora te ves asombroso. —El mago le sonrió sonrojado. No creyó que recibiría un cumplido de Percy—. ¿Vamos?

Cuando Harry asintió, Percy le tendió el brazo en un intento de imitar a los caballeros. El mago soltó una risita, se aferró al brazo del contrario algo sonrojado y juntos bajaron a reunirse con los demás.

*****

  
—¡Pipes, te vez hermosa! —exclamó Jason al ver a su novia con un vestido color burdeo. La chica lo besó y sonrió.

—Pero no mejor que el gran y más sexy semid... ¡digo! El gran y más sexy Leo Valdez. —Este llevaba un traje marrón muy oscuro con tirantes y una camisa blanca. Lucía muy guapo.

Luego, apareció Hermione. En ese momento la exclamación fue general, puesto que, no estaban acostumbrados a verla tan arreglada y más, cuando la vieron del brazo de Viktor Krum.

*****

  
El baile había avanzado. Las parejas estaban en la pista bailando una canción lenta.

—¿Quieres bailar, Nico? —preguntó, Percy, muy nervioso. No se le daba muy bien el baile.

Le tendió la mano al hijo de Hades y este la aceptó dudoso. Juntos se pusieron en medio de la pista y comenzaron a bailar. El de ojos verdes llevaba la danza, por ende, la mano de Nico estaba en el hombro de Percy y la mano de este en la cintura del contrario.

Este último estaba sonrojado y miraba hacia todos lados en busca de miradas indiscretas. Para Percy, el chico frente a él era adorable y más por las veces que alzaba la vista y sus ojos se encontraban.

Bailaron lentamente al ritmo de una canción que Percy no pudo evitar cantar. Nico lo miraba ruborizado, seguro de que estaban atrayendo la atención.

—Deja de cantar que me da vergüenza...

—Pero yo...

—...ajena. —Percy se detuvo y lo miró ofendido. El de ojos oscuros soltó una risita.

—Lo hago para ti, Niks.

—¡Jackson! —Se quejó el menor al sentir un sonrojo aún más intenso. No ayudó que Percy llevara una mano a su mejilla.

—Te quiero, Nico.

—Y yo a ti, Percy —respondió con la misma intensidad, provocando que al hijo del dios del mar se le fueran los colores a la cara. Este se acercó lentamente al rostro de Nico quedando a escasos centímetros.

—¿Sigo sin ser tu tipo? —preguntó luego de un momento, pero Nico no lo escuchó.

—¿Ah?

—¿Soy tu tipo? —Nico entrecerró los ojos y Percy se puso más nervioso hasta que vio la sonrisa del contrario.

—Lo eres.

La sonrisa de Percy no se hizo esperar y con un impulso abrazador, cerró el estrecho espacio que separaba sus bocas.


	12. Dulce navidad I (Nótese el sarcasmo)

A lo lejos, magos y semidioses observaban el intercambio. Algunos se encontraban muy felices por lo sucedido, pero otros estaban verdaderamente devastados. Las chicas de Beauxbatons querían morir al recordar todo el coqueteo previo.

Algunos de Durmstrang y de Hogwarts, se sentían celosos porque era sabido y aceptado que los transferidos eran las personas más bellas que habían visto. Quizás no querían admitirlo, pero de que lo sabían, lo sabían.

Para los búlgaros, Nico era todo lo que pedían. Ellos siempre fueron más apegados a las artes oscuras y ese chico de Slytherin representaba todo lo que deseaban en su totalidad. Lleno de poder, autoridad, tinieblas y belleza. Percy, por su parte, era el chico que cualquiera desearía, con el cabello enmarañado y ojos verde mar. Pero lo único captaba su mirada, era la de Nico.

Jason quería saltar de alegría. Él, más que nadie, sabía las complicaciones que tenía su bro y Nico; el sufrimiento en la guerra. El hijo de Júpiter podía ver aquel brillo de alegría en los ojos de su bro, cosa que nunca pensó volver a ver. Jason pensó que luego de la caída al Tártaro y la pérdida de Annabeth, su amigo, su bro, se había perdido para siempre. Pero al verlo tan enamorado y feliz...

El rubio sentía satisfacción al ver a Nico alegre. Él sabía que al venir de una época donde su inclinación sexual era una aberración, le provocaba un malestar emocional y físico constante. Y el hijo de Júpiter sabía cuánto había sufrido Nico por su enamoramiento en Percy. La visita al palacio de Diocleciano y Cupido solo había mermado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Percy  
No aguanté más y lo besé. No soporté estar tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos. Necesitaba sentirlo parte de mí y cuando confirmó sus sentimientos, mi mundo se iluminó. No lo pude evitar. 

La sensación de los labios de Nico fue algo inefable. Algo que me gustaría repetir en toda ocasión. Nico me quería, lo podía sentir en su beso. Estaba algo tenso y su mano en la mía. Supuse que no había besado antes, pero no era de importancia. Solo interesaba que ya era parte de mí.

Al besarlo, sentí algo no había sentido desde hace tiempo. Ni el beso submarino podría compararse con el hermoso y satisfactorio que Nico me estaba dando.

Sus labios tan suaves e inocentes me llenaban el pecho de una sensación cálida que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo y me hacía desfallecer. Me sentí tan pleno...

¡Al carajo los dioses si Nico me besaba! ¡Al carajo todo si podía sentir los labios de quien amaba sobre los míos!

Al cabo de unos segundos tuvimos que separarnos. La molesta falta de aire se hizo presente. Quería patearme por aguantar tanto tiempo bajo el agua y no poder besar a Nico el tiempo que deseaba, pero ya podría besarlo nuevamente. 

—Nico... —Llamé. Él tenía la mirada baja, así que lo sostuve por la barbilla para que me mirara—. Nico.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que mirara y algo en mi interior me decía que quería despertar cada mañana viendo esos hermosos ojos junto a mí.

—¿Qué quieres, Percy? —preguntó con voz ronca. Sonó tan varonil y...

_"¡Dioses!"_

—Yo... Bueno, tú...

—¿Por qué me besaste? —inquirió y casi parecía herido. 

—¿De qué hablas? Pensé que eso había quedado claro —respondí, extrañado. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—No juegues conmigo. Sé que tú no podrías amarme, así que no entiendo por qué me besaste. —Eso se sintió como un puñetazo en la cara. ¡¿Que yo no podría amarlo a él?!

—Nico, tú me gustas. Jamás jugaría contigo, en serio. No quiero que dudes de mis sentimiento por ti. Jamás haría algo que no sintiera realmente. Volvería a pelear con la mantícora solo para conocerte nuevamente. Limpiaría los establos de caballos carnívoros si eso asegurara tu bienestar. ¡Dioses! Enfrentaría a gigantes por ti, ¡de nuevo! Lo haría todo de nuevo si eso significa que estarás junto a mí en el futuro. 

—Percy...

—Te amo, Nico.

Luego de abrirle mi corazón, se lanzó sobre mí atrapándome en un muy apretado abrazo. El hijo de Hades era aquello que ocupaba mis pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo, por quien había recuperado mi felicidad. 

Luego de mi desastre amoroso con Annabeth, pensé que nunca volvería a sentir un amor tan grande como el que sentía por ella, pero apareció mi pequeño primo.

Cuando se separó, me miró con desconcierto, como si no me creyera.

_"¿Será que no me ama y_ _me_ _apresuré al decírselo? Porque si es_ _así_ _... ¡No se diga más! Me pongo en plan de conquista"._

Nico seguía mirándome y lo único que eso provocaba era que el nerviosismo que de por sí ya tenía, aumentara.

—Dime algo.

Seguía sin decir palabra y yo no sabía qué hacer. Los nervios me dominaban y llegué a pensar que Nico me había abrazado por mera consolación.

—¿Lo decías en serio? —Su pregunta me sorprendió. O sea, lo había besado y él venía a preguntar si era cierto.

—¿El beso no te dijo nada? ¿Lo que te dije no te convence? —Avancé hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su rostro.

—No, no es eso. Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que no quiero que me mientas. —Se veía vulnerable y sus palabras casi suplicantes, como si él no pudiese soportar otra decepción.

—Nico, yo te amo. Jamás jugaría con algo así, me conoces. Si te besé fue porque verdaderamente sentía de hacerlo. Puede que no me creas aún pero yo atravesaría el Tártaro otra vez, solo por ti.

Era consciente de que mi ceño estaba fruncido y de que mi expresión era suplicante, pero no me interesaba. Si Nico no quería estar conmigo, sería un dolor en mi alma. Pero luego pasó algo que jamás olvidaré. Nico se puso de puntitas, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y asió de el para ponerme a un milímetro de distancia.

—Jamás he dejado de amarte, _amore mio. Tu sei il mio bello —_ Me sonrió de lado con expresión divertida, lo cual no comprendí—. También atravesaría el Tártaro, otra vez, solo por ti. _Ti amo, Percy._

Y me besó.

Se notaba nervioso, así que tomé control para darle seguridad. Separé los labios para pedirle entrada y al instante pude probar cada parte, casa centímetro de su boca. Su mano estaba en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura, mientras yo le tomaba por la mejilla.

—Nico...

—No digas nada. —Me regaló una enorme y radiante sonrisa. Quedé embobado contemplando su rostro sonrojado—. ¡No me mires así! —Solté una carcajada que me valió un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡No te burles de mí!

—No me estoy burlando. Es solo que te vez tan... lindo.

—¡No soy lindo! —Me miraba sombrío, pero ya no podría alejarme con esa táctica.

—Tienes razón, no eres lindo. Eres hermoso. —Y lo besé sabiendo que jamás me cansaría de ello ni de su rostro sonrojado. 

*****

Harry  
El baile era demasiado aburrido. Parvati me hostigaba para bailar y como le dije que no, se fue. Ron estaba perdido en acción y Hermione me había invitado a ir con ella pero como estaba con Krum, decliné.

 _"Mejor me hubiera_ _quedado_ _en la sala común"_.

Nada podía sacarlos de mis pensamiento. Era demasiado molesto y doloroso ver a los dos chicos con quienes me hubiera gustado estar en el baile... juntos. Bailando al compás de la música y me angustiaba verlos así. No quería mirarlos, pero la tentación de contemplarlos era mucho más fuerte.

No debería haber mirado. Vi como Percy se acercaba a los labios de Nico y pude sentir como mi corazón se detenía justo en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron.

Y salí corriendo del salón sin mirar atrás.

*****

  
Los semidioses volvieron a la sala común. Percy, Nico y Jason subieron las escaleras para no encontrar a nadie.

El hijo de Júpiter era el más feliz, según él. Se sentía dichoso al ver a su amigo y a su bro tan felices. Estos últimos iban con sus manos enlazadas y muy sonrientes.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Jason con un saltito que venía ocultando desde que los vio besarse.

—Calma, bro.

—Es que estoy tan... ¡feliz! —exclamó sin dejar de sonreír. Los otros dos chicos se miraron y rodaron los ojos. Casi se veía más feliz que ellos.

—Jason...

—Lo siento, Nico.——Luego inspiró varias veces para calmarse y se puso serio. Miró a Percy y lo apuntó acusadoramente—. Ya hablamos sobre esto, Perce. No quieres charlar conmigo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Cla-claro que n-no, bro. —Se aclaró la garganta y Nico alzó una ceja—. Yo nunca haría eso. No pasará.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —Los semidioses se miraron de modo cómplice pero nada dijeron.

—Iré al baño. Vuelvo enseguida - dijo Jason marchándose. Lo curioso es que no se dirigía hacia el baño.

Percy se sentó en la cama y Nico fue junto a él. El hijo de Poseidón le abrazó para acariciarle el cabello.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para estar así contigo.

—No más que yo, Jackson —susurró. Percy se movió para mirarlo.

—¿Cómo es eso? —Nico comenzó a mirar hacia la salida y las sombras. No esperaba que Percy lo escuchara.

—Se podría decir que te quiero desde que fuiste por mí en aquella misión con Thalia y Annabeth... —Al decir eso, guardó silencio esperando una reacción del otro semidiós, pero no pasó nada, solo recibió una caricia en la mejilla—. ¿No me dirás nada por mencionarla?

—Verás, Niks...

—Jackson... —advirtió.

—Ella siempre ocupará un lugar en mi corazón pero no porque la ame, sino por todos los buenos recuerdos. Me di cuenta de ello hace mucho tiempo. No te preocupes, te amo a ti. —Percy se acercó tanto a Nico que ya podía sentir su aliento.

—Percy...

—¿Mm? —susurró pendiente de la cercanía del contrario más que de lo que decía.

—Yo no sé...

—¿No sabes...?

—Esto. No sé cómo... —suspiró derrotado.

—¿...besar? —Se aventuró. Nico asintió, por lo que Percy recibió su respuesta—. Pues no lo haces nada mal. Aunque si tienes dudas, yo podría enseñarte.

—Eres un aprovechado —dijo un muy sonrojado semidiós mientras golpeaba al idiota en el hombro.

—Eres mayor que yo, el aprovechado eres tú. —Nico consideró esa devuelta y soltó una risita.

—Sacas mi edad cuando te conviene. Estoy... impresionado. Muy hijo de Hermes de tu parte.

Percy le besó.

*****

En la mañana, los estudiantes alistaban sus cosas por las vacaciones de navidad. Los semidioses habían recibido un mensaje de Dumbledore quien les comentaba que pasarían las vacaciones con una familia de magos. ¿Cuál familia? No tenían idea, pero de igual modo empacaron sus cosas.

El ambiente estaba cargado de energía positiva. El entusiasmo por salir de Hogwarts e ir con la familia, llenaba cada rincón del castillo. Excepto por Harry que no había vuelto a la sala común y nadie sabía de él o de su paradero.

Jason se la pasaba haciendo pública su felicidad por lo sucedido con Nico y su bro. Estos últimos no se alejaban, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo cogidos de la mano, y si a alguien le molestó o lo vio extraño, no dijo nada.

Aquella mañana los chicos estaban en la habitación de Gryffindor, que ahora compartían con Nico, cuando entraron Piper y Leo.

—¿Aún no terminan de empacar las pocas cosas que tienen? —preguntó Piper.

—Si ves que estamos guardando las cosas, ¿por qué preguntas? —respondió Percy con una sonrisa atrevida. Eso hizo reír a Neville y Ron que estaban ahí.

El último de los Weasley estaba comenzando a llevarse bien con los transferidos. Tuvo que reconocer que ellos habían estado con Harry cuando él le había dado la espalda. Los habían defendido de Malfoy y, a pesar de todo, no podía negar que eran buenas personas. Además, con eso del beso entre Percy y Nico, sabía que ellos tenían sentimientos.

—Ja, ja. Qué chistoso, Jackson, en serio, me parto de la risa. —Y ahí, hasta Jason rio.

—¡Jason! —Reprendió la chica y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Dime, Pipes... —dijo tosiendo para aclararse la garganta, fingiendo seriedad.

—¡No te rías! ¡Di algo! —Jason se giró hacia Percy muy serio y este alzó ambas cejas. Todos pusieron atención.

—Percy... —dijo, cruzándose de brazos. ¡Y lo había llamado por su nombre!

—Dime, Jason. —Compartieron miradas hasta que el rubio estalló en risas.

—¡Muy buena esa, bro! —exclamó al tiempo en que chocaba puños con Percy. Este se puso a reír al igual que todos.

—Gracias, bro —dijo mientras soltaba a Nico para darle un apretado y cálido abrazo al rubio.

—Y luego me pregunto el porqué de salir contigo —comentó la chica frotándose la sien.

—Vamos, Beauty Queen, sabes que Jason es sexy y por eso estás con él.

—¿Leo...?

—¿Sí?

—No intentarás quitarme a Jason, ¿verdad? —Las carcajadas fueron colectivas, lo que produjo un leve sonrojo en el hijo de Hefesto.

—Los voy a incinerar —amenazó. Ron y Neville se miraron preocupados. Ellos sabían que el chico podía crear fuego, pero los otros siguieron riendo.

—El agua apaga el fuego, Valdez —dijo Percy riendo con mas ganas.

—Si te digo que no lo hagas, no lo harás. —Siguió Piper.

—Un soplido puede apagar el fuego. —Finalizó Jason.

—Los odio.

Y se reanudó la risa con magos incluidos, quienes entendieron que Leo no lo decía enserio.

De repente Harry Potter irrumpió en la habitación y las risas cesaron. El chico tenía una expresión sombría, parecía enojado, pero había algo en su mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Percy y Piper. En en fondo, encontraron dolor.

El Niño-Que-Vivió, caminó hasta su cama y comenzó a sacar sus cosas para meterlas furiosamente en su baúl. Todos volvieron a sus actividades previas, pero antes miraron los movimientos del mago y la fuerza que estaba empleando en sus acciones. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Hola, Harry. —Comenzó Ron y se acercó a él. El aludido ni se inmutó—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba muy preocupado!

—Por ahí —respondió restándole importancia, pero lucía cansado. ¿Qué tenía mal a Harry?

  
—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó Percy acercándose a su amigo, pero el mago se apartó rápidamente.

—No es asunto tuyo —espetó con los dientes apretados. Casi parecía un gruñido.

Percy y todos los demás lo miraron sorprendidos porque Harry nunca había tratado mal a Percy o a otra persona.

—Oye, no le hables así. ¿Qué te hizo él? —reprendió Jason. Nadie se metía con su bro.

—Entonces déjenme tranquilo. Si tanto les molesta como les hablo, ¡aléjense de mí! —exclamó. Su rostro se volvió colorado y su voz se quebró. Rápidamente salió de la habitación y Percy creyó ver lágrimas. ¿Lo había imaginado?

Nadie dijo nada. El silencio fue tal, que podían escucharse hasta los monstruos en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —dijo Leo.

Nadie respondió.

*****

Los semidioses llegaron a la estación King's Cross guiados por Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George y Harry iban cerca de ellos, con el último apartado del resto. 

  
—¿Dónde iremos? —preguntó Leo al director. Este sonrió.

—Ya lo verán.

—¡Pero di algo! No puedes dejar así a cinco chicos con TDAH. —Saltó Percy, haciendo su mejor versión de foquita bebé.

—¡Oh, está bien! —Los semidioses sonrieron en victoria. Leo chocó puños con Percy y Jason lo abrazó a su bro—. Irán a la madriguera.

—¡La madriguera! —exclamaron triunfantes, para luego mirarse confundidos—. ¿La madriguera?

—Es... es mi casa —comunicó Ron que se había acercado.

—Oh.

—Y allá tendrán una sorpresa. —Continuó, Dumbledore, enigmático.

—¡¿Cuál sorpresa?! —Comenzaron a preguntar. La curiosidad los estaba matando, pero cuando voltearon, el director ya no estaba.

—El viejo nos timó. ¡Al final no dijo nada útil! —Se quejó Leo.—

—Vengan. Papá vino a recogernos —dijo Ron. Los semidioses lo siguieron y llegaron junto a un señor pelirrojo con expresión simpática.

—Hola, chicos. Soy Arthur Weasley y... luego habrá tiempo para presentaciones. Ahora debemos partir. —Los guió hasta un pequeño auto azul—. Súbanse.

El señor Weasley se subió y esperó a que los demás lo imitaran, pero los semidioses solo se miraban unos a otros confundidos. Se preguntaban cómo cabrían en el vehículo, si con suerte podrían subir cuatro o cinco personas y ellos eran doce.

No querían subirse, pero no les quedó de otra. Primero subió Ginny. Luego Fred, George, Hermione y Harry. Y eso dejó pasmados a los semidioses.

—El auto tiene un hechizo de expansión. Súbanse —dijo Ron.

Lo hicieron con muchas dudas, pero una vez dentro, se impresionaron al ver lo espacioso que era. Si hubieran querido, podrían ir acostados.

La puerta se cerró.

—¡Su auto es asombroso! —dijo Leo llevando sus manos a la puerta.

—Gracias, hijo, pero tiene un pequeño problema con...

—...el motor. ¡Lo sé! —El adulto lo miró impresion—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es fácil. Al arrancar, el escape no se escucha como debería, el ronroneo del motor parece que estuviera resfriado y si pone atención a los sonidos que emiten los engranajes engranajes, se dará cuenta de que algo no anda bien. —Sin contar a los semidioses, todos estaban con la boca abierta. Leo se acercó aún más a la puerta, pegando su oído en ella—. Hay algo extraño en este vehículo. Es... aparte de la expansión, pareciera que tuviese otro hechizo, un truco bajo la manga.

—¿Co-cómo lo sabes? —Ahora sí que estaban impresionados. Hermione que lo miraba calculadoramente.

—Es que Leo es... mecánico —informó Piper deslizando algo de encanto para zanjar el tema.

—Bueno... Tienes razón, chico, es verdad ya verás.

El señor Weasley presionó un botón y el auto se elevó. Se elevó hasta alcanzar las nubes. La vista era hermosa y todo estaba perfecto, hasta que se escuchó el grito de Percy y Nico. Todos los miraron confundidos, excepto los que sabían o habían escuchado la mentira dicha por ellos.

Ambos semidioses estaban fuertemente agarrados de los asientos delanteros, mientras Jason intentaba calmarlos sin resultados. Los chicos parecían animales enjaulados, lucían muy pálidos e intentaban llegar a una salida.

—¡Vamos a morir! —gritó Percy.

—¡¿Qué, en el Hades, le pasa a este auto?! —siguió Nico. Hermione sonrió.

—¡ATERRICE!

—Chicos, todo está bie... —Intentó calmarlos el señor Weasley.

—¡¡Aterrice!! —gritó Percy intentando llegar a la puerta, para der detenido por su bro.

—Vamos a morir, ¡lo percibo! —dijo Nico. El hijo de Poseidón lo miró aterrado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No pasé por tanto para morir en esta estúpida lata de un bonito color azul, creada por un demonio!

Y los truenos comenzaron a escucharse sobre y alrededor de ellos. Los gritos acompañaron el estruendo.

*****

  
Al llegar a la madriguera, Percy y Nico aplastaron a todos para poder salir primero y besar el suelo por el alivio que sentían al estar en tierra. Su tío Zeus se había lucido con los truenos y rayos, tanto que más de alguno se asustó.

Harry estuvo todo el tiempo mirándolos con preocupación. Quería abrazarlos y decirles que todo iría bien, pero no podía hacer eso.

Una vez dentro de la casa, una señora pelirroja salió a su encuentro. Besó a todos los pelirrojos, a Harry y a Hermione, por lo que, los semidioses, supusieron que era la madre de Ron.

—Hola, soy Molly Weasley —saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Percy Jackson, un gusto.

—Jason Grace, señora.

—Hola, soy Piper McLean.

—Nico di Angelo.

—Leo, el icreíble, Valdez —dijo e hizo una reverencia.

La señora Weasley se acercó para abrazar a los transferidos. Piper lo aceptó gustosa, al igual que Leo y Percy. Jason se incomodó, pero correspondió de igual modo. Cuando fue junto a Nico, este le lanzó una mirada fría mientras se apartaba bruscamente. La mujer retrocedió algo ofendida.

—No se preocupe, señora Weasley, pero Nico no es muy expresivo. Es así con todos al principio, no lo tome personal —explicó Piper. Los semidioses asintieron, hasta los magos, por lo que, la madre de Ron, sonrió en comprensión.

—Está bien. Ahora vamos a la sala, hay algunas personas que los quieren conocer. —Todos la siguieron.

En la sala había dos hombres. Uno parecía algo demacrado, pero sonreía cálidamente; el otro se veía travieso. Al instante, Harry corrió hasta él.

—¡Sirius! —gritó, abrazándolo fuertemente.

El hombre lo recibió gustoso mientras correspondía el apretado y dichoso abrazo. Los semidioses se preguntaban por la identidad del sujeto, pero quienes lo conocían, observaban la escena contentos. Nico, Jason y Percy comenzaron a oler algo extraño, pero lo dejaron pasar. Harry y ese tipo se separaron. Entonces, el desconocido sonrió a los transferidos.

—¿Qué hay? Soy Sirius Black, acusado injustamente y el padrino de Harry. Díganme Sirius.

—Yo soy Remus Lupin. Antes era maestro en Hogwarts —dijo con una sonrisa. Nico, Percy y Jason, fruncieron el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Es solo que siento que... Quizás no sea nada —dijo Percy.

—También lo siento —comunicó Jason. Nico estaba a punto de sacar su espada, pero el rubio lo detuvo—. Espera un momento. Señor Lupin...

—¿Sí? —Quiso saber. Estaba confundido, al igual que los otros magos.

—¿Ha estado con lobos últimamente? —Quienes conocían la condición del hombre, se miraron preocupados.

—¿P-Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó algo nervioso.

—Curiosidad.

—Bueno, yo...

—Eres un hombre lobo —afirmó Nico y se puso firme.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Sirius. Iba a defender a su amigo de ser necesario. Los demás miraban todo tensos por el desenlace y se preguntaban cómo podrían saberlo, pero Nico se había encontrado con Licaón y Percy junto a Jason habían sido entrenados por la Loba...

—Chicos, creo que... —Comenzó la señora Weasley, pero fue ignorada.

Percy sacó su bolígrafo, Nico puso la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, listo para atacar. Piper y Leo no hicieron nada, ellos entendían el dilema en juego. Cuando Percy iba a destapar a Riptide, una luz inundó la sala.


	13. Dulce navidad II (Nótese el sarcasmo, de nuevo)

De la luz apareció el director de Hogwarts. Miró a los transferidos a punto de enfrentarse a Remus Lupin y su expresión se volvió indescifrable. Dumbledore sabía lo que los chicos habían pasado y del enfrentamiento de Nico con Licaón. Su viejo amigo Quirón le había contado las historias, pero no dejaría que mataran al hombre lobo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Es un hombre lobo —acusó Nico. Estaba molesto porque el director no les había comunicado sobre Lupin.

—Pero querido señor di Angelo...

—No me llame así —dijo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, señor di Angelo, pero no pueden atacar al señor Lupin.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque a diferencia de donde vienen, aquí existen hombres lobos buenos. Lupin es un amigo de la familia y no les hará ningún daño, excepto si lo atacan, obviamente —dijo firmemente y con calma.

Los demás presentes estaban algo confundidos, recelosos y muy curiosos por todo lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo eran los hombres lobo en la Academia Delfos? ¿Querían matar a Lupin? ¿Cómo se suponía que lo harían? Pero el más importante: ¿Cómo supieron de la condición de Lupin?

Percy guardó su bolígrafo ante la atenta mirada de Harry, Hermione y Sirius. Jason asintió, pero Nico no sabía si confiar.

—Niks... creo que está bien. —Le dijo Percy al oído. El hijo de Hades asintió a regañadientes y se paró junto a un sonriente Percy que, con un brazo, lo rodeó por la cintura. Eso atrajo las miradas curiosas y más aún cuando el hijo de Poseidón tomó la mano de su amigo rubio en señal de que todo estaba bien.

—Lo sentimos, señor Lupin, pero en nuestra escuela fuimos atacados por los hombres lobo. Lo sentimos, sinceramente —dijo Percy. Jason se acercó para besarle la mejilla pero Nico se puso a toser.

—Lo siento, Nico. —Se disculpó Jason. Sirius miraba toda la escena divertido—. Y concuerdo con Percy, lo sentimos.

—Está bien. En su situación yo también desconfisria. No se preocupen. Pero, ¿cómo supieron que lo era?

—Porque ellos pertenecen a un grupo de élite a cargo de la protección de nuestra academia. Son los mejores, así que deben saber de estas cosas. Para eso fueron entrenados. —Todos quedaron impresionados ante las palabras de Piper, aunque ella igual había usado su encanto para que fuese más creíble.

—Me olvidada. —Comenzó el profesor Dumbledore—. Tienen visitas. Ciertas personas vinieron a verlos y pasarán las vacaciones de navidad con ustedes.

Los semidose se miraron preguntándose quiénes serían, pero las dudas fueron aclaradas cuando el director agitó su varita y de un remolino aparecieron Hazel, Frank, Will, Reyna y Thalia.

—¿Chicos?

Todos corrieron a abrazarse entre sí. Al menos Jason abrazó a Thalia al igual que Piper y Percy. Leo recibió un puñetazo de la cazadora. Frank y Hazel los abrazaron a todos. El primero, le dio la mano a un muy serio hijo de Hades. Will corrió junto a Nico para atraparlo en un abrazo y Reyna los saludó a todos.

—Will... deja a Nico —dijo la pretora.

—Lo siento, Reyna. —La hija Belona fue hasta el pelinegro y lo abrazó feliz. Nico se sentía más o menos incómodo, pero le correspondió.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿No oíste al hombre de la barba? Vinimos a verlos, Sesos de Alga —dijo Thalia riendo.

—Ya extrañaba tu manera de expresar el cariño, Cara de Pino. —Ella dejó de reír.

—Cuidado o terminarás con una flecha en el trasero.

—Y tú con una espada en la garganta —replicó Percy. Ellos se pararon frente a frente y ante la estupefacción de los magos se largaron a reír—. Te extrañaba prima.

—¿Qué... qué pasa aquí? —preguntó el señor Weasley cortésmente. Dumbledore se había ido.

—Oh, cierto, se los presento. Ellos son Thalia, Will, Hazel, Frank y Reyna. —Los nombrados saludaron—. Chicos, estos son: el señor Weasley y su esposa Molly; Sirius, Remus Lupin, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny y Hermione.

Y fue el turno de los magos de saludar. Percy siguió hablando.

—Ahora, para que entiendan... Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Jason y yo somos primos. Hazel es la novia de Frank y Nico y Hazel son hermanos al igual que Thalia y Jason.—Todos asintieron muy perdidos. Los visitantes eran hermosos, pero los gemelos se fijaron en la persona equivocada.

—Hola, Thalia. Nosotros somos..

—...Fred y...

—...George. Es un placer —dijeron acercándose a la cazadora. Ella los miró peligrosamente.

—Me recuerdan a los Stoll. Si se acercan a mí y terminarán con una flecha en donde no les llega el sol, ¿entendido? —Ellos rieron pensando que eran un chiste, pero viendo la mirada cautelosa de los transferidos y los visitantes, guardaron silencio.

—Uh...Hola. —Comenzó Hazel—. Es un gusto. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que nos quedaríamos aquí, pero si hay algún problema...

—Oh, no, querida, pueden quedarse —dijo Molly con una sonrisa. Ella no lograba entender cómo alguien tan dulce como Hazel podía ser hermana de Nico.

—¿Ustedes irán a Hogwarts? —preguntó Hermione. Los visitantes vieron ese brillo en sus ojos y recordaron a su perdida amiga.

—No. Nos iremos cuando acaben las vacaciones —dijo Thalia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nosotros vamos a nuestra propia escuela en San Francisco. —Se metió Reyna queriendo cortar con la conversación. La actitud de la chica era como la de Annabeth y parecía querer descifrar algo. Si era como la rubia, no descansaría hasta saber lo que sea que buscara.

—De hecho, yo voy a la misma de ellos —dijo Will apuntando a los transferidos.

—Y yo tengo clases particulares —rio Thalia.

—¡Bien! Solo Hazel, Frank y yo vamos a esa escuela en San Francisco. ¿Feliz Grace?

—No me llames así, RARA.

—Lo pagarás, cazadora.

—¿Sí? ¿Y tú te enfrentarás a mí?

—Estuve a punto de apuñalarte una vez. No lo olvides.

—Si quiero puedo reducirte a cenizas sin mover un solo pelo.

Quienes no las conocían, quedaron impactados al escuchar la conversación que pronto se volvía peligrosa, pero los demás semidioses se miraban entre sí rodando los ojos.

—Lo siento por ellas —dijo Piper luciendo avergonzada—. Siempre son así.

*****

Era la hora de la cena y todos estaban listos para comer. Lo del ataque a Lupin se había aclarado y las chicas se habían calmado. Al menos dejaron de insultarse abiertamente.

Los transferidos y sus amigos se pusieron al día en la conversación. Mientras que Harry seguía dolido con todo lo que había pasado. Sabía que nadie tenía la culpa, pero no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo. Además, su mente estaba muy ocupada recordando la conversación con su padrino.

_Escena retrospectiva_   
_Harry estaba desempacando en la habitación de Ron. Habitación que compartirían con todos los chicos._   
_Su mente no dejaba de reproducir el beso de los transferidos. Recordaba la amabilidad de Percy, su apoyo a pesar de todo, cuando lo consoló, cuando nunca le dio la espalda... y la forma en él lo trató solo por no corresponder sus sentimientos._   
_—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —El mago no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su padrino en la habitación. Lo miró e intentó sonreír—. Algo me dice que no estás siendo sincero, pero puede que me equivoque. ¿Qué pasa?_   
_—No quiero aburrirte._   
_—Después de escuchar a Remus hablando de su colección de suéteres y chocolates, nada me parecerá aburrido._   
_—Es que no sé... Es complicado. Creo que..._   
_—Estás... ¿enamorado? —El chico detuvo sus acciones y se sentó en la cama. Sirius lo imitó._   
_—Eso creo..._   
_—¿Y quién es la afortunada? —Harry bajó la mirada._   
_—No es, exactamente, una... "ella". —Sirius se lo pensó y asintió. No agregó nada al ver lo nervioso que Harry se había puesto._   
_—Entonces... ¿quién es el afortunado?_   
_—...Quiénes —corrigió. El adulto vio como Harry esperaba que le dijera algo, pero él no haría tal cosa. ¡Ja! Como si nunca hubiera tenido un trío o algo así._   
_—¿Entonces...?_   
_—P-Percy y Nico —susurró. Sirius entendió el problema, en especial porque ambos no disimulaba, pero de igual modo preguntó._   
_—¿Por qué no les dices?_   
_—Porque ellos se besaron —dijo con los dientes apretados. No entendía el porqué de enojarse tanto, pero le era difícil no hacerlo._   
_—Mira, Harry, si ellos no te quieren como tú deseas, no debes enojarte. Uno no puede obligar a alguien a querer o amar. Verdadero amor es querer que la persona que ocupa tu corazón sea feliz, con o sin ti. —Dicho eso se marchó._   
_Fin escena retrospectiva_

—¡Harry!

—D-Dígame, señora Weasley. —La mujer lo miró extrañada y el chico entendió que le habían estado hablando un largo rato.

—¿Estás... bien, cariño?

—Uh, sí. ¿Qué me decía?

—¿Quieres papas? —él asintió. Comenzó a comer y guardó silencio. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

*****

Los semidioses se encontraban en las afueras de la casa, conversando. Los visitantes preguntaban sobre los avances de la misión, hasta que Percy sacó una duda que tenía.

—¿Alguien sabe lo que le pasa a Harry? —Todos le miraron, excepto Piper que parecía incomoda.

—¿El chico con gafas? —preguntó Reyna.

—Nop. Ese es Jason.

—¡Valdez! —"gritó" este mientras sonreía.

—Sí, Reyna, ese —contestó Percy.

—Ah, bueno. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé qué le sucede. Antes y durante el baile estaba bien, pero desapareció desapareció y cuando llegó, tarde, a la sala común me gritó y también a Jason. No sé qué le hice o qué pasó. —Todos se miraron entre sí confundidos. En cambio, Piper, estaba haciendo una mueca mientras desviaba la mirada—. ¿Piper? ¿Tú sabes lo que le sucede?

—Verás... Percy. Es tan gracioso que... —Y salió corriendo pero Nico hizo que una mano esquelética saliera del suelo y tropezara. En eso, Thalia la trajo de vuelta.

—Habla, McLean —ordenó la cazadora.

—A Harry le... gustas —dijo muy rápido, pero se entendió. ¿Cómo eran tan idiotas para no haberlo notado?

—...y Nico también.

Percy era el que peor se sentía. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Él solo había estado alimentando sus esperanzas con sus halagos y muestras de cariño.

—Ya veo... por eso él desapareció. Por lo de Nico —dijo Percy sintiéndose un maldito desgraciado.

—Percy no fue tu culpa.

—No lo entiendes, Piper. Necesito hablar con él. Yo no... no puedo dejar que se sienta así. Quiero que entienda que no fue mi intención que yo...

—Percy. Ambos hablaremos con él, luego —dijo Nico.

—Ahora no serviría de nada. Mañana hablen con él. —Agregó Jason con seriedad. No le gustaba la idea de que a Percy se le fuera el horizonte con lo de Harry. En especial, después de todo lo que había costado que se besaran y admitieran lo que sentían.

Percy abrazó a Nico, fuertemente, mientras le besaba la cabeza. Este le correspondió en su totalidad, dejando a los visitantes impactados.

—A ver, a ver, a ver. ¿Qué pasa aquí? —cuestionó Thalia.

—¿Nico? —dijo Will alzando la ceja al igual que Hazel, Frank y Reyna.

—Bueno...

—...con Nico estamos "saliendo". No formalmente, pero sí. —El asombro no se hizo esperar y las felicitaciones tampoco. Aquella noche fue la mas dichosa, a pesar de todo.

*****

Harry despertó temprano y encontró un paquete en su cama. Se vistió, lavó y peinó. Quizas no en ese orden.

Una vez fuera del cuarto y con paquete en mano, se dirigió a los jardines de la casa. En el trayecto le quitó la envoltura azul y lo miró.

Era un libro.

Mientras lo miraba en confusión, una nota cayó al suelo. Se detuvo y la leyó.

_"¿Pero, qué...?"_

Decía:

_Si aún quieres saber quiénes somos, lee este libro._ _~Percy_

El mago siguió caminando, mientras leía la portada. ¿Mitología griega? No entendía cómo descubriría quiénes eran con ese libro, pero decidió que debía hablar con el pelinegro de ojos verde mar porque solo él podría darle respuestas. Para su sorpresa, el chico se encontraba a lo lejos, junto a un pequeño riachuelo. Fue rápidamente junto a él, sin saber si debía disculparme en cuanto llegara o...

—¡Percy! ¡Percy! —No hubo respuesta.

Harry estaba contrariado. La vestimenta no era la que el chico solía usar. ¿Cuándo se transformó en un pescador? Llegó a su lado y tomando su brazo, lo giró.

—¡Percy!

—¿Me... hablas a mí? —Percy lo miraba raro, como si no lo conociera.

—Sé que he sido un idiota pero...

—No sé de qué hablas, niño.

—Ya no juegues, Percy.

—Lo siento, pero soy Poseidón... Un gusto.


	14. Dulce navidad III (¿Qué está pasando?)

Poseidón

Estaba en mi palacio revisando los avances de mi hijo. Quería ayudarle aunque fuera en contra de las leyes. Después de todo, él es el héroe del Olimpo y luego de dos guerras, merece más ayuda de parte de su padre. 

Estaba viendo todo, hasta que una escena me perturbó. ¿Qué hacía mi hijo con el hijo de Hades? Una cosa era clara: necesitaba hablar con él. Tenía que cumplir mi rol como padre. 

_"He estado ausente la mayor parte de su vida. ¡No dejaré pasar esta oportunidad!"_ —Pensé. 

Sabía que la misión era en la escuela favorita de Hécate pero, por alguna extraña razón, la esencia de mi hijo no se encontraba allí. 

Cuando pude percibirlo, fue en un lugar apartado. ¿Dónde estaba? Me transporté por el agua hasta un riachuelo que había cerca de una extraña casa. Al salir, noté prados y algunos pequeños animales o seres que se escondían de mí. 

—¡Percy! ¡¡Percy!! —Escuché no muy lejos. Llamaban a mi hijo, pero yo no podía verle. Seguí observando a los alrededores para ver si lo divisaba. No tuve éxito. Me preocupé. Le estaban gritando a mi hijo y este no acudía.

Luego de un minuto, una fuerza me jaló dándome vuelta. Al principio no sabía que pasaba. ¿Mi hijo me había visto? Ningún otro semidiós se atrevería a actuar tan atrevido ante un dios.

—¡Percy!

Entonces lo vi.

Un chico de ojos verdes, cabello negro desordenado y gafas me miraba como exigiendo una respuesta. Se veía delgado y apretaba un libro de mitología entre sus manos.

Era muy lindo.

Para mi pesar, me recordó a Pélope, un amor de mi pasado (Léase las Odas de Píndaro).

Este chico, se veía tan bonito con esa expresión firme y las mejillas coloradas por la carrera que de seguro había corrido. Me tarde unos minutos en darme cuenta de que era a mí a quien le hablaba.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —El chico me miró raro.

—¿A quién más, Percy? —Eso me sorprendió. Al parecer los otros dioses tenían razón: con mi hijo éramos demasiado parecidos. Lo miré y no pude desaprovechar mi oportunidad.

—Lo siento, pero soy Poseidón... Un gusto —dije con mi sonrisa más encantadora. Él me miró de pies a cabeza como evaluando si creerme o no pero, de igual modo, apretó mi mano extendida.

—Harry Potter —Se presentó. ¡Era el chico al que mi hijo debía proteger! ¿Era una coincidencia o qué estaban haciendo las Parcas?—. Siento haberlo confundido, pero es igual a un amigo.

La forma en que dijo "amigo" gritaba que tenía sentimientos más profundos. Le gustaba Percy.

—Percy. Eso dijiste, ¿cierto? —Asintió—. Bueno... yo también lo estoy buscando.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó con desconfianza. Lo miré y no pide evitar sonreír. Él terminó imitándome—. En serio, eres igual a él.

—Eso me han dicho.

—¿Quién? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza.

—La familia.

—¿Quién es usted? —cuestionó. Sin embargo, ya sabía la respuesta o la intuía.

—Soy el padre de Percy —respondí. El chico parecía sorprendido y volvió a mirarme de pies a cabeza.

—Pero... ¿usted no es muy joven? —Me reí. Si tan solo supiera que tenía más años que todas las personas en su país juntas.

—No. No lo soy —dije. Ver su expresión incrédula, solo hizo que me riera más—. Uh, yo también necesito hablar con Percy. Si quieres... te ayudo a buscarlo.

—No es necesario. Supongo que debe haber vuelto a la casa —dijo mirándome fijo—. Si quiere, puede venir conmigo. No creo que haya problema.

—Gracias... Harry —El chico se puso colorado ante mi tono grave. Por alguna razón, eso me hizo sentir satisfecho. Sonreí.

Harry me guió hasta la casa. Era un complejo bastante extraño. Se veía endeble pero, por sobre todo, muy acogedor y hogareño.

 _"Hestia debe amarlos"_. —Pensé—. _"Si tan solo en el Olimpo las cosas fueran así... "_

El trayecto fue silencioso. No me dijo nada ni yo a él. Una vez dentro de la casa, pude ver como todos estaban acercándose a la mesa para desayunar. Fue extraño ver tanta familia. Tan pelirrojos y... tan unidos. Hestia en serio debe amarlos.

Ellos le preguntaron a Harry por mí. En especial, una chica que tenía ojos calculadores. Esa debía ser unas de las bendecidas por la rata de biblioteca.

—¿Quién es él, Harry? - preguntó un tipo de cabello negro rizado.

—¡Señor Poseidón! —exclamaron a mi izquierda. Entonces vi como los pretores, la hija de Plutón y la de Afrodita junto a uno que gritaba Apolo con ese cabello rubio y ojos azules, se inclinaban rápidamente.

Ellos no se iban a arrodillar, ¿cierto?

—De pie —dije. Sonreí para calmar el nerviosismo y temor de los romanos—. Ustedes son amigos de mi hijo, así que no se molesten en formalidades. Somos familia. Y ustedes... Jason y Hazel.

—D-Dígame. —Sujeté el hombro del rubio, quien me observó algo nervioso. La chica no dijo nada.

—Llámenme tío P. —Se miraron confundidos—. Así lo hacen sus hermanos y primos. —Entonces, sonrieron.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué haces con mi bro? —Escuché a mis espaldas. Allí estaba Percy, Thalia, Nico y el hijo de Hefesto.

—Hola, tío P.

—Hola, Thalia. —Ella me observó curiosa, pero no agregó nada.

—Tío P...

—Nico... Siempre es un gusto —dije, para calmarlo. Se veía nervioso. En serio, no soy tan aterrador.

—Señor Poseidón. Soy Valdez, Leo Valdez. —Se preguntó el hijo de mi sobrino. Su sonrisa era traviesa y coqueta. Me pregunté si realmente era el hijo de Hefesto o el hijo no reconocido de Hermes.

—Mm... De verdad, no pareces hijo de mi sobrino.

—Lo sé. Lo sé —dijo algo presumido mientras abría los brazos—. Edición Limitada. —Solté una carcajada.

—Me agradas, chico.

Luego me giré hacia mi hijo y lo abracé fuertemente.

—Tanto tiempo, Perseo.

—Es... Percy. —Me corrigió mientras lo soltaba.

—Como gustes, Perseo. —Quise reír al verlo jalarse el cabello—. Y a tu pregunta, le estaba diciendo a Jason y Hazel que no me llamen señor. —Miré a la familia y a los presentes—. Buenos días. Soy Poseidón, el padre de Percy.

—Y nuestro tío —dijeron Nico, Thalia, Jason y Hazel.

—El tío de mi padre —informaron Will, Leo y Frank.

—Sobrino se mi madre —agregó Piper.

—De mí... nada. —Finalizó Reyna.

Todos me saludaron y se presentaron. Se veían muy confundidos por el revoltijo que había en la familia, pero no hicieron preguntas.

Luego, me concentré en los amigos de Percy. Los hermanos Grace, me observaban cuestionando la razón de mi presencia. Los demás, no querían problemas.

—Quisiera hablar con mi hijo —anuncié. Percy me acompañó hasta el patio—. No me mires tan preocupado, hijo. No ha pasado nada malo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué viniste? —preguntó cauteloso.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que ahora no puedo visitar a mi hijo? —pregunté dramáticamente. Percy sonrió divertido.

—Cada vez que los dioses me buscan es para un trabajo, encargo, favor, etc. Así que, perdón por creer que esta vez sería diferente. Tonto de mí.

—Pero esta vez no es así —informé. Eso le dio curiosidad—Necesito hablar de ciertas cosas que he visto últimamente y que te incluyen.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan críptico?

—Me refiero a Nico. —Se congeló. Luego, se puso a reír con nerviosismo y sin gracia. Quise reír. ¿En serio piensa que no lo apruebo?

—Bueno... Yo... Es que... —Sujeté su hombro—. ¡No es lo que pien...!

—No vengo a regañarte.

—...sas. ¿No?

—No. —Entrecerró los ojos sospechoso.

—¿Como un "no..." o un "no"?

—Como un "ya te dije que no, así que deja de preguntar tonteras".

—¿...Entonces?

—Quería saber si verdaderamente lo quieres. —Percy estaba sorprendido y algo extrañado por mi pregunta—. Te preguntarás la razón detrás de mi interés. Bueno... quiero estar más presente.

—Sí. Verdaderamente lo quiero. Yo... lo amo. —Ver su sonrisa de idiota me confirmó sus sentimientos más que sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿qué esperas para pedirle que salga contigo?

—¿De verdad no te molesta?

—¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? O mejor, ¿por qué mi opinión importa? Si tú eres feliz... está bien conmigo. —Entonces, me abrazó radiante. Para nadie era secreto que Percy era más táctil y cariñoso desde la guerra, pero nunca esperé que besara mi mejilla.

—Gracias, papá.

—A tu tío no le gustó mucho al principio —dije y Percy no se inmutó. Bravo por él—. Hestia habló con él, así que no te lanzará a Cerbero o algo así.

—Uh... sí. En realidad Cerbero no es tan malo. Solo quiere jugar, aunque no le gustan los palos. Las pelotas rojas lo vuelven inofensivo.

—A veces me preocupa tu salud mental, hijo. —¿El perro de tres cabezas era inofensivo para él?

—¡Hey! —exclamó. Guardamos silencio un momento—. ¿...ya tienes que irte?

—Mm. Sería lo mejor. Podrían notar que no estoy. Además, tus amigos estarían más tranquilos y no tan nerviosos. Ya sé que soy guapo pero... ¡vamos! No es para tanto.

—Si... No creo que sea por eso. —Luego usó su arma más letal. La mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera. La expresion: foquita bebé. ¡Maldita sea mi sangre y encanto!—. Dijiste que querías estar más presente. Si hablo con Nico ahora, ¿no te gustaría apoyarme?

_"¡Olimpo santo! Se nota que lo hice con mucho amor."_

—¡Maldita sea! Bien, ¿a quién le importa Zeus y sus reglas? —Un trueno retumbó. Alcé mi puño al cielo—. ¡El ser dramático no va a impedir que me quede, hermano! —respondió con más trueno.

Percy se tapó la boca para ahogar sus risas pero terminó soltando carcajadas. Cuando se calmó, entramos a la casa.

Will

Mi llegada fue inesperada. Me colé. Lo admito.

Estábamos en el campamento, en plena hoguera, cuando un hombre con una barba muy larga, se presentó para hablar con Quirón. Según él, eran viejos amigos. ¿Qué tan viejos? Ni idea.

Nos habló de la misión y dónde se encontraba el grupo que había partido hace meses. Eso nos sorprendió a todos. Cuando los chicos se fueron, pensamos que habían desaparecido de nuevo, pero Quirón solo nos informó que estaban en una misión. Por ello, la sorpresa fue general al oír sobre los magos.

Luego, Quirón dijo que los chicos podrían recibir una visita para las vacaciones de navidad, así que me apunté, rápidamente, para el viaje. Podría saber sobre la misión y vería a... Nico.

No piensen mal. Es solo por fines médicos. Él no puede usar sus poderes inframundezcos. No quiero... digo, no sería bueno para él volverse sombras e ir junto a su padre.

Como sea, llegamos a la casa de los Weasley y todo iba bien hasta que apareció Poseidón. Realmente me aterraba que tuviese una mala noticia. No quería más perdidas, muertes y guerras. No otra vez. No más hermanos y amigos.

Estaba muy agobiado y la pregunta que se formaba en mi mente, no ayudaba. ¿En serio Nico saldrá con Percy?

Cuando los vi mirándose con amor... mi corazón dolió. Quería llorar, volver al campamento y encerrarme en la enfermería para distraerme. Aunque el lugar solo me recordaría a los momentos que pasé con Nico.

Los Weasley nos obligaron a desayunar, diciendo que Percy podría comer con su padre luego. Nada qué hacerle. Comimos de todos, pero con preocupación.

Entonces, Percy entró con Poseidón. El primero llamó la atención interrumpiendo nuestro desayuno. Los magos adultos estaban intrigados y otros, como Sirius, muy entretenidos. Vaya uno a saber por qué. Los demás, solo curiosos.

Harry tenía una expresión que no pude descifrar, pero en ningún momento miró al hijo de Poseidón y eso lo aclaró todo. ¡Otro a la lista de los que cayeron enamorados por el héroe del Olimpo!

—Este... Solo quería hacer un comunicado y una petición. —En ningún momento dejó de mirar a Nico. Apreté los dientes—. Uh, Nico, ¿puedes venir? 

Mi pequeño sombritas se atragantó con una tostada, pero se acercó a Percy entre curioso y confundido. Yo solo pude pensar: ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no!

Entendí de qué iba todo, pero nunca creí que sería tan rápido. Realmente no podía pasar eso. No ahora.

_"¡Por favor, dioses, si están oyéndome no permitan que esto pase!"_

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Nico. Percy le tomó las manos y sonrió—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nico... ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Los magos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa. Solo Sirius parecía preocupado mientras miraba a su ahijado. Harry estaba intentando ocultar las lágrimas que yo ya había visto caer. 

—¡Vamos, Nico! ¡Di que sí! —Comenzaron a gritar los semidioses y los gemelos.

En cuanto a mí... Mi corazón se rompió y al igual que Harry solo quería llorar. No quería oír el resto. No podría permanecer estoico de ser así, por eso me alejé lentamente mientra veía como Harry era sacado de allí por Hermione y su padrino.

Me apresuré hacía el patio. Sin embargo, lo que no quería oír, lo terminé escuchando. Lo oí con el dolor de mi alma y el llanto de mi corazón.

Una palabra y un sonido.

—Sí.

El sonido... El sonido fue el beso que consolidó su compromiso.


	15. Dulce Navidad IV (¿Otra vez? Es el final... Lo prometo)

Las cosas no iban nada bien para Will. Se sentía pésimo escuchando como felicitaban a la pareja. Ni saliendo de la casa pudo evitar oírlos.

Nico, el chico oscuro que parecía necesitar ayuda médica todo el tiempo, le había dado una distracción que luego se transformó en una adicción para pasar a ser un amor. Amor que no era correspondido. Will pensó que Nico lo quería, pero al parecer, no era así. ¿Quizás él había forzado su presencia a Nico? ¿Siquiera eran amigos? Ya no estaba tan seguro.

Harry, por su parte, estaba en su habitación temporal. No podía describir el sentimiento que lo atormentaba. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? Los dos transferidos se habían convertido en una parte importante de su vida porque después de todo lo que había pasado con el torneo y Voldemort, ellos fueron los únicos que permanecieron a su lado y lo consolaron. Percy... él le enseñó que siempre debía mantener la esperanza viva. Que no estaba solo. Nico, por su parte, había luchado contra su propia casa para defenderlo y le entregó su amistad cuando no era muy sociable.

Ni siquiera su mejor amigo había permanecido a su lado...

Habían pasado meses desde que sus sentimientos se convirtieron en algo más que amistad, desde que atesoraba los momentos junto a ambos. Ellos le daban alegría a sus días y ahora... ellos tenían su propia felicidad en el otro y eso no lo incluía a él.

¿Estaba mal sentirse triste por la felicidad de otras personas?

Poseidón

Mi hijo se veía extremadamente alegre. Me sentí muy feliz por ellos. Ambos eran héroes y los héroes merecían felicidad y descanso. ¡Nos salvaron muchas veces! ¡Hasta nos ayudaban con estupideces! El caduceo de Hermes es un ejemplo, aunque él jura sobre el Estigio que nosotros no sabemos nada.

Les di palmadas en la espalda a Percy para felicitarlo, deseando que el idiota de su tío, el cabeza de aire y obsesionado con su cacharro, le diera bendita paz.

—Estoy en una misión papá. —Eso me cerró la boca. ¡Maldito seas, Zeus!

—Tu... bendito tío recibirá correo divino. Apostaría a que le encantará el gigante tiburón blanco en el que estoy pensando... —Percy se puso a reír con ganas. Seguramente se lo imaginó.

—Gracias por estar aquí, papá —dijo al mismo tiempo en que me abrazaba. Le correspondí gustoso.

Luego, fui hacia Nico. Cuando se dio cuenta de que me acercaba a él, comenzó a buscar una salida rápida. Eso me decían sus movimientos.

—No temas, chico. —Él solo asintió después de observarme un momento. No sabía qué estaba pensando y lo prefería. Odiaba leerle los pensamientos a la gente—. Si me quedé, propenso a la ira de Zeus, —Un trueno retumbó en la distancia—, fue porque apoyo a mi hijo en su decisión.

—¿Huh?

—Nico, estoy apoyando tu relación con mi hijo. Además, no es como si mi opinión importara. —Se notó en su expresión que no lo esperaba.

—¿En serio? —preguntó. Su mirada se desvió a Percy que estaba a unos metros y su expresión delató sus sentimientos.

—Lo juro por el Estigio. —Un trueno retumbó. Él alzó ambas cejas.

—Ya rompió ese juramento, y puede ver el resultado caminado por la sala.

—Sí, pero te encantó que lo rompiera ¿no? —Me reí por el sonrojó que lo atravesó—. Espero que Afrodita los favorezca.

—Ella no preocupa. Eros es el problema porque parece que me tiene saña.

—No te preocupes por él —dije al tiempo en que tronaba mis dedos—. No hará nada que me pueda molestar.

—Mm. Gracias, eh, tío P.

—Somos familia después de todo. Debemos ayudarnos entre sí. Ahora, debo irme. Dejé el palacio solo y no es bueno si Tritón está ahí, en especial porque es el libre de los cíclopes y si quieren entrar en mi salón de juegos para conoc...

El dios se alejó refunfuñando sobre hijos inmortales que no sabían poner mano firme sobre los cíclopes.

El dios se despidió de su hijo rápidamente y salió de la casa Weasley. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su palacio, pero algo lo distrajo. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo dolor? Eso no tenía sentido. El sonido de sollozos llegaron a él como ecos distantes. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Decidió investigar, su palacio podría esperar. Descubrió que el sonido lastimero provenía de una de las habitaciones superiores. Rodeó la casa a pie y se transformó en un pájaro para llegar a la ventana del cuarto y así lograr ver. Afortunadamente, la ventana estaba estaba abierta y entró. Se transformó de nuevo y se escondió detrás de un estante para presenciar la escena.

Vio a Harry y a otro mago, Sirius, al parecer. Estaban hablando sobre lo que debía hacer y lo que no. El dios estaba algo confundido, ¿por qué el dolor del mago le afectaba? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía!

—Harry, calma. Intenta tranquilizarte —dijo Sirius preocupado. Harry había sufrido mucho en su vida, ¿por qué su primer amor tenía que ser, también, su primera desilusión? Su ahijado comenzó a calmarse y entre sollozos miró a su padrino.

—Está bien. Solo necesito un momento... —Sirius suspiró y salió de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, Harry lloró.

El dios, confundido por su sentir y preocupación, decidió acercarse. Se paró junto a la cama y apareció un pañuelo verde con un pequeño tridente en la esquina. Dios del mar, después de todo. ¡No podía ser más obvio!

—No llores más —susurró. Se sentó en la cama y le entregó el pañuelo. Harry se sobresaltó cuando oyó la voz grave creyendo que estaba solo.

Alzó la vista con los ojos nublados y solo pudo distinguir cabello negro azabache y ojos verde mar. Rápidamente comenzó a calmar su llanto.

—¿P-Percy? —El dios hizo una mueca mientras Harry aceptaba el pañuelo.

—Uh, no. En serio, debes dejar que confundirme con mi hijo. —Harry inclinó la cabeza.

—¿S-Señor P-Poseidón? —El dios sonrió al ser reconocido. Harry comenzó a secarse en rostro—. ¿Q-Qué hace aquí?

—Vi que te fuiste algo triste y quería saber cómo estabas... —No había sido por eso pero, ¿cómo le explicaba que pudo sentir su dolor y escuchar su llanto aunque estaba lejos?

—Uh, señor... —Miró a su alrededor confundido—. ¿Cómo entró?

—Tutéame. Si me dices señor me siento viejo. —Harry asintió cada vez más confundido, pero asintió creyendo que Poseidón era de esos padres modernos.

—Bueno. Entonces... ¿por qué te preocupas por mí si no nos conocemos? —El dios guardó silencio.

 _"¿Bromeas? ¡¿Cómo se supone_ _que_ _voy a_ _responder_ _a eso?!"._ —Pensó—. _"Vamos, Poseidón. Eres un dios. Solo desvía su atención"._

—No lo sé. Supongo que me preocupa ver a un chico tan lindo llorando. —El mago estaba con la boca abierta.

—¿L-Lindo? —Poseidón asintió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. ¿Por qué el mago parecía tan consternado? ¿Había dicho algo malo? Los cumplidos estaban bien, ¿no?

—Claro. ¿No lo has notado? —Harry solo lo miró cada vez más sorprendido—. Bueno... eres lindo y tierno. Cualquiera estaría feliz de estar contigo. Por ejemplo, yo estaría feliz.

—¡¿Ah?! Eres el padre de... Ni siquiera me conoces y eres mayor. ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?

—Solo digo la verdad. Además, tú preguntaste. —Harry lo miró confundido. Quizás interpretó mal las señales pero, ¿Poseidón le estaba coqueteando?

—P-Pero eso no... —El mayor le tomó una mano.

—Pero nada. Eres lindo y punto. Ahora, por favor, ya no estés triste. —Harry bajó la mirada.

—Es que... No sabes lo que me pasa. Solo...

—Sé que te gusta Percy y mi sobrino. —El mago se tensó visiblemente, pero Poseidón lo calmó—. Todo está bien. No estoy juzgando.

—¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

—Es bastante obvio si lo piensas —dijo. Harry sintió que el agarre del adulto se apretaba y solo pudo mirarlo triste—. Quizás todo fue por una razón. Tal vez no era el indicado o puede que Afrodita esté haciendo de las suyas junto a su hijo. Quizás... la persona destinada para ti aún no llega. Tal vez está frente a ti y no lo has notado.

Harry no sabía qué pensar. ¿Poseidón le estaba coqueteando o solo consolando? Se sonrojó al analizar la última frase.

—No digas eso cuando eres tú quien está frente a mí. —El dios soltó una risita.

—Quizás es una señal —susurró. Harry lo miró confundido. No le había entendido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué de qué? No he dicho nada —dijo demasiado rápido para que se viera normal. Vio que el chico ya no lloraba así que le soltó la mano y se puso de pie—. Ahora que te sientes un poco mejor, es tiempo de que me vaya. Adiós, Harry.

El dios caminó hacia la puerta. No podía saltar por la ventana, eso sería muy sospechoso. Tenía planeado desaparecer cuando cerrara la puerta.

—E-Espera. —Poseidón se detuvo—. Se que puede sonar raro pero... ¿volveré a verte? Es que por alguna razón hiciste que me sintiera mejor y- —El dioses giró con una gran sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. No te librarás de mí tan fácil.

Poseidón cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta, mientras Harry apretaba el pañuelo entre sus manos completamente sorprendido por las palabras del adulto.

*****

—Percy...

—¿Qué pasa, Nico? —Ambos estaban caminando por el jardín.

—¿Tú de verdad me quieres? —Percy hizo una mueca. ¿Nico tenía dudas?

—¿Por qué crees que te pedí ser mi novio? Eres muy importante para mí.

—Y tú para mí, pero...

—Te amo, Nico. —Sus palabras detuvieron la caminata y Percy jura que vio al hijo de Hades sonreír. Percy enlazó sus dedos y la caminata continuó.

—Yo también... —El susurro solo hizo que el hijo de Poseidón quisiera bailar de la emoción. Se contuvo ante la posibilidad de verse ridículo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—No hace mucho. Más o menos desde que te conocí.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero... Tú dijiste que... Pensé que... ¿Cómo es que...? Tú y Will... Yo... —Nico quería reír. Casi podía ver las neuronas de Percy trabajando turnos extras y a toda máquina—. ¡He vivido una mentira! No entiendo nada.

—Bueno, solo era yo intentando engañarme y con Will solo somos amigos.

—Él te quiere. Lo sabes, ¿no? Porque se le nota mucho. —Nico suspiró.

—Nunca le di esperanzas.

La caminata continuó con ellos hablando de cualquier cosa. De lo que querían hacer juntos: lugares para visitar, sitios donde comer, entre otros. Estuvieron juntos toda la tarde hasta que oscureció.

—¿Volvamos? Todos deben estar-

—¡Es hora de cenar! Corre, Nico. ¡Ron se lo comerá todo! —exclamó al tiempo en que corría.

Nico soltó una risita y lo siguió. A la mitad del camino, Percy se detuvo. El hijo de Hades se paró frente a él cuando llegó a su lado. Entonces, Percy lo sostuvo por las mejillas y unió sus labios. Nico le correspondió deseando tener el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a besar a su novio sin sonrojarse.

*****

En la mañana, todos estaban de buen humor. Bueno, casi todos. Will y Harry no querían ver a nadie, aun cuando era navidad.

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Levántate! —exclamó Ron en su oído. El nombrado prefirió no luchar.

Bajaron al primer piso y se encontraron con risas y papeles de regalo regados por todo el suelo. Ron corrió hasta la pila de regalos y comenzó a buscar los suyos. Cinco minutos después, tenía la boca llena de caramelos, al igual que sus hermanos.

Los transferidos también abrieron regalos y cartas provenientes de sus familiares y amigos al otro lado de océano. Percy era el más feliz. Estaba abrazando celosamente una caja llena de galletas azules para la extrañeza de los magos que no conocían su afición por el azul.

Harry se sentó solo en el sofá. No quería llamar la atención, así que fue lo más silencioso que pudo. No podría soportar que le preguntaran si estaba bien o por qué había desaparecido el día anterior. Además, no podría fingir la felicidad que no sentía.

Los minutos pasaron. Harry solo miraba como todos abrían sus regalos. Él también recibió algunos, pero decidió abrirlos en la habitación. Cuando el revuelo acabó, todos se acercaron a la mesa para comer algo. Harry se alejó con la excusa de que había olvidado algo en la habitación y que volvería rápidamente.

Una vez allá, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a abrir sus regalos, hasta que lo vio. Entre todos había uno que no habla visto antes. Era paquete de color verde con una inscripción en letras doradas:

_Para: Harry Potter_

El mago lo abrió curioso. Era una cajita negra que dentro tenía una cadena de plata con un tridente en ella. Harry volvió a mirar la inscripción para saber de quién era, aunque tenía una idea, no estaba seguro. Además, ¿por qué esa persona gastaría dinero en él? Se sorprendió de ver letras que antes no había notado:

 _Feliz navidad._ _Espero_ _que_ _estés mejor._  
 _P.D: Te dije que no te librarías de mí tan_ _fácil_ _._  
 _~Poseidón_

Harry se quedó mirando la cadena y sonrió inconscientemente. ¡Ese hombre estaba loco! Se recostó un momento sin la intención de bajar a desayunar con los demás, después se inventaría una excusa. Quería distraerse, así que tomó el libro de mitología que había olvidado y comenzó a leer. Estuvo varios minutos maldiciendo a algunos personajes o frunciendo el ceño por lo extraño que era. Entonces lo vio. El nombre de un capítulo. ¿Era en serio? Decía:

Poseidon - El dios del mar.


	16. De regreso a Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé que había publicado el capítulo de ayer, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no lo hice. Lo lamento.  
> Atte. Alex

—¿Qué es eso, Harry? —preguntó Hermione acercándose al mago.

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió haciéndose el desentendido. Aunque sabía perfectamente bien a lo que se refería su amiga, pues esta no dejaba de mirar su cuello.

—Me refiero a esa cadena que cuelga de tu cuello —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Harry lanzó una risita nerviosa y se alejó unos centímetros.

—Es solo un regalo de navidad.

—¿De quién? —cuestionó sospechosa. ¿Por qué su amigo se lo ocultaba? ¿Era de alguien misterioso como la Saets de Fuego? O sea, fue Sirius quien se la regaló pero ahora... Una idea cruzó su mente—. ¿Es alguien que no conoces? Quizás, ¿una admiradora? —Harry se sonrojó al asociar la palabra con un adulto. Prefería no pensar en eso—. Te vi. Ahora dime quién fue.

—Eso... no es importante. —En realidad, Harry no quería comentar nada sobre su interacción con Poseidón. Sentía que hablar sobre la cadena sería revelar un secreto y era algo que prefería conservar para sí mismo. Tenía ese sentimiento, aunque no podía explicarlo. Además, ¿qué iba a pensar su amiga si el remitente era un hombre adulto?

—Espera... ¿Esa persona te gusta?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! —Miró hacia los lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie—. Tú sabes que los que me gustan son... No importa.

—Yo... Sí, tienes razón. —Lo miró un momento—. ¿Por qué la estás usando si la persona no significa nada? Hace rato la estás tocando.

—¿En serio? —Harry estaba confundido. ¿Tocaba la cadena inconsciente?—. Escucha. Es solo un regalo de navidad, así que, ¿qué tiene de malo usarlo?

—Es que te miro y e- —Entonces, Percy entró a la habitación. Harry se tensó sin saber qué hacer.

—Hola, eh... Harry. —El semidiós lucía incómodo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza. Además, se sentía algo culpable por haber hecho esa escena frente a Harry después de conocer el alcance de sus sentimientos—. Yo... ¿Qué pasa?

La pregunta fue formulada después de ver como Hermione observaba al mago. Parecía querer resolver un acertijo y, Harry, le hacía señas para que no dijera nada.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —insistió. El mago no le daría una respuesta porque estaba más preocupado por sus zapatos—. ¿Hermione? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—No. Es solo que... —El mago le lanzó una mirada urgente—, Harry recibió un regalo de navidad y...

—No le di-

—...no quiere decirme...

—...gas.

—...quien se lo dio. —Terminó de decir y el mago parecía querer estrangularla. Hermione sonrió casi imperceptiblemente porque su amigo ya no lucía tan triste.

—¿Es en serio?

—En serio, ¿qué? —dijo para hacerse el desentendido.

—Lo del regalo. —Percy estaba algo preocupado. Se suponía que debían cuidar de Harry y había un regalo sin remitente. Era algo sospechoso, ¿no?—. ¿No quieres decir quién fue o no sabes quién lo envió?

El mago estaba en silencio sin saber qué hacer. Tener a Percy cerca le recordaba que no estaría junto a él de como deseaba. Además, ¿cómo carajos le diría que su padre le regaló una cadena? ¡Su padre! ¡¿Qué tan loco y raro era eso?!

—Eh... Sí sé quién fue. ¿Crees que recibiría el regalo de un extraño y lo usaría? —cuestionó fingiendo estar sorprendido ante la idea, pero eso era exactamente lo que había hecho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ocultarlo?

—No es algo que necesiten saber. —Hermione iba a protestar, pero tenía razón. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle? Percy, por su parte, estaba cada vez más sospechoso. ¿Y si era algo malo?

—Bueno, yo necesito saber o moriré por la curiosidad. Así qué, ¿quién fue?

—Es que... —Harry hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué Percy le sonreía así? ¿Cómo podría negarse? Suspiró—. Verás... es bastante divertido. —Entonces sacó la cadena para que vieran el tridente, Percy se puso serio.

—¡Hermione, se me había olvidado decirte! La señora Weasley te estaba llamando. Por eso vine —dijo de repente.

—¿No será solo una pésima estrategia para sacarme de aquí?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio crees que haría algo así? Piensas tan mal de mí... Ay, mi pobre corazón —dijo un puchero. La chica rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el semidiós se giró rápidamente hacia el mago.

—¿De dónde...?

La mente de Percy iba a toda máquina. El tridente no era un símbolo usado por los magos, al menos, no que supiera. Además, ellos no sabían de mitología. Entonces, ¿cómo...? Tenía que haber sido alguien que supiera de su significado. No se lo había dado él y mucho menos Tritón; su padre no... Alto. Su padre había estado de visita.

—Mi padre, él... —Harry se congeló. A pesar de que iba a decirle, escucharlo del mayor era aún más extraño. ¿Qué se supone que debería decir? No lo sabía. En especial cuando Percy lo miraba tan serio.

—Sí.

El mago no entendió la expresión irritada del semidiós. No podía comprender que un simple regalo pudiera molestar tanto a alguien. Sin embargo, Harry no sabía lo mismo que Percy. A este no le gustó que su padre le estuviera regalando cosas a sus amigos. Especialmente a Harry. Poseidón era un dios y, aunque fuera su padre, sabía de que se trataba eso de los regalos. Los olímpicos tomaban a alguien y luego lo abandonaban. Los semidioses lo sabían bien, porque sus progenitores divinos siempre repetían la misma historia. Hermes podría ser una excepción, quizás. Él no había abandonado a May Castellan y ella aún esperaba por el hijo que nunca volvería a casa.

Pensar en eso hizo que Percy se pusiera triste y muy molesto. ¿A qué estaba jugando su padre? El semidiós no quería que la suerte que corrían todos los que se relacionaban con un dios (voluntaria o involuntariamente), le tocara a Harry. Él ya había sufrido mucho, ¿qué esperaba hacer su padre? ¡Además tenía quince años! Pero Percy iba a tener una pequeña charla con su padre, una muy seria y larga charla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Harry después de ver al contrario quieto y en silencio.

—Solo él podría haberte regalado un tridente —respondió apretando los puños. Luego miró a Harry con preocupación—. Pero no te preocupes, tendré una charla con mi padre.

—Percy... —Comenzó a decir, aunque no sabía cómo continuar. ¿Por qué Percy tenía esa actitud ante un simple regalo? Entonces, un pensamiento vino a su mente. Era descabellado, pero no perdía nada—. Poseidón es el nombre del dios griego del mar y... este tridente... es como el de la mitología. Eso es... —Percy lo miró fijamente. ¿Cómo desviar la atención? Si bien, había prometido contarle, ese momento no parecía muy bueno—. Espera, tú controlaste el agua. Yo te vi. Y si él es tu padre... Me hiciste leer ede libro para saber sobre ustedes. Entonces ¿cómo...?

—Estás pensando demasiado. Eso no es importante ahora.

—¡Percy! ¿Qué puede ser más importante?

—Tus sentimientos —susurró incómodo. ¿Había desviado la atención exitosamente? Sí. ¿Sabía cómo abordar el tema? No.

—¿De qué h-hablas? —Logró decir visiblemente tenso. Percy se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso.

—Sé lo que sientes por... por... por Nico y, ya sabes, por... mí —dijo, pero parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación. Harry no sabía dónde meterse.

—No sé de qué estás... —Pero Percy lo miró como diciendo: "No te creo absolutamente nada. Intenta otra vez"—. ¿Cómo lo...?

—Piper. Ella lo vio. —Por más nervioso que estaba Harry, eso lo desconcertó e hizo que se olvidara por un momento de las náuseas que tenía, del temblor en sus piernas y de sus manos sudadas.

—Pero ella no lo sabía. ¡No tenía cómo saber! —Y así fue como dejó atrás la negación.

—A ella se le dan estas cosas. —El mago estaba con el ceño fruncido. Iba a discutir, pero el semidiós no lo dejó hablar—. Por eso yo... yo quería pedirte que...

—¿Me aleje de ti? ¿De ustedes? —cuestionó triste. ¿Es que su sufrimiento nunca terminaría?—. Yo lo entiendo. Debe se-

—Cállate. ¿Qué estás pensando? No iba a pedirte eso. Yo... quería pedirte perdón. —Eso dejó al mago perplejo.

—¿Qué?

—Si es que alguna vez fui demasiado cariñoso contigo como para que... —Dejó de hablar, pero Harry entendió—. Siento pedirle a Nico que fuera mi novio frente a ti, aun sabiendo lo que sentías. Yo no quiero hacerte daño. Yo realmente lo siento.

Harry lo miraba perdido. No creía que Percy le estuviese pidiendo perdón por haber buscado la felicidad personal. ¿Era en serio? ¡Percy ni siquiera tenía la culpa! ¡Él era el que había confundido los sentimientos! Sí, Percy era muy cariñoso con él, pero era igual con sus otros amigos.

—No es tu culpa. No puedes poner los sentimientos de los demás por sobre los tuyos, sino, ¿cómo vas a ser feliz?

—Al parecer, la lealtad personal es la piedra en mi zapato —dijo con una risita. Harry solo lo miró. ¿Se había perdido algo o por qué Percy parecía querer golpearse? Inconsciente tocó la cadena. El semidiós vio la acción preocupado—. Harry, sé que lo has visto una sola vez pero, ¿dirías que eres cercano a mi padre?

—¿Ah?

—Ya sabes. ¿Dirías que sientes, no sé, algo por...

—...él? —dijo terminando la pregunta. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Es que Percy pensaba que iba por la vida enamorándose de cualquiera—. ¿Quién piensas que soy?

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir. Solo preguntaba si te agradaba o algo así. Sí, eso. —En realidad, Percy sí quería saber si había una posibilidad de que Harry se encariñaea con su padre. Al ser un dios, se le hacía muy fácil que los mortales cayeran por él.

—Bueno —dijo. Luego asintió—. Creo que es agradable. Me ayudó con algo, así que... me cae bien.

—Ya veo. Te daré un consejo. ¡No me mires así! ¡Este es uno bueno! —exclamó al ver la cara de su amigo. Luego, se puso serio—. Puede que se escuche raro pero, es preferible que siga siendo simpático y nada más. Mi padre es... complicado. Intenta no entablar una relación más... ya sabes, estrecha.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Solo hazme caso. Yo... —Percy suspiró y miró su muñeca donde no había reloj alguno—. Creo que el desayuno está terminando ¡Vamos o Leo no dejará ni una miga!

—Percy... —llamó antes de que atravesara la puerta. El mayor lo miró. Harry se mordió el labio—. ¿Está bien si yo...?

—Ni siquiera deberías preguntar. —Entonces Harry lo abrazó tímidamente. ¿Cómo su relación volvería a ser la misma? No lo sabía, pero al menos quería despedir la relación táctil con ese abrazo. No estaba seguro si podría, pero lo intentaría. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Percy volviera a hablar.

—¿Vamos? Jason me va a regañar por tardar tanto. ¡Es muy tarde!

—¿Tarde? Son recién las 08:00. Ni siquiera sé porqué nos levantamos tan temprano.

—¿Lo olvidaste? Hoy volvemos a Hogwarts.

*****

Cuando bajaron el desayuno ya había terminando, pero afortunadamente la señora Weasley les había guardado algo de comida. La mayoría estaba en la sala junto al calor del fuego, mientras que los que no empacaban sus cosas, subieron rápidamente a punta de regaños.

Harry se apresuró y soltó un gemido lastimero cuando llegó a la habitación. ¡Sus cosas estaban hechas un desastre! ¿Cómo podría arreglar y empacar todo a tiempo?

 _"¿Y mi uniforme?_ _¡Merlín_ _, ayúdame!"._ —Pensó.

Comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba para caer en cuenta de que necesitaba todo. ¡¿Cuándo había sacado el caldero del baúl?! Puso todo sobre la cama para arrojarlo al baúl, no le quedaba tiempo para ser delicado con sus cosas. Entonces, lo notó. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Tomó el objetivo con horror. ¡¿Cómo carajos olvidó el huevo de dragón?! Lo más importante: ¡No había resuelto el acertijo! ¡No podría con la maldita prueba! ¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar?

 _"Podrían matarme y Voldemort está al acecho. ¡Soy_ _tan_ _idiota!". —_ Pensó.

Se sentó en la cama con el huevo en su regazo y lo abrió deseando que pasara algo diferente, pero solo consiguió el sonido chirriante y estridente que por poco lo deja sordo.

Nada había cambiado. Harry tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo saliera algo como una tarjeta del huevo que contuviera una pista para la prueba, pero era una idea tonta y lo admitía.

Volvió a abrir el huevo y el sonido metálico, chirriante y estridente volvió a sonar. Cerró el huevo y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

—Iré por Percy.

Harry se sobresaltó. ¿Nico había estado todo el tiempo allí? ¿Cómo no lo había visto?

 _"¡Y para empeorarlo, estoy cada vez más ciego!". —_ Pensó mortificado.

Nico salió de la habitación. El mago se extrañó. ¿Cómo ayudaría Percy? Harry se quedó inmóvil esperando su muerte, cuando Nico volvió. El mago fingió que no le dolió ver sus manos enlazadas.

—¿Me dirás dirás de qué se trata, Nico? —preguntó Percy confundido. Su novio solo lo había arrastrado escaleras arriba.   
  
—¿Qué está pasando? —Se escuchó una voz fastidiada detrás de ellos. Era Thalia, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Will, Jason, Hermione, Ron, Piper y Leo.

—¿Qué hizo Percy esta vez? —inquirió Thalia. El nombrado la miró ofendido.

—¿Por qué supones que hice algo? —dijo. Luego, le susurró a Nico—: No hice nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, bro?

—¡Yo no hice nada! —lloró Percy. Sus amigos soltaron risitas.

—¿Hablarás, Aliento de Muerto? No tengo todo el día y ustedes tampoco.

—No recuerdo haber pedido que vinieras, Cara de Pino. —Eso le valió un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa Nico? —preguntó Hazel.

——¿Por qué vinieron todos? —cuestionó Harry confundido.

—¡Eso queremos saber, pero Nico no dice nada! —Se quejó Leo.

—¡No me han dejado hablar! —replicó este, alzando las manos exageradamente.

—Ya calma, Niks —dijo Percy poniendo sus manos en los hombros de este para besarle la mejilla. Nico se sonrojó y Harey apartó la mirada.

—¡Qué asco! ¡Por Hades, hay una cazadora presente! —Los magos miraron curiosos, en especial Harry que lo estaba confirmando todo.

—Lo siento, Thals —dijo Percy abrazando a Nico por la espalda mientras le besaba el cabello.

—¡Búsquense un cuarto! —exclamó Leo.

—¡Valdez! —gritaron todos.

—¡Bien! Lo siento, pero ellos tienen sus... necesidades, ¿no?

—¡¡Leo!! —El grito colectivo se oyó por toda la casa. El semidiós solo pudo reír.

—Valdez, te lo advierto. Vuelve a decir algo así y lo último que sabrás es que estarás siendo torturado por Alecto en los Campos de Castigo —amenazó Nico. Leo guardó silencio en un segundo.

—¿Por qué tenía que ser ella, Niks?

—¡Supéralo, Percy!

—Me ha intentado matar cada vez que anda cerca. ¡No pienso superarlo! ¡Me quiere dar latigazos! —Nico rodó los ojos. De repente, se escuchó un gruñido detrás de todos, justo antes de que los labios de Nico y Percy se unieran. Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar a cierto hijo de Apolo.

—Qué. Me golpee con este baúl. — Todos lo miraron como diciendo: "Ajá. Si tú lo dices". Will vio que la pareja iba a continuar donde lo habían dejado, así que agregó—: Vamos, Nico, dinos lo que sucede.

—Está bien.

—P-Pero Nico... —dijo Percy con un puchero. El nombrado quería reír.

—Ahora no, Perce, hay cosas más importantes. —Percy llevó una mano a su pecho dramáticamente.

—Bro... —llamó mientras se acercaba a Jason con la cabeza gacha. El rubio abrió los brazos.

—Ven aquí, querido. Mi bro... —Entonces lo abrazó y besó su cabello.   
  
—¿Ves esto, Nico? Y ni siquiera es mi novio —Nico rodó los ojos.

—Como iba diciendo...

—No has dicho nada.

—Reyna...

—Bien, bien.

—El huevo de Harry —Piper le cubrió la boca a Leo para que no dijera nada—. Creo que Percy debe escucharlo.

—¿Por qué? Son solo sonidos horribles —interrumpió Hermione.

—Porque he escuchado esos sonidos antes y creo que Percy puede entender.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —dijo Ron.

—No importa. Háganlo —dijo Hazel firmemente. Todos la miraron—. ¿Qué miran? ¿Ahora no puedo hablar?

—Detengan todo. ¿Quién ha estado corrompiendo a Hazel? —preguntó Piper.

—De seguro no es Frank. Él es más inocente que Hazel —dijo Reyna.

—¡Hey!

—Sabes que es verdad amigo. —Frank solo asintió a lo dicho por Jason.

—Hay alguien que ha estado muy callado —Comenzó Piper—. ¿Leo?

—¡Culpable!

—¡¡Valdez!!

—Hay cosas más importantes ahora... —Aunque era una estrategia para no ser linchado, era cierto.

—Todos cubran sus oídos excepto Percy.

—¿Y si me afecta a mí también?

—Vamos, primito. Sabes que tu cerebro de algas no se verá afectado. Además, no puedes quedar peor.

—Bueno, sí pero... ¡Hey!

Todos rieron y cubrieron sus oídos. Entonces, Harry abrió el huevo y el sonido estridente atravesó la habitación. Para sorpresa de los magos y algunos semidios que no lo habían descifrado, Percy no tenía oídos sangrantes. Solo se quedó allí con el ceño fruncido. Parecía sorprendido y preocupado. Luego, determinado. Él podría cuidar a Harry. Se acercó al mago con gafas y cerró el huevo.

—No sé si te lo había dicho, pero eres un genio, di Angelo —reconoció con una sonrisa cariñosa. Nico luchó contra un sonrojo y ganó. 

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó Thalia.

—Era un mensaje.

—¿Cómo lo entendiste? —preguntaron los magos. Percy hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia. Nadie insistió.

—Ya se de lo que trata la prueba. En resumen, tendrás que sumergirte en el lago negro durante una hora y-

—¿Una hora dijiste? —Percy asintió—. ¡¿Una hora?!

—Sí. ¿Por qué estás repitiéndolo?

—¡¿Y me lo dices tan calmado?! ¡¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste bajo el agua una hora?! —Los semidioses rieron discretamente.

—Bueno... En realidad, yo... ¡Eso no importa! Además, eso no era todo. Te van a quitar algo que valoras y te darán una hora para encontrarlo.

—¿Cómo sabes que es el lago negro? —pregunto Hermione.

—Porque las voces que suenan son de criaturas marinas y no existe otro lago en Hogwarts, según sé.

—¿Marinas? —preguntó Harry. Percy asintió con una sonrisa brillante. Es como si todo le gritara a Harey que su teoría no era descabellada.

—Y eso es tod-

—¡¡Chicos, debemos irnos!! —Se oyó la voz de la Señora Weasley desde el primer piso.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse.  
Will se despidió incómodamente de Nico y Percy, en especial del hijo de Hades, que tampoco sabía qué hacer al saber lo que sentía Will. El hijo de Apolo lo abrazó fuertemente y antes de partir, le besó la mejilla alcanzando la mitad del labio del contrario. Antes de entender lo que había pasado, Will ya no estaba a la vista. El resto, que había registrado el momento, no parecía muy feliz.

—¡No he empacado casi nada! —exclamó Harry tirando otras cosas en el baúl e intentando no tropezar con las que estaban tiradas en el piso.

—Cálmate, estúpido —dijeron todos los presentes después de reír—. Nosotros te ayudaremos.


	17. Un poco de ayuda

Con todo preparado partieron en el auto del señor Weasley, aunque tuvieron ciertos contratiempos como batallar contra Percy y Nico para subirlos al auto.

En el trayecto, Zeus volvió a lucirse con vientos tempestuosos y resonantes truenos muy cerca del vehículo. Incluso, uno que otro relámpago alumbró a través de las ventanas provocando expresiones aterrorizadas en todos. Jason esperaba que su padre solo estuviera molestando a sus primos. No les haría daño, ¿cierto? Al menos eso esperaba.

A decir verdad, Zeus casi no tomaba en cuenta a Nico (lo vigilaba levement), su problema era con Percy. Todos sus encuentros y discusiones solo hicieron que llegara a detestar al semidiós y todo se intensificó con cierta conversación que tuvo con Poseidón:

_—Cállate, Zeus. La única razón por la que no lo soportas es porque mi Perseus es mejor que el tuyo._

Eso causó la risa de los dioses presentes. Zeus se sintió humillado porque no pudo negarlo y que Percy no lo respetara, empeoraba todo. Si bien, no le haría real daño por las posibles represalias de Poseidón, eso no significaba que no pudiera asustarlo mientras estaba en su dominio. 

Cuando llegaron a las afueras de la estación, Nico y Percy no fueron los únicos que se lanzaron al suelo a besar el pavimento. Piper y Leo acordaron nunca volar con Percy y Nico cerca. 

Algunos minutos después, todos iban empujando sus carritos a la plataforma 9¾. En realidad, iban corriendo. Harry y el extraño clima mañanero, los habían retrasado y solo faltaban diez minutos para que el tren se fuera y ellos recién iban entrando a la estación. Los magos corrieron como si los persiguiera Voldemort y los semidioses como si Tártaro estuviera cerca. 

Faltaban dos minutos cuando llegaron a la pared. Se apresuraron a entrar, se abalanzaron a las puertas y sin tiempo, los baúles y maletas fueron ingresados con un hechizo mientras el tren estaba en marcha. Fue un buen movimiento de Hermione. 

Una vez dentro, todo estaba lleno. La mayoría los miraba curiosos por el retraso y otros, como los Slytherin, se burlaron. Prefirieron ignorarlos. Avanzaron por el pasillo hasta que encontraron un compartimiento vacío y fue un alivio porque no eran el único grupo buscando.

Ninguno ignoró que en el camino varios se quedaron viéndolos. No supieron si era por cómo lucían (rojos y desastrosos por la carrera), por Leo que jugaba con un montón de cables o porque Percy iba con su mano enlazada a la de Nico. Sin embargo, ninguno le hizo caso a las razones, solo provocaron que Percy apretara más la mano de su novio para darle apoyo porque aunque Nico no dijera nada, el hijo de Poseidón le preocupaba la aceptación. Culpa de la época en que había nacido.

Entraron al compartimiento y se sentaron. Ron junto Harry, Hermione, y Leo; en frente, Piper, Jason, Percy y Nico respectivamente. Los gemelos se habían ido con sus amigos.

El viaje fue tranquilo. Al principio nadie dijo nada, pero se oían murmullos y risas desde los otros compartimientos y una que otra explosión en el pasillo de bromas o hechizos que acababan mal.

Al cabo de un rato, Leo se durmió en el hombro de Hermione mientras que esta lo miraba incómoda. Quería quitarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin despertarlo. Si fuera Ron, no le importaría apartarlo, pero era mejor un Leo dormido.

Los semidioses miraron la escena algo divertidos. Leo se había aburrido, los demás estaban igual y el TDAH no era el mejor amigo en un viaje.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo Piper con una risita, al tiempo en que se levantaba. Hermione la miró agradecida—. Ocuparé tu lugar.

—Gracias. —Piper sostuvo a su amigo por el brazo para que Hermione pudiera levantarse. La semidiosa se sentó rápidamente y Leo quedó recostado en las piernas de su amiga. Todos miraban al hijo de Hefesto porque era muy extraño verlo tan tranquilo.

—¿Ya sabes qué hacer para estar una hora bajo el agua? —preguntó Piper. Los magos se miraron algo nerviosos e impotentes—. Está bien. Solo han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que supieron en lo que consistía la prueba.

—Encontrarán la respuesta —ánimo Jason. Hermione asintió con confianza, pero Harry hizo una mueca. Él era el más afectado, después de todo.

—Uh, ¿no tienen un hechizo que les permita estar bajo el agua durante mucho tiempo? —preguntó Percy. Hermione lo miró.

—Probablemente no, pero sí una planta o poción que ayude. Necesito ir a la biblioteca para informarme.

—Oh, eso está bien, supongo —dijo. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Nico y este se acomodó gusto. Harry bloqueó la imagen de su mente.

—¿Cómo pudiste oír el acertijo? ¡El sonido era horrible! —exclamó Ron.

—Uh, para mí es fácil oír a las criaturas del mar y, bueno... esas lo eran, así que...

—Eso dijiste, pero ¿cómo puedes hacerlo? —Percy hizo una mueca y se rascó la cabeza.

—Es algo de familia.

—Quizás sea herencia del padre —susurró Harry, pero todos pudieron oír. Los semidioses que no sabían que Percy le había dado el libro, lo miraron atónitos. ¿Percy le había dicho? Ron estaba confundido y Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la bruja. Harry alzó la vista y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Nada, no importa. Solo estoy divagando —Miró su muñeca para poder ver la hora en un reloj inexistente—. Creo que es hora de que nos cambiemos.

Todos asintieron y las chicas salieron para cambiarse. Piper dejó a Leo con Jason y este lo despertó. Nico también salió porque no le gustaba que lo vieran sin camisa y Harry tuvo que salir o haría/diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría. ¿La razon? Percy estaba frente a él enseñando sus músculos. No lo hacía adrede, pero igual tuvo que escapar.

Una vez listos, los demás volvieron al compartimiento. Nico se veía fastidiado y maldecía entre dientes.

—¿Qué tanto farfullas, Niks? —preguntó Jason.

—No me llames "Niks" —dijo mirándolo mal.

—¡Claro! Te molestas conmigo pero si lo dice Percy te sonrojas. —El hijo de Hades iba a decir algo, pero no pudo.

—E-Eso...

—¡Es totalmente cierto! —interrumpió Percy revolviendo el cabello de Nico. Este intentó alejarse sin éxito.

—¡Jackson! —exclamó sonrojado. Todos rieron, incluso Harry que estaba intentando aceptar su amistad y solo una amistad con los dos chicos.

—Dime, Niks. —El chico no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó más. Los demás volvieron a reír.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, bajaron rieron. Nico estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mirar mal a Percy y fracasó miserablemente cuando su novio le tomó la mano. Jason tomó la mano de Piper, mientras que Hermione caminaba con Ron.

—Todos van en parejas, Harry. ¡No nos quedemos atrás! ¿Crees que debería tomar tu mano? —preguntó Leo alzando las cejas repetidas veces. El mago se quedó perplejo viendo la mano extendida del contrario. Miró a los estudiantes cercanos para saber si eso realmente estaba pasando.

—...Qué. —Logró decir. Leo solo sonrió.

—Amigo, solo estoy diciendo que si todos van en parejas y se toman de las manos, ¿no deberíamos hacer lo mismo?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que...? Tú...

—Hombre, es solo tomarte la mano... La cena y la película van después —dijo Leo tomando la mano de Harry mientras este quedaba congelado en su lugar. ¿Estaba bromeando? La sonrisa de Leo se había ensanchado mientras comenzaba a tirar de Harry—. ¡Hey, chicos!

El grupo se giró para encontrarse con la expresión incómoda de Harry que no hacía nada para que su cuerpo reaccionara. Los semidioses y magos comenzaron a reír.

—Ya basta, Leo. Vas a dejar a Harry con trauma.

—Pero Jason... —Comenzó Leo como si de un berrinche se tratara. Jason siguió riendo—. ¿Cómo sabes si después vamos a cenar, vemos una película, lo invito a mi cabaña y...

—¡Leo! —exclamó Piper.

—No seas mal pensada, Pipes, recuerda que están todos mis hermanos ahí. —La chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza por decir estupideces.

—¡No digas esas cosas!

Emprendieron la marcha, pero Harry seguía ahí mirando a todos lados confundido. ¿Qué quería decir Leo? ¿Por qué seguía sosteniendo su mano?

—Qué.acaba.de.pasar —dijo alejándose de Leo.

—Pasó que Leo es un bromista pervertido y sin remedio —respondió Percy que lo había oído. Siguieron caminando así que solo quedo Harry y Leo.

—No te preocupes, nunca me aprovecharía de ti —dijo el semidiós. Luego sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Ñrimero debemos ir a cenar. —Entonces se marchó riendo. Harry lo pensó un momento y se sonrojó.

—¡Valdez, eres un idiota! —gritó mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

*****

Cuando llegaron a los carros, los transferidos se quedaron mirándolos. Los magos se miraron confundidos al verlos acariciar el aire.

Percy nunca pensó que un caballo podría sorprenderlo tanto, hasta que vio esos. Nico también se acercó y los caballos comenzaron a hablar.

— _E_ _s un honor conocerlo, príncipe_ _._ —Percy estaba sorprendido, pero no por las palabras, sino porque eran dirigidas a Nico.

— _Señor, príncipe._ _—_ Comenzaron a decir los demás. Nico estaba sorprendido, al igual que Percy quien no entendía el respeto de los caballos por quien no era un hijo de Poseidón. Aunque esos parecían más inframundezcos que cualquiera que hubiera visto.   
  
—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el hijo de Hades. Estaba susurrando para que los demás no escucharan ¿Nico los había entendido? Percy estaba con la boca abierta.

— _Usted es nuestro señor. Hijo de nuestro creador..._

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo se llaman?

— _Somos thestrals_ _, mi señor._

—P-Pero mi padre es el creador de... _—_ Los thestrals miraron a Percy.

— _Así_ _es, señor. Fuimos_ _creados_ _a partir del mar y la oscuridad. Somos_ _hijos_ _de Hades y Poseidón. Su_ _padre_ _nos dio la vida que se combinó con la magia del Inframundo, dotándonos este aspecto y el que solo los que han presenciado la_ _muerte_ _puedan vernos._

Percy y Nico se quedaron mirando mientras asimilaban la información. Esos caballos parecían producto de una noche de borrachera entre ambos dioses. Luego se sonrojaron al caer en cuenta de los thestral eran tanto Nico como Percy. Era una mezcla de sus padres. Una mezcla de ellos mismos. Percy esperaba que si tenía un hijo con Nico no fuese así. Detuvo ese pensamiento... Él no podía tener hijos con Nico, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Harry.

—¿No pueden verlos? —preguntó Piper.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó Hermione.

—¿No ven lo que tira de los carros? —dijo Jason acariciando el aire.

—No pueden. Solo los que han presenciado la muerte pueden ver a los thestrals —informó Nico.

—He leído sobre ellos —dijo Hermione.

—¿Cómo pueden ver- —Hermione calló a Ron con un codazo.

—¿No es obvio? Hemos visto la muerte —dijo Percy.

—Literalmente —agregó Nico. Los demás semidioses seguían mirando a los caballos sintiéndose nostálgicos por los amigos caídos en batalla.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó Hermione con la ceja alzada.

—Nada —respondió el semidiós—. Deberíamos irnos o se hará tarde y no podemos...

—...atrasarnos —interrumpió la bruja algo preocupada—. Eso quedaría en nuestros expedientes y nos quitarían puntos. —Y todo el viaje se basó en la diatriba de Hermione sobre las notas y el buen comportamiento. 

Cuando bajaron, una lechuza se paró en el hombro de Nico y dejó caer un pergamino. El chico lo abrió.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Jason.

—Espera, déjame leerlo —  
contestó Nico. Aún no llegaban a las puertas de Hogwarts y todos los magos los estaban empujando, por lo que comenzaron a caminar—. Ah, cierto, ¡no puedo leer! ¡¿Por qué escriben en cursiva?! "Señor di Angelo, le iforonm, que con el froperosa Mcgoganal..." ¡Maldita dislexia!

—Déjame, yo te ayudo —dijo Harry quitándole el pergamino e intentó no mostrar ninguna emoción cuando su mano tocó la de Nico—. Dice:

_Señor di Angelo_   
_Con la profesora McGonagall hemos discutido su situación en Slytherin y la estancia inapropiada que ha adquirido en Gryffindor. Acordamos que desde ahora será miembro permanente de Gryffindor. Encontrará sus cosas en la habitación en que se estaba quedando._   
_Esperamos que esta medida mejore su situación._   
_Atentamente, Profesor Dumbledore_

—¡Nico, ahora estarás conmigo! —exclamó Percy abrazando a su novio.

—Pero mi uniforme sigue siendo... —Al instante lo verde pasó a ser rojo y la insignia del león formo parte de su uniforme—. Me retracto.

*****

Los días pasaron rápidamente y la búsqueda de una forma para respirar bajo el agua era exhaustiva y poco productiva. Harry estaba desesperado por una solución al problema. No sabía qué hacer. Si no encontraba la respuesta, podría ser castigado o enviado a la prueba a morir.

Hermione y Ron se la pasaban junto a él en la biblioteca, pero no encontraban nada y solo quedaban dos días para la prueba.

Los semidioses no sabían cómo ayudar al mago. Percy había pensado en meterse al agua y formar una burbuja de aire para Harry, pero tendría que seguirlo durante toda la prueba y no podía hacerlo sin ser visto. Piper había pensado en usar charmspeak para interrogar a Cedric, Fleur o Viktor para saber el método que utilizarían y replicarlo, pero lo descartaron al ser injusto. Leo y Jason terminaron acompañando a los magos en la biblioteca, pero no podían hacer mucho por la dislexia y el TDAH.

Faltaba un día para la prueba. Un día y Ron junto a Hermione habían desaparecido. Harry ya no sabía qué hacer. Las cosas que buscaba no se encontraban, los libros que leía no servían para nada y los semidioses solo podían ayudar llevándole comida.

En la tarde, Harry pensó en darse por vencido. No había nada que pudiera hacer, no quedan tiempo, no había descansado nada y, lo más importante, ¡No tenía un método para respirar bajo el agua! El mago se dejó caer sobre el libro que estaba leyendo. Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó un ruido a su lado. Harry se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con Dobby.

—Harry Potter —dijo, acercándose. El mago se arrodilló para quedar al nivel de su pequeño amigo.

—Hola, Dobby. Es bueno verte, pero estoy algo ocupado ahora y...

—Dobby está tan feliz de ser bien recibido, señor. 

—No me llames señor.

—Dobby solo quiere ayudar a Harry Potter. Por eso Dobby le ha traído algo que le servirá. —El mago se quedó ahí mirando al elfo, quien le entregó una especie de alga.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Un señor muy bueno y amable se la envía. Se acercó a mi y dijo que necesitaba que se la trajera a Harry Potter y Dobby solo lo hizo porque el señor aseguró que ayudaría a Harry Potter en su prueba. —El mago estaba perdido.

—¿Qué es?

—El señor dijo que se llamaban branquialgas. —Harry abrió mucho los ojos, eso era lo que necesitaba. Había leído algo acerca de eso en un libro de herbología pero no había encontrado la alga en ningún lado.

—¿Quién te dio esto, Dobby? ¿Te dijo quién era?

—Dobby no lo sabe, señor. A Dobby solo le dijeron que se lo trajera a Harry Potter. —Era sospechoso. ¿Era una trampa o algo por el estilo?

—¿Cómo era el hombre que te dio esto?

—Era muy bonito y fue amable con Dobby. Me dio esto para usted, señor. Ahora debo irme. Adiós, Harry Potter. —Antes de poder decir algo, el elfo había desaparecido dejándolo con las branquialgas y una carta.

Harry miró el sobre blanco y lo abrió. Leyó la carta y terminó con una sonrisa y una confusión enorme. ¿Cómo se había enterado de su problema?

_Harry_   
_Supe que necesitabas ayuda y como no quiero que mueras en esa prueba... te_ _ayudaré_ _. Espero que te sirva. Nos vemos pronto... te lo aseguro._   
_P.D: Creo que no es necesario que lo repita, pero no te librarás de mi tan fácil. Ojalá estés usando la cadena que te di._   
_Poseidón_

Harry se quedó ahí mientras tocaba el tridente inconscientemente. El mago no sabía qué pensar de eso. Si bien, Poseidón le había consolado y ayudado, no sabía el porqué detrás de esas acciones. ¿Se preocupaba por un mocoso desconocido? No tenía mucho sentido, pero de algún modo se sentía correcto. Recordó el rostro del hombre: ojos verde mar, cabello negro, facciones perfectas, piel bronceada... Harry se sentía extraño cuando pensaba en ese hombre y creía que era porque lucía igual a Percy, sino, ¿qué era?

Se quedó contemplando la carta y el alga. Tocó el tridente de la cadena y no pudo evitar sentir una especie cercanía. Decidió no pensar en eso. Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a cenar.

Los semidioses estaban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. La cena aún no comenzaba, así que estaba algo vacío.

—Percy, por lo dioses, eres un hijo del mar. ¡¿Cómo no se te ocurre una forma para que Harry respire por una hora bajo el agua?! —Saltó Jason. Percy no se ofendió. Sabía que al igual que los que estaban sentados ahí, su bro le había cogido cariño al mago y aunque no fuese así, Harry era la razón de la misión, su deber era cuidarlo y si no podían... las cosas no serían nada buenas.

—No puedo. No hay un método sin que tenga que estar junto a él todo el tiempo. —Jason suspiró. Piper le frotó el hombros para que se relajara.

—No es como si tú pudieras hacer algo. La prueba es mañana y ya no queda tiempo.

—No estás ayudando, Leo —regañó Piper. Leo también estaba preocupado. Consideraba al mago como un amigo y le encantaba cuando este se ponía incómodo ante sus bromas.

—Lo siento, Pipes.

—¿Saben lo que hay que hacer en esta ocasión? —preguntó Jason.

—Todo recae en Percy —dijo Nico—. Nosotros no podemos cuidarlo bajo el agua.

—Entonces, El Sirenito deberá ir oculto para vigilar que las cosas no se pongan feas. —A Percy no le gustaban los apodos de Leo...—. ¿Y nosotros qué?

—Supongo que tendremos que vigilar a los demás por si hay o pasa algo extraño —dijo Jason. Nico frunció el ceño y los miró a todos.

—No se olviden de Moody. Él se apartó durante la última prueba y no sabemos exactamente dónde estaba. Puede que los haya visto ayudando a Harry. Se supone que es un autor reconocido por todos los seguidores de Voldemort que envió a Azkaban, la prisión mágica, pero me resulta algo sospechoso, no sé —dijo Nico con la mano en el mentón. El resto se miró confundido.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Percy.

—A diferencia de ti, Sesos de Alga, yo me informo e investigo.

—¿Investigaste? ¿Leíste libros? ¡Tú no puedes leer!

—Escuché ciertas conversaciones, ¿está bien? Puede que por error de cálculo haya hecho un viaje sombra a la oficina del director. ¿Quién sabe? Los accidentes pasan. —Percy no pudo evitar besar a su novio. Nico solo pudo corresponder. Iban a continuar pero un grito medio agudo los hizo parar. Todos miraron a Piper.

—¿Estás sacando tu lado Afrodita? —preguntó Percy divertido.

—No fui yo —respondió.   
  
—Pero fue un grito agudo. Parecía de chica.

—Fue Jason —dijo Leo. Percy y Nico miraron al hijo de Júpiter que estaba intentando mimetizarse con la mesa.

—¿Bro? —Jason fingió no haber oído nada. Sus amigos no entendían que desde Croacia quería que ver estas cosas. ¡Hasta tenía una camiseta oculta del Team Percico! Para su suerte, no tuvo que hacer nada ni dar explicaciones porque Harry decidió sentarse junto a ellos.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Leo rápidamente.

—Uhm, sí, algo así. Ya está todo solucionado —contestó tocando el tridente de su cadena inconscientemente. Percy miró la acción sospechoso. Los demás semidioses vieron el tridente y miraron a Percy. Este negó sutilmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — cuestionó Piper.

—Encontré algo de ayuda... ¿Cuánto falta para que la cena comience?

—Poco —respondió Percy, pero no iba a dejar que cambiara el tema—. ¿Quién te ayudó?

—Dobby me trajo branquialgas, esas que no encontrábamos. —Por la expresión del mago, Percy supo que eso no era todo.

—¿Quién las envió? —Harry hizo una mueca. Se lo pensó, pero no había razón para ocultarlo así que le tendió la carta. Percy la leyó y frunció el ceño. Luego de descifrar lo que decía, se la devolvió a Harry y comenzó a maldecir entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasa, bro?

—Está molesto porque quien las envió fue su padre. —Los demás quedaron perplejos ante lo dicho por Harry.

—¿S-Su padre?

—¿Él te dio esa cadena? —cuestionó Piper. El chico asintió.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Hablaré seriamente con mi padre —comentó Percy apretando el puño sobre la mesa. Nico y los demás, para sorpresa del mago, estaban de acuerdo. Harry no pudo preguntar qué pasaba porque los profesores llegaron y la cena comenzó.

La cena pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Los chicos habían olvidado el grito fangirl de Jason, para centrar los pensamientos en Poseidón y Harry. Todos estaban algo preocupados por el mago. Sabían que si los dioses mostraban interés en alguien, era para tener una noche y no volver a verle. Leo, Piper, Jason y Nico pensaban que era mejor que Harry dejara de ver a Poseidón o las cosas no saldrían bien para él.

Cuando la cena acabó, todos se fueron a su sala común. Harry se fue rápidamente porque no quería que le siguieran preguntando acerca de Poseidón y no Ron ni Hermione para usarlos como excusa.

*****

El día había llegado y había emoción en el ambiente. Los concursantes del torneo estaban nerviosos, pero Harry estaba peor. Apenas había desayunado y la desaparición de sus amigos le preocupaba.

Los participantes estaban en la línea de partida esperando el sonido del cañón, mientras la multitud gritaba eufórica.

El cañón sonó segundos después de que Harry se tragara el alga. Comenzó a sentir que algo andaba mal. Le dolía el cuello y sus extremidades comenzaron a arder. Estaba a punto de pedir ayuda cuando el profesor Moody lo empujó al agua.

Harry

¿El profesor Moody estaba loco? Yo agonizando y él empujándome a mi muerte.

Sentí como si las hormigas caminaran por mi cuerpo. Me ardían las palmas, los pies y el cuello; el aire había sido arrancado de mis pulmones. ¿Poseidón se equivocó? Él no quería hacerme daño, ¿verdad?

Luego de unos segundos horribles, dejé de sentir dolor. Mis pies pasaron a ser algo parecido a aletas de buzo y, lo más sorprendente de todo, ¡estaba respirando! El agua fluía a través de mis pulmones, ¡y no me estaba ahogando! Toqué mi cuello, ¿eran branquias?

Cuando la euforia pasó, decidí concentrarme en la prueba. No sabía dónde ir y apenas podía ver, pero escuché la canción de la prueba (esta vez eran voces hermosas) y decidí buscar la fuente. 

Percy

Cuando la competencia, me quedé unos minutos en las gradas para no levantar sospechas. Luego, me lancé al agua lejos del público. ¡La vista era impresionante! Había bancos de algas, diferentes clases de peces, criaturas bastante extrañas y acantilados.

Decidí buscar a Harry para vigilarlo de lejos. Comencé a nadar y un pez dorado se acercó.

— _¡_ _Lord Perseus! Es un honor tenerlo aquí_ _—_ dijo.

—¡Hola! Estoy buscando a alguien, ¿podrías ayudarme?

— _Sería un honor_ _ayudarlo_ _, mi señor —_ contestó solemne.

—¿Has visto a Harry Potter?

— _Sí. Está realizando la prueba._

 _—_ ¿Dónde está?

— _A unos metros de aquí. Estaba cerca de ese banco de algas espesas_ _._ _—_ Percy no supo cómo, pero supo de cuáles algas hablaba.

 _—_ Gracias _._

— _Es un honor,_ _señor —_ dijo y siguió con su trayecto.

Iba a manipular las corrientes para llegar rápido, cuando lo vi. Había una pequeño tiburón mirándome con curiosidad.

—Hola —saludé con mi más grande sonrisa.

— _Lord Perseus_ _—_ dijo este. Su voz era algo aguda, como si fuera solo una cría—. _¿Q-Qué necesita?_

—Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme .

— _En lo_ _que guste, señor. ¿Qué desea?_

—¿Podrías llevarme a ese banco de algas? —La cría se acercó.

— _Sujétese de mi aleta._

Así lo hice y partimos hacia las algas. ¿El único problema? Mi pequeño amigo tiburón se emocionó mucho y se estrelló contra ellas.

— _L-Lo siento, señor._

—No te preocupes, gracias por traerme. ¡Eres bastante fuerte!

Cuando el tiburón se fue, me oculté. Harry estaba nadando en línea recta y pude ver como unas extrañas criaturas querían atraparlo.

—¡Déjenlo! —ordené y huyeron.

Harry llegó junto a los cautivos: Ron, Hermione, una chica que no conocía y una niña. Harry se acercó a ellos para llevarse a Ron y Hermione, pero una sirena (supuse) lo prohibió.

Harry comenzó a desatar a Ron cuando llegó Cedric y se llevó a la chica. Mi amigo se quedó contemplando a los que quedaban. Entonces llegó Krum y se llevó a Hermione. Harry miró a la niña, ¿dónde estaba Fleur?

Harry miró para ver si la chica estaba cerca, pero no fue así. Rogué y esperé a que Harry se marchara para así poder sacar a la niña y llevarla a la superficie, pero Harry la desató y se la llevó. ¡Era un gran chico!

Harry emprendió el viaje de regreso, pero una de las sirenas que estaba cerca comenzó a nadar para impedir que se llevara a la niña.

—¡Alto! —ordené. Ella se giró y nadó hacia mí—. Deja que se vaya. No lo detengas.

—No puedo permitir eso. Solo debe llevarse a uno.

—Déjalo, está bien.

—¡No lo haré! —exclamó apretando el arma en su mano.

—¿Me estás desafiando? —cuestioné. Usualmente no ando intimidando a nadie, pero no podía dejar que atacara a Harry. Además, debía seguirlo y ya estaba lejos.

—N-No, m-mi señor. Lo siento, L-Lord Perseus. —Y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Seguí a Harry y a lo lejos vi que las branquialgas estaban perdiendo su poder y a un montón de criaturas extrañas atacándolo. Harry soltó a los chicos y los impulsó hacia la superficie.

Manipulé las corrientes, ya no importaba si me veía. Harry no podía ahogarse. No en mi guardia porque, ¿qué tan vergonzoso es que alguien se ahogue bajo la protección de un hijo del mar?

—¡¡Déjenlo!! —Las criaturas giraron para ver quién interrumpía. Me miraron fijamente y se estremecieron. Harry me observaba perdido. Habían heridas y contusiones en su cuerpo.

—Lord Perseus —dijeron al unísono.

—L-Lo sentimos mu...

—Perdónenos.

—¡Ese es mi amigo y ustedes lo atacaron! —Las criaturas chillaron y se aferraron a mis pies—. ¡Es como si me atacaran a mí!

—¡Lo sentimos, lord Perseus! No fue nuestra intención molestarle.

—¡Nunca haríamos nada en contra del hijo de nuestro rey!

—Poseidón es el mejor rey del mar que hemos tenido. ¡Nunca le haríamos daño al hijo de nuestro dios patrono! —dijo otro. Miré a Harry quien estaba estupefacto. Entonces me percaté de algo... Harry estaba entendiendo a las criaturas. ¿Cómo era posible?

—¡Lo sentimos, príncipe!

—Los dejaré por esta vez. Retírense. —Ni había terminado la palabra y se marcharon.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero el efecto de las algas desapareció. Comenzó a retorcerse, desesperado por aire. La verdad ya había sido dicha, así que formé una burbuja de aire a su alrededor. Escupió el agua que había ingerido y me miró pálido.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Lo ignoré.

—Debes apurarte. La burbuja se romperá cuando llegues a la superficie —dije. Manipulé las corrientes y me alejé.

Salí del agua y fui junto a mis amigos. Cuando me vieron suspiraron de alivio.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Nico. Asentí mientras tomaba su mano. Esperamos a que Harry saliera del agua, lo que solo tomó unos minutos.

La multitud vitoreó eufórica. Nos acercamos para felicitarlo y fingí que no sentí su mirada. Dieron la prueba por terminada, así que volvimos al castillo. Harry pasó toda la caminata intentando hablarme, pero nunca se quedaba solo. En un momento me apartó jalándome del brazo. Me miró fijamente y dijo:

—Ya sé quién eres.


	18. ¿Qué está planeando?

Harry

Percy me miró como si mis palabras fueran extrañas o no conociera el idioma. Cuando le hizo señas a los demás para que no lo esperaran, lo llevé a un pasillo solitario del castillo. Ninguno dijo nada en el camino y Percy solo lucía perdido, como si pensara que yo estaba loco. ¡Él me había dado el libro! ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

—¿No dirás nada? —pregunté. Percy estaba frente a mí y apoyado en la pared—. Ya sé quién eres. ¿Te harás el desentendido?

—¿...entonces? ¿Quién soy según tú? —cuestionó alzando ambas cejas.

Yo confirmé mi teoría sobre su identidad después de escuchar a los peces... No pregunten cómo pude hacerlo porque no tengo idea, y ver lo cómo manipuló el agua. ¡Estaba seguro de quién era! Sin embargo, decirlo en voz alta me parecía una locura y ue Percy me mirara como si no supiera de lo que hablaba, no estaba ayudando. ¿Qué tan descabellada era mi teoría contra la existencia de los magos?

—E-Eres el hijo de un... dios. —Mi voz no reflejó la convicción que deseaba. Esperé a que Percy se riera de mí, pero eso no pasó. Él solo sonrió. No sabía que si corresponder porque su sonrisa no era de esas que te hacen querer abrazarlo, sino de esas con las que uno quiere decir: "Así se hace. Buen chico".

—El término es semidiós o mestizo —dijo, como si fuera algo trivial. Se sentó en el alféizar del ventana y me observó.

—Entonces... ¿es cierto? —pregunté incrédulo. Ya lo sabía pero, ¡Vamos! No cualquiera te dice que es un semidiós y le crees. Percy alzó una ceja y soltó una risita.

—Tú lo dijiste, ¿no?

—Sí, pero pensé que lo negarías o hablarías de lo loco que estaba. —Percy parecía estar divirtiéndose.

—Harry, Harry, ¿no fui yo quien te dio ese libro? —Asentí.

—Sí, pero es bastante difícil de creer. Creo que me tomó más tiempo creerlo que adivinarlo.

—Bueno, es casi tan extraño como enterarse de que los magos son reales —dijo. Me senté a su lado.

—Uh, ¿no sabías sobre nosotros antes de venir aquí? — Negó al tiempo en que jugaba con un bolígrafo. ¿De dónde lo sacó? Ni siquiera lo vi.

—No. Nos arrojaron la noticia a la cara y nos enviaron a otro continente.

—¿Quiénes y por qué? —Eso me dio curiosidad. ¿Qué era tan importante como para que les revelaran el secreto de los magos?

—Eso... no es una conversación para ahora. —Guardó silencio y yo no insistí al verlo tan cerrado a compartir la información—. Y bueno... ahora lo sabes. Supongo que ya no tenemos que ocultarnos.

—Como si hubieras sido sutil —dije riendo. Él hizo un puchero—. ¿Eres el único?

—No. Hay muchos de nosotros. Nico, Jason, Leo, Piper y los que pasaron las vacaciones con nosotros, también lo son.

—Tengo una duda... ¿Poseidón es realmente el dios del mar? —cuestioné. Percy frunció el ceño y me observó como si buscara algo.

—Sí. Por eso te dije que no te acercaras tanto a él. Las cosas no son buenas para quienes resultan ser la atracción de un dios. —¿Atracción? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Yo no podía ser... En todo ese tiempo, Poseidón no aprecia querer dañarme.

 _"¿Qué tiene de malo_ _que_ _sea amable conmigo?"_. —Pensé.

—¿Todos los dioses son reales? —pregunté para desviar el tema, pero él lo notó. Me miró y asintió—. Pensé que eran solo mitos.

—Yo también, al principio. Después tuve que aceptarlo. Los dioses están vivos, bajan a la tierra y tienen hijos, crean desastres y bla, bla, bla. Algunos son menos... fastidiosos, pero otros solo buscan arruinar tu día y asustarte. Como Zeus, la otra vez.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Vamos! ¿En serio pensaste que los truenos y turbulencias a plena luz del día y sin nubes de tormenta eran normales? —Ahora que lo decía, claro que era extraño. ¿Por qué no pensé más en eso? Cierto, estaba preocupado por la prueba.

—¿Cómo lograste ayudarme en la prueba? —pregunté después de un momento de silencio.

—Al ser hijo del dios del mar, los cuerpos de agua son mi poder. Por eso pude estar en el Lago Negro sin ahogarme y alejar a esas criaturas. Ellas me obedecen porque mi padre es su rey.

—Por eso pudiste oír las voces del huevo, ¿no? —Él asintió—. ¿Y quiénes son los padres de los otros? Aún no comprendo lo que pasó en la primera prueba y cómo hicieron todo eso.

—Bueno, Jason es hijo de Júpiter y-

—¿Júpiter? Percy, estoy seguro de que eso no estaba en el libro.

—Es que mi bro es romano. —¡¿Ahora también habían romanos?! Estoy seguro de mi expresión debía ser muy chistosa porque Percy se estaba riendo de mí—. No te preocupes, son contrapartes. Júpiter es Zeus.

—¿El rey de los dioses? —Asintió.

—Es el dios de los cielos, por eso Jason puede volar. Leo es hijo de Hefesto y eso le permite controlar el fuego.

—Por eso controló el aliento del dragón...

—Exacto. ¡Nadie sabía que podía, pero lo hizo! —exclamó y tuve que mirar a mi alrededor para comprobar si aún estábamos solos—. Pasemos a la parte extraña. Poseidón es el padre de los caballos y pegazos, por eso llegué en uno.

_"¿...padre? ¿El padre de...? ¡¿Qué?!"._

—Piper es hija de Afrodita y Nico de Hades.

—Los fantasmas y manos esqueléticas... —La información era cada vez más difícil de asimilar. Saber la verdad, parecía más como una bofetada en la cara acompañada de un dolor de cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio sentados en ese pasillo solitario. Percy seguía jugando con el bolígrafo mientras yo procesaba la información. Tenerlo cerca hacía que me doliera el corazón, pero ya no era tanto gracias el pasar de las semanas y meses. Al menos, ya podía mirar a Percy y Nico besándose sin sentir que era atravesado por un hierro ardiente. Ahora era soportable y hasta me alegraba por su felicidad.

—¿Vamos a la sala común? Podemos hablar mañana si quieres. Ahora deberías ir a descansar. —Y tenía razón porque estaba muy cansado.

Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos y Percy iba saludando a quienes lo miraban. Cuando llegamos al pasillo que daba a la sala común, Percy se detuvo. Frente a nosotros, junto a la pintura de la Señora Gorda, estaba Poseidón.

—Recuerda lo que te dije y leíste, Harry. Puede que el sea mi padre, pero sigue siendo un dios —susurró.

—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? —Él hizo una mueca.

—Eres mi amigo y no quiero que te hagan daño —dijo apretando mi hombro. Me sorprendí al no sentir dolor al escucharlo llamarme "amigo"—. Supongo que está aquí por ti... Nos vemos dentro.

Percy se acercó a Poseidón y lo saludó. El dios lo abrazó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola, hijo. —¡Maldición, eran muy parecidos! Aunque ahora podía ver ciertas diferencias que los caracterizaban.

—Hola, padre. —El dios alzó una ceja. También había notado que Percy no llamaba "papá" a Poseidón desde que este comenzó a enviarle regalos—. Vienes por Harry, ¿no? Espero que no olvides que tiene quince años y es mi amigo.

—Hijo, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse —dijo, pero el semidiós seguía serio.

—Eres un dios. No puedes culparme por ser cauteloso.

—No planeo hacerle daño, lo juro por el Estigio. —Y para mi sorpresa, Percy se veía triste.

—Ya has roto ese juramento —Poseidón volvió a abrazarlo.

—Y estoy tan orgulloso y feliz de llamarte mi hijo. —Percy suspiró separándose.

—Nos vemos luego, padre. —Y desapareció a través del retrato.

Poseidón se acercó a mí y me observó. No pude evitar sentirme nervioso ante su mirada. No sabía si era por la intensidad en sus ojos porque ahora sabía que era un dios milenario.

—Así que ya sabes quién soy —dijo. Asentí lentamente. Me guió a otro pasillo para evitar encontrarnos con otros estudiantes. Allí se sentó en el alféizar de un ventanal, igual que Percy anteriormente. ¿Cuándo dejaría de ver a su hijo en él?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sabes lo que soy. Los dioses sabemos muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, sé todo lo que has vivido.

—Eso no es para nada psicópata —murmuré incómodo. La idea de que supiera más de mí que yo de él, no me gustaba—. ¿Cómo es posible? O sea, no me conoces hace mucho.

—Tengo mis medios. Además, poseo la facultad de ver recuerdos y pensamientos, pero a diferencia de mi hermano, yo no lo leo la mente sin permiso. —Se escuchó un trueno distante—. No ando por el mundo metiéndome en la vida de los demás.

—¿Por qué tan interesado en mí, entonces? No solo me diste regalos, también me ayudaste en la prueba. —El dios tomó mi mano, dejándome demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar.

—No voy a mentirte. Al principio me recordabas a un amor de mi pasado —dijo con nostalgia. ¿O sea que le recordaba a su difunto novio? Miró nuestras manos unidas y sonrió—. Después de un tiempo, ya no estaba tan seguro de esa razón. Ahora...

—¿...qué?

—Harry... —dijo mirándome a los ojos. ¿De qué estaba hablando? O sea que antes... ¿realmente me estaba coqueteando?

—No te estoy entendiendo.

—Ahora... solo te sigo porque eres tú, y así me atraes. —Quedé congelado en mi lugar. ¿Esa era una confesión? ¿Por qué mi corazón estaba acelerado? ¿Era la impresión de ser el amor de alguien?—. Quizás no lo veas, pero eres perfecto para mí y me gustaría ser perfecto para ti. —¿Poseidón iba en serio?

—Yo... Solo tengo quince años y aún tengo sentim-

—Lo sé. No te estoy pidiendo que me quieras al instante. Estoy pidiendo que me permitas demostrar que puedes ser feliz si te quedas conmigo.

El mago nunca pensó que escucharía algo así. Su mente iba a mil por hora y no podía darle nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo. Para él, Poseidón había sido un hombre amable que lo ayudó cuando estaba sufriendo. Lo había apreciado por quedarse junto a él cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Al principio, lo quería cerca porque se parecía a Percy y sentía que tenía una parte del semidiós, pero luego... ya no fue así. Comenzó a verlo como un punto de apoyo y, con su ayuda en la prueba, como alguien que estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara. Sin embargo, aún tenía sentimientos por Percy y Nico. Ya no eran tan fuertes como antes, pero estaban ahí. ¿Cómo podría darle una oportunidad al dios si albergaba sentimientos por otros?

Miró al dios frente a él. Lo observó atentamente, pensando en todo lo que había hecho. Los mitos decían que las divinidades hacían lo que querían sin importar la opinión de los mortales, entonces, ¿por qué ese dios estaba ahí pidiendo una oportunidad? ¿Sus sentimientos eran genuinos? Era difícil de creer. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser si aceptaba? ¿Sacar un clavo o dos con otro clavo?

Poseidón estaba esperando una respuesta, pero Harry seguía en conflicto. Las emociones y sensaciones que lo atravesaban cuando el dios estaba cerca y en las que nunca se detenía, ahora invadían su mente. ¿Eran normales? No podía negar que sentía algo extraño cuando el dios tenía pequeños detalles con él. Sentía que ya lo conocía y que era lo correcto, como si las cosas debieran ser así. Quizás nunca lo entendería pero, ¿qué tan malo era aceptar la propuesta del dios cuando sentía calidez al tocar el tridente en su cadena?

—Poseidón, yo... Mira, no entiendo mucho de estas cosas y no sé si deba aceptar lo que dices cuando siento... No importa, en realidad me gustaría seguir viéndote y quizás no es lo que deseas pero- —Poseidón me abrazó.

—Eso es suficiente para mí —dijo. Se separó con una sonrisa radiante y, al verla, pude entender que nunca volvería a ver a Percy en él—. De hecho, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos... Como sea. No sé si me crees pero voy en serio. Es más, la cadena que te di te protege en mi dominio y esas criaturas que osaron tocarte ya recibieron una visita. —Lo miré sospechosamente—. No pienses mal, solo hablamos. Ellas estaban influenciadas por su trabajo en la prueba.

—Yo escuché a los peces hablar. ¿Es por esto también? —cuestioné mostrando la cadena. Poseidón asintió.

—Te veo como una parte de mí y, ¿cómo puedes serlo si no eres parte del mar? —Quedé mudo. Poseidón era otra cosa... ¿Quién más haría algo así por mí?—. Ahora debo irme. Fue un gusto verte y sabrás de mí pronto. Adiós.

—Adiós, P-Poseidón —susurré con la emoción burbujeando en mi interior por semejante gesto. El soltó mi mano y me pidió que cerrara los ojos o su forma divina me haría daño. Obedecí al verlo tan preocupado y serio. Después de unos segundos, sentí un beso en mi mejilla y abrí los ojos, pero ya no había nadie. Me quedé en medio del pasillo con la sensación de un beso fantasma.

*****

Harry llegó a la sala común y encontró a Harry y Nico sentados en un sofá. Jason los miraba de reojo evitando gritar de la emoción.

—¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos buscado por todos lados —dijo Hermione que acababa de llegar con Ron—. Ron te dejó comida en la habitación.

—Estaba hablando con... alguien —respondió. No quería decir lo que había pasado, primero debía recrear la escena en su mente y repasar todo. Incluida su decisión—. Iré a dormir. Estoy cansado.

—¿Seguro de que estás bien? —Asintió. Hermione iba a seguir preguntando, así que el mago salió de ahí. Llegó a la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama sin mucha ceremonia. Rápidamente se durmió.

*****

Lejos del castillo, en una casa sombría, se desarrollaba una conversación que podría provocar grandes problemas.

—¡Wormtail, debes actuar ahora! El tiempo es propicio. Si lo atrapamos ahora, podremos tenerlos. Lo usaremos de carnada —dijo una voz débil pero autoritaria.

—S-Sí, m-mi s-señor. —El sirviente se movió con rapidez y desapareció.

*****

Percy y Nico estaban hablando sobre Poseidón y su interés en Harry. Estaban preocupados por mago. Las intenciones de los dioses no siempre eran puros y el mago no merecía sufrir más.

—¿Tú crees que padre...?

—No lo sé. A diferencia de los otros, tu padre es amable y tiene en cuenta a los semidioses como algo más que peones. Pero sigue siendo un dios. —Nico se acomodó en el hombro de su novio—. Supongo que debemos esperar para ver cómo va todo.

—Tienes razón, pero... no quiero que Harry sufra más. Sus padres, Voldemort...

—No pienses tanto en ese. Todo estará bien. —Percy hizo una mueca—. Además, me tienes a mí para proteger tu patético trasero. —El contrario soltó una risita y solo pudo mirar a su novio con cariño—. Ahora ve a dormir.

—¿No vendrás? —El chico negó.

—Saldré a caminar un rato, pero vuelvo enseguida. —Percy besó la frente de su novio y fue hacia las habitaciones.

Nico salió de la sala común y avanzó por los pasillos sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía decisiones que tomar y planes que armar antes de compartirlos.

—¡Hey Nico! ¿Para dónde vas? —La voz de Piper lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Solo... caminaba —respondió.

—¿Importa si te acompaño? Necesito ir al Gran Comedor por comida para Leo, sino no lo hago hago, será el fin de esta escuela.

—Mm. Está bien. —Juntos caminaron y hablaron de cualquier cosa, bueno, Piper hablaba, Nico solo asentía o daba comentarios a lo lejos. Después de unos minutos y escaleras mortales, llegaron al Gran Comedor.

—Aquí te dejo. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

—Adiós —respondió y siguió su caminata.

*****

La hija de Afrodita salió del Gran Comedor con pasteles y golosinas para Leo. Se dirigió a su sala común viendo las afueras del castillo a través de los ventanales. A lo lejos se veía el Bosque Prohibido y a Nico entrando en él.  
  
 _"¿Qué está haciendo?"._ —Pensó.

Decidió seguirlo. Cuando entró, el frío la atravesó. El bosque era espeluznante, no podía negarlo. Siguió caminando y dejó caer los pasteles y golosinas para sacar su daga.

—¿Nico?

*****

—Volviste rápido —dijo Percy sentado en su cama mientras Nico iba a la suya. Harry estaba dormido al igual que Ron y Seamus. Jason se sentó en la cama de Percy.

—Te dije que volvería pronto.

—¿Algo interesante?

—No. Solo Piper buscando comida para Leo. —Jason puso atención—. Dijo algo sobre Leo incendiando Hogwarts si no comía.

—Eso es muy Leo de su parte... —comentó Percy con una risita—. Lo que sea. Tengo sueño, así que, cada uno a su cama. Aunque... Nico, puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres.

—No seas idiota —dijo el aludido ocultando un sonrojo.

*****

—¿Nico? Si estás bromeando, ya no es divertido. ¿Dónde estás?

Silencio. Piper escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se giró rápidamente con daga en mano. Algo se movió.

—¿Nico, eres tú?

—Me temo que no soy Nico. —Y la chica divisó a un hombre medio calvo apuntándola con su varita.

*****

—¿Jason? ¿Nico? Despierten. ¿Chicos? ¿Chicos, han visto a Piper? —La voz de Leo se escuchó en medio de la habitación de Gryffindor. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allá? Solo él lo sabía. Los semidioses se despertaron rápidamente.

—¿Ah? —preguntó Jason.

—Piper —dijo Leo—. Aún no regresa. ¿La han visto?

—Um, sí. Estaba en el Gran Comedor, ¿por qué?

—Todavía no vuelve, Nico y ya pasó mucho tiempo. Fui al Gran Comedor y no estaba.

Los semidioses se levantaron rápidamente y salieron de la torre. Faltaba poco para que fuera la hora de dormir, así que encontraron a algunos estudiantes de Ravenclaw en el Gran Comedor. Se acercaron a ellos.

—Hola. ¿Han visto a Piper? —preguntó Jason. Los dos chicos, negaron—. Hola. ¿Has visto a Piper? —preguntó a otro estudiante, pero este también negó.

—Calma, bro. De seguro está bien —dijo Percy poniendo su mano en los hombros de su amigo.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Leo.

—¿Están buscando a Piper? —preguntó una chica detrás de ellos.

—¡Sí! ¿La has visto?

—La última vez, iba de camino al Bosque Prohibido. —Los semidioses se miraron—. No alerté a nadie o nos quitarían puntos.

—Gracias, Minna —dijo Leo.

*****

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con charmspeak.

—Peter Pettegrew. —El mago estaba mortalmente sorprendido por no poder negarse a responder.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Debo llevarte. Órdenes de mi señor.

—¿Quién es ese señor? —preguntó ella apuntándolo con la daga. ¿Es que pensaba que se la llevaría así como así?

—Voldemort. —Ella se congeló. Nunca se debía subestimar al enemigo y si Nico lo conocía, era peligroso.

Se descuidó un segundo y Peter Pettegrew alzó su varita.

*****

—¡Piper! —gritó Jason.

—Está cerca —dijo Nico y todos lo siguieron. Llegaron a un lugar donde la niebla era prominente y los árboles muy próximos. Piper estaba hablando.

—¿Qué quiere Voldemort conmigo? 

Los semidioses estaban sorprendidos. Percy destapó a Riptide y se puso en medio listo para atacar. Entonces, el tipo se puso a reír.

—Mi señor me necesita y su llamado es más poderoso que tu truco. —Los semidioses se lanzaron al ataque, pero el siervo de Voldemort había desaparecido.

—¿Piper, estás bien? —preguntó Jason, abrazándola.

—Sí. Él no era tan poderoso.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? —cuestionó el rubio tomando su mano.

—Creí ver a Nico. Solo lo estaba buscando. —Los chicos se miraron preocupados.

—Nos están cazando. Debemos permanecer juntos para que esto no vuelva a pasar —dijo Percy y, por primera vez, Leo no pudo bromear.


	19. Antes de la prueba

—¡Wormtail!

Aunque el cuerpo era frágil, la voz cargada de ira y rabia congeló al sirviente. El Señor Tenebroso no estaba de buen humor. No después de que Pettegrew apareciera sin la chica o cualquiera de los gtatransferidos.

—L-Lo siento, mi s-señ... —No había terminado la palabra cuando comenzó a retorcerse en el piso.

—¡Incompetente! —El tembloroso mago se arrodilló rápidamente.

—M-Me atacó con su encanto v-vocal, mi señor. Sabíamos que e-ella podía hacer eso. Ru-Ruego su perdón. —El hechizo fue silencioso, pero la repercusiones de él, dejaron al mago tendido en el piso.

—¡Era tu deber y fallaste! ¡Una tarea sencilla y fracasaste! ¡Si no te necesitara estarías muerto! ¡¿Debo hacer todo yo?! Que así sea, entonces.

*****

Pasó una semana desde que Piper tuvo el encuentro con el siervo de Voldemort y las cosas iban de mal en peor. Cada día veían a uno de ellos en lugares apartados o en problemas, pero solo eran ilusiones para hacerlos caer. Percy tuvo que luchar contra su defecto fatídico al ver ilusiones de Jason, Piper, Leo, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Nico, en peligro. ¡Y era tan difícil! A veces los veía sangrando o agonizando.

Todo parecía empeorar. Las pesadillas, a causa de esas visiones, aumentaban, y el cansancio por la pérdida de sueño se hacía presente. Ante esto, Dumbledore permitió que los semidioses se quedaran en una habitación aparte y juntos. Por ello, Piper y Leo formaron parte de Gryffindor, lo que sorprendió a todos. Además, ¿iban permitir que una chica se quedara entre cuatro chicos cuando uno de ellos era su novio? ¿Dejarían a Percy y Nico también?

A Percy no le importaban los comentarios. El tener la imagen de Nico muriendo, grabada en su mente, le hizo prometerse nunca dejarlo. Al final, terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama porque eso parecía aplacar los malos sueños.

Dentro esa semana, los semidioses comenzaron a investigar sobre Peter Pettegrew, pero al no poder leer bien, no encontraron nada. Consideraron preguntarle a Dumbledore, pero él tenía sus propias preocupaciones con el torneo. Al menos eso les había dicho cuando fueron a visitarlo para comentar sobre sus sospechas en Moody.

Ese día discutiendo el asunto en la habitación nueva, cuando Percy les dijo que Harry ya sabía que eran semidioses.

—Qué —dijo Percy al ver que sus amigos y novio lo miraban como si quisieran golpearlo.

—Durante una semana hemos investigado sobre Peter Pettegrew... —Comenzó Piper.

—...y ahora sabemos que Harry sabe sobre nosotros. Entonces... —Siguió Jason.

—¡...podríamos haberle preguntado a él! —exclamó Leo.

—No lo había pensado... —dijo el hijo de Poseidon rascándose la cabeza torpemente.

—Ahora podemos contarle cómo sabemos sobre Pettegrew porque sabe quiénes somos. No hay riesgo. ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió? ¡Por los dioses, Percy! Al menos pudiste decirnos antes. —Saltó Nico.

—Yo... ¡Vamos a preguntarle entonces! —dijo Percy, avergonzado.

Harry

Ya no sabía qué pensar.   
Las cosas estaban muy extrañas y Dumbledore involucrado. ¡Todo lucía tan sospechoso! A veces los semidioses se quedaban viendo el vacío extremadamente pálidos y otras veces lloraban en silencio. No sabía qué estaba pasando. Un buen ejemplo fue cuando íbamos a la casa de Hagrid y Piper se detuvo luciendo horrorizada, para luego, correr hacia el castillo en busca de Jason.

Nadie me contó nada. Tampoco pregunté.

A los días después, Piper y Leo formaban parte de Gryffindor y tendrían una habitación grupal con sus amigos. Esto acarreó muchos rumores, chismes y protestas de aquellos que no tenían el privilegio de estar con sus parejas.

No sabía qué estaba pasando con ellos, pero desearía poder ayudarlos de algún modo. Intenté concentrarme en la tarea de Transformaciones, pero mi mente me traicionaba.

Poseidón.

Ese hombre iba y venía a mis pensamientos.

No me había visitado desde que me pidió una oportunidad, cosa que aún no asimilaba del todo, pero enviaba cartas y obsequios bastante seguido (día por medio). Al principio me sorprendió por lo simple que era y la atención que ponía a cómo me sentía. Sin embargo, preferí guardar la distancia. Quería conocerlo primero. Admito que me emocionaba al leer sus palabras y esperaba sus escritos fervientemente, pero no quería caer como con Nico y Percy. Ya no quería sufrir.

Leí los mitos y me preocupaba los olvidadizos que podrían ser las divinidades. ¿Era solo el capricho de un dios? ¿Después de un tiempo se cansaría de mí? La sensación de ser algo pasajero en la vida de un ser inmortal, me tenía mal, y el pensamiento de ser un juego emocionante, me enfermaba. ¿Y si al final no aceptaba a Poseidón? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Aceptaría mi negativa o haría uso de su poder para obligarme? En los mitos los dioses no aceptaban un no por respuesta y eso me ponía tenso. En cierto modo, me aliviaba que el dios no me visitara.

—¡Harry! —El grito fue tan repentino que me caí de la cama. Alcé la vista y Percy me estaba mirando—. ¿Qué te pasó?

—¡Se cayó de la cama! ¿No lo ves? —dijo Leo. Percy me tendió la mano.

—Lo que sea.

—¿Qué andan haciendo? —pregunté y me volví a sentar. Ellos hicieron lo mismo.

—Queremos saber sobre Peter Pettegrew. ¿Lo conoces?

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? ¡¿Por qué ese tipo?! ¡Maldito traidor!"_. —Pensé.

—¿Por qué quieren saber sobre él? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, y vaya que lo conozco. —Algo en mi expresión y tono hizo que Percy se acercara a mí. ¿Tan malo era ocultando mis emociones?

—Por favor dinos quién es. Tenemos cuentas pendientes con ese siervo de Voldemort —dijo Piper apretando un puño.

—¿Qué les hizo?

—Ese tipo nos ha estado cazando por órdenes de su señor —dijo la chica.

—Nos hacen ver ilusiones nada agradables. Por eso a veces salimos corriendo —dijo el rubio. Ahora entendía todo. Sentí como mi odio por ese sujeto se intensificaba. ¡Maldita rata!

—Era amigo de mis padre y por él murieron. Los traicionó y culpó a Sirius haciendo que lo enviaran a Azkaban. —No me gustaba hablar de eso, pero ellos lo necesitaban y la ver la comprensión en los ojos ajenos, hizo que valiera la pena.

*****

Habían pasado días desde esa conversación y Peter Pettegrew seguía rondando por ahí. Harry les prestó el Mapa del Merodeador para que supieran dónde estaban, realmente, sus amigos y no cayeran en las ilusiones.

Todo seguirá igual. La última prueba se acercaba peligrosamente y los semidioses estaban planeando todo lo que harían para ayudar a Harry.

El mago estaba más estresado que nunca. Primero, no sabía qué hacer con los deberes. Segundo, sus amigos estaban dándole su espacio, pero necesitaba distraerse y ellos no estaban allí. Tercero, la prueba final. Y cuarto, Poseidón.

Harry estaba colapsando.

*****

Varias semanas habían pasado y Harry estaba haciendo los últimos deberes en la biblioteca. Dormitaba sobre la mesa con todos los libros esparcidos a su alrededor. La biblioteca estaba vacía y él no debía estar allí por la hora, pero no lo había notado.

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas cuando una luz inundó el lugar. Harry alarmado sacó su varita y apuntó a la fuente de la luz.

—¿P-Poseidón? —dijo medio confundido y bajó la varita. El dios estaba frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, Harry —saludó con su característica voz grave. Harry no sabía qué estab haciendo allí. Sus cartas le llegaban con la misma frecuencia, así que no había razones para su visita. ¿Había pasado algo?

—Eh... ¿hola?. —Logró decir. Su mente lo llevó a los mitos que había leído y se puso nervioso. Sin embargo, la sonrisa sincera del dios le dio confianza—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verte —respondió—, y saber cómo estabas.

—Estoy como ves —dijo intentando calmar sus nervios.

—Entonces estas más que hermoso. —Harry quedó con la boca abierta. El dios se acercó y le tomó la mano. El corazón del mago tartamudeó.

—¿Ah? Esto... Estoy bien, ¿y tú? —preguntó sin mirarlo directamente. Era mucho más sencillo hablar a través de las cartas. En persona se sentía tan torpe.

—Nada nuevo. Anfítrite quiere que pase más tiempo con Tritón. Tritón me acusa de permitir que los cíclopes le falten en respeto y... —El dios dejó de hablar cuando vio la expresión confundida de Harry.

—¿Anfítrite? ¿Tritón? —dijo confundido. Eso no estaba en el libro (tenía cosas básicas).

—Mi esposa e hijo.

El color se fue de la cara de Harry. ¡Se sentía tan estúpido! Había creído en el dios y se había encariñado con él. ¡Pero era una mentira! ¿Así que eso era? ¿El capricho de Poseidón? La traición se reflejaba en sus ojos, al igual que la tristeza. Poseidón pensó en lo que dijo y entendió.

—Harry, los dioses griegos...

—No tienen respeto y son incapaces de mantener su palabra. Si eso me ibas a decir, créeme, puedo verlo por mí mismo. —Se soltó del agarre del mayor y se alejó.

Poseidón quería patearse. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, vio a Pélope. Quería estar con el mago porque se parecía a su antiguo amor, amor que perdió trágicamente, pero después...

Pensó en el asunto y entendió que no fue una coincidencia que lo encontrara ese día, que quedara solo para consolarlo, que su hijo tuviera que protegerlo. ¿Era una coincidencia que lo conociera la primera vez que hacían contacto con el mundo de Hécate? Todo parecía perfectamente hecho. Para Poseidón no era una coincidencia, sino un plan de las Parcas, ¿para qué? No lo sabía.

¿Era Afrodita? Eso explicaría porque se sentía correcto, feliz y en casa junto al mago. Solo llevaba meses conociéndolo pero en su interior sentía que llevaban una vida juntos. ¡No era normal! Estar con Harry, porque solo lo veía como Harry, le hacía sentir que las cosas siempre debieron ser así y no se lo explicaba.

—¡Harry! —llamó intentando tomar la mano del menor, pero este se alejó—. Los dioses somos liberales y no nos importa...

—¿Y piensas que no tendía una opinión sobre eso? A mí sí me importa. ¿Crees que podría seguir aceptando tus regalos ahora que sé que estás casado?

—Pero eso no...

—Puedo aceptar que seas un dios, pero esto... —Poseidón, a pesar de las palabras de Harry, se sintió medio contento de saber que el mago sí había pensado en ellos dos como en uno solo—. Tienes esposa. ¡Una familia! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—¿Habría una diferencia? —Harry no dijo nada porque sí la había. Antes simplemente se hubiera alejado, pero ahora... ¿cómo podría hacerlo?—. ¿Te molesta que esté casado?

—¿Has ignorado mis palabras?

—Mira. Con Anfítrite ya no estamos juntos como pareja. Permanecemos cerca por la diplomacia, ni siquiera vivimos en el mismo palacio. Además... eres mortal. Tu vida no será larga, así que no te tendré para siempre. Sin embargo, si me aceptas, me quedaré junto a ti por el resto de tu vida.

El mago quería enojarse, pero después de escuchar las palabras del dios, pudo comprender. Poseidón era un ser eterno, ¿por qué no podría estar con otras personas antes o después de él? ¿Quién era él para prohibirlo? Pero, maldición, como le dolía. Era bastante sorprendente porque no pensó que sus sentimientos hubieran avanzado tanto hasta que supo que el dios tenía esposa.

—Puedo entenderlo, pero comprende que no pensamos igual y es difícil para mí.

—¡Y lo entiendo! ¿Crees que soy paciente por naturaleza? —dijo el dios y tomó las manos del mago entre las suyas—. Quizás es apresurado pero si me aceptas, juro sobre el Estigio, que estaré contigo mientras tengas vida y solo contigo.

—¿No habías roto ese juramento? —Poseidón tuvo la decencia de lucir incómodo.

Harry se lo pensó. Era injusto para Poseidón, un ser eterno, quedarse solo junto a él por el resto de su existencia. ¿Se quedaría en soledad cuando él muriese? Por supuesto que no. No podía ser tan egoísta como para pedirle eso. ¿Tenía esposa? Sí, pero ella también era inmortal, ¿cuál era el fin de qué se separaran? El único que terminaría saliendo de la ecuación, era él.

—Está bien. Entiendo.

El mago quería aceptar la propuesta del dios y a la vez no. Junto a él se sentía en casa, como si siempre debió estar junto a él. ¿Qué clase de sensación era esa? No lograba darle una explicación. ¿Qué otra cosa se lo impedía? Percy y Nico... Harry había comenzado a pensar que solo se había tratado de un enamoramiento adolescente, profundo, doloroso, pero pasajero. De no ser así, ¿cómo sus sentimientos disminuyeron notablemente meses después? ¿Había sido él confundiendo el amor filial con el amor de pareja? Después de todo... a penas se conocían. Todas esas preguntas se agolparon en su mente al mismo tiempo. Miró al dios y se decidió.

—Yo... lo aceptaré pero... —Pero el dios lo atrapó en un abrazo. Harry se congeló y el sentido de pertenencia de "aquí es donde debo estar" se apoderó de él—. Solo dame algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme y... Vamos lento, ¿sí?

—¿Me aceptas, entonces? —cuestionó el dios poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Harry.

—...sí. —Y solo pudo besarle el cabello.

—¿Estás completamente seguro? —preguntó separándose. Lo sostuvo pro los hombros y lo miró fijo—. Porque si aceptas, no voy a dejarte ir.

—Ya dije que sí.

Poseidón quería besarlo, pero acató el pedido de Harry e iría lento. En su lugar, lo abrazó como lo había querido hacer todos esos meses y besó su mejilla.


	20. ¿El final?

Horas.

Solo unas horas faltaban para que la última prueba comenzara y los concursantes estaban muy nerviosos. Los semidioses sabían que este era el momento del enfrentamiento, el momento en que todos participarían para proteger a Harry.

Las semanas se habían hecho nada y el mago ya se encontraba en una tienda con sus amigos, esperando. Hermione y Ron estaban dando ánimo y apoyo, mientras que los semidioses, aparte, conversaban sobre tácticas. Percy decía: ¡Atacar! Jason quería hacer el movimiento N° 381674990 con la ejecución 6748 de la legión, a lo que todos lo observaron como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—Perce, debemos ser cuidadosos con nuestros movimientos.

—Bro, los hechizos de los magos no nos afectan como deberían. Además, los planes nunca han funcionado y siempre terminamos improvisando. Lo sabes. —Leo le dio la razón, al igual que Nico, por lo que el rubio no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

 _"¿Qué voy a hacer_ _con_ _ellos?". —_ Pensó.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que no debamos ser precavidos.

—Recuerda que nos investigaron y si saben quiénes somos, a lo mejor no atacaran solo con hechizos —concordó Piper.

—Bueno, pero...

Percy no pudo terminar la oración porque una luz dorada cruzó la tienda. Harry sabía lo que venía al igual que los semidioses. Al instante se puso a rezar, aunque no estaba seguro de a quién. Sus amigos no sabían sobre su relación con Poseidón y que desde hace una semana habían empezado a salir formalmente (aunque solo se comunicaban con cartas y no se habían visto desde la segunda prueba). Además, sus amigos no tenían conocimiento sobre lo mítico en la existencia de los transferidos.

La luz se disipó y Poseidón apareció en toda su gloria. Estaba con su típica vestimenta (cero estilo para cualquiera que lo viera), solo que en esta ocasión llevaba su tridente en la mano derecha. Estaba parado en la puerta de la tienda, mirando a Harry. Jason y Nico sostuvieron a Percy.

—Señor —dijo Hermione. El dios la miró—. No se puede aparecer dentro de Hogwarts.

—Los magos no pueden —dijo sonriendo como si hubiera dicho una broma. 

—Entonces usted no...

—No. No soy un mago. —Poseidón la estaba mirando como si fuera evidente. Los semidioses y Harry no sabían cómo reaccionar. Ocultándolo tantos meses para que viniera un dios y echara por tierra todo el trabajo. ¡Hasta parecía el padre de Percy!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Ron—. Entonces Percy...

—...no es un mago. —Ahí fue cuando Percy decidió intervenir, pero lo haría sutilmente.

—¡Padre! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —saludó riendo nerviosamente. Los demás lo miraron. Nico se golpeó la cara.

—Ahora es algo tarde —dijo Piper.

—Usted es el dios Poseidón de los mitos griegos, ¿cierto? —declaró Hermione.

Silencio. El dios estaba extrañado ante esa reacción porque pensó que si Harry sabía, ellos también debían saber. Los semidioses se miraron unos a otros, si el dios decidía decirle, entonces ellos no podrían hacer nada. Ron era el más perdido. En su mente solo había: ¿Mitos griegos? ¿Percy no es mago? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Poseidón? ¡Tengo hambre! -Gruñó su estómago- ¡Cállate! Te di comida hace poco -¡Pero tengo hambre!- replicó. Luego, se centró en la conversación. Se había perdido una parte, pero podía ver la mirada de advertencia que Percy le enviaba a su padre. Harry se encontraba inusualmente silencioso y Hermione estaba sonriendo con orgullo.

—¿No te dijeron? —preguntó el dios. Ella negó.

—Lo descubrí por mí misma —respondió ella con aire triunfal.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, no fue tan difícil.

—Y yo pensando que había sido sutil. —Los semidioses se miraron como diciendo: ya sabemos de dónde salió Percy.

—Cuando fue a casa de los señores Weasley, varios se arrodillaron y nadie tiene tanto respeto por el padre de un amigo como para saludar de ese modo. Además, ¿quién le pone a su hijo Poseidón? —cuestionó. El dios se rascó la cabeza.

—¿...mamá Rea? —La chica sonrió.

—Exacto. Los nombres mitológicos que casi siempre se usan, son Apolo o Zeus. Aunque Zeus es para cachorritos, generalmente —dijo ella. Se escucharon dos truenos a la distancia—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Los nombres tiene poder —dijo Piper. Poseidón se puso a reír. Percy, Nico y Leo intentaron disimular porque no querían ser atravesados por un rayo. Nico y Percy habían pasado su límite de rayos y Leo estaba cansado de morir.

—¿En serio le ponen así a los cachorros? —preguntó Poseidón casi llorando de la risa—. Cuando se lo diga estará histérico. ¡Lo molestaré por siglos!

—Padre, no. ¡Después va a querer vengarse! Tú te molestarás, provocarán un conflicto y tendremos que ir a una misión para resolver todo. ¡Otra vez! —Los otros semidioses le dieron la razón. Poseidón rio más.

—No se preocupen. Nada de eso pasará. —Se lo quedaron viendo.

—Lo que sea. Volviendo al punto... ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Percy entrecerrando los ojos. Poseidón sonrió.

—Visitar a Harry antes de su prueba, por supuesto. —Percy miró a Nico y a los magos en busca de respuestas. Ellos se encogieron de hombros. Solo Piper entendía y sentía que su lado Afrodita se estaba rebelando.

—Al parecer, tu padre y Harry están, ya sabes... saliendo. —Y eso dejó perplejos a los presentes. Poseidón se acercó a Harry y le dio la mano, provocando un sonrojo en el menor que no apartaba la mirada del suelo.

—Tú... estás... —Comenzó Hermione mirando a su amigo y este alzó la mirada nervioso. Ella le golpeó el brazo—. ¡Y no me lo dijiste! ¡¡Soy tu amiga!!

—¿...no estás molesta? —cuestionó tímidamente. La bruja negó con una sonrisa. Estaba sorprendida, sí. Pero si Harry era feliz, ella lo aceptaba. Además, ¿cómo protegería a su amigo del dios si estaba lejos?

—No. No me importa. A Ron tampoco, ¿cierto? —dijo con advertencia mientras le daba un codazo, nada sutil, al chico.

—C-Cierto... ¡Eso dolió, Hermione! No era necesario. —Lloró. Miró a su amigo—. Solo estoy procesando la información. A mi amigo le gusta alguien y resultó ser un supuesto dios...

—Habló el que tiene un fetiche extraño con Krum. —Atacó el de anteojos, riendo. Ron se puso rojo.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡Pero si saltabas en tu asiento! Era como ver a una fanática loca —dijo Leo recordando viejos tiempos.

—Entiendo —dijo Percy más serio que nunca—. ¿Desde cuándo es esto?

—...una semana más o menos —susurró Harry. Percy miró a su padre.

—Hijo...

—Padre.

—Percy...

—Nico.

—Bro...

—Bro. —Se decían unos a otros esperando una reacción. El semidiós solo suspiró—. ¡Bien! Pero no digan que no lo intenté. —Poseidón sonrió y abrazó al mago.

—Me gustaría hablar con Harry a solas, si no les importa. —Pero había un "lárguense" implícito. Los semidioses junto a Ron y Hermione comenzaron a salir de la tienda.

—¿No te parece extraño ver a tu padre saliendo con...?

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Percy cortando la pregunta de Ron cuando salieron. En la tienda, Poseidón miró a Harry sonriente.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el dios cuando estuvieron solos.

—Yo... Algo nervioso —respondió. Poseidón asintió y le acarició el cabello. Harry se sonrojó—. Me alegra que vinieras.

—¿Cómo podría faltar? —dijo feliz de escucharlo. Si bien, estaban saliendo, el mago aún tenía ciertos reparos. No es que no quisiera a Poseidón, porque sí lo quería, solo estaba nervioso de caer nuevamente. El dios lo envolvió en sus brazos y Harry se sintió protegido, como todas las veces lo veía—. Cuídate, por favor.

—Lo haré —dijo pasando sus manos por la espalda de Poseidón. Este besó el cabello del menor—. ¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva?

—...no puedo. —Era triste, pero Harry entendió. Se separaron y el mago caminó hacia la salida, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo—. ¿Qué pa...?

No pudo terminar de hablar porque unos suaves labios presionaron contra los suyos. Harry entendió que había vuelto a caer, y más profundo que antes, así que, solo pudo corresponder.

*****

La prueba comenzó.

Harry iba corriendo por el laberinto con un único objeto, su varita, como ayuda. Estaba perdiendo la calma lentamente. ¡Las vueltas y callejones sin salida lo estaban desesperando! Poseidón le había advertido que el lugar trataría de incapacitarlo mentalmente, pero nunca pensó que sería tan fuerte. También lo previno de las criaturas que tendría que enfrentar y le habló sobre un laberinto de Dédalo, o algo así. En retrospectiva, Harry no prestó mucha atención a la lección de historia griega pues estaba siendo abrazado por su pareja. Aún sonaba extraño.

Harry siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a una sección donde vio a Fleur siendo atacada por Krum. Quedó perplejo y rápidamente se escondió. Esperó a que el búlgaro se fuera para correr hacia la chica. Fleur parecía enredada en Lazo del Diablo, aunque no estaba seguro. Decidió no invocar luz o delataría su posición, así que lanzó chispas rojas para que los profesores la ayudaran. Huyó cuando escuchó pasos cercanos.

Siguió su camino sintiendo como el viento solplaba con más fuerza. Al instante, medio horrorizado, vio como el pasaje comenzaba a cerrarse. ¡El maldito laberinto cambiaba! Harry salió de su sorpresa y se obligó a correr.

Llegó al final del pasillo donde dos secciones se unían. Corrió a la izquierda y el pasaje en el que había estado, se cerró. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y cuando alzó la vista, se estremeció. ¡¿Por qué ese lugar parecía más sombrío y frío que el resto del laberinto?!

Comenzó a caminar procurando no hacer ruido. Había virado cuanto veces cuando, a diez pasos de distancia, vio a Krum y Cedric luchando. El primero parecía poseído y Harry pensó que Karkaroff tenía algo que ver, pero no podía estar completamente seguro.

—¡Cedric, detente! ¡Está siendo controlado! —gritó Harry viendo como el chico de Hufflepuff iba a atacar a un búlgaro tendido en el suelo. Cedric empujó al mago más joven y comenzó a correr.

Harry lo siguió y juntos doblaron un pasillo mientras se empujaban. A lo lejos vieron una luz azul.

—La copa —dijo Cedric.

Juntos comenzaron a correr mientras su batalla de empujones seguía. Al instante, el viento se alzó monstruosamente.

*****

—¿Debemos ir por Harry? —preguntó Piper, preocupada. Los semidioses estaban lejos de las graderías.

—Deberíamos. ¿Cómo sabremos dónde está? Podríamos perdernos —dijo Leo.

—Mientras no sea como El Laberinto, estaremos bien. ¡Estúpidos laberintos, siempre arruinan todo! —dijo Percy—. Solo debemos pasar desapercibidos.

—Además, sabemos que es peligroso para Harry. Krum y Fleur han sido encontrados en posiciones nada agradables —aportó Jason—. ¿Cómo...?

—Harry ya no está en el laberinto. —La voz de Poseidón hizo que se sobresaltaran. El dios se había ido después de hablar con el mago, así que no se explicaban qué hacía ahí.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos.

—Ya no lo siento allí. No está cerca tampoco y no se me permite ir por él. ¡Malditas leyes! —masculló. Él sabía que salir con Harry lo tendría siempre al borde del pánico porque no podía interferir en asuntos de mortales y las Parcas tenían el ojo puesto en el chico.

—Nosotros iremos por él —decretó Nico tomando la mano de Percy. Instó a los demás para que hicieran lo mismo.

—Nico, no sabemos dónde está. ¿No oíste a mi papá? —dijo su novio. Nico le apretó la mano.

—Yo... sé dónde está. Lo vi en un sueño. Tengo la imagen mental, asi que supongo que puedo llevarlos hasta allá. —Antes de que desaparecieran en las sombras, Poseidón compartió una mirada con Nico. El hijo de Hades le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada y el dios desapareció.

—Nico, un viaje con tantas personas... ¿estarás bien?

—No te preocupes, Percy. Todo estará bien.

—No quiero perdert- —Pero el hijo de Hades lo calló con un beso. Luego, se sumieron en las sombras.

*****

Harry estaba gritando. Se encontraba apresado sobre la tumba del padre de Voldemort. Wormtail estaba haciendo un ritual para traerlo de vuelta. ¿Cómo había pasado esto?

El joven mago no sabía qué hacer. Había obligado a Cedric a tomar la copa y ahora estaba solo. Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos y, cuando alzó la vista, Voldemort estaba en toda su gloria teniendo una reunión con sus seguidores. Todos lo miraban.

—Harry, tanto tiempo. Casi no te vi entre los huesos de mi padre —dijo con falsa simpatía. El mago oscuro se acercó a él y le enseñó los dientes—. Después de tanto tiempo...

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó cuando Voldemort acercó su mano a él.

—Verás lo que un poco de tu sangre puede hacer... —Entonces, el dolor lo atravesó.

¿Un solo toque en su cicatriz y ya se sentía morir? Voldemort se rio al escuchar sus gritos, deleitándose con el desespero del menor. Harry sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, solo quería que parara.

—¡Suéltalo!

Una voz enojada atravesó el cementerio. Voldemort se alejó de Harry y miró a los recién llegados, al igual sus seguidores. El mago sonrió y alzó la mano para que sus sirvientes no atacaran a los visitantes.

—Estudiantes de intercambio —saludó alegremente.

—Tom Riddle. —Y la sonrisa del mago desapareció.

—Soy Lord Voldemort, niño insolente. El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. ¿Quién podrías ser tú? Solo una hormiga debajo de mi bota. —Los recién llegados aguantaron la risa ante el nombre.

—¿Vamos a alardear? —cuestionó Percy con una sonrisa que gritaba: amigo, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo—. Tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo y tu... sirviente.

—Este incompetente. En ese momento no pude conseguir nada mejor, pero no hay problema, lo haré yo mismo... semidioses. —Ellos ni se inmutaron. Los mortífagos se miraron confundidos. ¿Habían oído bien?

—Ya sabes... Entonces eres consciente de que estás perdido —dijo Leo incendiando sus manos y obtuvo la reacción que quería. Unos nerviosos mortífagos miraron a su señor, quien parecía evaluar sus opciones.

Voldemort cometió el error de lanzarle la maldición asesina a Piper. ¿Error? Sí, porque sus seguidores vieron que la chica solo estaba aturdida y eso los atemorizó. ¿Cómo acabarían con ellos si la maldición asesina no les hacía nada? ¿Tan poderosos eran? Voldemort frunció el ceño.

Jason, tras comprobar a Piper, atacó. Sscó su espada y corrió hacia Voldemort, pero los mortífagos se interpusieron. El rubio esquivó sus hechizos y convocó un rayo que lanzó lejos a los que le cerraban el paso. Leo dejó a Piper junto a un cansado Nico, y corrió a ayudar a su amigo. Percy por su parte, fue por un aterrado Wormtail. El mago le lanzó hechizos, pero Percy los esquivó fácilmente.

—Agradece que tu fin es menos doloroso y repugnante de lo que mereces —dijo, al tiempo en que lo atravesaba con Riptide. El mago cayó al suelo—. Te metiste con mi familia y amigos; eso no puedo tolerarlo.

Cerca de ellos, Jason seguía atacando a los mortífagos, mientras Leo sacaba cualquier herramienta para lanzarles a esos tipo o usaba fuego contra quienes se acercaban mucho.

Voldemort los estaba analizando.

Nico, fuera de combate, estaba demasiado cansado por el uso de sus poderes (no había hecho paradas intermedias y acarreó a cuatro personas con él). Piper se quedó a su lado para protegerlo de los mortífagos que se pasaban de listos.

Percy, por su parte, se propuso ayudar a Harry. Corrió hasta la tumba y lo soltó rápidamente. El mago cayó al suelo.

—¿E-Estás bien? —preguntó el semidiós. El mago asintió y se puso de pie. Lucía débil, pero se aferró a su varita.

El campos de batalla estaba inclinado hacia los semidioses. Los mortífagos solo tenían bajas. Ninguno apuntó a matar, pero sí a herir o noquear. Después de un tiempo, Piper se paró en medio y gritó: ¡Huyan mortífagos! Estos se fueron despavoridos.

Percy iba a ir por Voldemort, pero se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Harry no estaba.

 _"¡Estaba_ _detrás_ _de mí! —_ Pensó el hijo de Poseidón.

Se giró hacia el mago oscuro y pudo ver como este, detrás de Harry, lo sujetaba por el cuello.

—Ustedes no pueden ser atacados por mis hechizos, pero Harry... sí —anunció mientras ponía su varita en la sien del mago más joven. Percy quería gritar. ¡Maldito sin nariz astuto! Los semidioses se preocuparon por Harry, pero decidieron no demostrarlo o caerían en el juego de Voldemort.

—Si lo dañas, su novio te enviará al Tártaro - dijo Percy. La simpleza en sus palabras no reflejaba el miedo que sentía. Miedo de perder a otro amigo. El mago oscuro, por su parte, sabía de mitología y tuvo la decencia de estremecerse ligeramente.

—Espera, ¿qué?¿Novio? —El mago parecía desconcertado, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Percy sonrió.

—Mi padre. Poseidón, dios del mar, huracanes, terremotos y caballos. —El mago entrecerró los ojos y apretó más su agarre.

—Si es así, no me iré solo. Dudo que el dios desee perder a su... mascota.

La mirada de Percy se ensombreció al escuchar el apodo. Quería alzar la espada, pero sabía que no llegaría antes que el hechizo a Harry. Miró a Piper, pero Voldemort fue más rápido y con un hechizo hizo le cerró la boca.

—Niña tonta, no me atacarás con tu encanto. —Jason y Leo fueron a hasta ella.

—Muy bonito y todo, pero no puedes librarte de mí. —Todas las miradas se fueron a Nico, quien se paró frente al mago oscuro. Voldemort sonrió codicioso.

—Por fin, el semidiós que quería conocer. Mi supuesto hijo, según esos magos tontos. Me dijeron que posees control sobre las sombras. Te pareces a mí, niño. —Nico alzó una ceja.

—Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada. Para empezar, yo soy mucho más poderoso —dijo, luciendo presumido—. Además, no estoy solo.

—Yo soy Vol-

—Sí, sí. Te escuché la primera vez. Pero yo soy Nico di Angelo, el único hijo vivo de Hades y, ahora, le enviaré una nueva alma a mi padre. —Nadie tenía que saber que era solo un fragmento de ella, pero las Parcas tenían planes, al igual que Hécate.

Entonces Nico alzó la mano al piso y comenzó a hablar en griego antiguo.   
Voldemort estaba perdido. Los chicos habían liberado a Piper y, con el mismo horror que Percy, escuchaban a Nico. Jason, por su parte, estaba confundido. Se le daba el latín, no el griego.

—¡Nico, no! —exclamó Percy. Intentó alcanzarlo, pero las sombras se lo prohibieron.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Voldemort comenzó a decolorarse. Este, en la sorpresa, soltó a Harry. Percy actuó rápido y lo sacó del camino. Una grieta se abrió debajo de Voldemort y comenzó a caer, mientras cuerpo se extinguía.

Las sombras eran prominentes y el clima horriblemente frío. El rostro de Nico carecía de color, haciéndolo lucir enfermo. Nadie podía acercarse a él porque el hijo de Hades lo estaba impidiendo. Percy le gritaba que por favor se detuviera, pero no estaba siendo escuchado.

Voldemort fue tragado por la grieta que, inmediatamente después, se cerró. Nico cayó al piso, y con él, su control sobre las sombras. Los semidioses y el mago corrieron hasta él.

—Eres un idiota, di Angelo —dijo Percy, muy angustiado. Se arrodilló junto a Nico y sostuvo la cabeza de este, en su regazo—. Nos trajiste hasta aquí y ahora esto... —Pero el hijo de Hades estaba cerrando sus ojos. Se sentía demasiado cansado—. N-Nico, tus ojos en mí. Todo estará bien. Haré que todo esté bien. Solo...

—No... —La voz de Nico sonaba tan cansada, casi inaudible. Intentó tocar el rostro de Percy, pero su mano se negó a moverse—. Siento el llamado a la tierra de mi padre.

—N-No. Por favor, no. No puedes dejarme. Debemos volver al campamento juntos... por favor. Por fin estamos juntos —decía, sin poder controlar su llanto. Acarició el rostro del Nico con manos temblorosas. No podía explicar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Los otros no dijeron nada y lloraban en silencio—. Te llevaré a cada fogata y te molestarás. Me regañarás cada vez que haga algo estúpido... Por favor, quédate conmigo. Te amo... Por favor.  
  
— _A-Amore_ _mio_... —susurró con una débil sonrisa. Luego, la luz escapó de sus ojos.

—¿Nico? ¿N-Nico? ¡Nico, esto no es gracioso! ¡¡Despierta, por favor!! NICO.

Entre llantos rogaba que su amado despertara y volviera a él. Desesperadamente besaba sus mejillas, su cabello, sus labios... Pero Nico no se movía. Se aferró a su cuerpo, empapándolo con su llanto.

—N-Nico, por favor... por favor...

Los demás contemplaban la escena y lloraban silenciosamente. Habían perdido a un amigo y, podían jurar, que perderían a otro en el corto plazo. Jason abrazó a Percy por la espalda, pero el hijo de Poseidón lo empujó lejos.

—Vuelve. Te necesito... Por favor...

Percy seguía aferrado al cuerpo de Nico. No permitiría que lo separaran de él. Lo apretó más fuerte cuando sintió que se escapaba de sus manos.

—No te vayas. No te vayas.

Entonces, el cuerpo de Nico se disolvió. Su cuerpo se convirtió en sombras. Lo que siempre habla temido, se cumplió y el hijo de Poseidón se quedó llorando en el lugar en que el cuerpo sin vida de Nico di Angelo había yacido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> Solo quería decir que esta historia consta de 3 partes, así que no desesperen por el final de este capítulo. Recuerden que las Parcas y Hécate tienen un plan (que aún no se desarrolla por completo).   
> Solo queda un capítulo para que esta parte finalice.   
> Adiós!  
> Atte. Alex


	21. ¿Dónde estamos?

Todo Hogwarts estaba en silencio. Había pasado un día desde la última competencia y Dumbledore había explicado lo sucedido a los estudiantes. Ellos se asombraron ante el relato y la idea de que los transferidos no eran magos. No se les informó qué eran específicamente, pero admitieron que tampoco eran muggles. Mayor fue la sorpresa cuando supieron que esos chicos habían derrotado a muchos mortífagos y al mismo Voldemort cuando quiso alzarse. Supieron que Moody era Barty Jr., un aliado de Voldemort, que intentó dañar a Harry después de la competencia.

Aunque parecía imposible creer, todos vieron cuando los trasferidos y Harry volvieron del laberinto. Lucían sombríos, imponentes y el dolor se reflejaba en cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, Percy era el peor. Al observar que Jason lo iba consolando, se preguntaron por el paradero de Nico. ¿Dónde estaba?

Percy intentó de todo. Se negaba a creer que su novio se había ido. Probó poner comida de McDonald's en su cama, le gritó fanstasmita para ver si salía molesto y lo buscó en cada sombra que veía. Eso último le quitó las esperanzas. Nico era parte de las sombras ahora y no volvería a él. Ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo al que llorarle...

Nico se había ido.

Hogwarts entero supo del sacrificio del chico al que habían juzgado. Todos lamentaron su pérdida y les destrozaba ver el dolor de un chico tan vivaz y alegre como Percy.

El hijo de Poseidón no quería nada. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Hazel que no fue capaz de cuidar a su hermano? Primero Bianca... ¿No le había prometido a Nico que también lo cuidaría? Tampoco pudo cumplir esa promesa... Percy quería volver al campamento y encerrarse hasta morir. No quería ver un mundo sin Nico. No podría soportarlo.

Después de la guerra, ese chico lo había sacado de su dolor. Le había dado una nueva esperanza de ser feliz a su lado. ¡Hasta había pensado en cómo serían sus hijos! Aunque estaba 80% seguro de que no podrían tenerlos. Quería pasar a su lado mientras su vida durara pero, ¿de qué servía en ese momento? Nico, su amado Nico, ya no estaba.

*****

Los días habían pasado y la tensión se seguía sintiendo en el aire. Los semidioses se dirigieron a su habitación después del almuerzo. Irían junto a Percy que no se había movido de su cama. Todos estaban preocupados, pero debían sacarlo de ahí, puesto que ese día volverían a sus hogares. Habían completado la misión y ya no tenían nada más que hacer en ese lugar. No cuando les traía malos recuerdos.

—Adiós, Percy —susurró Harry.

Los semidioses estaban abordando los carruajes para irse. No había nadie más porque ni siquiera se quedarían hasta el fin de curso. El hijo de Poseidón se había apartado del resto y a Harry le dolió verlo en ese estado: sin brillo, sin una sonrisa sarcástica, sin su porte relajado y sin amabilidad en sus ojos... Nada era como él.

—Fue... un gusto conocerte —dijo, al tiempo en que extendía su mano. Harry no sabía si Percy apreciaría un abrazo de la persona que había llevado a Nico a su muerte.

—Adiós —respondió mirando la mano del mago. ¿No se la iba a estrechar? Eso dolió porque entendió que el espíritu de Percy se había ido junto a Nico—. Supongo que esta no será la última vez que te veamos. Estás saliendo con mi padre, después de todo.

—Mm, sí. Que tengas un buen viaje —Percy asintió y se alejó. ¿En serio esas serían sus últimas palabras? Harry no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera. Corrió rápidamente y lo abrazó por la espalda. El semidiós no reaccionó—. Lo siento, lo siento. Todo fue mi culpa. ¡Por favor, perdóname! Si yo no hubiera sido tan estúpido, si hubiera hecho más... Voldemort no me habría atrapado y Ni-

—Cállate. No se puede cambiar el pasado y no es tu culpa —dijo sin girarse y en su voz se reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Harry lo apretó más fuerte y los otros semidioses veían la escena en silencio—. Fue mía. Yo no pude protegerlo y...

Entonces, Percy se giró, abrazó a Harry y, por primera vez desde el cementerio, el hijo del mar lloró.

*****

En la plataforma 9¾, Percy quedó agobiado por los recuerdos. Había vuelto al inicio, pero faltaba uno a su lado. Sintió como sus ojos se nublaba, pero empujó sus lágrimas a la distancia. No podía echarse a morir (aunque quisiera), muchos lo necesitaban.

Después de unos minutos, ninguno dijo nada. Entendieron el problema, pero plantearlo sería muy insensible. En especial, cuando a todos les dolía.

¿Cómo volverían a casa?

Ya no estaba quien los había llevado...

Se miraron unos a otros y antes de que pudieran hablar, una potente luz los envolvió. Inesperadamente, aparecieron en el Olimpo con todos los dioses presentes. Ninguno pudo mirar a Percy directamente. Poseidón se sentía destrozado. No había podido ayudar a su hijo, aun cuando prometió hacerlo, ¿qué clase de padre era? Hades están en silencio, incapaz de articular palabra. Bianca y Nico eran los hijos que el más amaba, por eso los había escondido, y ninguno estaba ahora. Percy, por su parte, no miró al dios del Inframundo pues su parecido con Nico era doloroso.

—¡Semidioses! Felicitaciones por su victoria en esta misión —anunció Zeus, formalmente. Percy le lanzó una mirada fría—. Héc-

—¿Nos felicitas cuando hemos perdido a Nico? —cuestionó un tono más bajo del usual, dándole un aspecto amenazador—. No nos felicites cuando hemos perdido a otro de los nuestros, ¡en otra de sus estúpidas y malditas misiones!

Silencio.

Nadie dijo nada por un tiempo. Zeus quería enfadarse, pero todos a su alrededor se encontraban mal y les sería fácil unirse en su contra.

*****

Lejos de todos, las Parcas y Hécate maquinaban en su plan para traer paz al hijo de Poseidón, al Mundo Mágico y al Olimpo. La primera fase estaba completa y decidieron que necesitaban de la historia del pasado, para ayudar al futuro y lograr la victoria a través del dolor.

*****

El Olimpo comenzó a brillar y girar a una velocidad alarmante. Los dioses no parecían notarlo, pero los semidioses estaban más que perdidos. ¿Otra amenaza? Eso querían saber.   
  
Cuando la habitación se detuvo y la luz se disipó, los dioses seguían ahí, pero se veían diferentes y la arquitectura del lugar no era la diseñada por Annabeth. ¿Era la anterior a la segunda guerra titán?Los tronos de Hestia y Hades no estaban y faltaba en segundo dios. Entonces, los notaron y los truenos retumbaron.

—¡¿Quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?! ¡Insolentes! ¡¿Se enfrentan a los dioses sin ser llamados y no muestran el debido respeto?!

—¿No nos conoces? —preguntó Jason confundido. Más truenos retumbaron.

— _Esto_ _ha_ _sido_ _obra_ _nuestra_ _. N_ _uestros_ _planes_ _pronto_ _serán_ _revelados_ _._ _Por estos semidioses se_ _harán_ _cambios definitivos. Uniremos_ _mundos_ _y el Olimpo se_ _hará_ _más poderoso._ —Los dioses sabían que las tres voces eran de las Parcas y se sorprendieron e intentaron ante la expectativa—. _P_ _or_ _ahora_ _,_ _esperen_ _la_ _llegada_ _de_ _quienes_ _faltan_ _. Llamen_ _a_ _Hades_ _y_ _asuman_ _sus_ _errores_ _._

Luego, varias luces inundaron la sala. Un montón de personas aparecieron en medio del Salón del Trono. Entonces, Percy los vio.

—¿Harry?

—¡Percy! ¿Qué está...? ¿Qué es este lugar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!   
> Recuerden que esta historia consta de tres partes.  
> Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer.  
> Atte. Alex


End file.
